Outcast
by FantasticalWhisper
Summary: Shinra is the most powerful-and some argue immoral-company on the Planet. And that is exactly where Alexa ends up. Can she prove her worth and rise to the ranks of the infamous Turks? And if she does, will there be consequences?
1. Prologue

****2013 UPDATE IN PROGRESS** Chapters with titles have been updated**

The story begins 40 years before the events of the main FFVII game. Shinra is the most powerful-and some argue immoral-company on the planet. In order to train new recruits for combat, it has established the Shinra Military and Special Forces Academy. And that is exactly where Alexa ends up. Can she prove her worth and rise to the ranks of the infamous Turks? And if she does, will there be consequences?

* * *

**Location: Shinra Military and Special Forces Academy**

** Wyld Mountain Range, 17 km southeast of Kalm**

** Age: 15 years old, Level: Academy Fodder**

Alexa Spero sniffled as she rubbed her eyes and then pulled the blanket over her head, blocking out the light of the fading sun that gave the room a crimson glow. A few of her classmates had been picking on her yet again, and try as she might she couldn't prevent the wretchedness that engulfed her. Today they had made fun of her voice; it was soft and "girly," despite her effort to deepen it. The gang's relentless taunts had crumbled her resolve, while her petite frame was defenseless against the onslaught of punches and kicks from boys much larger than herself. The school's instructors turned a blind eye to the bullying. They, along with the rest of the residents of the Academy, simply did not care if Alexa was abused and miserable.

Her main fault was her gender. The majority of male students and instructors seemed to loathe girls on principle ever since the school became co-ed. It was challenging for female applicants to gain entry, and Alexa was only able to attend due to her father's connections with the Shinra Company. This "special treatment" was considered an unfair advantage by her peers, though none knew the full story of how and why she came to be here. The hostile atmosphere had made it impossible for Alexa to make any friends, and she took the brunt of the bullying when her classmates got bored. Usually Alexa could put on a tough face before her tormenters, but some days she just couldn't help herself. When the boys saw tears they hit her harder. Today had been one of those days.

This was her life at Shinra Military and Special Forces Academy. Alexa had first arrived feeling eager and confident. She was ready for an adventure, ready to meet the teenagers who would grow into the most skilled fighters on the planet. But she hadn't anticipated the crushingly competitive atmosphere, or the endless lists of rules and regulations. It was only two months since the start of the semester, but she had already christened her new home "Hell on Gaia."

Alexa wondered what she could have done to deserve this treatment. She hugged her knees closer to her body, letting her anxieties and doubts consume her. Now that she was back in her sparse, cramped closet of a bedroom she could wallow in her gloomy thoughts without anyone bothering her. Her goal wasn't to become the best—she was too levelheaded to know that was impossible. She did, however, want to do _her_ best. She was determined to succeed and shove it in the faces of those male chauvinists who looked down at her… but more importantly, she wanted to assist her father. She constantly reminded herself that she was at the Academy for him. That detail seemed to be the only thing keeping her going.

Theodore Spero was an anthropologist—the greatest alive, Alexa believed. He was certainly one of the most well-known of this age. Theodore's life ambition was to decipher the ancient Cetran legends. Precious few documents withstood the test of time, and even fewer of these were fully intact. Alexa had always been so proud of her father's work. As a child, she loved staying up late into the evening to sit next to him in their library, watching him pour over old Cetran scrolls with their mysterious characters and translate them into his own concise handwriting. On some nights, Theodore would pause in his transcriptions and read a few passages to his entranced daughter. When she was older Alexa would read them herself, curling up in an old armchair and devouring the stories until she couldn't keep her eyes open.

Alexa had known a comfortable childhood. Shinra had funded her father's work, which meant she grew up ignorant of the hardships many families faced in this harsh world. The Speros lived in a manor in a quaint town on the western coast of Mideel, the largest island off the Eastern Continent. She might have still been living there, going to school with her friends and then being apprenticed by a scholar from her father's collegiate circles, had fate been kinder.

xxxxx

Ironically, the only place where she ever felt happy these days was the shooting range in the Academy's basement. The focus needed to excel here provided a momentary piece of mind, which was a very welcome distraction. Alexa bade her mind to clear, pushing away all her pent-up resentment and frustration. She breathed a sigh as she felt the tension slowly fade. The negative thoughts would return, but for now she could forget and find peace in the moment.

Raising the pistol in her hand, she took aim and pulled the trigger. Even with earmuffs, the room rang with a loud satisfying bang. Pleased, Alexa allowed herself a smile; there was now a hole within the second innermost ring of the target forty feet away.

The discovery she had been a decent shot was vindication why she hadn't packed up and left like most girls brave or foolish enough to enroll. Being raised by a pacifist, Alexa had never known combat until coming to the Academy. The lifestyle change had been shocking. She hated training with practice swords and metal batons, lacking in the natural strength of her male counterparts. As hard as she tried, she was simply no match for them.

Alexa considered herself a lost cause until the day they learned to use a handgun. She was intimidated at first as she weighed the small weapon in her hand and knew it was capable of blasting metal at an incredible velocity with the twitch of a finger. It was an accident waiting to happen. But once she fired a few rounds, Alexa felt nothing but exhilaration and was eager to keep going. In this area strength didn't matter, and she found herself matching some of the top boys in her year. But far from winning her peers' respect, Alexa became the focus of even more harassment. It was just her luck.

The dull click of the empty magazine brought her mind out of its trancelike focus. She popped it out of the pistol's now empty chamber and reloaded. Once she finished replacing the rounds, she slid the silver rectangle back into the pistol's hollow handle.

Alexa spent as much free time as she could afford in the shooting range. Now that she had found a worthwhile skill, she cultivated it as carefully as possible. Measuring up to the high standards Shinra presented was an incredibly difficult task, and only an elite few graduated every year in the Specialty divisions. Alexa strove to be counted in their ranks.

She took careful aim for her last shot. Making sure she had a perfect bead on the target, she fired. The bullet punctured the innermost circle.

_Maybe I'll make a Turk after all,_ she thought with a grin.


	2. Academy Year One: Doodles in the Dirt

"You're not covering your left flank, Spero! Adjust!" Mr. Mallahoy roared. "Fletcher, keep that sword up! Hand up! Higher!"

"But she's so short," the boy responded, earning some laughs from his friends on the sideline. The elementary combat instructor gave a curt warning but otherwise didn't punish the insubordinate reply.

_How am I supposed to adjust if I don't know the right way?_ wondered Alexa. She was becoming increasingly frustrated. The pair had been sparring for over fifteen minutes now without a break. The scorching sun was directly overhead, beating down on them and making it even harder to concentrate. The cracked dirt beneath her shoes spewed clouds of brown dust every time she moved, choking her parched throat.

Retreating out of range for a quick breather, she assessed her opponent. Jakob Fletcher was one of the tallest in her year, though he was decidedly scrawny. He towered over a foot higher than her, making the matchup obscenely unfair—Alexa was suspicious that the instructor had probably done this on purpose. Jakob locked gazes with her and gave her a nasty smirk. He was also part of the gang of bullies that tormented her on a daily basis.

Hoping to catch Jakob off-guard she quickly lunged, feinting at his waist. The boy read her bluff and easily parried her sword. He quickly retaliated with a few jabs that she awkwardly dodged. Alexa backed up and wiped the sweat off her brow with a quick sweep of her hand. But her opponent was faster than she anticipated. She didn't have time to block the wooden sword that whacked her smartly across the shoulder.

"Spero! What did I tell you about guarding your left flank!" Mallahoy admonished. He grunted and shook his head patronizingly. "I've seen as much as I can tolerate. Chrissen, Emiel, you're up!"

It was disturbing how intentionally mean teachers could be to their students. Alexa lowered her eyes and sat against the wall as the next two students strode into the practice ring with swords in hand. The wall offered shade, but the air was still stiflingly hot. Her peers scooted away from where she sat or just ignored her. Their actions were fine by her; being ignored was better than being picked on.

She watched the sparing for a bit, but soon lost interest. It was too hot to be outside in this heat. She wiped her face with her shirt, wishing they could be in one of the air-conditioned gymnasiums. But upper level students had preference for those facilities, so she had no choice but to get heatstroke and sunburns. Besides, being out in the elements builds character—or that's what her year's advisor, Mr. Tucker, told them. She could just imagine what class would be like in winter.

To pass time Alex drew in the dirt with the point of her wooden sword. At first they were just random squiggles, but soon they shaped themselves into the forms of exotic characters of the Cetran language that used to amaze and confound her as a child. In no way was she comparable to her father's linguistic mastery, but she did know a hundred or so simple words. "Dirt" followed "home" and "girl," and then the symbols for "sun" and "mountain." The Ancients loved writing ballads about how great the Planet was, so words for nature comprised most of her vocabulary. She scratched another symbol absentmindedly, fondly reminiscing about her lessions with her father.

She looked down at what she wrote. It was the character for "hope." Like its meaning, the character was beautiful—a mass of swirls that twisted to form something she likened to a bird's wing, which was an allusion Alexa always loved. She traced it again more carefully, making sure every line was perfect.

A brown boot entered her line of sight, and before she could react it stomped down on her drawings.

"Swords are for killing people, not drawing in the dirt. Wouldn't you rather have some dolls to play with?" taunted a voice. The boot kicked a cloud of dirt at her, erasing all the symbols she painstakingly detailed.

Alexa raised her head and glared at the bully. The sneering face of her most hated rival loomed above her. Even after the strenuous workout, Stark Maverick's wave of platinum hair lay immaculately on his head without a single straying lock.

"Stop daydreaming, Spero, or you'll miss Mallahoy's directions," Stark told her with an arrogant nod to the instructor.

She gave a start and looked over to where Mr. Mallahoy was issuing orders in a loud voice. She had been tuning him out, believing he was only yelling his usual critiques to the boys who were sparring.

"—but save that for later. First off, you'll need to complete a circuit," he was telling the group. He gave them all a scowling once-over. "Well, what are you waiting for? Double time!"

Alexa jumped to her feet, biting back a groan. A circuit was over four kilometers long, following the perimeter of the Academy complex. Her limbs already felt like lead, and she ached from the sword bashing. Nevertheless, she took off after the others hoping this time she wouldn't finished too far behind.

_And I don't even know what I'm supposed to do once I finish_. Alexa was too tired for a full-out panic, but nevertheless she wasn't particularly looking forward to the finish line. She decided to watch the other students when the time came and hoped they wouldn't try to trick her.

After that resolution she pushed the distressing notions from her mind and got into the motion of the run, trying not to think about how much farther she had to go.

xxxxx

The female locker room was little more than old storage space connected to a refurbished janitor's closet. Alexa stepped into one of the two showers and attempted to ignore the stench of cleaning products that still permeated the place. She had learned from experience to always wear flip flops while bathing and to not tug on the curtain too hard or else it would fall. At least the water was hot.

Alexa raised her head so that the water hit her directly in the face. It had been a long day, as expected. After the run the students had to perform a series of core-strengthening exercises. It didn't sound so bad when they started, but in their already fatigued states it took a real effort not to fall flat on their faces.

_I may never be able to hold my hands above my head again_, Alexa thought as she struggled to rinse the shampoo from her hair.

She finished washing and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body. It was slightly creepy being in the locker room alone. Alexa was the only girl in her year and one of only eight in the entire student body. And since there was a better washroom on the upperclassmen level, there was little chance she would be interrupted here.

Alexa dressed in silence, wincing as she touched a few purple blemishes in the array of new and fading bruises that dotted her body. She wrapped the towel around her damp hair and gathered her things. After a surreptitious glance out the door, she exited the locker room and took a right. This would take her the long way, but at least she could circumvent most of the guys' rooms.

The trip to her room was without incident. Closing the door with an audible exhalation of relief, she locked it behind her and flicked the single switch on the wall. The mako-fueled lighting brought the tiny cubicle into harsh relief. The only pieces of furniture besides her bed were a shabby wooden desk and tiny wardrobe. Alexa threw her dirty clothes on the floor beside her wardrobe, followed by her toilet kit. After kicking off her wet flip flops she walked over to her desk, where her small collection of books stood in a meticulous line. She ran a hand down the worn bindings, wishing she could just read the night away. Her father had given her this small assortment of stories and poems as a going-away present. They were a bit of home in this cold prison camp. But every day was so grueling she had either been too tired or too afraid to waste precious time reading like she wished.

_Don't worry, father, I'll find time to read,_ she silently promised. Somehow.With her new life, leisure was nothing more than a distant fantasy.

The image of the ailing scholar seemed to rise from the shadows cast by the bright ceiling light. Alexa wished she could see him or just hear his voice, but any form of communication with the outside world was forbidden. It was yet another reason to hate this place. Did Shinra think the students were spies from the company's enemies sent on secret espionage missions? She wouldn't have been surprised.

_President Shinra is a scheming bastard,_ Alexa decided as she removed the towel from her head and raked her fingers through her hair in a makeshift comb. Already her brown locks were drying into disorderly ringlets. She sighed and looked in the mirror. She always wished she could do something with her hair, but that wild mane never listened to her.

She brushed off the annoyance and returned to her previous, more important concern weighing heavily on her mind. The man who owned the Shinra Power Company had made her father nearly get on his knees and beg until the president agreed not to forgo funding. Alexa had been the deciding factor. Dr. Spero was allowed to remain in Mideel so long as his only child attended the Shinra's special training facility. If Alexa continued to meet the Academy's standards, her father would be provided for; if not, both of them would be completely cut off. Her father was no longer in the best of health, so they needed the continual financial support. The downside to excelling was that she could end up working personally for the heartless executive she so despised. Either way, the outcome of her life was in her own hands.

She turned off the lights and settled onto her lumpy mattress to sleep. The flood lights outside filtered in past her window shades, creating stripes of light and shadow across her wall.

_And there's my jail cell,_ Alexa thought bitterly. How was she going to survive four years here?


	3. Looking Up

_Oh Shiva, not again!_ pleaded Alexa as she raced down the hallway. She had forgotten to set her alarm last night. Breakfast was out of the question. Her goal was to sneak into the back of class without drawing attention. Hopefully luck was on her side for once.

As if fate enjoyed messing with her, the location of this morning's session was in the training room on the first sub-floor of the Academy's main complex. The trip down six flights wouldn't have been too bad, except this particular training room was on the opposite site from the living quarters.

The crisp chime over the intercom indicated that classes had officially begun. Alexa burst out of the stairwell and gung-hoed it down the bright hallway. She skidded to a halt outside the correct door and took a few steadying breaths before pressing the blue button on the console.

The door slid open with a hiss and she cautiously stepped through. Mr. Hemp, the instructor of her short-ranged weaponry tutorial, spared her a brief disapproving look before returning his attention back to the class. Realizing she would not be getting publically chewed out by the instructor, Alexa exhaled in relief before tiptoeing towards the back of the crowd.

"We'll be reviewing the basic forms of batons today," Mr. Hemp was explaining. A few boys groaned. "Quit your complaining! Without practice you lot won't be prepared for our advancement into higher-classed weaponry." Most of the class perked up at this, but it became Alexa's turn to groan. Even though a baton was a standard for Turks, it was yet another type of weapon she had grown to dislike. She wasn't looking forward to harder drills in the near future.

"Sir," Stark Maverick said in the fake respectable tone he used to charm adults. "Does that mean we'll get to use electro-mag rods today?"

Mr. Hemp's long brown beard bobbled up and down as he chuckled. "Not just yet. But you _will_ get a taste of the stunning variety of batons next week, so save your enthusiasm my boy." The instructor himself sounded excited to get into the more dangerous equipment. Besides teaching short-range weapon skills, Hemp was also the advanced ballistics instructor. But for all his expertise in missiles and other advanced precision technology, the man seemed to prefer people beating each other up with metal sticks.

Alexa for one did _not_ want to whack people with sticks, and adding electricity to the mix was not her idea of fun. She waited in line as everyone selected a aluminum baton of an appropriate length. Due to the nature of the baton, which functioned using weight rather than a keen edge, there was no such thing as a "practice weapon" like there was with swords. It was believed students should become accustomed to the standard weight distribution as quickly as possible in order to learn the correct technique.

When Alexa's turn came she grabbed the shortest rod she could find, but by then most of the class had already selected their weapons and she didn't get much choice. There was a large dent near the shaft's end. Looking at it, she tried not to imagine a skull being split open by the round metal surface. Even though they weren't sharp, a generous swing could still break a bone. A few of her classmates had already learned that the hard way.

The class split up into regularly-spaced lines, and once the instructor made sure everyone was out of striking distance of one other he began.

"First position!" called Hemp, and he watched as the students raised their rods out in front of them in mirrored movements. "Good, now a step forward and uppercut." They did as instructed. "Pivot and repeat."

Mr. Hemp led them through the routine series of swings with corresponding footwork during the next half hour. When he was finally satisfied he allowed them a short respite. Alexa was breathing heavily as she went to grab a cup of water, feeling pretty good about her performance. She made quick work of her small ration and chugged a second in rapid succession.

"Save some for the fish, Spero," Stark told her in an undertone and shoved past her to the water cooler, nearly knocking the plastic cup from her hand.

"If only she was as fast with a weapon," Jakob Fletcher added with a smug grin.

Alexa gritted her teeth, wishing she had the courage to say aloud the retort that formed in her mind. The two boys snickered.

"Alright you lot, time to get paired up!" Hemp shouted over the general chatting, which signaled the break was over. Everyone immediately began to gravitate towards one another. "Not so fast. I'll be doing the partner selections this time."

Alexa ended up facing a boy named Kitz. He was closer to her height than most and didn't have much bulk, but after the initial confidence boost Alexa found she still couldn't best him. The training room resonated with metallic clangs as the scattering of non-formal duels broke out.

Alexa was quick on her feet but lacked the physical power to make any real progress. She was forced on the defensive, deflecting intermittent blows from her opponent.

_This isn't going anywhere,_ she thought in frustration.

In a moment of bravado she decided to attack, leaping forward and putting her entire momentum into the downward slice. Kitz skirted around her attack and in a move that was more luck than skill he pushed her off balance. Alexa couldn't stop her forward progression and ended up landing on her elbows on the matted flooring. The metal baton dislodged from her sweaty grip on impact and careened wildly across the floor, causing a series of startled shouts as boys jumped out of the baton's trajectory.

A groan escaped Alexa's lips, more from humiliation than pain. Her short-range weaponry class was one of the few classes where she hadn't made an utter fool of herself.

_Well, now I can cross this one off my lists, _she thought miserably.

"I don't believe I taught you to throw your weapon, Miss Spero," Hemp stated as he marched towards her. He was looking down at her with a frown, one hand clutching her wayward baton.

She quickly jumped to her feet, not wanting to be glared down upon whilst lying on the floor. She wished her peers hadn't all stopped their exercises to watch. Glancing slightly behind her teacher, she saw Stark and a few other boys laughing while Fletcher made lewd gestures at her with his own baton.

Alexa wanted to shoot laser beams with her glare, but had to redirect her gaze when Mr. Hemp continued. "If you cannot control yourself, please leave the room." Alexa's stared dumbstruck at the man, unsure if she heard right. The instructor nodded his bearded chin toward the door. "You're dismissed for the day."

There was nothing else for her to do besides arguing, which would have earned her detention. Alexa stalked out of class, feeling humiliated. She had tried her best, but what did _that_ get her? She could just imagine what Stark and his cronies were saying about her this very moment.

Alexa was so busy fuming that she was not paying attention to her surroundings. She turned the corner and rammed into someone with such force that both she and her unfortunate victim crashed to the floor.

"Ouch," Alexa moaned, sprawled completely on the white tiles. Her poor, freshly-scraped elbows took the brunt of the fall, doubling the intense stinging pain. She blew the hair out of her face and raised her head to see if the other person was okay. It was another student, seemingly one of the upperclassmen.

"Sorry about that," she mumbled as she watched the boy pick himself up. He looked vaguely familiar, with messy black hair that fell into his face, but she couldn't recall where she had seen him. The boy turned to face her. Intense dark eyes locked with her own light brown for a moment before softening.

"It's okay," he responded civilly. And then to her surprise the boy extended a hand towards her. "Are you alright?"

Alexa looked at the proffered hand, then back up at the boy's face. It didn't seem like he was about to pull a fast one on her, so she accepted his help. His hand was firm and warm as he pulled her to her feet.

"Um, I'm fine… and thanks," she said awkwardly. She was not used to people being nice to her here. "Well, bye."

With that, she pivoted on her heel to execute a quick escape. Alexa made it ten feet before realizing she was going in the direction she had originally come. Blushing profusely, she forced herself to a stop and turned to walk the correct way. When she passed the boy she tried not to make eye contact.

"Bye," the boy called after her retreating figure, sounding both amused and slightly baffled.

xxxxx

Yesterday had not been one of her more shining moments. Alexa was appalled by her klutzy, brainless behavior. She decided it was best to forget her messy display in class, since that sort of thing was bound to repeat itself over and over. But the hallway fiasco was plain embarrassing and she committed to never running into that boy again—figuratively _and_ literally.

_It was a shame, really,_ Alexa thought forlornly. _He seemed like a nice guy. And I didn't even learn his name._ Not that it mattered. She had hereby resolved to never intentionally place herself in another humiliating situation again, and seeing that boy once more would end inevitably thus.

She was walking up to the living quarters to spend the hour of free time before class in her room. A large blue flier on the wall caught her eye and she slowed down to view it. Alexa did not usually read the notices that sometimes decorated the tiny corkboards on the otherwise pristine walls, but the picture of a handgun in the center had jumped out at her. Upon closer inspection, she learned that the Academy was hosting a school-wide shooting tournament scheduled for that weekend. There would be winners from each of the four years and then a match of these finalists would determine the tournament champion.

Alexa grinned as she imagined winning the whole competition. That would earn her a decent reputation. Her classmates would think twice about picking on her then.

"And what are we looking at, Spero?" she heard a voice behind her call. She pivoted around to face both Stark and Flynn Woods, Stark's quiet second-in-command, in the otherwise empty hallway. Dismayed, she briefly wondered if she was just unlucky or they were deliberately searching her out.

"_We_ aren't looking at anything," Alexa responded in a rare moment of courage.

Stark made a _tsk-_ing noise and turned to address his comrade. "My, she certainly is hostile today. I hate to see what would happen if we made her angry." He made a show of being frightened and then returned his attention to Alexa. "So, you're thinking about entering the tournament? I wouldn't bother if I were you. Don't you already humiliate yourself enough times a day?"

Flynn laughed obediently and Alexa tightened her jaw, though inwardly she was demoralized by the comment. _He's right… there's no way I could actually win._

Stark read the uncertainty on her face and smirked. "Stand on the sideline like a good little girl and leave the competition for the real students here. There isn't a talented bone in your wimpy body. You'd never beat me."

This time, his words hit a nerve.

_I've had enough of this guy,_ she thought, her self-doubt suddenly shifting into the natural stubborn spirit she'd been burying all these weeks. Stark was a good with a handgun, but so was she.

"I can beat you," Alexa told Stark, facing him with the glare she had reserved from the other day.

Stark raised an immaculately groomed eyebrow. "Is that so? Well, if you want to enter go right ahead. I won't go easy on you. As you're well aware, I have no qualms about beating a girl."

"Do you have any about losing to one?" Alexa countered. She liked hearing the challenge in her voice; her father definitely wouldn't, but it was about time she stood up for herself.

The bully grunted at her comment. He pretended to be unimpressed but underneath his cocky expression he seemed a little unruffled by her shift from the usual meek target.

"Whatever. It's your funeral." With that Stark strolled away with an arrogant spring in his step. Flynn gave her a quick ascertaining look before following his leader.

Her heart was pounding furiously in her chest. She couldn't believe she had gotten away with that; usually an encounter with Stark left her with a new bruise. Her pulse was still racing as the two boy's footsteps faded. Alexa's eyes traveled back to the flier.

_This will be great, _she thought confidently. _I can totally do this!_ The tournament was the perfect way to prove to herself and to others what she was capable of. She could belong here.


	4. Tournament Fodder

_I can totally _not_ do this._ Alexa felt like a tiny pond fish thrown into the vast ocean. She was way out of her depth, and she knew it.

A special shooting range had been erected on the parade grounds. Large bleachers were standing on either side and were quickly filling to capacity by a steady stream of students. It seemed like the entire school had shown up to watch the Shinra Academy Annual Shooting Competition. The cacophony of chatter, laughing and shouts was overwhelming.

Alexa had given up on remaining calm, figuring if she continued clamping down her mind she'd lose her ability to relax when the critical time came. She stared out at the growing crowd of spectators, fidgeting with the pistol in her hand. It was a newer model than what she practiced with in basement shooting range and that made her nervous; she wanted some sort of familiarity during this crazy experience.

_Suck it up_, she chided herself and once more reviewed the key points of her training. What was normally basic nature she now found slipping out of her head like particles of gunpowder. She wondered if she could keep her wits together until the end of the tournament.

The contestants were gathered in the large, partially enclosed tent set up near the main building. Looking around, Alexa noticed that although she was the solitary female in the group, she wasn't the only one tangled up in nerves. A few people were sitting in chairs, fingers drumming against knees or feet jittering to a fevered rhythm. One boy had even taken up pacing and scanning the bleachers with a pained expression. Compared to her competition, Alexa considered herself rather well off.

Alex tilted her head to see past the pacing boy. At the far end of the tent she could make out a tall figure leaning against a support beam, his hands crossed and lounging in apparent ease. Evidently there was one contestant who wasn't fighting the urge to vomit. On closer inspection, her stomach threatened to make her regret her choice of words. It was the older boy she had run earlier that week. And those four days had not done much to ease her embarrassment.

She quickly averted her eyes. If he was in the tournament too, then there was no way she could avoid him for long. In the meantime, there were other people with which to occupy herself.

"Well, look who actually decided to show up," she heard Stark say as he walked into the tent. The boy wasn't flanked by his usual cohort of goons. Alex noticed he appeared less threatening that way.

"Look who showed up alone," Alexa replied evenly.

Anger lit Stark's eyes and he took a step forward, but he refrained from whatever he obviously wanted to do. He looked around the crowded tent and then gave her a look. The threat was clear—there were too many witnesses now, but she'd better watch her back.

The worst thing about getting picked on by Stark and his gang was the fact that they were smart. As long as they ambushed her out of sight of any authority figures and avoided hitting her face, Alexa had no solid proof that she was being maltreated. After all, the majority of students in her year supported similar bumps and bruises from training, and she was known for being a bit… sloppy.

Alexa turned away in an attempt to ignore him. Her eyes trailed down to the pistol in her hands, but she dismissed the thought as soon as it sprang into being. Stark may be a bully, but he didn't deserve to die. The gun didn't even have any bullets in it yet. But that was beside the point.

Suddenly a gruff, booming voice projected over the yard. "The Fodder first round will begin shortly. All participants should proceed to the shooting grounds immediately."

_Well, here we go. _Trying her hardest not to appear afraid,Alexa rose with at least a dozen boys in her year.

"Go get 'em, Fodder," said an upperclassmen as they exited the tent.

"Yeah, try not to suck too badly," called out another. "Don't want you to lose the crowd's attention before the real action starts."

Alexa grimaced. She disliked the official term for first year Academy students. The word "fodder" had a negative connotation; it indicated the establishment held no respect for them. To Shinra they were nothing more than a pool of candidates with a scant quantity of potential, needing to be picked through to find anything worthwhile. There were a little over ninety first years, but that number would decrease by half within the next year. Shinra was very particular. Some Fodder would quit, but most would be kicked out—they failed to show their worth and these facilities wouldn't be wasted on them. Those who did possess talent would become Accepted and begin the grueling yet rewarding path towards excellence. Alexa needed to do well in this tournament to ensure she would make the cut. That was probably the goal of every Fodder here.

The group of first year contestants walked past the tall metal bleachers and onto the field, where they came into sight of the tournament announcer, a man named Mr. Guzman. Alexa knew he was an instructor, but couldn't recall what classes he taught. Now that she got a good look at him as she passed the announcer's booth, she realized his voice seemed a direct contrast to his appearance. The man was very tiny, his stature made even more apparent by his position at the elevated pedestal. His hair was a wild disarray of fluffy light brown hair that seemed childish, and even more so on a grown man.

Alexa peered across the field, where a large steel contraption of pulleys and levers held the targets. She had shot at this type of target countless times, but now the one she would be aiming for today seemed smaller and further away to her.

There turned out to be a total of fifteen first years, including Alexa, in the tournament. Guzman read each of their names as they took positions along the shooting line whilst another instructor handed out ammunition. When Alexa's name was read a hum of laughter past through the spectators and a few even pointed at her. She loaded the magazine into the gun's handle, trying to ignore the butterflies in her gut. She wished she wasn't the only girl on the field.

"In the first round, all competitors will be allowed ten bullets. They must hit their assigned target as many times as possible. After all shots have been fired, the seven competitors with the most successful hits will advance to the next round."

Only seven would advance. Alexa felt sick. She had less than a fifty percent chance of staying in the tournament. Her gun trembled in her hands and she took a deep breath.

_Relax, concentrate, _she told herself._ You've practiced way more than your classmates. This is a piece of cake_.

"Contestants at the ready!" Guzman warned into the megaphone.

Alexa gave a start—she hadn't mentally prepared herself yet! She scrambled to get her mind in order, but when the announcer shouted "Begin!" she wasn't ready. Nevertheless, she took careful aim and fired at the target's center. Her first two shots hit the outer ring while the third barely nicked the frame entirely. The fourth missed. Alexa paused and took a deep breath, trying to expel the frustration that was threatening to chew her up. Her unsteady hands were making the barrel wobble through the air. All around her the loud retorts of the other pistols pounded in her eardrums like thunder.

Feeling slightly deterred by the fact no one else had stopped, she clenched her hands to bring her gun's movements to a halt and started firing. She managed to hit the target four more times.

Guzman announced the ending of the round and told the contestants to wait while the scores were tallied. The large mechanism turned with a groan of gears, lowering the bullet-ridden targets and hoisting another set of unmarked ones in the process. Everyone turned their attention expectantly to the large screen hoisted above the announcer's pedestal. Alexa stewed in quiet anxiety. She knew she had gotten seven out of ten; all that remained was to see if that was enough.

Finally the participant's names appeared next to their corresponding score. Alexa found her name and verified the fact that she got seven, then swept up and down the screen to view the others. A large ten immediately caught her eye and she groaned as she read "Stark Maverick" to its left. She gritted her teeth and finished her inspection. Two boys got nine, one got eight and three others, including herself, got seven. Everyone else had six or below.

Alexa exhaled slowly. She had advanced.

"We have our winners for this round," Guzman told the crowd. The names of the seven flashed obligatorily at his statement. "The Accepted first round will begin shortly. All competitors to the field."

Alexa walked off with the others as the group of second-year students arrived to take their place. She caught Stark giving her a conceited smirk and deliberately focused her attention elsewhere.

The other advancers retreated to the shade of the tent, but Alexa continued onward; she didn't want to be cooped up right now where the nerves of the other students would inevitably send her over the edge. Instead, she walked around the building to the double doors and went inside.

Cool air conditioning hit her as she walked in, making her feel slightly more comfortable—physically, anyway. She travelled down the corridor to the lavatory and ducked inside. She went over to the sink and turned on the water, then splashed some into her face. Beads of cool liquid slipped down her forehead and cheeks, ending at her chin where it dripped to the floor.

Alexa raised her head and looked into the mirror. The girl in front of her looked pale. _Just calm down. You can do this, _she told her reflection. _Forget the spectators, the other contestants, forget the entire competition. It's you and your gun, just practicing some shooting._

She stayed in the bathroom until the queasiness subsided and her breathing steadied to a normal calm rhythm. Giving her reflection one last nod, she decided to brave the outside once more.

xxxxx

The sun was high in the sky now, and long flat trails of cloud wandered across a hazy blue sky. Alexa hung out on the side of the field opposite the competitor's tent, sitting against the perimeter wall with her eyes closed in an attempt to preserve her inner calm. She half paid attention to the score announcements, waiting for the set of first rounds to conclude. At last she heard Mr. Guzman calling for the Fodder contestants to report for the beginning of the next round.

Alexa pushed herself up. _Here we go._

The second round had a different set of parameters, this time with a focus on accuracy. From here on, all contestants would be shooting individually at a scattering of targets. Once a target was hit it would be replaced by another in a random location on the backdrop. Each person would receive eighteen bullets. The task was to hit as many of the targets as possible, and the three with the highest scores at the end would advance to the third and final round.

Alexa was fourth in line. She watched as the first contestant, a boy named Pette, got fourteen out of eighteen shots. The next two didn't do as well as Pette, scoring nine and eleven respectably. Then came Alexa's turn.

She was feeling pretty positive, her heart rate elevated but in control. She raised her pistol, thankful that her hands weren't shaking like last time. She waited to begin, trying to hold back the anxiousness that wanted to crack her composure.

At the chime she fired and watched the target spin at the force of the bullet. A bloom of excitement spread through her head, but she pushed it away. Calm and focus. The target retreated and another took its place in the lower left area. She took aim at another target. That too dropped to join its fellow. The pattern continued until the magazine clicked empty. At the end of her turn she had succeeded in hitting seventeen out of the eighteen targets.

Now that the round was over, she let out a sigh and then smiled hugely. _That was more like it! _She had even earned a moderate applause from the spectators. She saw Stark staring at her and grinned at him, not being able to help but return the favor from earlier. Stark scowled and sauntered over to the line for his chance.

Alexa watched with increasing worry as Stark proceeded to knock off every single target. He quickly neared Alexa's score and she thought he'd finish once more with perfect marks when his second-to-last bullet missed. Stark faltered a bit, his teeth clenched and brows furrowed in annoyance. He hit the final target and returned to the line.

"Isn't that lucky for you," Stark sneered as he came to occupy the space to Alexa's right.

Alexa pretended not to hear as she watched the next boy, Lial, step up and take his first shot. He was also pretty good. It looked like Lial was on the same lucky roll as Stark and Alexa, but towards the end he ended up missing three. Alexa couldn't help but smile now. No matter what the next boy got, she was guaranteed to head to the finals.

The last competitor ended up with a final score of eleven, making the finalists Alexa, Stark, both with seventeen, and Lial, who had fifteen. The crowd cheered as the trio's names were called. Alexa blushed with pride as she and the others left the field.

Finally having the guts to return to the tent, she noticed that it had gotten a lot less crowded. A few boys sat in chairs, all of them quietly concentrating on their inner thoughts and preparations. Alexa stepped lightly, not wanting to disturb them. There were no chairs left, so she sat on the ground in the far corner and closed her eyes.

She heard someone approach, feet crunching in the gravelly sand. Behind her closed lids she could sense a person standing in front of her. She opened her eyes and found Stark staring down at her. By the edge in his gaze he was done playing games.

"Stay out of my way, Spero," Stark threatened in an undertone so the other occupants wouldn't overhear. "If you think your life's bad enough now, I would make it that much worse."

"Are you telling me to forfeit or something? Because I won't," Alexa told him just as quietly. "I have just as much right to be here as you do."

"Oh, really?" Stark replied. The corner of his mouth twitched into a nasty expression. "I heard that your old man had to beg Shinra to let you attend."

Dismayed, she stared back at him with wide eyes. How did he know that?

"Don't you realize? You're only here because the president wanted to be entertained by some scrawny girl disillusioned into thinking she could be good enough in a man's world. If you had any sense at all you'd give up now. Run home to your daddy, Spero."

Stark lingered a bit longer, savoring the effect his words had on his victim. "Fine, don't leave just yet. You have some losing to do," he told her before walking away.

Alexa spent the rest of her down time in restless silence, contemplating what Stark had said.


	5. A Prize and a Gift

All too soon Alexa, Lial and Stark were recalled to the field. As they came into view there was a smattering of applause over the general buzz of conversation. Alexa felt overwhelmed walking into the spotlight as she had during round one, and now with only three contestants left even more eyes watched her. The Fodder marched to the center of the field, where they stood in a line deliberately ignoring one another. Before them a table laden with pre-filled magazines stood. The mechanized target stand had been set to a different mode, and now targets were rearranged in a haphazard fashion unequal distances above ground and from each other.

"For the final round, the name of the game is agility," Mr. Guzman's booming voice announced over the loud speaker. "You will have sixty seconds to hit as many targets as you can. Additional ammunition has been provided for you. Once a target is hit, it will drop and be replaced by another in a different location. Stark Maverick, you will shoot first. Good luck contestants."

Stark stepped up to the line, slamming a magazine into place. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his neck until his vertebrae popped. Once he raised his weapon at the ready, the chime sounded.

The boy made quick work of the targets in front of him. To Alexa, it seemed like Stark's strategy was to shoot as many rounds as possible and hope to hit something, but it quickly became apparent that he had to be aiming as the targets fell in quick succession. He reloaded twice before the final chime. When it was all over, he gave the pistol a quick spin in his hand before jamming it into his belt. The screen showed a large number twenty-one as Stark's final score. The crowd cheered at the performance and he waved cockily before strolling back to where his competitors waited.

"And that's how you do it," he told Alexa and Lial smugly. It was as if he'd had already clinched the win.

Lial was next. He looked a little nervous, but his gait was steady as he walked to the line. He raised his pistol with a critical eye towards the targets. At the chime he began to shoot. It was hard to tell whether he was nervous or was trying to emulate Stark, but Lial was shooting far too fast to aim properly before firing. He missed a few in a row, which made him increasingly frustrated. His fingers bobbled the magazine as he reloaded, eating up precious time. At the end of thirty seconds he only managed to hit twelve. Lial stepped away, aggravated and muttering to himself.

Then it was Alexa's turn. Stark had set an impressive standard of twenty-one and Alexa knew she'd be hard-pressed to beat it. Guzman called Alexa's name and she stepped forward. She positioned herself to the right of the table with the extra supply of ammunition; her small stature actually allowed her fingers to brush the line of magazines if she lowered her arm. Not having to bend over to reload would be an advantage. Her fingers flexed in anticipation as she drew in a deep breath. This was it.

The calm came to her like mist settling over a meadow before dawn, erasing from her mind the anxiety and doubt Stark had caused earlier. She barricaded herself from all extraneous sights and sounds until she was alone in the tiny shooting range in the Academy basement. Her lips stretched into a tiny smile of contentment. Alexa raised the pistol, training the weapon at the upper left target. Her vision retracted until there was nothing in existence except for the gun in her hand and the collection of bull's-eyes fifty feet away.

The world was utterly still as she waited. Then from beyond the void she perceived the sound of a start chime. Instantaneously Alexa's finger came to life on the trigger, and she fired in rapid succession at each presenting target. She kept track of the rounds, so when the final bullet left the chamber she immediately dropped the empty magazine, letting it fall to the ground as she snatched up a new one and rammed it into place. Then the pistol was up and firing once more. Alexa had used two of the spare magazines by the time the chime sounded again.

It took a few long seconds before her arms slowly lowered. She took a few breaths, wondering if she had even breathed during that seemingly timeless stretch of shooting. Then suddenly the sound switched back on and she thought the entire world was screaming.

Panicked, Alexa gave a small jump before realizing the crowds weren't exactly screaming—they were cheering. For her. She looked up in time to see her score flashing on the screen along with her name and let out a disbelieving laugh. Twenty-two. She had won by one point.

Mr. Guzman had left the podium to come shake her hand as the crowd clapped and cheered, then indicated she should go back to the contestant's tent. As she walked off, Lial came over give her a sportsmanlike handshake. Stark was nowhere to be found.

By this point the contestant's area had been cleared out. Those eliminated had been forced to leave, and the students still in the competition were sitting on the sidelines to watch the next round of finals. There was, however, a single person still in the tent. An adult she had never seen before stood near the entrance, watching the proceedings on the field with a sharp set of steel grey eyes. He turned that gaze on her as she neared. Alexa planned on skirting around the man and heading to the water cooler, but when she crossed the entryway he spoke.

"Well done. That was some decent shooting for someone your age."

Alexa was startled to receive a compliment from a total stranger, and blushed when her brain comprehended his meaning. He had said "For someone", not "for a girl". She looked more carefully at the man. He was of medium height with a small mustache, flecked with grey like his hair. The pin on his breast identified him as a Shinra Academy employee, but he wasn't wearing the standard uniform the other instructors wore. Who was this man?

He raised an eyebrow at her and realizing she hadn't yet responded Alexa blurted out a "Thank you, sir." The man continued to watch Alexa. Even though he did not take his eyes off her, he seemed aware of every detail of his surroundings. Alexa stared straight back, knowing she was being rude but unable to draw her focus away while he stared at her like that.

Eventually the man lowered his eyes and the spell was over. Alexa shuffled away to grab some water and then sank into one of the empty chairs, trying to ignore the man. The water tasted fabulous. She hadn't realized how parched her throat was. Had it been that way since she left the field, or did it dry out when she entered the tent?

The shouts of the spectators brought back the electrical thrill of what she just accomplished. She felt giddy. She did it! She beat Stark and won!But it dawned on her that she wasn't finished yet. Alexa had been so focused on getting this far that she hadn't given thought to the championship round. Her stomach began to tighten again with the thought of having to go back out there.

_At least I've gotten this far. It doesn't really matter if I win or not, _she reasoned. But deep down Alexa knew she'd love to take the whole tournament.

The roaring noise from the crowd crescendoed as another finalist was determined. Was it the third years' turn now, or had she missed a round? Eventually two boys walked into the tent. One boy with a crazy mop of golden curls was jumping up and down in excitement, shaking his companion's shoulders. Alexa recognized the other boy all too well, and at his arrival she wanted to sink into the chair and disappear.

"Dude, you totally owned! No competition whatsoever," the curly-haired one was spouting animatedly.

"Calm down, Drake," the other boy told his friend, though he sounded very pleased. The pair stopped near the water cooler for refreshments. Alexa stared at the ground, pretending her hardest to be invisible. It didn't work.

"Speaking of competition," the boy named Drake added. "Look who we have here. Alexa Spero, right?"

Hearing her name, she knew it was no use ignoring them. Alexa raised her eyes to the two boys. The way his eyebrow raised, raven-haired boy definitely recognized her.

"Not bad, Fodder," Drake continued. He said the word lightheartedly, like a teasing nickname rather than the insult used by most upperclassmen. "I thought that one kid, the whitish-blond one, was gonna have an aneurism when you beat him. By one point too! Ha! I'm glad you won, he looked like a prick. Anyway," he turned to his friend and continued talking without a pause, "Let's go watch the final matchup. I bet you twenty gil Mullein has it."

The boys walked out of the competitor's area without a backwards glance. The encounter made her adrenaline spike, leaving her restless. Not wanting to be alone for once, Alexa left the tent shortly after, deciding to catch the last round as well. The man from before had mysteriously disappeared but Alexa, caught up in the excitement, didn't notice.

Alex found a vacant spot on the end of a nearby bleacher and proceeded to watch the competition. As Drake had predicted, a boy called Dennis Mullein bested his opponents by a three point margin and was declared the winner of the fourth year Doyens, as well as the last tournament finalist.

There was a short break while the preparations were completed for the championship round. All around her students were laughing and taking bets on who was going to be the tournament champion. For Alexa the time went by both agonizingly slow and too fast to comprehend. She soon found herself standing in loose circle with the other three contenders.

Guzman stepped up to the megaphone and raised his hand for silence. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for," he shouted. A loud storm of applause greeted his words. "I give you your finalists. From the Doyen class, Dennis Mullein."

The oldest boy waved a hand at the spectators, flashing a smile. Up close, Alexa thought his long wavy brown hair looked amazing paired with his tanned, muscular arms. She shook her head and blushed, embarrassed by her wayward thoughts when she should be concentrating on the trial before her.

"From the Initiate class, Vincent Valentine."

Alexa stared as the raven-haired boy raised a hand and acknowledged the crowd with a solemn expression.

_So that's his name, _Alexa thought in bemusement. He hadn't seemed two years older when they first met, but now that she was standing next to him, ready to face off in a shooting match, he felt many more years her senior. She felt like a little girl who had accidently wandered onto the field whilst the instructors were distracted. She reminded herself that she was supposed to be there.

"From the Accepted class, Maiki Choi," Guzman continued. A boy who looked vaguely Wutain saluted the crowd.

At last it was Alexa's turn and she squirmed as all eyes turned expectantly to the remaining finalist.

"And from the Fodder class, Alexa Spero." Alexa waved uneasily to the crowd. Today had brought her more attention than she wanted to receive in a whole year.

"Good luck."

Alexa turned to her left and saw Vincent staring at her. She blinked and then gave a nervous smile. "You too… though I think I'll be needing it more." That got him to smile a bit.

"Precision is the key for the championship round, gentlemen and lady. Each ring on the target has a corresponding point value. The outer ring is two points, the second is five, the third is ten, and if you hit the bull's-eye you'll earn a whopping twenty-five. You will only receive six shots. The finalist with the highest score at the end will be declared champion," Guzman told the four contestants and the riled spectators. "Spero, please advance to the line."

_Let's get this over with._ Alexa stepped forward as commanded. Like before, she tuned out everything from the outside world, focusing all thought to the task at hand. She channeled peace and serenity and felt nothing in return but calm assurance. Then she raised her pistol and fired.

The first bullet made a hole in the middle of the third ring. Ten points. She fired again and narrowly missed the same ring, adding only five to her score.

_Steady,_ floated across her calm mental landscape.

She pulled the trigger for a third time. A hole appeared within the innermost circle. Her next bullet hit a space close by. Another bull's-eye. Alexa waited until the slight wave of excitement settled before aiming again. This time she nicked the edge of the inner ring, barely missing another twenty-five points.

_Last one,_ Alexa told herself. _Make it a good one._ She fired for the sixth time. The bullet hit dead center. This added another good dose the tally, making her total score ninety-five.

Her job done, Alexa exhaled heavily. The rest was up to fate. A clamor of polite claps and cheers followed her as she walked over to the bleachers, where the bottommost bench was reserved for the finalists.

Maiki was up next. The Accepted started out as Alexa had with a ten. He hit the inner ring once more, doubling his score, and then hit two bull's-eyes in a row. Alexa feared the Accepted would soon surpass her own score, but he didn't manage to hit the center circle again. His total was ninety points.

_I'm actually winning,_ Alexa thought, feeling duly impressed with herself. Maiki came to sit at the bench as the next finalist stepped up to the line. Alexa's confidence faded as she viewed Vincent's casual, self-assured stance.

At the chime he began to fire with a steady, stone-cool concentration. The bullets sailed without pause to the target. Each one met the bull's-eye dead on. Alexa and the rest of the spectators in the crowd watched with mounting excitement as Vincent racked up twenty-five points one after another. His last shot rang out across the field and the bullet flew though the target's center where a larger hole had been created from the previous rounds.

A perfect score.

The roar was deafening as Vincent made his way across the field. Alexa felt extremely inadequate as he sat down a little farther down from her. He looked over as Alexa's brain was still attempting to get her mouth to close. She shut it with a snap, blushing.

"That was amazing," she expressed, trying to pitch her voice over the excited crowd, who was shouting to Vincent. He gave a shrug, crossing his arms as he turned to watch the final contestant.

_Was that self-assurance, or was he just being modest?_ It was hard to tell. Alexa cocked her head and looked at him a moment longer before turning her attention back to the field.

The Doyen Mullein was standing at the ready, his form completely still. Then the starting bell rang and he immediately took a shot. Bull's-eye. He shot a few more times, each bullet hitting the inner circle.

It looked like there was another perfect score in tow and the two finalists would have a face-off. Then on his fifth round the shot went wide, hitting the inner ring. Ten points were added to the score instead of twenty-five. Mullein was beat and he knew it. To his credit he didn't let his emotions show as he lined up his pistol for his final shot. Another ten points.

The round concluded and the crowd lurched to their feet, chanting Vincent's name. Caught up in the excitement, Alexa found herself joining in.

Mr. Guzman came walking out to the field with another man unknown to Alexa. He was a hefty and dressed in a dark, pin-striped business suit. His appearance alone would have been intimidating, but there was something else she couldn't name that gave the man an aura of power.

Guzman called for the finalists to join them.

"Shinra Academy!" Guzman announced to the cheering crowd when the four arrived. "I give you your champion, Vincent Valentine!" He took Vincent's hand and raised it to the sky. "And here to present the awards is our esteemed Director of Shinra Academy, Mr. Shawn Gradern."

_The Director_, Alexa repeated to herself, feeling a little in awe. She had been here over three months and hadn't once laid eyes on this man. Alexa watched as Director Gradern handed Vincent a considerably large golden trophy. At its base was the Shinra Company's logo emblazoned on each of the four sides, and gilded handgun that was very intricately carved perched on top.

Vincent nodded with a small, respectful smile to the Director, thanking him for the reward. The young man was taking his victory very reservedly, which was more than would have been said for the majority of today's competitors.

"You put on quite a show, Mr. Valentine," the man replied. Unlike Guzman's voice, the Director sounded every inch the strong commanding individual he looked. "You are certainly upholding the reputation of this Academy."

"Thank you, sir," Vincent said, his polite smile again not quite reaching his dark eyes.

After awarding the tournament champion, Director Gradern continued down the line handing out medals for the other finalists. Alexa was short enough that she didn't need to bow her head when the medal was presented to her. It felt heavy dangling from her neck.

"It appears I'll have to keep an eye on you as well, Ms. Spero," Gradern mentioned before heading on to Choi.

With the ceremony concluded, the stands slowly began to empty. Alexa wanted to congratulate Vincent, but a large number of boys from the stands had already surrounded him, calling out words of admiration and reaching to pat him on the back or hold the trophy. A little put out, she decided to head into the building. Along the way Alexa got a few congratulations of her own, which made her very pleased. Not only was she a finalist, but she managed to come in third!

Alexa made it back to the comfort and solitude of her room. It had been an emotionally trying day and she was exhausted. Now that she was alone, Alexa took off the medal for a more thorough examination. It was gold with the diamond shaped Shinra logo on one side and the words "Shinra Academy Shooting Tournament Finalist" on the other. She ogled at it for a minute, and then walked over to place it on her shelf. A rectangular wrapped bundle was sitting in the middle of the desk.

"What's this?" she asked, surprised to see a strange object in her room. Alexa set her medal down and touched the bundle. Her name, room number and the shipping directions to the Academy were written neatly on the top. She had never gotten a package or mail of any kind here. She snatched the bundle and flopped down on her bed. The brown paper was ripped off and thrown aside before she stopped bouncing.

It turned out to be a leather-tied tome an inch thick. Her hand traced the swirls of Cetran symbols painted on the cover. After searching the wrappings more carefully this time, she found a folded piece of paper. She straightened the paper out and found a letter addressed to her. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes as she recognized the all-too-familiar handwriting.

_ My Dearest Alexa, _

_ This is the first copy of my completed manuscript. I wish that you take care of it for me. It is the translation of a very old poetic composition, unique in the regard that it is the only known tragedy written by the Ancients._

_ Your presence is missed every day, and my mind oft plays tricks, making me hear your sweet voice calling from the next room or your soft steps in the library. I know you are trying your hardest and I hope you understand that no matter what you do, I shall never stop having the utmost faith in you. _

_ You make me so proud, my daughter. Never forget how much I love you._

_ Theodore Spero_

Alexa reread the letter, feeling like her father was there in the room with her. She couldn't believe he had given her the original copy.

She opened the cover and turned to the first page. In elegant calligraphy were the words "_Loveless, a Cetran Tragedy."_ In a smaller script in the bottom corner was the phrase,_ "Translated by Professor Theodore Spero."_

Carefully folding the letter, she tucked it in the back of the book for safekeeping. She placed the invaluable object down long enough to kick off her shoes and then nestled into her pillows, propping the book on her knees. Alexa was exhausted, but she wouldn't give a second thought to going to bed until she read the first act.


	6. Fight!

The main topic of conversation the following week was the shooting tournament. It was a rarity for an Initiate beat out a Doyen in the championships, but it was nothing compared to a finalist getting a perfect score. That feat was unheard of.

Alexa was personally benefiting from the tournament. She had gained a tentative purchase on her peer's respect, and people were taking notice of her now instead of writing her off at first glance. Even Stark was different. Instead of acting on his threat from the tournament, Stark and his gang had ignored Alexa during all their classes. This initially made Alexa nervous; were they trying to lull her into a false sense of security? But as the days passed there was no sign of any evil plot, so Alexa began to walk more confidently through the Academy corridors.

Class had ended for the day and she had decided to spend an hour in the shooting range. Alexa hadn't been down to the basement since prior to the competition, but after the few days of mental recuperation from the strenuous ordeal she felt rejuvenated and rearing to have a gun in her hand. When she approached the thick glass doors of the range, the first thing she saw was the boy who had won the tournament the week before.

_Vincent Valentine_, Alexa mentally corrected now that she had learned his name. She hesitated outside the glass door, retracting her hand from where it hovered above the door's control panel. The older boy was oblivious to everything in his surroundings except his target.

During the tournament Alexa had been too nervous to watch the other rounds properly and too relieved at the end of her own participation to fully appreciate his talent when they faced off in the final match. But now that she could devote her entire attention, Alexa had to admit he wasreally good, practically a prodigy.

She watched Vincent with rapt attention. He was so focused, almost like he _willed_ the bullets to hit their mark, yet completely relaxed at the same time. Alexa longed to master a handgun like that. She could practically see him in the Turk's special blue suit. She wasn't sure that was his chosen profession, but what else _could_ he be with a talent like that?

Minutes ticked by, and the only change occurred when Vincent stopped shooting long enough to reload. Alexa didn't know how long she was crouching near the shadow of the entranceway—it must have been a while, since her feet her feet were tingling from lack of proper blood circulation—when she heard someone approaching. Alexa jerked into a standing position, but she couldn't make up her mind whether to enter the room or not.

She was still in that frantic "caught rabbit" pose when who else but Stark appeared around the corner with three of his gang members in tow.

"Wow, she was easy to find," Rhodes, the biggest kid in Alexa's year and official "muscle" of Stark's posse, commented. He cracked his knuckles in a threatening manner.

"Where else would she be? It's not like she's got any friends," Stark replied.

Stark, Flynn and Jakob advanced a couple steps while Rhodes retreated to the corner of the hall. He was obviously assigned to be the lookout. The other two boys stood on either side of their leader with arms crossed, but Stark had one hand secured behind his back.

For a moment Alexa thought Stark was going to draw a gun, so she was confused when he revealed a book. Then comprehension dawned.

"Look what I found lying around," Stark said, holding the book up so Alexa could see. The green and silver Cetran symbols on the cover shimmered under the bright mako lightning.

"Give it to me," Alexa said, her insides beginning to smolder with rage. She knew she had locked her door when she left. Stark had broken into her room and stolen her father's work.

"I told you to run back to your dear old daddy, but you didn't listen. Well, here are the consequences." Stark opened the front cover and in a single fluid motion tore out the first page.

Alexa had never been so angry in her life. Before she knew it she was charging forward. Stark's smirk had only a second to shift into a look of alarm before Alexa plowed into him. She must have caught all of the boys off-guard, since Flynn and Jakob paused a moment in shock before reacting. With her speed and Stark's laxity, Alexa actually succeeded in toppling the heavier boy. She fell on top of him, flailing in an attempt to hit whatever she could reach.

Someone grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her off Stark, then pinned her arms behind her. It must have been Flynn, since Jakob was in front of her with murder in his eyes.

"Stop!" Stark snapped at his friends. He pushed himself to his feet and then paused to press the back of his hand against his lower lip. Alexa had actually drawn blood. The other boys made a noise to dissent, but then stopped when Stark glared. "Stand down. This bitch is mine."

Alexa felt the grip on her arms loosen and she yanked herself free. "You son of a-!" she shouted in outrage, but Stark cut her off with a fist flying straight at her face. Adrenaline fueled her reflexes, allowing her to dodge and strike at his stomach. At contact, a fiery pain exploded through her hand and she let out a cry. Something had broken.

Stark took advantage of her distraction and caught her upper arm. He swung her almost three hundred and sixty degrees before letting go. Alexa slammed hard into the wall and crumbled to the floor, the wind knocked out of her. Stark marched over and planted a kick in her side and Alexa cried out in pain, desperately wishing she was anywhere else but the end of an obscure hallway belowground with no one to help.

"Will you ever learn?" Stark asked with a cruel laugh.

Alexa curled in on herself, trying to brace herself for the next attack. Stark's boot swung backward in preparation for another kick and Alexa squeezed her eyes shut, readying for more agony.

Suddenly, she heard the quick race of footsteps, and Stark let out an audible "Umph!" followed by shouts from Jakob. Something heavy crashed to the floor.

Alexa warily opened her eyes.

Stark was grappling on the ground with Vincent. The other boys didn't know whether to intervene or not. Meanwhile, Rhodes had scampered over to the brawl, ready to jump in at the command. As Alexa watched, the fighting boys sprung up simultaneously, vying for the advantage as began to circle each other, occasionally swapping punches.

"Leave, Valentine," Stark growled. The boy was inhaling and exhaling loudly and beads of sweat trickled down the back of his neck. "This isn't your fight."

Vincent's eyelids lowered as he stared unflinchingly back at his opponent. He too was breathing heavily, yet he exhibited the same focus as when he was shooting. "Four against one? That hardly seems fair."

Stark was hardly enthusiastic about fighting a boy two years older than him, but now his reputation was at stake. With a growl he rushed forward. Vincent dodged an uppercut to his head and jabbed at Stark's collarbone. He didn't do enough damage to break the bone, but the force caused Stark to reflexively arc downwards, throwing him off balance. Vincent went in for another punch, but Stark managed to block the attack.

The older boy would have eventually won the fight, but the numbers set against Alexa were the same for Vincent. While Vincent's back was to Jakob, the other boy went for his throat. Thick fingers wrapped around Vincent's neck and his eyes bulged in shock. He tried to twist away, but Jakob's held him in a choking hold.

"I told you to stay out of it, Jakob!" Stark roared to his friend, who was too incensed to think clearly. Vincent meanwhile had begun to wheeze, still trying to escape the boy's grip as he gasped for breath. Jakob gave his leader a long look before complying, regretfully letting Vincent go with a shove. Vincent stumbled and Stark rocketed a fist into his stomach. The older boy collapsed to the floor.

Before anyone could stop her, Alexa sprinted forward and planted a kick to the back of Stark's knees. His legs buckled and he fell on his knees next to Vincent.

Alexa was just about to kick him again when someone shouted, "STOP!" Her foot hovering in the air, she stared open-mouthed at a livid faced Mr. Tucker.

She was horrified. _Of course_ the sounds of the fight would carry down these long bare corridors. _Of course_ Rhodes had to abandon his post to watch the fight instead of keeping an eye out for trouble. And who else would find them but the first years' advisor.

"Get up," Mr. Tucker stated in an overly calm voice. He was struggling not to yell, as indicated by his reddening face.

Vincent and Stark stumbled to their feet, not looking at each other.

"You three," he said, pointing to Stark, Alexa and Vincent, "come with me. The rest of you get back to your dormitory. I don't want to see any of you out of your rooms for the rest of the day."

Alexa wanted to argue against the complete lack of justice that the other boys got off so easily, but the prospects of her own fate troubled her far more. Mr. Tucker waited until he made sure the three named delinquents were following before turning to march up the hallway. Alexa brought up the rear, feeling miserable.

The trip lasted an eternity. The only noise in the endless hallways was their footsteps on the tiled floor. Alexa wished one of them would break the silence that was going to drive her insane. Up and up they went, every so often passing other students who stared curiously at the odd procession. Alexa blushed and tried to hide her face with her long brown hair, but it was that same feature that would be sure to get her recognized.

Alexa had never been this high in the building. The hallways became carpeted and rich red paint colored the usually white walls. Even the lighting seemed improved. She assumed they were up in the administrative level, which meant one thing: Mr. Tucker was taking them to see the Director.

The instructor finally stopped at an elaborately-carved wooden door, where he turned to look at them.

"Sit," Mr. Tucker said, indicating the chairs lining both sides of the hallway.

Absently, Alexa wondered how often these seats were used. Surely there were not many students crazy enough to pull a stunt that would get them sent here. Alexa gulped. They were dead meat.

"You know, Missy," Alexa's advisor said to her, "if men are going to fight over a woman, usually the woman doesn't hop in the fray. I would have kept out of it if I were you."

_That's _what he thought this was about? Alexa had used up her store of anger for today; she merely looked at him with poorly disguised disgust. Tucker gave them all a quick once-over to make sure they wouldn't resume fighting, and then knocked on the door. A gruff voice barked at him to enter.

"Stay here until you're called for," he said gravely before opening the door and entering the office of Shinra Academy Director Gradern.


	7. On the Chopping Block

Alexa decided if they had to wait any longer the anticipation would kill her before the head of the Academy could. Mr. Tucker had gone into the office and left shortly afterwards, not giving any instructions or even a glance at them. His departure had been at least ten minutes ago.

Her head was pounding furiously where she had contacted the wall and her stomach hurt from the kicks Stark had given her. She was trying not to look at her thumb, which had swollen twice its size and was turning a deep purple, but the unceasing throb made it hard to ignore.

Hoping to distract herself from the pain, Alexa's eyes wandered over to the two boys who were waiting with her in the hallway. Vincent was sitting in the next seat over, leaning his head against the wall with his eyes closed. There were angry red streaks along Vincent's neck from where Jakob tried to strangle him. Alexa spitefully wished that boy was up here too.

Of the three students Tucker had taken, Stark looked the worst off. His lip had split open and a bloody smear colored his chin. His left eye was puffy and bruised, and Alexa was unsure if it had been she or Vincent who had hit him before deciding the latter was most likely.

If she wasn't in so much trouble right now, Alexa would be impressed with herself. That had been the first time she had fought back, and all things considered she thought she had done moderately well.

_But don't forget, you'd be zolom food if Vincent hadn't arrived, _she reminded herself.

Now that she thought about it, she was astounded the older boy had come to her aid. He could have easily pretended not to notice the fight; it was amazing he managed to hear them through the shooting range's thick glass doors at all. It wasn't like they had said more than a handful of words to each other during the tournament, and any aggressive behavior outside class was strictly forbidden at the Academy. Why had Vincent put his neck on the line for her, literally and figuratively?

"What's with that look, Spero?" Stark asked, finally breaking the silence of the hallway. "We're about to get chewed out by the Director and you're over there looking like you're contemplating the meaning of life."

Stark's normally cool, haughty attitude had dissipated somewhat. He liked causing trouble, but now that he was on the chopping block he was sweating. It was a bad time for it, but she could still appreciate the subtle change in her adversary. If only he had been knocked off his high horse sooner, so wouldn't have been as afraid of him. She looked over at Vincent. He alone appeared cool and composed.

"Hello, I'm talking to you. Are you brain dead?"

"No thanks to you," Alexa retorted. She resisted the urge to touch the tender part of her head, which hurt worse now that she was paying attention to it.

There was silence for a minute afterwards. Stark began to fidget, tapping his fingertips against his thighs. Unconsciously, Alexa began to squirm as well before she realized it and forced her body to stop.

"Can you cut that out," Alexa asked in a near-civilized tone. Stark was going to make her climb up the wall soon.

Stark scowled. "What do you want me to do? Most people can't take a nap at a time like this like Valentine here."

Her eyes flicked over to the boy at her side. Vincent showed no response. _Was _he sleeping? Whether he was or not, Alexa was extremely impressed by his outer calm.

"You must have heard about Gradern," Stark said in a lower voice. His nerves were loosening his tongue rather than any temporary feelings of solidarity. "He was a general in Shinra's military before retiring. He has a reputation for being a harsh, merciless bastard."

As if scared the Director was listening at that moment, Stark leaned forward to speak in an undertone and Alexa found herself leaning closer to hear. "And the Director… his name is an anagram for 'danger'."

Her eyes widened, feeling even more scared of the man behind the dark wooden door.

"Wait… no it isn't. There's an extra 'r'," she said uncertainly, switching the letters around in her mind.

Stark shrugged. He leaned back, raising his arms to lace his fingers behind his head and leaned back.

"It also spells 'garden'," spoke Vincent, so unexpectedly that Alexa jumped a bit. She stared at him. Vincent raised his eyelids and gave a serious look with his dark eyes. "Without the extra 'r,' of course."

Alexa didn't know whether to laugh or not. She had been convinced he hadn't been paying the least bit of attention to them.

The Academy Director's door finally opened and the students quickly stood. Vincent squared his shoulders and walked in. Stark, refusing to follow behind a girl, hastily went in behind the older boy with Alexa forced to take up the rear.

_Well, here we go._

Alexa's hands shook as she stood facing a large mahogany desk. She pressed her hands to her thighs to stop the sign of nervousness and raised her eyes to meet the head of Shinra Academy.

Director Gradern was a formidable man in all respects. His thick muscular build and tall frame spoke of physical power, but his stern face and sharp calculating eyes were evidence of a sharp mind as well. Gradern's presence had a detrimental effect on friend and foe alike, and the three students before him were no exception. Alexa had seen him at the tournament, but that short encounter didn't seem to have prepared her now that she was standing before him to be reprimanded. The man was seated at his desk, yet somehow he still seemed to look down upon them.

"Unauthorized brawls are not permitted within the complex. This was made perfectly clear to each of you when you enrolled." His words were punctuated and deadly clear. Gradern looked at each of them. "Was it not?"

"Yes, sir," the three said simultaneously.

Gradern leaned back and the chair groaned. "Now, I don't care about who initiated the fight, nor the cause of it. Both are irrelevant. You broke the rules and now you will each receive punishment in accordance with those rules. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"This is a warning: consider yourselves grateful that you are still attending this institution. However, if you place another toe out of line then you will be dumped off the property before the rest of your foot has touched the ground."

Alexa tried to swallow, but her throat was so parched she couldn't complete the action and nearly choked. At least they weren't going to be expelled. Somehow that wasn't much of a comfort.

"Now, proceed to the medical quarters for evaluation. You will receive the details of your punishment first thing in the morning. Your instructors will be notified of your absence from classes tomorrow. That is all." With that, Gradern turned his attention to a stack of papers on his desk.

Effectively dismissed, Alexa followed the other two out of the office. The door closed behind them with a loud click.

"We're still alive." Alexa didn't know she spoke the thought aloud until Vincent gave a slight grunt of a laugh.

"For now. Who knows what they're going to make us do tomorrow," Stark commented. Then as if he finally realized who he had been talking to, the boy's platinum-blond eyebrows drew together and he gave Alexa a disgusted look. "I'm done with you two. Later—_much_." With that, he stomped down the hall.

Alexa sighed, feeling exhausted. If she hadn't just been ordered to the medical quarters, she would have headed straight to her room to sleep.

"Are you alright?" Alexa head Vincent ask.

She turned to him and nodded with a forced smile. "I'll be okay. How about you?"

"I've had worse."

Not wanting to linger near the ominous threshold of the Director's office any longer, they walked away in silence. Alexa hoped she would never have to come here again in her life.

The medical ward was a bright, sterile environment on the ground floor of one of the Academy's auxiliary buildings. Alexa had received many injuries during her short school career, but none had been severe enough to warrant a trip here.

A medic looked over her injuries with brusque indifference. He had given her an ice pack for her head and would have sent her on her way if it weren't for her thumb. The digit in question was now so swollen and hard she could hardly move it. Alexa was ordered to sit on a padded table while he sent for a low-grade Cure materia.

Alexa wondered in uncomfortable ignorance what her punishment would consist of. Her first response to the fact that she wasn't expelled had been pure relief. But now she was even more nervous than before. When she misbehaved as a child, her father would simply give her a time-out. What would happen here? Certainly not some alone time in a corner. Her mind ran wild with scenarios. Would they make her run laps until she fainted, or wash every lavatory with a toothbrush? Or would they just chain her in the dungeon and whip her? Alexa didn't think the Academy had a dungeon, so the last one was out at least.

_It would be so much fairer if Stark's gang was punished too, _thought Alexa._ Why did Mr. Tucker take only half of us? Even if the others didn't jump in the fight, they were just as involved._

The entire situation was strange. If Stark's information about the Director being so strict was true, why had they not been thrown out? Even with the unknown punishment in store for them, they seemed to have gotten off easily. Alexa sighed. She wished she had gotten a chance to explain herself. Stark would be in a lot deeper trouble had Director Gradern found out about Stark's breaking and entering, not to mention stealing and ripping her book. It was still lying somewhere on the basement floor, as long as Stark's gang hadn't taken it. The mental image was heartbreaking. And now she couldn't go back and tell Gradern without looking like a pathetic tattletale.

A woman in clean white scrubs entered her room carrying a green semi-transparent orb. If Alexa was expecting compassionate treatment, she was immediately proven wrong.

"Well, let's see it then," the nurse stated as she reached Alexa. Alexa gingerly held up her injured thumb. The woman examined the finger, making a "tsk-tsk" sound before placing the materia on the bruised skin. "Cure," the woman said in a strong voice.

Growing up in a small rural town, Alexa had seen materia being used only two or three times, and never on herself. Now, she watched a the crystallized mako burst to life upon command, casting a bright green light that made her skin seem to glow. No, her skin was actually glowing! Her whole thumb was bathed in an intense light and she felt a burst of energy seeping through her. The only way she could describe what the magic felt like was comparing it to the sun's rays, except without the heat. Her explanation sounded strange even to herself, but before she could come up with a better description the sensation faded.

"You're lucky to get a materia treatment; the few materia we have are reserved for emergencies, so very few students get healed with them." The woman placed the now-dull orb in the special container, wrapping it in plastic so it wouldn't shatter. "The second phalanx was fractured, but that would've healed in time with a brace. But orders are orders."

_I guess they want me healed for whatever I'm supposed to do tomorrow,_ Alexa assumed. She flexed her thumb experimentally. There was no pain, nor any sign that the digit was ever damaged.

"Refrain from punching people anymore, especially if you don't know how," the nurse said and then waved her out the door.

She was incredibly surprised to find Vincent leaning against the wall when she exited the medial quarters.

"Hey Vincent," Alexa called in a soft voice. "Did you get cleared by the medic yet?" _Of course he did, idiot, _she mentally berated herself. _Why else do you think he's out here and not still inside?_

The boy nodded in confirmation and then pushed himself off the wall. "Here," Vincent said, reaching out to hand something to her. "I believe this is yours."

Alexa gasped in surprise. It was her book! She took it from the boy, relieved the precious gift from her father was safely back in her possession. The binding was loose, but the torn page had been reinserted and her letter was still tucked in the back, undisturbed.

She looked up into Vincent's face, tears of gratitude shining in her eyes. "Thank you so much. I was afraid the others had destroyed it after Mr. Tucker took us."

"I went back to the range and found it on the floor. It looks like everyone forgot about it," Vincent explained. Then he looked down and asked, "How's your thumb?"

"Good as new," Alexa replied. "I was stupid. The nurse said I don't know how to punch."

Vincent's face twisted into an expression of amusement. "Show me how you punched him."

Alexa looked around the empty hallway. "Are you sure? What if someone saw, after we just got out of the Director's office?"

"No one's here," he said calmly. "Show me what your hand looked like."

Alexa hesitated before setting the book gently on the ground and curling her fingers into a fist. She raised her hand, letting Vincent see.

"You have your thumb on the inside. You should wrap it across the bottom of your fingers, or else you'll break it when you punch. Here." Vincent took her thumb and carefully adjusted it so it rested between the first and second knuckles on her index and middle fingers, out of the way of any direct contact. "And you need to make sure your wrist is always aligned with your arm," he added, raising her fist a bit so her whole arm was in a straight line.

She looked at her hand from different angles until she was sure she could recreate the positioning, and then took a hesitant punch through the air. Vincent observed her and then nodded. "Not bad. But I would stick to a pistol for now."

"What, Turks don't fight with their fists?" she asked, jabbing the air once more.

Vincent gave a small grin. "They do, but I wouldn't put my gun away just so I could hit a guy with my bare hand."

Alexa laughed and added, "Unless you had brass knuckles on or something."

The conversation lapsed into silence. Alexa bent down to retrieve her book, dusting the dirt off the back cover. "Thanks for coming to help me," she expressed after a bit, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sorry I got you in trouble, but still I really appreciated it."

Vincent shook his head. "You didn't get me in trouble; it was my decision to fight. Besides, it might have been a good thing we were caught, before things got ugly."

"What do you mean?"

The boy crossed his arms, looking perturbed. "I saw the tall, bulky one trying to get into the shooting range. It looked like he was trying to get a pistol."

Alexa's mouth dropped. "Rhodes? But, but that's crazy! Why would he have tried something that stupid?!" she exclaimed.

"Boys don't usually act rationally in a fight," Vincent told her with a small wry smile.

"You didn't seem too crazy."

Vincent shrugged off the compliment. "I locked the door before I jumped Stark, just in case. Nothing would have happened," he continued. "If weapons were involved Gradern would have had no choice but to expel us all. The ones who were left alive, anyway."

Something clicked in Alexa's mind. "That's why Mr. Tucker only took three of us. The more people involved, the more serious the Director would have to take it."

"Tucker was actually doing us a favor," Vincent agreed with a nod.

Alexa's head was beginning to spin at the implications. "Wow, this is complicated."

"You're handling it well," Vincent told her, and Alexa blushed at the unexpected praise. Then he looked at the watch on his wrist. "I have to go. Rest up for tomorrow. And don't worry, the punishment shouldn't be as bad as you're imagining."

_How does he know what I'm imagining?_ Alexa thought with some humor. Out loud she said, "Okay, you too." She bent down to retrieve her book and Vincent departed down the hallway.

"Hey, Vincent," Alexa called to the withdrawing figure. Vincent turned around with an inquiring look. "Thanks again!"

The boy gave her a smile before continuing on his way.

Alexa clutched the valuable manuscript to her chest, feeling remarkably happy given what had happened today. She watched Vincent turn the corner before going in the opposite direction toward the dormitories.

_I'll never be so happy to sleep in my life,_ Alexa reflected, picturing her tiny yet longed-for bed. She would need all the rest she could get with her unrevealed punishment looming tomorrow.


	8. Punishment

_That's another thing I can add to my "I hate Shinra" list: they're hypocrites_.

Alexa theorized the only reason Vincent, Stark and herself weren't expelled was due to who they were. The three had been caught fighting red-handed, which meant immediate expulsion according to Academy regulation, yet they had been sentenced to a day of _chores_. The Shinra Company needed talented individuals, and they weren't going to let go of a few who misbehaved if those individuals were deemed "valuable." So they bent the rules. Alexa acknowledged Vincent was the reason she and Stark were still here, since he was someone Shinra truly wanted to keep their hands on.

Alexa woke early the next morning to find someone had slid a sealed envelope under her door. She ripped it open to find a brief message:_ "Report to Mr. Harpen in the Service Management Office at 0700 hours."_

"That's it?" She flipped over the paper in case she was missing any additional information, but it was blank. She looked at the clock and seeing the time scrambled to get dressed.

It was a good thing she had set her alarm to go off early; otherwise she might have been late, which would not have been taken well. As it stood, she did not have time for breakfast. Her main problem was finding where she was supposed to go. Alexa never had reason to visit the Service Management Office and therefore had no idea where it was located. She wandered the ground floor in a panic for five minutes before working up the nerve to ask a janitor for directions.

"Down the hall and to the right, past the kitchens," the man huffed, jerking his thumb in the direction she had come from. "Now get outta my way, I'm tryin' to mop."

The office was tucked into the end of a long shabby corridor, which was why Alexa hadn't investigated this direction. The mako lights were a little dimmer than she was used to, and buzzed faintly as she walked under them. The office door was closed with a faded curtain pulled tight over the windowpane. She knocked timidly, then a little louder when she didn't get a response. The second knock did the trick.

"Come in!" a hoarse male voice called.

The door creaked open, revealing a tiny windowless office. Piles of deterring boxes grew towards the ceiling, making Alexa feel instantly claustrophobic. The air reeked of grease, but that may have been due to the room's proximity to the kitchens. The man inside was sitting at his desk smoking a pipe. He was middle-aged, gangly and mostly bald.

"You must be one of my charges for the day," the man mused, flipping through some papers next to him. He found the one he was looking for and brought it up to his face until his long nose was touching the paper. "Let's see… Alexa Spero, then?"

"Yes," Alexa replied hesitantly.

The man's bloodshot eyes snapped over to her. "I may not be one of those fancy instructors at this Academy, but I deserve the same respect."

"Yes, sir," she said, standing up straighter. "Sorry, sir."

"That's more like it."

Just then, the door was thrust open and Stark stomped in without a word. The door swung into a nearby skyscraper of boxes, making it sway precariously.

"Watch it, boy! You nearly earned yourself another chore!"

Stark did not seem the least bit apologetic. He gave the man with the pipe a quick once-over before deciding he wasn't much of a threat.

"Can we get this over with?" he asked with an attitude normally reserved for when an adult was out of earshot.

Alexa watched the man's face turn a deep red and contemplated taking cover.

"I'm only going to say this once." The man's hoarse voice dropped to a dangerous whisper. "You will do exactly as I say, or else I'll have you working for me every morning for the rest of your stay at the Academy. Go ahead, try me if you think I'm bluffing."

Stark was intelligent enough not to answer.

The man grunted as he rose out of his seat. "My name's Harpen. I'm the Facility Services Manager. Now, the Director has given me permission to make you two do whatever needs to be done, so if you don't want to work 'til sunset you'd better be efficient. Any toddling and I'll give you an extra job, no warnings. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," the two students replied, one sounding a little more sincere than the other.

Mr. Harpen set his pipe on the end of his desk and navigated his way around various obstacles over to the door. Alexa had to press herself into a filing cabinet to let him pass.

"Well, time's a wasting. Let's get plowing."

Alexa glanced up at the clock on the wall in alarm. Vincent wasn't here yet! He'd get in even more trouble if they left to start their punishment without him. Mr. Harpen didn't seem concerned, however. He held open the door for Alexa and Stark to walk out of the office, and then locked it. They walked in silence through the building and out a side door. The man led the two miscreants to the far back of the complex where the Academy's greenhouses resided, each about fifty yards long and thirty feet wide.

_Let's get plowing_, repeated Alexa with an inward groan. The manager's words hadn't been an expression.

The strong scent of foliage and ripe tomatoes greeted them as the door was slid open. Alexa hadn't realized how much she missed plants since she came to the Academy, where there was nothing to the landscape but rocks, dirt and shriveled mountain scrub.

"You picked the perfect time to get in trouble," Harpen told them with an amused grunt. "These beds are in dire need of some attention."

"No kidding," Stark said under his breath. The dirt was hard-packed, and overgrown weeds covered the area between the vegetable plants.

"I want you to weed the garden and put 'em in the compost out back. Once it's all clear take a hoe and turn up the dirt. Uproot a vegetable plant and I'll have your hide." He backed away with the intention of leaving. "I'll be back in three hours' time."

"Sir," Alexa ventured in a small voice. "Are there any spare gardening gloves we can borrow?"

He gave an incredulous look. "There are, but you ain't permitted to use them. Besides, digging in with your fingers will make sure you get all the roots out." With that, the door closed, sealing them inside the greenhouse.

Stark spat in the dirt. "We're getting bossed around by the groundskeeper," he said in disgust. "That ass has got some nerve, pretending to have authority over us."

"Technically, he does," Alexa told him. "He's an employee here and we're only students."

Ignoring Stark's glare, she stepped delicately into the first row of plants—cucumbers, it turned out to be—and lowered to the ground. She grabbed the nearest unwanted vegetation and yanked a fistful out of the soil.

"You may be willing to play the servant, but I'm not," Stark stated, not moving from his post near the door. "This is such a stupid punishment."

Alexa stifled a vexed noise and turned to look at him. "Can we just get through with this without bickering?" she entreated. "Just start weeding. Unless, you want to wait until Mr. Harpen comes back, so you can tell him you want a different punishment. I bet that will turn out great."

"Don't you dare patronize me," Stark raged.

Alexa returned his stare before continuing her work, pretending he didn't exist. It was getting easier to stand up to him, she realized. She just needed to be more courageous. Stark stood there a moment longer, watching Alexa make a pile of tiny plants. Eventually he gave up and walked down a row of plants and squatted on the ground, muttering. Alexa hid a smile as she continued picking.

Growing up Alexa had often helped her father in his flower garden, so she was used to the labor. But it soon became obvious Stark had no such experience. He was gripping the weeds too high, so when he pulled the stem snapped, forcing him to dig at the remaining roots with increasing frustration.

"Pinch the weed near the root, as close as you can to the ground. That way it'll come out whole," Alexa instructed in a non-insulting tone as to not offend the boy and start a verbal war.

"Mind your own business, Spero," Stark replied, but followed her advice.

The greenhouse was warm and humid, but that wasn't too unpleasant. Alexa enjoyed working with nature, feeling the dirt under her fingers. She inhaled deeply, taking in the rich aroma that permeated the air. Alexa found it rather ironic that Director "Garden" was making them pick weeds. But "danger" still fit better in her view.

xxxxx

The task took nearly all of the three allotted hours. Alexa's neck and back was killing her. She stood and rolled her head side to side and felt the vertebrae crack. In addition, the lack of food was starting to make her feel light-headed and nauseous.

"Let's carry these outside," Alexa said aloud, gripping a large black bag loaded with weeds and dragging it over to the door.

"Do it yourself," Stark replied. He was sitting against a metal support beam wiping his face with his shirt. He grimaced when it left a dirty splotch on the front.

"No way, Stark. You need to help too," Alexa argued, releasing the bag and frowning at the boy.

"I don't have to do anything, and if you tell Harpen I _will_ beat you up for it."

Alexa was skeptical about that. They had gotten in way too much trouble the last time, and would surely be expelled if they were caught again. Stark wasn't going to risk that just to beat Alexa up over some weeds.

"What? Don't believe me?" Stark said, giving her a "try-me" look. "Your boyfriend isn't always going to be around to protect you. All I have to do is bide my time."

Alexa gritted her teeth at the presumptuous goad and then sighed. There was no reason to bicker with this stubborn boy when that's what he wanted. Doing the job herself would take less time anyway.

"Whatever," she said, and pulled the bag out of the greenhouse.

There were a total of seven bags, so it took her quite a while to bring them out to the compost and dump the plants onto the pile. Stark was lazing about through the entire process, making sure to give her a pompous glance every time she left. On her way back for the final bag, she returned to the greenhouse to find Stark being scolded by an irate Mr. Harpen.

"And because of that, you get to spend tomorrow working for me as well," the man was telling a fuming Stark. Much to her dismay, when Harpen caught sight of Alexa he rounded on her. "Were you just going to let him lollygag around here? This is punishment for you both and I will not have you do all the work yourself, you hear me? Now show some backbone or else I'll have you here tomorrow also."

"Y-yes, Mr. Harpen," Alexa stammered, incredulous that she had managed to get yelled at. Stark looked mildly happy at the turn of events and Alexa prayed he wasn't planning of disobeying just to get her in trouble.

"Well, take out that last bag and head to the kitchens. I have your next assignment for you after you eat."

xxxxx

Lunch consisted of an apple and lukewarm grilled cheese sandwiches—a definite drop-off in quality from the usual fare. Stark looked ready to complain, but Alexa scarfed down her own portion. It was better than going hungry, and she desperately needed the fuel. Once they were finished, Harpen directed them to the back of the kitchen where two full crates of potatoes were waiting.

"These have to be ready for dinner, so hop to it. And try not to mangle them; I don't want to see half of the potatoes in the garbage, got me?" He handed them each a peeler and left the room.

Alexa picked up the nearest brown lump and sat down on a stool near the scrap bucket for the peels. She began scraping methodically, hoping she could get through the task without cutting herself.

"I always thought making kids peel potatoes was a joke," Stark muttered, flicking a bit of potato skin off his boots. "It's so cliché."

"Can you act mature for just an hour?" Alexa complained.

Stark retaliated by flipping potato skins at her.

_How was I ever afraid of this guy?_ _He's just an annoying punk._ Truth be told, he was an annoying punk with mean friends who liked using her as a punching bag. _Oh, that's why._

She worked, trying to ignore the starchy flecks that occasionally hit her. Even though the potatoes weren't wet, she fingers were extremely pruney after an hour.

Harpen came to check up on them, during which they received a lecture about being messy. He watched with a critical eye as both students picked up the potato skins that were scattered around the floor due to Stark's antics. Alexa was too tired to mentally complain.

After they had finished peeling every last potato they had to take out the trash. The smell was atrocious and there was tons of it. Alexa had never imagined the Academy accumulated so much garbage. When an unfortunate mishap made Stark's bag rip on the bottom, Alexa discovered that most of the garbage was leftover food. Disgusted by the waste of food and by the stench, she gritted her teeth and finished the task as quickly as possible.

"Humph, not bad for slackers," Mr. Harpen commented when they reassembled. He gave each of them a narrowed glance and then said, "You're dismissed. Maverick, I'll see you the same time tomorrow. We'll see if we can find a remedy for your cheek."

Alexa was one big, tired, smelly dirt smudge when she finally trudged into the main building. There was dirt buried so deeply under her nails she knew she'd never be able to excavate it all out, but she'd make a valiant effort later.

She was too tired to climb four flights of stairs, so she decided to take the elevator. They were hardly used, since students didn't want to become lazy—or be ridiculed for being lazy—so she was surprised when the elevator door opened to reveal the cab was already occupied. It was the man from the shooting tournament, the one who had complimented her in the competitor's tent. He was standing in a corner, reading a file propped open in his hands. Alexa silently stepped into the elevator, pressing the correct floor number on the panel.

"Ms. Spero, how auspicious to run into you," the man said in his cool slippery voice. Only then did he turn to look up from his papers.

Alexa forced herself to look him in the face and give a tiny nod of greeting. Those steel gray eyes were very unnerving.

"Forgive me, I believe I have not yet introduced myself. Mr. Banford," he said, extending his hand. "I am one of Shinra's placement advisors."

Alexa took the offered hand and shook it, well aware of how dirty she was. His knuckles were covered with scars and his pinkie finger was only a stump.

"What are placement advisors, sir?" Alexa asked in a small voice.

"We select students for specific programs during the end of their second year," replied Mr. Banford, never shifting his gaze from hers. "It so happens I have my eye on you, Ms. Spero. For a Fodder you show some promise. But if you continue to disregard the rules, I assure you my attention will turn elsewhere."

Alexa's eyes widened at the warning. She mentally checked to see if her mouth was gaping open and was relieved it was not.

A pleasant chime indicated they had reached the fourth floor, and Alexa fled the elevator as soon as there was enough room to slip through the opening door. She had a deep suspicion that encounter somehow had been planned.

xxxxx

A knock on her door the next morning woke her out of a restless slumber. She had been dead tired when she fell into bed, but her mind wandered for hours afterwards, worrying about Mr. Banford's message.

Alexa rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Hello?" she called to the door. At first nobody answered and she assumed she had just imagined the noise. After all, she had never had a guest before. Who would bother coming to see her?

Then a soft voice called, "Alexa?"

_Holy chocobo turds! It's Vincent!_ Alexa scrambled out of bed, nearly tripping over the sheets that tangled around her legs. She ran to the door and yanked it open.

Vincent was standing there, dressed and looking well-rested. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you up," he said, sounding apologetic.

"It's fine. I was going to get up soon anyway." _Yeah, maybe in two more hours._ She tossed her wild hair out of her face absently. "So, what's going on?"

"Well…" He shrugged. "I was headed down to the shooting range for a short practice and was wondering if you wanted to come with me."

"Really? I'd love too!" Alexa exclaimed. Then, noticing she sounded way too excited, added a casual "If you wouldn't mind."

The corner of Vincent's mouth tugged up into an amused smile. "I'd like the company."

"Okay, well… I'm not ready yet, so…" She looked down at herself, realizing she had actually come to the door in her pajamas. _Can you be more of an idiot, Alexa?_

"If you don't think you'll take long, I could wait for you," Vincent offered. He actually didn't sound like he minded.

"Thanks! I'll be quick, don't worry," she promised him. She calmly shut the door and then proceeded to tear her room apart as she got dressed. She pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt that was only slightly stained with dirt, and then dragged a comb a few times through her hair, deciding after a second to just put the whole thing in a ponytail. Then she grabbed her shoes and jammed them on her feet. Right before leaving, she glanced at her alarm clock. It read 6:48 am.

_Wow, he takes practice seriously._ She shook her head, smiling a bit despite the time. _Oh well, since I'm up…_ Without further delay she opened the door.

Vincent was leaning against the wall to the left of her room. "That was quick," he observed, pushing himself up straight.

They walked down the silent halls, obviously the only ones awake at this hour.

"How did yesterday turn out?" Vincent asked after a while.

"It wasn't too bad. We worked in the gardens and took out garbage and stuff like that." She looked back at him curiously. "Where were you?"

"The lab on the third sub-level. I was sent to assist some lab technicians." He shrugged. "Nothing hard—overly simple, actually. They had me filing reports."

"You lucked out," Alexa said, feeling a little jealous. Filing papers was a lot easier than scrubbing potatoes.

Vincent made a face. "I'd rather have taken your punishment. Physical labor is better than getting stuck in a room with four Shinra scientists."

"What's wrong with scientists?" Alexa knew that Shinra Academy also housed a smaller science school, but those students and the students in the military school never mingled. In fact, they had their own separate dining hall and dormitories, so most of the time it was hard to remember they existed.

"They're all cranky old men who only care about what's under their microscopes," he told her in an irritated tone. "If you're not a fascinating type of bacteria they could care less about you."

Alexa had to giggle at that. "I guess you've had bad experiences with scientists."

"I certainly haven't had any good experiences," Vincent told her.

"How do you know so many?" she inquired curiously. He sounded like he had lots of time to develop that particular dislike.

Vincent turned his head to look at her, searching her face a moment before commenting, "You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?" Alexa asked, caught off guard by his somber tone.

He gave her a tiny smile. "We've met before. Years ago."

She was truly surprised at this announcement. "Really? Where?"

"My father and I came to dinner at your house one night. Our parents were colleagues on a particular project."

Alexa's face brightened. "I should have recognized the name! Dad did mention a Dr. Valentine a couple times. He helped him find the missing section for his manuscript."

Vincent nodded. "My father is a paleontologist, so he probably did."

"I can't believe I don't remember meeting you," Alexa said, her smile faltering.

"It doesn't matter; you were young," Vincent replied evenly. "I was only nine at the time. Besides…" He grinned, amused one more. "I don't think you'd wanted to remember that night anyway."

"Why?"

"If I recall correctly, you were angry at your father and didn't want to come down to eat. Something about not wanting to wear a dress."

Alexa flushed bright red. She hated wearing dresses as a child—she still did, in fact. That sounded all too like her. "My dad always made me wear a dress when we had company," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Vincent laughed at her expression, but then his face turned thoughtful. "You were very pretty, though."

She blinked at him and then groaned. "Yea right. You can't remember that."

"Whatever you think. I have a good memory."

Now it was her turn to grin. "Fine. But if our families ever get together for another dinner, I promise you I won't be wearing a dress this time."

They had reached the shooting range. Vincent pressed his hand against the console and the door swooshed open. The lights turned on automatically, illuminating the sanctuary.

"I'm glad I got up early today," Alexa whispered to herself and cheerfully went to check out a pistol.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Wow, it's been awhile since I've updated. I was busy with school, and any free time was spent working on _Advent Carol _or my sister's gift fanfic for Christmas. But now I'm back and rearing to go with this story, so expect regular updates.

* * *

**

Sword training, yet again. This was the most recurrent class in the week, due to the fact that most students would chose the sword as their basic weapon for their future careers. But Alexa neither liked nor cared to learn how to use a sword, so she dreaded heading to class.

Instructor Mallahoy was explaining the slight grip change for elevated thrusts during a demonstration when a grave-faced man, clearly from administration, walked around the building and headed directly towards the group.

"Forgive my intrusion, Mr. Mallahoy," the man said with a slight cough into his hand. "But may I have Mr. Flynn Woods?"

The instructor seemed a little bothered at the disruption of his lesson, but agreed without complaint. "Very well. Woods, you're dismissed."

Flynn nodded, seeming confused. Nevertheless he grabbed his gear and headed off with the man. A murmur went through the group. A student had never been taken out of class before.

_I wonder what happened,_ Alexa thought. The fight with Stark and his gang had occurred too long ago to be the reason. What, then?

"Quiet! Now, back to the formation. As I was saying, the shoulder must be directly perpendicular so that..."

xxxxx

Alexa ate her dinner in tired contentedness. Her classes that day had been hard as expected, but luckily she hadn't done anything embarrassing. Even better was the fact that though training left her sore she was nowhere near the muscle-aching, mind-dazed, bone-weary state that sustained throughout her first month here. When times got tough she would look back and remind herself just how far she truly had come.

When her tray was empty she rose from her secluded bench, softly humming to herself. Feeling like she deserved a reward, Alexa snagged a large soft cookie on the way out of the cafeteria and wrapped it up for later.

She paused when she got outside. A cool breeze that signaled the approach of winter was blowing in from the west. There were no trees in or surrounding the academy, so instead she closed her eyes and imagined she was standing in a deciduous forest. Sunlight filtered through the colorful canopy as leaves began their descent to the ground in flecks of reds, golds and browns. If she tried hard enough she could almost hear the songs of woodland birds and the chattering of squirrels as they hurried about getting ready for the first snow.

Then a foreign sound snuck through her memory's soundtrack. Alexa opened her eyes and strained her ears to listen. Was someone… crying? She looked around but didn't see anyone else. Yet there was definitely a low series of sniffles and hiccups coming from the right. She stepped down and began a quiet journey along the side of the building. The sobs sounded very close by the time she reached the corner. She leaned carefully around the edge of the concrete wall.

All she saw was a mop of unruly brown hair, but she knew who it was. Flynn Woods was sitting against the wall with knees up and his face buried in his arms. Alexa hadn't seen him in the cafeteria; in fact, Alexa overheard Stark and his buddies talking about their missing companion. No one had seen him since he was excused in class that afternoon.

She would have snuck away, had she not been discovered. Flynn inhaled sharply and demanded "Who's there?" in a choked voice. He just caught the flash of movement as she retreated back behind the wall.

_Now what?_ Alexa cringed, pressing herself against the wall.

"I hear you," called the boy in an attempt at bravado. "Show yourself!"

After a few seconds she took a deep breath and walked around the corner. Flynn looked startled at her appearance. The two Fodder stared at one another for a moment. To Alexa he looked terrible; his eyes were puffy and red-rimmed, and his face was streaked and botchy from tears.

"What do you want?" It wasn't really a challenge.

"I… I heard someone over here," Alexa replied.

"So you came to make fun of me." Flynn scrubbed angrily at his eyes, as if they burned. "Well, go ahead.

She shook her head in alarm. "I wouldn't do that."

"I'd deserve it, though."

The boy looked utterly miserable and her heart panged in sympathy, despite the fact he was a part of the gang of boys who picked on her. He looked so defenseless sitting there, even though he was easily fifty pounds heavier and half a foot taller.

Before she knew it, Alexa was sitting against the wall next to him. Flynn looked over at her and for a scary second she thought she was going to get clocked, but he just gave her a brief glance before turning back to stare at his boots. How long had he been sitting out here alone?

_He must be starving_, she thought. She looked down at the large cookie carefully wrapped in napkins. Then she held it out in front of Flynn. "You hungry?"

Flynn blinked, staring at the item uncertainly.

"Its chocolate chip, from dinner," she offered.

After a few more seconds he took the cookie and slowly unwrapped it. He gingerly held it up and took a bite. It must have been good, or he was starving, since the rest of the dessert was stuffed into his mouth.

Alexa watched him eat, wondering what she should do now. He wasn't crying any more, but he still looked so sad. His face was set in that same weary, hopeless expression.

"Your friends were wondering about you," she told him. There was no response.

"You didn't miss much of the lesson," she tried, remembering that Flynn seemed to like their swordsmanship classes. "After the new technique we just practiced in pairs." Still her words weren't acknowledged.

`Oh well. She tried her best, but it didn't seem like he wanted her there. As quietly as she could as to not disturb him, Alexa pushed herself to her feet and began to leave.

"My older brother died."

That stopped her in her tracks. She slowly swiveled, but Flynn wasn't looking at her. He was intent on the ground, smashing little clumps of dirt into finer particles with his finger.

"That's why I got pulled out of class. They told me he was killed in combat a month ago."

She crept back over to where the boy was sitting and knelt down. "I'm sorry. What was his name?" she asked softly.

"Eli. He was SOLDIER, third class. One of the best fighters in his contingent, but…" his voice cracked a little. "But I guess that wasn't enough."

"You should have been told earlier. It's not fair." It was outrageous that Flynn had been notified so late. He should have been allowed to go visit his family or something, not be stuck here oblivious for a whole month and then left to mourn all alone.

"Life's hardly fair. Besides, it's the military. They don't care about things being fair." He sniffed, new tears brimming in his eyes.

Alexa felt really bad for him. It couldn't be easy losing a family member. Even though she hadn't seen her father in so long, at least she knowing he was alive and well back home kept her going.

"I'm sorry we stole your book," he said, finally raising his chin to look at her. "You have guts for not telling on us for breaking into your room."

She blushed as she shrugged her shoulder. Honestly, she'd cooled down the last couple of days and didn't care anymore. She understood the reasons behind only three offenders getting in trouble, and the punishment was over with. And her book was repaired and hiding in her closet, where people wouldn't be able to find easily. "What good would it have done, if I told?"

"You're all right, Spero."

The sun had just lowered past the tall perimeter walls of the academy. Pretty soon it would set for good. The clouds in the darkening sky blazed like fire, as if they were outlined in gold metal.

"So… you going inside?" she asked. She straightened up, feeling a little cold now that the yard was covered in shadow.

"I think I'll stay out here a while longer," the boy replied. Of course he was still grief-stricken, but now he sounded a bit calmer.

Alexa walked away quietly.

"Hey," Flynn called. She turned to see him give a nod. "I'll see you around."

She gave him a tentative smile. "Okay, see you."

xxxxx

Mr. Tucker led the first years down to the fortified gate that led out of the Academy compound. Today was the first out of two evaluative field missions. All the Fodder felt the pressure, since this was a major reference point that administration looked at to determine whether they would graduate to the next level or not. The odds were that if you didn't do well on this mission, you'd probably not be back the next year.

Dr. Phen was the proctor for these tests. He would assess the students' performances based on teamwork, skill, temperament, decision-making and other such qualities. Small hidden cameras would be placed in various locations throughout the mission field, so the proctor could write out an assessment in gory detail.

"Today's mission is nothing like you've ever experienced before," Dr. Phen told the group. "It is a test of speed, strength, endurance and, most especially, thinking on your feet. You will be divided into groups of three and given three pieces of gear: a map, compass, and stopwatch. With these at your disposal you will try to navigate the course that has been prepared. You will find other tools along the trail, but be warned, for many items you can only use once.

It boils down to a race against time and each other; the teams with the fastest score will be awarded the most points. The maximum amount of time allotted is two hours. You will be taxed for every minute you go over this limit. There are also robots with sensors patrolling the course along with many traps, which you must circumvent or more points will be deducted from your final score."

There was a low murmur of voices around the group as their mission was slowly revealed. There weren't many faces in the crowd that looked confident.

"Every team will begin five minutes apart from each other, which is why you must pay attention to your own stopwatch. I will now read out the teams."

Alexa was fidgeting nervously. She was only a fifteen year old girl; how could they expect her to keep up with these boys? Alexa set her jaw and pushed her worries away. Just like the shooting tournament, she'd show all of them what she was capable of.

Dr. Phen called Alexa's name for team number four, followed by Emiel Lester. Emiel wasn't part of Stark's gang, but he had never been nice to her. The boy was of medium height, dark-skinned and very hefty, though it seemed he was more muscle than fat. He gave her a grimace as they met at the designated area.

The final team member turned out to be Flynn Woods. Even though this mission was a requirement, Alexa was surprised that the boy was there; she had hoped he would be given time off after hearing about his brother only the day before. She watched as he stepped out of the crowd and came to stand beside her and Emiel, not acknowledging either of them. His expression looked more strained than usual, but his earlier sorrow wasn't evident.

Once all the teams were called Dr. Phen and Mr. Tucker led them out of the complex. This was the first time any of the students had been outside the academy's walls since their arrival. Alexa gazed around at the bare rocky landscape as they marched toward an unknown destination. Maybe it was a good thing they never left; it didn't seem like a person could survive out here in this ruthless environment.

They walked for fifteen minutes around the side of the mountain. No one seemed to want to talk. Nervous eyes watched the winding trail in front of them, hoping for a glance at the obstacle course they would be facing.

_An hour,_ Alexa thought to herself. Would that be enough time? She looked over at her partners who were walking nearby, wondering if the three of them would make it.

Finally they reached a stretch a flat land, where a row of metal chests awaited them. On both ends of the line a tall flag emblazoned with the Shinra Academy logo fluttered in the occasional gust.

"Each team, find your chest and open it to get your gear. You will get two minutes before we begin."

There was a scramble as they all raced to the metal box labeled with their number. Alexa was pushed and swept around by the crowd, so she arrived as Flynn and Emiel were taking out their supplies.

"I'm holding the map," stated Emiel. He looked at Alexa with a grimace and tossed her the stopwatch. "You can handle keeping track of time, right?"

"Yea, I can," returned Alexa, trying to remain calm. It wouldn't be good to start yelling at her teammates before the mission even started.

Flynn was already fiddling with the compass to see what direction we were facing. "Let me see the map," he called.

The other boy unrolled the map and together they looked it over. Alexa tried to peer at the diagram upside down. It could have been the angle she was looking at, but it seemed pretty complicated. The first trail only went a hundred yards before it split, one path plowing straight into a stream while the other taking a roundabout path up the mountain. There were some places circled in red, but she didn't know what they meant.

"We're facing south, south east," said Flynn, gazing at the compass, then at the map again. "So if you turn the paper this way,"-he angled Emiel's hold so that the map rotated sixty degrees to the left-"then that's how the course is laid out," he finished, pointing down across the flat area in front of us. As the map showed, there was nothing but dirt for eighty yards until it veered sharply to the right and out of sight behind a rise in the mountain.

"So we should follow the shorter path 'cross the water," said the black boy, pointing at the squiggly blue line with a fat finger. "Looks like the quickest route."

"The water's circled in red," noted the other boy. "And there's another spot before that, where the trail splits. What's with that?"

"Alright, everyone! It is time to begin!" called Dr. Phen, interrupting Flynn. "Will Team One please make your way to the starting line."

Three boys at the end walked forward until they were next to the proctor on a white chalk line.

"On my mark, you will start your stopwatch," Dr. Phen called. He held his own stopwatch at the ready, balanced atop his clipboard where he would mark down each team's start time. "Ready, go!"

The boys took off, sprinting as fast as they could across the flat expanse. Alexa followed their progression until they turned a bend and vanished, only dust clouds remaining. The proctor waited five full minutes before calling the second team to the line.

_This is going to take forever._ Alexa fiddled nervously with the stopwatch in her hands. She could only imagine what was lurking around the mountain for them to encounter. They technically hadn't been given any weapons, so they wouldn't be expected to fight any fiends… right?

After a few more agonizing moments it was finally Team Four's turn.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger. They're on a mountain, so I figured, why not =)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Here comes Shinra's mysterious field exam for the unwary little Fodder. Let's hope they all finish in one piece!

* * *

**

The trio stepped up to the line, facing the obstacle course that would make it or break it for their future careers.

"On my mark," called Dr. Phen. Alexa tensed, her thumb poised on the start button of the stopwatch.

"Go!"

She clicked the button and the race against time began.

Her teammates burst into a flat out sprint, kicking up the bone-dry dirt as they sped down the field. Alexa tried to breathe through her nose as she followed in their wake. The trio was panting by the time they turned the corner.

To their left was a path that led up the mountainside and twenty or so yards in front of them was the stream, which turned out to be much larger than the map let on. On its bank was a series of metal crates just like the ones before. A large sign loomed in the distance with a large surveillance camera pointed at the water.

"Our first obstacle," Alexa observed.

Two of the three previous groups were trying to cross the stream. One group had attached their rope onto the large metal bar that was suspended high above the water and were swinging across to the other side. The second was having difficulty attaching their own rope. A third rope hung motionless from the first group's crossing.

"Why don't they use that one?" said Emiel with a snort, looking at the other groups failed attempt at securing their rope. "Seems obvious."

"Read the sign," responded Flynn.

They walked closer to where the metal chests rested and glanced up at the bold print.

RULES FOR STREAM CROSSING: 1. DO NOT TOUCH THE WATER OR ALL MEMBERS MUST START OVER. 2. USE ONLY YOUR OWN TOOLS OR YOU WILL BE DISQUALIFIED.

"Easy enough," Emiel boldly stated. "Let's get our stuff."

Inside the chest was a length of rope with a hook at the end that could clamp shut when yanked, a pellet gun with a single shot, and three thick steel bars approximately one yard in length. They took everything out and pilled it on the chest's lid, and then grabbed the length of rope and unraveled it.

The two boys started walking to the stream, but Alexa didn't move. "Wait."

Both turned their head, taking a few more steps to the stream before halting. "Hurry up; you're not going to weigh us down," threatened Emiel.

Alexa stood her ground. She looked past her teammates, where the second team had succeeded in hooking their rope. The first team was racing down the trail. She stared at the two abandoned ropes, which were now hanging uselessly above the water. "I think we should save the rope," she told them.

"You insane? How else do you want to cross the stream? Jump?"

"We could take the other path."

"What?!" bellowed Emiel so loudly the other team wavered in their task to glance over.

Alexa faltered under his furious stare. "I… well…"

"You think we'll need it later," Flynn finished for her. She nodded in relief.

"No way! Did you see the other trail?" Emiel said, shaking the map in his fists. "It probably goes off to Nowhereland. This way's quicker."

"It just think they're trying to trick us into using it early," mumbled Alexa. It was just a hunch, and if she was wrong she'd be personally responsible for her team's failure. But it just seemed like something Shinra would do.

Flynn gave her a searching look with his green eyes. "You really think so?"

Alexa nodded.

"Yo Woods, you're really going to listen to _her?_" Emiel accused. "She's doesn't know anything!"

Flynn sighed, staring back at the water, where the other team had just made it across. "Fine, let's go around."

Emiel shook his head in disbelief. "Whatever. Your call," he said, shoving the map into Flynn's chest. He walked over to pick up the three pipes. "But if you're wrong, I'm going to kick both your asses."

Alexa was surprised when the other boy tossed the gun at her. "You're better with that. Come on, the clock's ticking."

They ran back down the way they came and took the offshoot path that turned up into the mountain just as Team Five broke around the corner.

This path was definitely longer, but they didn't run into any obstacle for a while, which actually meant they were making good time. Every so often the wall of boulders that outlined the path would break, allowing them to peer down to the lower trail where other teams were scurrying along. Flynn kept them on track by checking his compass and reviewing the map when they came to crossroads. In some places the ground was so rough they had a hard time seeing which way they had to go.

Finally there was a sharp bend and the path dropped off unexpectedly.

"See, I told you!" yelled Emiel and Alexa's heart dropped into her stomach.

Flynn peered over the ledge. "Look," he called, point down.

Alexa and Emiel walked over and saw that there was pit twenty feet across with a seven foot drop to the bottom. Large boulders lay scattered along the ground from one end to the other. The sheer cliff along the sides of the trail made circumventing the pit impossible. And if there was any doubt this was an obstacle, the four robots wheeling around the rocks erased it.

Flynn nudged a small stone over the edge with his boot and they watched as the nearest robot rushed over, its red domed body emitting loud beeps. "Guess we have to use the boulders to cross."

"What about the robots?" asked Alexa. She watched as the robot left the stone and began to make its way around the pit like the others. It was impossible to predict where the robots would travel.

"I don't think they'll be able to sense us as long as we're at a higher level. Just don't fall," cautioned Flynn.

"Wow, good thinking, brainiac," retorted Emiel. He turned to Alexa, "It's your fault we're up here, so you're going first." He tossed one of the metal bars at her, which she fumbled and barely managed to keep from rolling off the edge. "Dang, Spero, you're going to need all the balancing help you can get."

"You could have warned me," Alexa muttered darkly under her breath, and then peered down into the trench. The nearest boulder was to her left, which luckily was touching the side of the pit's wall. If she got on her stomach and lowered herself down, there would only be a two foot drop. She decided to do just that, making sure she was oriented directly above her target.

The rock was rounded but thankfully made of coarse sediment, so it was easy for the treads of her boots to grip. Once she made sure she was steady, she looked up at her partners. "Hand me the metal bars," she called.

Flynn gave them to her one by one, and after the exchange Alexa hopped to the next rock so he could follow her down. Emiel soon followed, and after a brief maneuvering everyone had a rod to use for balance.

"Okay," said Flynn, scanning the pit while keeping track of the travelling robots, "now comes the tricky part."

They soon found out that not all boulders were safe. Some were shiny wet, as if they had been covered in oil. Emiel tried to step on one of these and nearly slipped to the ground. There were also boulders that weren't entirely stable. Alexa had the misfortune of encountering one of these. It too late to bail as her rock began to roll sideways. She let out a surprise shriek and wobbly rode the boulder until it smashed into a second one nearby. She would have tumbled for sure had the second rock not been leaning against the side of the pit, so she was able to catch herself against the wall.

Emiel made it to the other side first. He threw his metal bar over the side and then heaved himself up after it. Alexa soon found herself looking up at the high edge of the pit. With her height there was no way she'd be able to reach.

Flynn was suddenly at the boulder two feet away. He tossed his own bar up and then turned to her. He glanced at Alexa and then up at the top of the pit. "You'll need a boost, huh."

"Yeah." She hated having to rely on someone when it was her goal to show her classmates she could hold her own, but the pit wasn't just going to let her out on principle.

He was tall enough that his legs could stretch from his rock to hers, and once he found his balance he laced his fingers together and offered Alexa a step up. It was rather awkward, but with the extra height she was able to scramble her way over the edge.

"How much time do we have?" asked Flynn after he pulled himself up out of the pit.

She dug the stopwatch out of her pocket. "An hour and thirty eight minutes," she replied.

"Come on, we're wasting time," grumbled Emiel. He took responsibility of the steel bars once more and the group continued on their way.

A minute later they came to a wooden crate in the middle of the trail. But unlike the previous metal ones, this one had no visible lid.

"Do you think there's another tool inside?"

"Duh. They wouldn't have a random box out here for no reason. Or would they, Miss Conspiracy Detective?" heckled Emiel.

Alexa's cheeks reddened. Of course Shinra might try to place distractions to waste time, but she didn't want to bicker with him. The two boys attempted to flip the box over to see if it could be opened from the other side. It took all their strength to push it unto its bottom face, but their effort was proven wasted.

"This thing is freaking heavy," grunted Flynn, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. "There has to be something inside."

Alexa tried to peer through the cracks between the planks of wood, but it was impossible to see anything. "So we're just going to leave it here?"

"Well, we can't carry it."

They decided to leave the box and journeyed up the slope. The ground soon began to level off and the group found themselves at the peak of the mountain. The wind gusted sporadically, tugging at their clothes and whipping Alexa's hair into her face. Two paths led downward, where they seemed to finally reconnect with the original course. The Fodder would have been elated, had they not seen what else was waiting for them here.

"Oh dammit," Emiel cursed.

Fastened to the ground by a chain and heavy spike was a crowbar, obviously for the purpose of opening the wooden crate. Which was sitting at the_ bottom_ of the incline.

Flynn went over and tried to yank the spike out of the dirt, but it didn't budge. "We'll have to bring the crate up here," he grimly told his teammates.

"How? Call for a helicopter?" sarcastically replied Emiel. "Dang it, why the heck are we out here!? Don't soldiers just do what their commanding officers order them to do? When we're actually in the military we won't need to do freaking puzzles!"

"Worry about that later. Right now, that's what we need to do to pass," said Flynn. "This is an exam, remember?" Without further ado he turned around and began walking back down the slope.

The other two looked at each other for a second and then Alexa turned to follow Flynn. Emiel made a vexed noise like he wanted to argue but went with them.

Once at the bottom they began to devise a strategy to move the crate. Tying the rope to the crate and pulling didn't work, and neither did simply pushing. They tried to flip it up the slope side by side, but the steepening incline made it harder with every revolution.

Alexa glanced down at the stopwatch. Ten minutes had already passed and they had only gotten a fifth of the way; they were wasting precious time. Perhaps they should just take what tools they already have, continue on and hope that whatever was inside the crate wasn't essential. Wait… tools they already have…?

"I got it!"

Her teammates both looked at her like she was crazy. "Got what?" demanded Emiel.

She grabbed the three heavy bars and placed them in front of the box. "We can roll the box up on top of these," she explained. "It'll be easier than pushing it up by itself. When one bar rolls to the end, you just replace it in the front; we really only need three bars the entire way up."

It was hard for Emiel not to act surprised at her solution. "Well, we've tried everything else," he grudgingly consented.

They managed to prop the wooden crate and slide the metal bars underneath. It was a tough start, but once they got momentum they slowly but surely worked their way up. They arrived exhausted yet victorious at the top. The pushed it the final few yards to the crowbar's range and then collapsed.

"Time to bust this thing open."

"Be my guest," Flynn told Emiel, passing him the crowbar.

The boy seemed to gain energy as he destroyed the object of his recent torment. Once the wood split apart and he reached into the hole and searched its contents. "Aha!" he exclaimed, and pulled out something clear secured in one hand.

The three looked at the object in disbelief. It was nothing more than an empty water bottle with a spray nozzle.

Emiel looked like he might explode. "We did all of that for a freaking plastic bottle?!"

"Is there anything else?"

"Look for yourself."

Both Flynn and Alexa searched the inside of the crate, but it was empty. The heaviness seemed to be contributed by thick rods of lead that had been placed to stabilize every edge of the box.

"I hope it's important," Flynn muttered, and Alexa wholeheartedly agreed. "Let's go."

The group descended the peak and stopped once they came to the place where the trail branched. Flynn took out his compass and began to unroll the map. Suddenly there was a huge burst of wind, and the paper went flying out of his grip.

"No!"

"Catch it!"

It was a mad dash as the Fodder tried to keep up with the map, which was blowing downhill like a tumbleweed. Another gust of wind picked it up, where it flew through the air until it became caught in a scraggly tree.

The three stopped under the tree, panting as they looked upward. The tree was clearly dead, but tall enough that the map was out of reach and too strong to shake.

"Get over here, Spero."

Alexa looked at Emiel in surprise. "Huh?"

In response the boy squatted next to the tree trunk. "Stand on my shoulders. You're light enough."

She hesitated, looking at him to see if he was being serious. "Stand on your…"

"Just do it."

Alexa quickly stepped over to oblige, stepping onto his back while trying not to hurt him. Her boots must been digging into his skin, but to Emiel's credit he didn't even wince.

"Okay, get a grip on the tree," he called. "I'm going to stand."

She held onto the rough bark and tried to keep from falling as she was raised into the air. "Woah! Okay… I think I can reach it."

She ended up having to stretch up on her toes, but she just managed to snag the map by its edge. The paper was wrinkled and had obtained some tears, but at least it was still legible.

Alexa hoped down and gave the map to Emiel, who in turn handed it back to Flynn. "Hold on to it this time."

The other boy grinned in a somewhat apologetic way and turned his attention to his compass. "Well, at least we went the right way," he told them. Then he studied the map more carefully, making mental notes and "_hmm_"ing as he tapped places on the trail. "All these red marks show the obstacles," he said, pointing to the circled area they had just left. "Which means there's another one right down here."

Emiel made a insufferable sigh. "Let's get going then."

Further down they began to hear a lot of commotion. Around the corner were five other groups, all arguing and strategizing near a fifteen-foot-tall wooden wall. Apparently it had to be scaled, but everyone was having a hard time of it. A few had managed to get most of their group over, but they were stuck figuring out how to get their final man up too. And it seemed that no one was willing to help each other.

"Rope time. Good call, Spero," Flynn said to Alexa. It was the first time today that he actually grinned.

She smiled back, intensely relieved that her intuition had been right. The group went forward to the crowded area near the wall.

"Hey, where'd do get that?" demanded another Fodder. All the boys watched in disbelief as Flynn tossed the rope up the wall. Impressively, the hook caught on his first try, and he yanked on it so it closed with a satisfying clank.

"We didn't use our rope to cross the river," Flynn replied coolly. Then he turned to Alexa and said, "You first."

She nodded, refusing to be intimidated by all the people watching her. After giving a few tugs to make sure it was secure, Alexa made her way up the wall. The surface was extremely smooth, which made it hard to find purchase, so she had to rely on her upper body more than her legs to carry her weight. Her arms were shaking by the time she made it over.

The boys followed without a problem and they proceeded on, leaving their rope to taunt the other groups who could not use it. "Suckers," Emiel laughed. He seemed pretty glad that they had taken the long way around now.

They continued on until they reached a point where the trail led into a narrow pass between two mountains. The rocky cliffs were high and jagged here, which was rather disconcerting after being in the open for so long. There was a single group here, staring down the trail and discussing with one another. A large sign similar to the one by the stream was held up by a wooden pole, and the camera on top was pointed directly at the pass.

LASER FIELD. IF MOTION DETECTORS ARE SET OFF, TEAM MUST RESTART.

"Laser field?" repeated Alexa. She gazed down the path, but she couldn't see any hint of a trap.

"The lasers must be invisible," said Flynn.

They watched as the other group hesitantly began to cross through the pass, first taking an exaggerated step and raising their knees, and then hugging the left wall and inching forward. With this strange behavior it seemed like they had tried to cross numerous times and had memorized where the first lasers were. They kicked up the dirt as they moved forward, and as long as the brown clouds remained in the air, thin lines of red lasers could be seen shining from one wall to the other. But halfway to the end the leading boy tripped a motion detector. A loud shrieking wail assailed them from a hidden speaker. Alexa covered her ears as the group returned to the beginning of the pass with frustrated expressions. Only once they crossed the starting point did the alarm cease.

"Dang," commented Emiel. "Now what?"

"How about you come up with the solution this time," snapped Flynn, who was growing tired of Emiel's attitude.

"You saying I'm not pulling my weight?"

"Well, your brain isn't."

"Guys," Alexa called, looking at her teammates who seemed on the verge of blows.

Emiel stomped off muttering to himself. Flynn, intent on ignoring him, turned his back to him and focused on Alexa. "So, how do we get past invisible beams?" he asked, hoping to brainstorm the answer.

"I don't know," she admitted. "We need to figure out where they are."

"So we have to make them visible somehow. That dirt trick was working."

"Yea, but some beams are too high for the dust to reach. And there isn't enough dirt on the ground to pick up and toss… Rocks are too heavy; they'll trip the alarm…"

"And there aren't any leaves around to try those, but they'd also probably be too big…"

Both were at a complete loss. Alexa was just about to mention that they could just go by luck like the other group when Emiel shouted, "The water bottle!"

"What?"

The boy was looking very pleased with himself. "That's what the water bottle is for. If we fill it up then we can spray the air and see where the lasers are!"

Flynn checked the map and reported the stream ran nearby this area. "Go for it," he told Emiel, and tossed the bottle at him.

The boy came back five minutes later with a helping of rusty-colored stream water. "Let's do this thing," he said and proceeded over to the start of the laser trap. After setting the nozzle to its widest mist setting, he sprayed the air in front of him. As the water molecules fell to the ground a red line became visible, though it faded soon after.

"Not bad, Lester," admitted Flynn. "Lead on, then."

It was slow going, but the three of them crossed through the obstacle without setting off any of the detectors. It seemed like the mist was fine enough to work, and the other group soon took notice of their strategy.

"I told you we should have opened that freaking crate!" shouted one boy as his group ran back down the trail.

Another team arrived just as they were exiting the laser field, only they appeared to have acquired their spray bottle. One look at Alexa's group and they headed off to the stream.

"Lousy slackers, stealing my idea," muttered Emiel.

"We're nearly done," said Flynn, pointing to where they were on the map. "Only one more obstacle. How are we on time, Spero?"

"We have twenty-two minutes," she answered. They were cutting it close; the teams who started before them were really crunched for time.

They left the pass and make it back into the open once more. What seemed like a short distance on the map took a lot longer to traverse, since the trail wound back and forth up the mountain. When it seemed like they were going to walk all the way up to the peak, the path veered sharply to the left, heading toward what looked like an abrupt dead end.

"Are you sure this is the right way?" asked Alexa, seeing that the ground suddenly gave way to sky.

"Yeah, I'm sure," replied Flynn, though he didn't sound too confident.

"Look at that," called Emiel, pointing over to a large shape partially hidden in the shadow of the mountain.

The object looked something like a metal cabinet bolted and welded into the solid rock. Jutting out from the top was a large steel arm that hung over the cliff. A thick wire cable ran from inside the cabinet through a small hole, along the length of the arm, and descended down into the valley bellow.

The trio went over to inspect it and Emiel, noticing a handle near the door, yanked hard. "It's locked."

"There's a keyhole," observed Flynn, sticking his index finger in the hole near the handle. "We have to open it somehow."

"Um, guys," called Alexa, who had turned around and was scoping out the surroundings. She pointed up at a long line of small boxes twenty feet up the rocky face of the mountain. Each box had a target painted on it.

It was pretty obvious what had to be done, so she didn't appreciate it when Emiel exclaimed, "Dang, the key's probably in there, huh? Looks like you gotta shoot it." He slapped her roughly in the back. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Me?" she replied nervously, looking to Flynn for intercede.

"You're the best shot by far," he said with a shrug.

Alexa couldn't argue with that, but she really didn't want the outcome of their grade to rest on her shoulders, especially after they were so close to the finish. There was only one bullet in her gun. It was way too much pressure.

It took all of her will to pull out the pellet gun and aim up at the box way above her head. What would happen if she missed? There was no way else to continue from here.

"Confidence," called Flynn when he noticed her uncertainty. "It's a piece of cake."

"Then why don't_ you_ do it," she countered with gritted teeth. But instead of getting even more nervous, the exchange had actually made her feel better.

She calmed her mind, letting the relaxing vibes filter through her body, and shot.

* * *

**The thrilling (haha) conclusion will take place in the next chapter. Hey, if Alexa doesn't hit the target they can always jump down.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I've decided to write ten chapters for each year at the Academy, plus more for what I have planned after Alexa graduates. I could tell you more, but why ruin the surprise?**

**And thank you to my lovely reviewers so far: ****ZakuReno**** and ****Darial Kuznetsova****. It really means a lot to me that you took the time to comment!

* * *

**

There was a gray fog of desolation hovering in the Fodder's level of the dormitory. Though no one had been kicked out after yesterday's mission, many hung their heads with the assumption they would not be allowed to stay the next year. Try as they might, no one could help but recount their recent struggles, Alexa among them.

_Her hand had been shaking as she pulled the trigger. The bang was followed immediately by a metallic clap as the target box burst open at the bottom. A small gold key spun down and landed with a tiny clink on the ground. She had been so relieved she could hardly remember Flynn opening the cabinet and pulling out a contraption of thick metal which rolled on its track along the wire extending from the cabinet and down into the valley. More of the same devices were lined up within the cabinet, waiting to be used. The boys figured out that the round hollow through the device was for the steel bars; they were to hold on to the bars and ride down the wire. _

"_R-really?" Alexa asked, trying not to whimper. She wasn't afraid of heights, but… She took a step closer to the edge and gulped, looking at the ground a hundred feet down. Would that wire actually support their weight?_

"_Just don't let go and you'll be fine," said Flynn, noticing her distress. He pushed his bar through the device, gave a casual nod to Emiel, and propelled himself off the cliff._

_Alexa watched as he sped down the wire at an angle she couldn't deem very safe, though it did seem to level off near the bottom. Once he touched ground Flynn ran and slowly decelerated until he could let go without tumbling. That didn't seem too bad._

_Oh how she wanted to take that back. Her heart was beating a hundred miles an hour and her face was flushed and wind whipped when she made it back to the earth, though hopefully she wasn't going to be graded on her pathetic dismount. _

_Alexa shared a relieved grin with Flynn just before having to dive out of the way of Emiel. She spat the dirt out of her mouth. That had certainly ruined the moment._

"What's on your mind?"

Alexa shook her head and brought her focus back to the present. Vincent was giving her a quizzical look at the next station over. The gallery was more crowded than usual and shots filled the air in an irregular, incessant pounding that was nearly a musical beat.

"Nothing," she replied. "Just thinking about yesterday."

"Stop worrying about it. You passed."

She certainly had. Once they were on the ground they found Dr. Phen at a hidden booth around the corner, who announced that they had completed the course. Her team had actually clocked the best time of the day. The scary thing was that over half of the teams hadn't finished, and most that did had elapsed the two hour mark.

"It's hard not to. That was only the _first_ exam." She couldn't even imagine what the second mission would be like. It was a few months away, but she felt herself anticipating it far worse than she had the day before the first one.

"Don't give up. The first year is meant to be tough to wean out the stragglers," said Vincent, taking a few easy shots at the targets that were popping out in front of him. He hit all of them dead center.

"So it gets easier?" asked Alexa hopefully.

He answered with a wry smile. "Not really."

Vincent saw her panicked expression and put his handgun down on the counter. "Follow me," he said, grabbing his bag and heading toward the door. Bemused, Alexa deposited her own pistol and followed suit.

The two students went up and up the staircase, passing by every level Alexa was familiar with. She wanted to ask where he was taking her, but dampened her curiosity; if Vincent had wanted to tell her, he would have done so already.

Both students were out of breath by the time they made it to the highest platform. There was only a single door here, made of solid steel with a "Rooftop Access" sign. Without breaking stride Vincent pushed the door open. There wasn't an alarm like Alexa had been expecting.

"Are we allowed up here?" she asked doubtfully.

"I haven't been stopped before."

"That didn't really answer my question."

He grinned and held the door for her. She sighed. Oh well. If they got caught, she was banking on Vincent's standing to get her out of trouble. At least they wouldn't be trying to beat each other up. So she walked past the upperclassman and out onto the roof.

The weather had greatly improved after a week of nothing but grey clouds and gusts that rattled windows and howled through the ventilation. The wind was gentler now, complimenting the light blue sky. As for the roof, there wasn't much out there. The space was unfinished concrete and empty except for two diagonal corners, where fortified gun turrets had been set up.

"What are those for?" she asked, pointing to the nearest of the towers.

"In case we're ever attacked," he replied with a shrug. "You can stick snipers up here with a great view. There are supposedly seated machine guns in there, but the towers have always been locked when I've looked."

"Do you think the academy would ever get attacked?" asked Alexa.

"Who would be crazy enough to attack a Shinra military base, even if it does double as a school?"

Alexa laughed. "Good point." She may not like this company, particularly the management, very much, but she recognized a suicidal cause when she saw one.

She walked over to the waist high wall to peer over edge of the building. Everything looked so tiny from up here! The huge parade ground was nothing more than a patch of dirt, while the heliport and off-road vehicle garage could have been toy miniatures. The greenhouses could fit in the palm of her hand.

After taking in the rugged Wyld Mountain Range that surrounded the academy complex on all sides, she closed her eyes. The breeze felt great on her face, so much like the sea breeze in Nićest, her home. Slowly she raised her arms wide, taking in the joy the air had to offer.

"What are you doing?"

She opened her eyes and saw Vincent to her right, a step away from the wall. He was watching her curiously. Alexa grinned. "Pretending to fly."

One of Vincent's eyebrows rose in skepticism. "Fly?" he echoed.

"Yeah. When I was little, I always dreamed about flying," she shared, looking up at the puffy white clouds high above. "Not like in a plane or anything, though I guess that'd be fun too. More like a bird." She flapped her arms in demonstration and then stopped, feeling ridiculous.

Vincent looked at her in hidden amusement and then stepped closer to the ledge. He gazed around, admiring the view for a minute, before closing his eyes. Alexa watched the wind blow his dark hair around, allowing her to see his entire face for once. He looked peaceful. Then he gave a sigh and his eyes fluttered open once more.

"I suppose flying would be nice," he told her.

Alexa would have considered this one of her top moments at the academy –she was feeling relaxed around another student, had actually _shared_ something personal and hadn't been mocked for it- had they not been interrupted.

The door swung open with an obnoxious creak, startled both Alexa and Vincent. Her imagination drew up a scenario where instructors swarmed with electric rods and whistles to drag them straight to the director's office, or even where Stark's gang had come for round two and pushed them off the roof. She hadn't expected Flynn Woods.

Next to her, Vincent tensed; he remembered him from the incident in the basement. She felt the same apprehension. Sure Flynn had acted civilly enough to her during the mission, but he was still part of the gang that loved to terrorize her. Not to mention she had caught him crying like a little kid. That was plenty of reason for him to want her blood.

"You followed us up," said Vincent, his dark eyes staring at the intruder.

"I did," Flynn agreed.

Both boys were still as they sized each other up. Alexa stared back and forth between the two, wondering what was going to happen.

At last the Fodder shrugged and shifted his weight to one leg, making a show of being relaxed. "I just wanted to talk to Spero."

_Talk to me?_ she wondered in surprise. After a second's hesitation she nodded her head, wondering if it was a good idea to stand so close to the edge of the roof.

Flynn walked over and leaned against the low wall, ignoring Vincent on his other side as he looked at Alexa. Overall the kid looked awful, like he hadn't slept in days. His brown hair was sticking up in the back, like he didn't care enough run a comb through it. Up close she realized his left eye was swollen, like someone had punched him. From the looks of things it would become a real shiner by tomorrow

"So…" Alexa tried when Flynn remained silent. Shiva, this was awkward; _he_ was the one who wanted to talk with her.

"Stark kicked me out of the gang," he stated abruptly.

Alexa blinked and replied, "Oh." But why was he telling her? Was she supposed to be sad about that? That was one less bully for her, unless he started picking on her solo.

"He saw us at the wall obstacle and thought we were being too friendly with each other. Then I made the mistake of saying you weren't so bad."

_He actually stood up for me?_ Sure they had gotten along during the mission, but that was because they had to work as a team to pass. She thought back to climbing the rope up the wall. Flynn hadn't been remarkably nice, but Stark's definition of "friendly" was probably anything short of beating her up.

"I'm sorry you got kicked out," she told him, thinking he had come up here for an apology. It was her fault, albeit indirectly.

"Nah," he replied, scratching the back of his head absentmindedly. "I'm glad I'm not in the gang anymore. Those guys were a bunch of asses. Good riddance."

"Then why did you hang out with them?" asked Vincent, who was watching the security guard patrol atop the perimeter border.

Flynn looked over at the older boy in annoyance. "Because, Stark was the first guy I met. He seemed pretty cool. I guess… I don't know. I was impressed by him. He came from a rich family; his dad owns the largest medical supply industry in the world, and he's a major investor in that elevated casino they're building in the Corel Desert." He let out a lungful of air and shook his head. "It didn't take me long to figure out he was a jerk."

"Then why were you still his friend?" asked Alexa.

He shrugged. "I guess because I was accepted in his group and all. Where else would I go?"

Alexa grudgingly had to see his point. Even though Flynn wasn't particularly fond of his friends, it was better being with them than no one at all.

"Why are you here, Spero? Shinra Academy, I mean."

Her brow furrowed at the prying question. How much was she willing to share? They weren't exactly friends. She turned and slid down the wall until she was sitting on the concrete. Stark knew about her situation, having gone out of his way to tease her about it during the shooting tournament. Had he really not told anyone?

"I'm here for my dad," she said, deciding to tell her companions. "He and President Shinra made this deal, and that includes free tuition for me."

"Woah, your dad knows President Shinra?" remarked Flynn, impressed. He settled down on the floor next to Alexa, stretching his legs in front of him.

She nodded, though she wasn't trying to brag. "When he was younger Dad used to work for Shinra's research department. His job was to translate any Cetran symbols they would find. You see, the Ancients had certain markers that led to mako fountains, and he would help Shinra find them. But my dad… he's not really healthy anymore. He had to retire, and Shinra's been giving him a pension until recently…"

"They've stopped?" asked Vincent from his seat on the roof ledge.

"They were going to. That's when the merciful president offered an agreement," she answered, her voice outlined with sarcasm. "He'd continue to help financially, but as compensation my father had to send me here."

"That's a dirty move," said Flynn with a frown. "I thought every student wanted to be here."

"Or at least hadn't been blackmailed to come," Vincent added dryly.

"Well, I kind of want to be here. I mean, if I have to be here I might as well make it worthwhile, right?" Truthfully, there had always been a part of her that longed for excitement. She wanted to have an adventure like those she had read about, thrilling stories with perilous missions, fast paced battles and espionage. This could be her chance. She could never see herself in the front lines of an army, but maybe a blue suit would do.

"When we were kids, my brother and I used to pretend we were warriors," said Flynn, with a small nostalgic smile. Then he let out a laugh. "The best swordsmen in the world. I was so stoked the day he left for the academy. He was going to join SOLDIER, and someday I'd be right there with him." His hands clenched into fists as his smile faded. "He's gone, though, so it's up to me to make our dreams reality. I'm going to be SOLDIER, First Class, and nothing's going to stand in my way."

_He's really passionate about this_, thought Alexa, seeing the boy in a new light. And from what he just said, as well as how wane his features still looked, he must have really cared for his older sibling. "I'll be rooting for you," she told him.

Flynn grinned at her. "Same to you. You're going for the Turks, right?" After she nodded, he turned his head to look at Vincent, who had been rather quiet this whole time. "There's no need to ask what your dream is, with skill like yours," he said to the older boy.

"Hmm, dreams," he remarked, lifting his head to stare up at the cloudless sky. "I'm just here to get a job. A dream isn't going to help me one way or the other."

"Wow Valentine, you're boring," said Flynn, rolling his eyes. "Come on, use your imagination."

Alexa laughed at Vincent's expression. "Well, dreams keep you sane," she added.

Flynn pushed himself to his feet and performed a series of aerial slashes with an invisible sword. "When I'm in SOLDIER, I want a sword with a fire materia built into it. The blade would have flames running along it," he said, finishing his sentence by spinning the handle in his hand and then pointing the tip at Vincent. The Initiate didn't seem impressed. Flynn lowered his hand. "Well, what would your dream weapon be?"

Vincent was silent for so long Alexa didn't think he'd answer, but eventually he said, "A gun that never needed to reload."

The other boy tilted his head, considering a moment, before nodding his approval. "That'd definitely help in a tight spot. So, what's yours?" he asked, looking down at Alexa.

Alexa blinked. She had never actually thought about that. "I don't really know. Just something that would get the job done."

He looked a little put out by her lame answer. "Nothing with fire?" he offered.

She had to laugh. "Fine, if you want something crazy…" She considered it a moment, trying to think of something that would beat flames coming out of the barrel of a gun. "How about a gun with three barrels," she offered.

"So it shot three bullets at once or something? That'd be awesome!"

"I don't think a gun like that would be physically possible," said Vincent, though from his expression it looked like he was giving the mechanics a decent amount of thought.

"Oh, lighten up," said Flynn, reclaiming his place against the wall.

"Maybe _you_ need to be more serious," Vincent countered. "You haven't even been admitted into the SOLDIER program yet. No placement advisor is going to look at you if you're not disciplined."

The term 'placement advisor' jogged Alexa's brain. "Like Mr. Banford?"

Both boys looked at her curiously. "You've met Banford?" inquired Vincent.

"Yeah. He said something to me at the shooting tournament." There was also that time in the elevator, but she wasn't sure she wanted to share that piece of information. That encounter still left her feeling a little nervous. "Who is he, anyway?" she asked.

"He's an ex-Turk," Flynn told her in an awed tone.

Alexa raised her eyebrows in surprise. So she had met a Turk and hadn't even known it. No wonder he was so intimidating. "Okay, so?" she prompted, wondering what she was missing. The Turks were rather infamous, but why was Flynn acting like the man was a celebrity or something?

She was met by a look of disbelief. "You're kidding, right?" he asked. The boy glanced around suspiciously, as if the old Turk would pop out of the turret and shoot them. "Well… most Turks don't retire, do they?"

Alexa stared at the boy incomprehensibly and then turned to Vincent for clarification. "The expected lifespan of a Turk is roughly eight months," the older boy said in a low voice.

She gaped, feeling slightly sick. "You mean… most get killed off before the end of their first year?"

Vincent shrugged; he didn't seem too perturbed by the fact.

Flynn gave her a light punch in the arm. "It's part of the job. Where's the excitement if you don't have the chance to die, right? Just watch your back and you'll be fine, Spero—I mean, Alexa."

She smiled, feeling a rush of gratitude that Flynn had called her by her first name. "Hey, don't worry about me. You've got your own neck to watch out for, Mr. First Class SOLDIER."

The sun had just touched the tip of the mountains. Alexa reflected back two days previously, when she had begun to stress about her upcoming exams. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined she'd be happily sitting on the roof of the academy's tallest building, having a conversation with an upperclassman she once bulled into and a classmate who used to kick dirt into her face.

Suddenly Alexa giggled. Vincent and Flynn looked over at her expectantly. "It's nothing," she said, her cheeks flushing.

"Oh, just say it," said Flynn.

"Well…" She thought about her previous mental image of Flynn; Stark's silent, emotionless right-hand man. "I used to think you were really quiet."

He burst out laughing at her apologetic expression. "Well, yeah I guess I was," he admitted, "though I could say the same thing about you. We all thought you were the shyest person in the entire school." He looked over at Vincent with a grin. "But the same stills applies to Valentine over there."

Alexa had to disagree. Vincent wasn't shy, just reserved.

In his own defense, the older boy lifted one shoulder in a shrug. "I prefer to watch what I say. You'll live longer that way."

"Thanks for the tip."

In a segue that was truly frightening, there came the sound of the academy's main gates drawing open. The three students stood up and watched as a small procession of the academy's standard armored trucks drove into the compound.

"Those are the SOLDIER Doyens," said Flynn, watching the older students in stained combat attire exit the vehicles.

"They're the last group to return from their field mission," comment Vincent in a low voice.

It was Shinra Academy tradition that students went on a single long mission near the end of their final year. From what she heard, the students recruited by SOLDIER had been sent to Ford Condor, but it was a mystery what they had to accomplish there. Alexa mentally counted back to the day all the Doyens had left. That had been nearly a month ago.

Next to her, Flynn inhaled sharply. "Look," he said in a near whisper, pointing to the vehicle at the end of the line.

At first Alexa thought they were simply unpacking their gear out of the back cargo space. But clarity hit her like a bolt of lightning. Those weren't long wooden crates filled with swords or camping tents. They were coffins. Three of them.

"Student's actually died," whispered Alexa in horror.

"What would Shinra make them face that was that dangerous?" muttered Flynn, who seemed much less enthusiastic than he had a moment ago. He cheeks had tinted a faint sickly green.

"They are Doyens. In a few weeks they'll be graduated and facing the real world," said Vincent, studying the hard weary faces below. "They need all the experience they can get, if they want to be ready. It's dangerous out there."

The rooftop trio fell silent until the group had gone into the building, carrying their fallen comrades amongst them. Alexa couldn't help but wonder who those three students were. Whose lives had been extinguished so abruptly, after all the sweat, tears and blood it had taken to get that far? Were the other Doyens grieving, or just relieved they had survived to live another day? Then she remembered what Vincent had said, about how most Turks died within the first couple of months on the job.

Eventually, Flynn stood up. "I'm going to head to the cafeteria. You guys hungry?"

After the scene she just witnessed she was in no mood to eat. "No thanks."

Vincent declined also and Flynn walked over to the door. "Well, I'm starving. Later," he called in simulated casualness, as if the coffins hadn't nearly given him a panic attack, and departed.

Alexa felt trapped in an out-of-body experience. Her hands grasped the solid concrete wall in front of her to affirm she was still anchored to the physical world. She hadn't exactly come to Shinra Academy with naïve expectations, but never before had she so vividly understood what she had gotten herself into. This wasn't a game, or a fantasy story. Yet even though she just had an unsettling glimpse of reality, she still wanted to be a Turk.

"Hey, Vincent…?"

"Hmm?" the boy responded, glancing at her through his long bangs.

"When I met Mr. Banford, he reprimanded me for getting in trouble. He said he was watching me. Should I be worried?"

Vincent thought a moment before shrugging. "That guy is pretty strange, but even though he yelled at you it was probably a good thing." He caught sight of Alexa's dubious look and clarified, "It means he's interested in you."

His comment set Alexa's mind whirling. It had been daunting meeting Mr. Banford, but sooner or later she would have needed to be recognized by the recruiter for the Turks if she ever hoped to advance to the specialized training program in a year. It was the break she needed.

So why wasn't she happy?


	12. Academy Year Two, Chapter 11

**Author's Note: This chapter is brought to you by the blizzard that is currently rocking the northeastern part of the US! There's about three feet of snow on the ground and howling winds, so I'm trapped inside.**

**On a side note, I received a thoughtful suggestion for the previous chapter and have updated a bit at the end, so if you're inclined please go back and read.

* * *

**

**Location: Shinra Military and Special Ops Academy**

** Wyld Mountain Range, 17 km southeast of Kalm**

**16 years old, Level: Accepted **

"Ugh, the tuna is all soggy," Flynn complained, dropping the sandwich in disgust.

"It's _always _soggy," Alexa responded as she rolled her eyes.

"But for some reason I always fall for it." Flynn turned his sight toward Alexa's turkey sandwich.

"No way," she told him, nudging her tray out of harm's way. Flynn's mouth could be classified as a lethal gorging weapon of desolating proportions. Shinra Arms Development was probably drawing specs off him.

The two were sitting at their usual table in the cafeteria, inhaling lunch after a tough workout in their swordsmanship class. Alexa drank her juice, ignoring the pain from the cut across her bicep. She hated fighting with swords as much as ever, but the class was mandatory for all Accepted. Flynn had partnered with her for a while, trying to give her extra tips as they sparred, but over the past year the boy had an incredible growth spurt that made their pairing even more unbalanced to the point where they needed to split up. Her new partner, a boy named Rodney Lark, was only two inches taller than her and had a nice personality, but in the ring he was brutal. He wouldn't take it easy on her like Flynn had. Flynn once asked if she wanted to be partners again, but she refused; he was too great with a blade to waste practice on her.

Other than that, her other courses were going rather well. She had passed the first year and was officially accepted into the Shinra forces. All that remained was the administrative decision of what exact division she would be placed in. Nearly all students strove to be added into the Turks or SOLDIER, though most ended up in the military ranks as infantrymen. The new year saw additions to her schedule, including Current Events and Situational Studies. And pretty soon the Accepted would start their specialty course, which was assigned to them based on their highest noted proficiency from their first year. Alexa would be taking a marksmanship course and she was extremely excited.

Just then the empty space next to Flynn was taken by Kitz Bee, a short bespectacled boy in their year. He grabbed his spoon and began digging away at his vegetable soup without a word or a glance of acknowledgement. Flynn rolled his eyes and made a face, but otherwise didn't comment.

Ever since Kitz had been assigned to their study group for their Situational Studies course, he had been inclined to join them outside of the classroom. He was certainly quirky, but that's what Alexa found intriguing about him. Besides, he was a sponge for knowledge, and that really helped get their work done.

Alexa grinned at her friend and turned to Kitz, who was studying his bowl as if quizzing himself on what genus and species all the vegetables were. "Hey Kitz. How's it going?"

"It's going very well, thank you. I finished chapter eight on routers and am looking forward to progressing into circuitry," he explained in a businesslike tone, taking his attention off his food to lock gazes with her.

Her own eyes flicked over to Flynn, who was looking just as confused as she felt, before realizing what Kitz was talking about. "Oh, your book." One day Alexa had been browsing the academy's library, not finding anything that was remotely interesting amongst the dusty research theses and industry records. Then she turned a corner and found Kitz sitting against a bookshelf with his nose buried in a large volume on mechanics. Before she could shuffle out of sight he had spotted her and called out her name. Alexa had cringed as she walked over with a hesitant smile and asked what he was up to. It so happened that even though he was a bit socially awkward, they had a rather enjoyable conversation. Kitz was a real intellect and had a hilarious laugh.

"We should start our assignment on hostage situations," said Kitz in that abrupt way he had.

Flynn, who was absentmindedly pushing around liquidy lumps of tuna on his tray, looked up in surprise. "But we just got that yesterday," he argued. "It's not due until next week."

Most of the new Accepted had complained when they realized their classes this year involved more than just whacking people with swords and doing pushups. But Alexa had been delighted; she had been eager to give her brain a workout. Situational Studies was her favorite class because of the mental challenges it offered, and it she liked it even more when she found she was good at thinking outside the box and judging ways to handle certain high-stress incidents. It wasn't rocket science; just she just utilized common sense, which wasn't so "common" in a fair number of her peers.

"But we have a free period after lunch. And the rest of the week is rather busy, so it would be in our best interests to get a head start," Kitz countered logically.

Flynn frowned a bit, not enjoying the idea of using his free time to do homework. He looked over at Alexa, hoping for backup.

She shrugged and said with a wry smile, "Well, it is in our best interests."

Flynn groaned as she and Kitz stood and grabbed their trays.

"Come on," Alexa urged her friend. "You'll be glad to finish it early."

Together they went to dispose of their trays and walked out of the cafeteria. On the way to the door Alexa saw Vincent, who was eating with his fellow classmates. The older boy had begun spending lunch with them until Drake Flare, Vincent's hyperactive best friend, refused to constantly be seen eating with underclassmen, even if they were Vincent's friends. Eventually they reached an agreement to eat lunch every once in a while with Alexa and Flynn. But despite Drake's initial grumblings about how the two Doyens were destroying their credibility, he seemed to enjoy hanging out with them.

Drake caught sight of Alexa and grinned at her, then nudged Vincent with his elbow. The dark haired boy gave a friendly nod.

"I wonder if they kept their papers from when they were Accepted," wondered Flynn, who had also noticed the Doyens. He would probably do their laundry and clean their rooms for a glimpse at old test answers.

Alexa laughed and shook her head. "Don't bet on it."

xxxxx

"The library; my favorite place in Shinra Academy," muttered Flynn as they walked into the large quiet room.

"You too?" said the other boy, oblivious to the sarcasm.

The mako lights buzzed on, illuminating the rows upon rows of texts. Kitz, being the most familiar in this place, led the way past the medical journals and excavation summaries to the back of the library, where the more recent documents were kept electronically. He took a seat at one of the computer terminals and the screen glowed to life, the blue light reflecting off his large rectangular glasses.

"So our topic is to determine the best way to handle a hostage situation and find a specific event that backs our argument."

"Wait. Are we supposed to look at this from the perspective of the hostages, or the ones doing the hostage-taking?" asked Alexa.

It appeared the thought hadn't crossed Flynn's mind before either. "What do you think, genius?" he asked to Kitz.

"I suppose we should look up all the hostage occurrences in Shinra history and determine the ratio between aggressors and abductees. Whatever type holds the majority should be the perspective we focus on."

"I'll look it up in the database," offered Alexa.

"I'll look up the back of my eyelids," said Flynn, dumping himself into a nearby chair.

"There's no need, I already found it," said Kitz, who had pulled up the search engine and found a total of three hundred forty eight results.

"Wow, you work fast," commented Flynn, scooting his chair closer to view the long list.

"Shinra has only been around for a dozen years, hasn't it?" mentioned Alexa, who was caught off guard by the high number. "How could all this have happened in that short amount of time?"

"The Shinra Electric Power Company has only been around that long. What most people don't realize is that Shinra was a small weapons manufacturer long before that. They expanded after the discovery of mako energy."

"I guess a small weapons maker would have more to worry about than a huge company like this," said Flynn. "And Kitz, some of these are robberies or assassinations, so you can probably tighten the search."

The other boy nodded and went to tighten the parameters, his fingers flying as they strummed against the keyboard.

He scrolled though, taking a tally of the two angles of hostage situations. "It's pretty much even," he told them when it was done. "Let's just assume our assignment is from the hostages' perspective."

"You know what happens when you assume…" Flynn muttered.

Alexa nudged him with her elbow to make him quiet. "I'd rather go with the hostage perspective too," she said truthfully.

"First we should make a list of steps to perform if you're being taken hostage," said Kitz, who appeared not to have heard Flynn's smart remark.

"How about pulling out your sword and running the enemy through? That'll end things pretty quickly."

"Yeah, but in class we learned that in a lot of cases it's more dangerous if you resist, remember?" Alexa reminded him.

"Correct. But it also depends on the particular circumstances. For example, it wouldn't be wise to attack if you are way outnumbered or if it may increase the likelihood of other hostages being killed," said the boy at the computer. "The first few minutes of an abduction are the most dangerous, though it may be the best chance to free yourself while the enemy is unorganized."

"Way to make up your mind," said Flynn.

"I'm only stating the facts."

"Okay, so the first step is being observant and making an educated decision whether it is best to fight or not," summarized Alexa.

"And what are the factors that you should look for?" asked Kitz.

"How many enemies there are," she answered. "And what they're armed with."

"How about what they look like?" offered Flynn. "So you can figure out where they came from and what they might want."

Kitz nodded and proceeded to type all of their ideas. "On a side note, it would be wise to determine the layout of your surroundings. Or if you are being taken to an unknown place, try to make a mental map to make your escape easier."

"Oh! And you should watch out for warning signs," added Flynn, who was getting into the whole discussion now. "Like if your captors decide to kill you-"

But before the boy had a chance to finish his thought, a huge boom shook the room, causing texts to fall off the shelves and the power to surge.

"What the hell was that?"

"I don't know. It sounded like it came from below us," said Alexa, looking nervously down at the floor.

"You think the labs exploded?" said Flynn, referring to the research facilities located on the lowest level of the basement. Regular students weren't allowed down there; even the elite selection of science students -who cohabited the academy alongside those in the military programs- only worked there under supervision.

"Maybe we should leave."

"Good plan," Flynn agreed.

"Wait, I haven't saved our assignment yet," said Kitz, who was placing a memory card into an open port on the computer's CPU. "It'll only take a minute."

"It'll only take a minute for the building to go up in flames," retorted Flynn. He turned to walk away, but Alexa grabbed onto his sleeve.

"We can't leave without him!" she exclaimed.

Another boom rocked the library, this time sounding much closer.

"Fine!" the boy said to a relieved Alexa, though he didn't look happy about it. "Hurry up, will you?"

This time after the boom she could hear something else. It sounded like metal striking against tiles, accompanied by the high-pitched whirling screeches of machinery.

Was something… moving in the hallway?

"Okay, it saved," said Kitz, taking his memory stick and placing it calmly into his pocket.

"Good. Can we go now?"

They were walking swiftly to the exit when something exploded right outside. The door and part of the wall were blasted off, leaving a hole the size of Alexa's bed. Through the hole came what looked like a robotic spider, its pointed legs carrying it along the ceiling.

"Holy Shiva," Flynn cursed.

Kitz raised an eyebrow. "Shiva? Are you from up North?"

"Wrong time for that Kitz," Alexa said as the robot's large blue eye focused on them. Suddenly it glowed red and she knew they were in trouble.

"Split up!"

"Duck!"

They barely managed to dive out of the way as the robot's gun fired a stream of electricity at them. The bolt hit the floor, leaving a charred, smoking spot.

The robot moved a few yards into the library, its head swiveling as it scanned the room. Its blue eye locked on Alexa and began to glow once more.

"Alexa, get out of there!"

She backpedalled as another bolt shot out of the robot. Two more quick shots hit the nearby bookshelves as she sprinted down the aisles, trying to put some distance between herself and the machine.

_Where the heck did it come from?_ she wondered, peeping through a row of filed documents. But more importantly, why wasn't anyone else around trying to stop this crazy thing?!

Alexa heard one of the boys scream and saw smoke rising from the opposite end of the library. Something the robot hit had caught fire. Creeping as silently as she could, she returned to the place she had last seen her friends. The robot appeared locked on Flynn, who was rolling from aisle to aisle dodging the electrical attacks and successive mini explosions.

The library looked like a warzone. Bookshelves had been blasted apart, their remains leaning upon one another with shards of paper fluttering through the air. Huge blacked pits decorated the walls and floor like polka dots, and one of the long rectangular light fixtures was hanging by a single wire from the ceiling. The students needed to make a break for it before all their cover was blown away. The only problem was the robot seemed to be guarding the only exit.

Flynn in the meantime wasn't having any luck with the robot. The boy found himself hiding behind a narrow filing cabinet, cut off from any other shelter. The robot fired its laser again and Flynn yelled in pain as the metal cabinet conducted the electricity and shocked him.

"Hey!" shout Alexa, hopping up and down and waving her hands like a lunatic. The movement caught the robot's attention. It swiveled in her direction, evil blue eye staring unblinkingly down at her. Uh oh.

The electrical stream past so close to her face she could feel the static, which made her hair stand on end. She backed up and tripped over an almanac, landing hard against the arm of a lounge chair whose cushioned backrest was smoldering away. The robotic eye turned red and she knew she was in trouble.

Suddenly a shiny metal container flew across the room and thudded against the robot's body. Immediately its head readjusted, trying to locate the source of the projectile.

"Knock out the eye!" shouted Kitz, who had climbed a bookshelf to get a better shot at the robot. His glasses were askew and there were burn holes in his shirt, but he didn't seem to notice. He quickly dropped down out of sight, but his voice could still be heard. "The robot should have a fail-safe that disables the gun when the targeting system is disabled!"

Alexa looked at the floor below the robot. The boy had actually thrown a fire extinguisher.

"Knock it out with what?" Flynn yelled, and then ducked for cover as a laser went past his head.

"Anything!"

There wasn't much in the library that could be used for decent ammunition, except for the books and files. As much as it went against her nature to abuse literature, she followed Kitz's example and picked up a decent sized leather-bound report. She darted to the end of the aisle, hoping to find a good angle, but the robot was waiting for her. She tried to pull back, but she wasn't fast enough. The robot fired and knocked the book right out of her hand. The electric current raced through her body from her arm and down to her feet. It happened in only a fraction of a second, but it made her entire arm go numb.

She struggled out of the robot's sight. Luckily she hadn't been hit directly, otherwise she'd be a lot worse off. Flynn was now grabbing every book in reach and lobbing them at the robot, but all of them failed to connect with the robot's eye. Kitz's aim was ever poorer.

Alexa gritted her teeth. It was easy to see that the three Accepted weren't going to hold out much longer. Something needed to be done _now_. Mentally calling herself crazy she grabbed a book, took a deep breath and ran out into the open. The robot was only twenty feet away, intent on making Kitz a fried fish stick. But it noticed her coming and turned in her direction. Its blue eye locked on to her and turned red.

At that moment, Alexa dove through the air and threw the book with all her strength. The volume twirled through the air, narrowly missing the emitted electric laser, and landed with a smack on the eye's center.

Suddenly the robot froze, the gears slowly halting in a horrible grinding noise. Its legs dislodged from the ceiling and it fell to the floor with a huge resounding crash.

Alexa lay panting on the floor where she landed, unscathed by the robot's final attack. She turned her head and saw Flynn sitting a few feet away, his face streaked with soot and breathing heavily. A crumpled page drifted downward, the edges glowing red, but he stepped on it with his boot to prevent it from doing any more damage.

"Wow Alexa, you got an arm," said Flynn, impressed.

She only let out a half-hysterical laugh and picked herself off the floor. Kitz wandered over to them, looking as calm as he usually did. At close range it looked like his clothing had been prodded with cigarette butts. His hair was covered in bits of white, like snow.

"What happened to you?" asked the other boy, who was also eying his sorry state.

"I was putting out the fires," Kitz replied. He looked around the room and sighed sadly. "All that knowledge, destroyed."

"Yeah, and we could have been destroyed with it," said Flynn.

Alexa felt bad for the destruction, but had to agree with Flynn on that point. Together she and the two boys made their way over to the exit.

"Do you think its dead?" she asked. The robot was in a heap of metal, motionless except for the occasional spark that flickered between its exposed joints.

"This is what happens when you try to get homework done early. Stupid scrap pile," said Flynn, and raised his boot to kick one of the robot's legs.

"Wait!" shouted Kitz, just as the robot exploded.

* * *

**Well, we made it to year two and things are already shaping up into an interesting experience, lol. I know ten chapters is way too short and somewhat abrupt to be an entire year, but from the looks of how things are progressing there's going to be at least another fifty chapters and I don't want to get bogged down. If readers want more, or if I'm struck by inspiration, I'll go back and really fill out the school years when I'm done. **

**And please review! It really means a lot to me, and I take all criticism seriously, so please share what you think!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: I appreciate everyone for reading/faving/and or adding my story to alerts! And an extra big thanks to those who reviewed so far: ****ZakuReno****, ****Darial Kuznetsova****, ****SilentSepharim****, ****S. Voltaire****, and ****FinalFantasyFreak92****. It brings a smile to my face to read your comments =) And yeah ****S. Voltaire****, I got inspiration for the robot from DoC- think of this one as the baby prototype… one that doesn't launch guided missiles, thank goodness.

* * *

**

If Alexa ever wanted to get accustomed to attention, she supposed now was a good time. It was two days after the library incident and she still had yet to rid herself of the burnt smell that persisted despite hours' worth of scrubbing and hot showers. She couldn't really complain, however, since Flynn had it far worse.

Her friend in question was striding down the hall next to her, as casual as can be. The lengths of his arms were covered in healing scorch marks, and both of his eyebrows had been completely burned off. Apparently the students who created the thing hadn't taken care to insulate it very well, so when he kicked it the wires short-circuited and it exploded.

Yes, the runaway robot had been a science department project. The students were supposed to construct machines that would battle one another in return for a passing grade. But one of the robots had somehow been enabled and escaped the lab, blowing up four floors, the south elevator shaft and a men's restroom in the process. That was when it decided to visit the library and have its fun prematurely ended by the Accepted.

Alexa thought they should have been congratulated for stopping the crazy machine, but instead they were scolded for ruining the students' senior project, which had been in development for over a year. On top of that, Director Gradern then expressed his disappointment with them for not stopping the thing quickly before it destroyed the library. The entire mess was just mindboggling.

The three hadn't been punished, was a relief, but nevertheless they became the focal point of this week's gossip.

"I wish the nurse hadn't used a Cure materia," mentioned Flynn, running a hand along the pink tender skin of his forearm. "It would've been cool to have bandages for a while."

"You're an idiot."

Instead of being insulted, Flynn only grinned incorrigibly.

"Nice battle wounds there, Woods," said a voice behind them.

Alexa turned and found herself face to face with Drake Flare. "Hello," she greeted. "What are you up to? Don't you have class?"

The curly blond-haired boy shrugged. "Normally I would, but they're doing reconstruction in that part of the building, so class is cancelled." He gave her a wink. "Thanks for that."

"Don't thank us. We weren't the ones who let the robot lose," Alexa replied. Boys love to exaggerate and tweak the truth, she noted in slight exasperation.

"Yeah, we just took it out," proudly added Flynn.

"And as a result, you smell like you crawled out of a barbeque pit," observed Drake, sniffing the air pointedly.

Alexa blushed and inconspicuously smelled her hair. How many times would she have to shampoo before the burnt smell went away?

The Doyen gave the pair a thud on the back and said, "Well, I'll see you guys later. Way to show science who's boss!" With that, he walked away in the other direction.

"Man, why couldn't _our_ class be cancelled," asked Flynn wistfully. "I don't want to go to Current Events."

Alexa didn't want to sit through lecture either, but they couldn't help if the robot picked the wrong part of the building to terrorize. "Come on, we're going to be late."

She thought the class would be about the state of the planet and maybe a bit of politics- she wasn't all that interested in politics, but she figured it would be beneficial to learn a bit about it. But Current Events seemed to be strictly focused on the Shinra Power Company. The curriculum was unfairly biased, until it seemed more propaganda than actual facts.

They walked into the classroom, not looking in the direction of the instructor's desk for fear of receiving an icy stare of disapproval. Mr. Pier had an infamous reputation at the academy, and even being forewarned hadn't helped the Accepted prepare for his reign of terror.

"Hurry up and get seated," barked Mr. Pier, who was at the computer preparing his visual presentation.

The students filed in, each trying to claim the desks furthest away from the front of the room and their short-tempered instructor. Unfortunately Alexa and Flynn had been one of the later ones and had to take desks in the second row.

"Evil prick," muttered Flynn under his breath as he pulled out his chair and sat down.

"And no talking!"

Alexa grimaced as Pier glared at Flynn. After the first class her friend had been convinced that the man was pure evil. She wasn't taking her opinion to that extreme, but she had to admit he was her least favorite instructor. The rumor was that Pier was a personal friend of President Shinra, and because of this he was granted a coveted teaching position at the academy, including the posh living quarters, huge paycheck and all the other bonuses that came with it. It just seemed unfathomable that a man who hated kids so much wanted to teach.

As soon as the tone over the loudspeaker declared the start of class, Mr. Pier walked over to the door and pushed a button on the console that both closed and locked it from the inside. It was a harsh way for students to learn to be on time, but being left out in the hallway was a good deterrent for tardiness.

"Now," said the instructor, turning to face the class while clicking the remote control in his hand that summoned the first picture onto the screen, "let us begin."

The topic of today's lecture was the influence of mako reactors and how they have impacted the overall quality of life. Although Alexa had been brought up in a small village, it had been close enough to the resort town of Mideel to share its power source. Mako energy had been a part of her life since before she could remember, so as she listened she found it hard to imagine living without it as many people had.

"Mako technology is quickly spreading," Pier stated as he flipped through various pictures on the overhead. "Shinra has officially completed the construction of reactors for each of the major cities on the western and eastern continent, as well as a reactor on the isle of Mideel. The planning phase has been completed for a reactor on the northern continent, as well as sites in more remote areas around the globe."

The instructor took a moment to pause, scanning the room with a smug look on his face, like a feral cat delighting in the torment of its prey—and torment it was, for the majority of the class it was a struggle to remain awake. He then continued on, speaking as if his words were the most interesting thing on the planet. "With these new installments, the company is proud to say that we are providing for people throughout the world." He let out a little laugh. "Except in Wutai, of course."

The man's view was not unusual. Many people at Shinra Academy, students and adults alike, harbored an intense dislike of the western island nation. _But why don't they like Wutai_? wondered Alexa. To her knowledge no one had ever given a proper reason, let alone a reason at all.

Then to the class's general astonishment Kitz, who was seated in front of Alexa, raised his hand. This feat set a precedent, for no one had ever been brave or curious enough to break Mr. Pier's monologue.

Pier himself stared incredulously at the boy a moment before gathering himself to say, "Well, what is it? If you need to use the toilet, then go already. But be warned; I won't let you back in."

"No sir," said Kitz, perfectly unruffled as usual. "I have a question concerning what you were just speaking about."

"A question," repeated Pier, as if he never heard of such a thing.

"Yes. Could you explain why Wutai doesn't have any mako reactors?"

It was so quiet you could have heard a pin drop, but with the now-hostile air in the room Alexa didn't want to try it. Because the source of the hostility was emanating from the teacher.

"And why would you want to know something as trivial as that, Bee?" asked Piers, with a hint of added menace to his voice. Alexa was amazed that the man actually knew one of his students' names.

"I like to collect as much information as possible. Everything is relevant," answered Kitz without batting an eyelash.

This was probably the first time Mr. Pier had everyone's undivided attention. Even Jakob, who had been drooling on his desk next to Stark, had his head propped up to watch the instructor. Alexa felt like groaning. _Kitz, are you out of your mind?_

"If you must know, Wutai is in fact a great source for mako," the instructor told the class as he marched over to the side wall where a huge map of the world hung. Pier rapped at the northern most region of Wutai with a thick finger. "Readings taken in the area detect an impressive store in these mountains, but the arrogant savages who live there refuse to use our reactors to harness it. Despite Shinra's generous offers, the Wutains rather live with candles than powerful mako lighting. Bah!"

"But isn't the Wutains' decision whether they want their land to be drilled or not?" inquired Kitz. The boy was stepping into some pretty fierce territory without even realizing it. It was an even bigger quarrel than most in that room, including Alexa, could even comprehend.

_He's a goner_, she thought, biting her lip in anxiety. But maybe… _maybe_ the boy did know what he was doing.

At that moment, the bell rang.

The instructor gave an annoyed growl at the intercom. "Thanks to that unnecessary question, I was not able to finish the lecture. We'll pick up where I left off next time. You're dismissed! Out!"

Alexa quickly packed away her notes and joined Kitz and Flynn in the line exiting the room.

"Dude, you're either the bravest or craziest person I've ever met," commented Flynn, who gave Kitz a comradely punch on the shoulder.

"It was nothing; I just wanted to know the answer," said Kitz as he calmly took off his glasses to wipe them with his shirt. He didn't quite understand why the tall boy was making such a big deal.

"Ha, I'd give anything to see that grouch's face again when you raised your hand," continued Flynn, though his grin faltered after he said that. "Actually… maybe not. He looked ready to murder someone for losing his lecturing pace."

They were nearing the stairwell and from the looks of things the two boys would be passing it by without a glance. Alexa slowed down a bit said to her friends, "I have to go this way. Today I'm having my marksmanship class."

"Oh, your specialty course; that's exciting. Enjoy yourself," called Kitz.

"And don't forget," Flynn told her as she broke off from the group, "we're meeting at The Spot later, so I'll see you up there."

"Got it," replied Alexa, and she pushed open the doors to begin the long winding trip upwards.

She had been really looking forward to her specialty class, but now that the time arrived her stomach was fretfully twisting itself into knots. This class was for the Accepted who excelled in the Fodders' beginner shooting class, so their skills were expected to be above average. She really needed to prove herself here.

When she got to the top she noticed the rooftop access door propped open. A dozen or so boys were already there, milling about as they waited for their instructor to arrive. Alexa had asked Vincent what the instructor was like and had received an interesting yet vague reply: "He's an odd character, but very fair and knows his trade. You'll like him."

_I hope so_, thought Alexa as she silently joined her classmates. Stark was one of them, she noticed with a twinge of resentment. What were the odds of him trying to shoot her and make it look like an accident?

She shook off the scary thought and tried to concentrate on something else. For a moment her gaze was drawn to an unremarkable section of the roof's edge. She smiled. There, hidden beneath the lip of the wall, were the letters FW, AS and VV in a row. Flynn had carved their initials there once they started visiting regularly. By the end of last year the place had been termed "The Spot", where they would hang out during nice weather to relax and talk. Kitz, who had been increasingly haunting the Spot with them, hinted at wanting his initials to join the row, but Flynn kept teasing him that he had to be initiated before that happened. When asked about this "initiation" the boy would just shake his head, give him a mysterious look and say he would find out when the time was right.

Alexa smiled to herself, knowing Flynn had yet to come up with anything good to make Kitz suffer through. And of course he tried the same thing on Drake who, despite his assurance that a Doyen like himself wouldn't be caught dead fraternizing with Accepted, hung out with the group as often as Vincent did. Last week Alexa had found the letters DF under the ledge lip but decided not to comment. She just hoped Drake would say something before Flynn noticed.

The hour came and passed without any sight or sound of their instructor. The class became restless, whispering amongst themselves about where their teacher could be and how long to wait before they could leave. Nearly ten minutes into their class time there came a series of clanks from the stairwell.

Through the door came old white-haired man wizened with age, lugging a metal box in his hands and three rifles slung over his shoulder. A pair of thick glasses took up much of his face, but from the way he was acting -squinting at his surroundings and talking brief hesitant steps- they didn't seem to help very much. But what was noticeable even with the large glasses obscuring his features was the fact that the man was distinctly of Wutain origin.

"Why's a Wutain teaching at Shinra Academy?" whispered a boy close by. There were a handful of students who were half Wutain or less, but not a single full-blood because of the merciless hatred of that nation. Yet for some reason the company had hired a foreigner.

Everyone watched as the man walked forward and set his gear against the roof's waist-high ledge. "Welcome, my young pupils, to Precision Shooting and Marksmanship. I will be your instructor, Mr. Goshawk," his wispy voice spoke in an accent Alexa could only assume was Wutain. He gave the class a formal bow, his thick glasses slipping off in the process.

"Goshawk? That's not a Wutain name," Alexa heard someone behind her mumble.

"Maybe he changed it," whispered another. "Like that's helping him fit in."

There was a round of snickers as the old man searched the ground for his fallen spectacles. He could have been blind the way he was flailing about. Alexa felt sorry for him, but at the same time she was exasperated. This first impression wasn't leaving her with any security as to the quality of her instruction.

"There now," uttered Goshawk when at last his fingers located the spectacles. Instead of putting them back on he laid them on the wall. Then he reached to open the metal container and pulled out a box of ammunition.

"This class will require you to learn proper techniques, not just in regards to shooting but artillery repair and management. These weapons must be treated respectfully, not just because they are expensive but because they are powerful."

As he talked he loaded each rifle without a glance to his work; his hands performed the motions swiftly and mechanically, as if they had a mind of their own. He then pulled out a small cylinder that looked similar to a telescope and attached it to the top of the rifle.

"It is my job to teach you to become effective marksmen, but I also have a moral obligation to make sure you understand the consequences of your training. Never forget that all life has value, and you must treat it as such. The path you have chosen is a heavy burden."

Stark made a sound of disgust to her left and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm not paying to hear a senile old fart's views on morality."

_Shut up, Stark_. Alexa clenched her hands and tried to tune out his bratty complaints. That boy never ceased to get on her nerves. And even though he had spoken quietly so Goshawk hadn't heard, she still wanted to slap him.

The final rifle gave a click as its assembly was completed, and Goshawk turned his full attention to the class, though without his glasses he seemed to be having an even harder time discerning faces.

"Now let's have a demonstration, eh?" The instructor turned and pointed at Alexa, who jumped. "You there, what's your name?"

"Alexa, sir," she responded nervously.

"Alex? Well then, come right over here Alex and stand by me," Goshawk said good-naturedly, oblivious to the fact he misheard her name.

She walked to the front of the group, passing Stark on the way who whispered, "Good luck there_, Alex_."

All eyes were on her as she stood beside the instructor, who smiled at Alexa's right earlobe. "Will you please hold this for me?"

Cheeks burning red, she was handed the loaded rifle and positioned like a living mannequin as Goshawk moved about adjusting her grip and explaining the various parts of the weapon and its specifications.

"What should be unfamiliar to you in this component, which is the sniper scope. This particular device we will be using has a four times magnification. When looking through the objective you will notice the cross hairs which will help you aim more accurately.

Now, as you are aware our lessons are not usually held on the roof. I thought we would start off with a bit of fun on our first day. That is why I had targets set up around the compound so you can take turns using the sniper rifles to pick them off."

_Is he mental?_ Alexa tried to keep the look of dismay off her face as she was led to the edge of the rooftop and Goshawk beckoned the rest of the class over. He actually wanted them to fire down into the complex? There were people down there! What if she hit one of them?!

Even if the instructor couldn't see very well, he could sense his students' alarm. "Not to worry, the staff has been informed and for the next hour and a half all the exits have been sealed, so there won't be anyone outside for you to injure. Except the targets, of course," said Goshawk with a cheerful grin. "Look, there's one over there by the helipad. Think you can hit him?"

Alexa looked in the indicated direction and saw a black outline of a person standing next to the raised platform where helicopters landed. It was a flat wooden target, and rather large, but it was easily a hundred yards away. She'd never hit anything that far, not by a long shot.

"Now there, you can do it. First squat down and rest the bi-pod on the wall to keep the rifle steady." She did as she was told, making sure the stand wasn't lopsided. "Now place the butt against your shoulder, a little farther in… yes just like that, and then position your hands. Raise your barrel up. Good, now keep a steady arm and look through the scope," encouraged the man as he coached her step by step. "Aim for the chest. The head is a more critical location, of course, but for now let's simply focus on hitting the target."

Alexa peered into the scope, adjusting so the target was in the center between the perpendicular lines. _Well, here goes nothing._ She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

With the help of the magnification she had an excellent view of the dirt exploding a few yards behind the target. Alexa raised her head a sighed in disappointment and embarrassment. She had missed, in a demonstration in front of the class no less.

Before she could stand up and disappear to the back of the class, Goshawk placed a hand on her shoulder. "It takes a while to get used to the rifle, especially having only been trained with handguns before now. Have another try."

"Okay…" She really felt like trading places with someone else, but her instructor wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. _Please let me get this one, so I don't have to kneel up here for the next hour._

She aimed and pulled the trigger the second time, her ears expecting the bang of a pistol but receiving a soft click like before due to the rifle's silencer. This time she managed a hit.

"Well done, Alex," praised Goshawk. She was so relieved she didn't even mind being called that. The man peered down at the target, shading his eyes with a shriveled hand. "Nearly dead center and about three-quarters above the navel. Though not an instant kill it is a mortal wound, provided the target isn't wearing any armor."

_Wow… Can he really see that?_ She was only able to view the small bullet hole using the scope on the rifle, yet the instructor was claiming to identify its exact location with his bare vision! Alexa reappraised the man as she handed back the rifle. Perhaps he wasn't as blind as she thought.

"Now, who like to try next? I have spare rifles, so three at a time please."

xxxxx

The next hour passed very quickly, and soon it was time to end class. The rifle felt slightly more comfortable in Alexa's hand, and she wished she had gotten another turn to finish shooting all the hidden targets around the buildings and atop the perimeter wall.

"A very good effort today my students. Now, next time we will be meeting in our normal location on the outdoor range, which is directly behind of the complex and can be accessed through the southern gate. Until then, sayonara."

The boys began filing through the door, chatting amongst themselves in excited voices as they bragged about their best shots. Alexa lingered behind, deciding she may as well wait up here since her friends would be coming up shortly. Mr. Goshawk was busily unloading the rifles and placing the spare ammunition into a case. When he was done he turned to go, shuffling in that eccentric manner he possessed.

"So long Alex," Goshawk called friendly as he passed, his arms laden with equipment. Her long hair probably helped him recognized her… unlike the rest of the class whom he would never be able to identify with his far-sightedness.

Alexa moaned inwardly. This was her best chance to correct this mispronunciation of her name, so she should just open her mouth and tell him. "Sir," she called out to her departing instructor.

"Hmm?"

She hesitated as the man turned to her, his bright eyes squinting in an attempt to get her in focus. "I just wanted to say… um, you forgot you glasses," she ended, pointing at the discarded spectacles that had been left on the ledge. She went over to collect them, making a frustrated face before turning around and walking over to her instructor.

"Why thank you, Alex. Now can I ask another favor and have you close the door behind me?"

"Sure, sir."

With a farewell smile the aging instructor entered the building, only to nearly fall down the flight of stairs as Flynn and Kitz appeared. There was the sound of a shout and something heavy clanking down the metal steps. Kitz backtracked to help the old man, but Flynn continued forward and greeted her with a grin.

"I thought there was going to be someone else up here. Did he really just call you 'Alex'?"

She groaned miserably. "Yes. I couldn't make myself correct him."

Flynn burst out laughing. "So, he thinks you're a dude? Is that Wutain blind?"

"Only at close range," Alexa heard Vincent reply.

Alexa turned to see Vincent and Drake had arrived as well. The raven-haired Doyen closed the door after Kitz, allowing them privacy, before adding, "In his youth Goshawk was considered the best sniper in the world."

"He seems like an old coot to me," offered Drake, miming a person flailing his outreached arms as if searching for something in the dark. "He couldn't find the rifle that was a pace from his feet. If we hadn't come along he'd be looking for hours."

"Be nice," Alexa told him. Wutain or not, she couldn't help but like the charming old man. Even if he had confused her name.

"Whatever you say, Alex."

Vincent gave his friend a quick nudge in the ribs and said, "I guess you liked your first lesson, then."

She brightened. "It was awesome! We got to shoot targets off the roof."

"Really? Which one did you hit?" asked Flynn, peering over the building and scanning the ground far below.

"The one over there was my first," replied Alexa. She pointed to the east where the black figure still stood near the helipad, the sun shining through several new holes riddled along its body. Now that they were not in use there were already maintenance workers making their way to collect the targets.

"How far away would you say that is, Vince?" questioned Drake as he shielded his eyes with a hand and gazed across the compound.

"About a hundred and ten yards," the other replied. "A decent mark."

Alexa grinned, recognizing her initial critique of the class was wrong—she would definitely accomplish something this year. And she couldn't wait for her next lesson.

"The students in the science program are having a presentation in two days," stated Kitz suddenly.

"How do you know that?" asked Alexa, who was trying not to laugh at yet another one of Kitz's random exclamations that had little or no prelude.

"And why should we care?" added Flynn, rolling his eyes as if to say 'This is what I put up with.'

"Well, I was in the library-"

"You mean the library you guys toasted?" interrupted Drake. "I thought that place was locked down."

Kitz shook his head. "No, there is a medical library in the basement adjacent to the laboratories. I needed a quiet place to study-"

"Nerd."

"-so a science student let me in. Apparently he was a senior, but not one who made the faulty robot. He thanked me for getting rid of the main competition."

"Okay, I'm with you so far," encouraged Alexa, who was relieved that Kitz hadn't run into the group whose project they _did _destroy.

"Well, we started talking and I learned there was going to be a noteworthy researcher arriving at the academy tomorrow. He's giving a rather interesting lecture on the fossil records of mako fountains, and I thought it would be cool if we all went."

Throughout our conversation Vincent was sitting silently on the wall, quietly attentive and at ease. But at Kitz's final statement he went rigid.

"Why do you think we'd be interested in going?" asked Drake. "I don't have the attention span for something like that. Besides, if it's for students in the science program they wouldn't let us in."

"They'd make an exception."

Flynn didn't look persuaded. "Why's that?"

"Because," said the boy, turning to Vincent and staring at him behind crooked glasses, "the guest speaker is Dr. Valentine."


	14. Chapter 13

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter. In fact, I had about 75% of it done the week after my last update. Unfortunately life got in the way, big time, so forgive my lateness. **

…**Hmm, there hasn't been nearly enough Stark abuse of late, has there? Enjoy!

* * *

**

"This is it. The tyranny must end. A score must be settled. Revenge must be taken for all those who have been disgraced. It's time to oppress those that will oppress, and to shove the proverbial stick farther up the proverbial back end of your enemy and give it a nice big twist. Are you with me?"

"Nice speech, but that's unnecessary," replied Alexa. It's not that she didn't like discovering Drake Flare, Flynn Woods and Kitz Bee at her door, but she'd been planning on spending her free time today by herself.

"Oh no you don't," said Drake, who foiled her attempt at closing the door by wedging his boot into the frame. "We have a plan afoot with Stark Maverick's name on it, and you're going to help."

To her dismay the three boys filed in and made themselves at home. This was very unsettling for Alexa who never before had a boy enter her room, which was the only place of privacy and asylum in the academy.

"By the way, whatever happened to the whole 'Doyens don't hang out with Accepted' thing?" Flynn asked Drake as he settled on to the bed Alexa just vacated. Alexa hovered around her closet, annoyed at herself for feeling so uncomfortable in her own room. All because of some stupid boys.

The Doyen crossed his arms and grinned. "Oh, that rule's still in effect. But it can be managed as long as you treat me, as your elder, with the proper respect. 'Sir' or 'Mr.' will do." Ignoring Flynn's look of disbelief, he continued. "Besides, this situation calls for immediate action and that requires all the hands we can get."

"But there isn't a situation, Drake," tried Alexa.

"Is Alexa exempt from the respect rule, sir?" questioned Kitz, raising his hand as if he were in class.

"Quiet, Bee," retorted Drake dismissively. "And of course there's a situation! It has come to my attention that there's a certain bully who's been making your life miserable. Never let your enemy have the last laugh! That's a rule. Plus, everything's fair game at the academy, as long as you don't get caught."

Alexa held back a groan. There was no way she'd risk getting in trouble again. That fight in the basement had been a defining point in her life last year; a disaster that ended up helping her, though a disaster that she did not want to repeat in any way, shape or form. Since that time things have settled into a tense stalemate. And here was Drake wanting to stir the whole mess up again.

"Listen Alex, if you don't stand up to this guy he will continue to push you down every chance he gets. You too, Woods; I saw that lewd hand gesture in the food line at lunch. You both need to show him you're not targets for his harassment."

"And we accomplish that by pranking him instead?" Alexa wasn't sure this would solve anything. And did he even notice he called her 'Alex'?

"You two don't know how good you have it, having a rival," said Drake wistfully. "I wish I had one. Then all my genius ideas wouldn't go to waste."

"Aha! So you just want to carry out some elaborate scheme and need a victim," said Flynn. He stared at the older boy with frown on his face before his mouth tilted up into a grin. "Count me in."

"You mean 'Count me in, _sir'_."

"But Stark hasn't done anything in a while," argued Alexa, preventing Flynn from supplying a retort. Sure Stark still glared every time they looked at one other, but he and his gang had given up physically abusing her. It was nice not having dirt kicked in her face, or scraped palms and knees from being tripped in the hallway. She glanced over at the small collection of books at her desk, which Kitz was perusing. There hadn't been any more breaking-and-entering issues either.

"That's not the point. That Maverick kid doesn't respect you; hence why he's spreading the whole name incident all over the school, trying to make you a laughingstock. Don't try to tell me he 'hasn't done anything in a while.' He will never respect you unless you show him that you're someone to reckon with."

"But I don't really mind being called Alex that much. It's technically a girl's name too," she tried.

Drake didn't buy it. "It doesn't matter that you don't mind it. This concerns honor now. Stark Maverick is going down. But first I need details. Woods, you were saying something about the gardening punishment from Gradern?"

Alexa looked sharply at Flynn, who cleared his throat uncomfortably. "How do you know about that?" she accused. She had never mentioned the punishment to anyone, except to Vincent in passing. That was a day she tried to forget.

"Stark was complaining about it," the other Accepted replied. From the look on his face it wasn't a pleasant memory. "He had to do chores for an extra day, and came back muttering about how you got off easy and how unfair it was that he had to work in the kitchens like hired help. We didn't hear the end of it for a week. It took him hours to clean the dirt from under his nails, and he wouldn't even look at a potato product for weeks."

Flynn had been Stark's best friend for most of last year, though that detail tended to slip her mind since both boys usually ignored one another. Even though she didn't like the whole prank idea, she realized Flynn would love to get back at the boy who mercilessly kicked him out of their group of friends.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Alexa finally said to the Doyen's satisfaction.

"Steal his hair gel," offered Flynn.

Drake shook his head. "Not subtle enough. Besides, that'll just get him ticked off. You want him humiliated." The boy walked around the room, plotting. "We could add dye to his shampoo. Do you think he'd like to find himself with a bright orange head?"

"Aren't the instructors bound to notice that?" piped up Kitz, who had returned his attention to the discussion. "What happened to pulling pranks but not getting caught… um, Your Honor?"

"Those were your own rules," Flynn accused Drake.

He waved his hand dismissively. "Right, right. The prank needs to be confined to one area, like his room. That way it won't cause a huge commotion and other people are less likely to get caught in the crossfire."

"Crossfire?" Alexa was liking this idea less and less. What in the world would these guys come up with? But… even with the horrific possibilities, she couldn't help but feel that nervous excitement that came from planning to do something not exactly in line with the rules. Having been a good kid her whole life, she had to admit rarely feeling like this. Her father would certainly not approve, but he wasn't here and she was due for some mischief.

"How about having a bucket of water dump on him when he opens his door?" said Flynn.

Drake mulled it over before replying, "The old bucket trick, huh? You're on the right track there Woods, but water isn't quite right. It has to be edgier, more unique…" He snapped his fingers. "I got it! It's perfect!"

"What is?"

The boy grinned at Alexa. "That's going to be a surprise for now. When's your afternoon class over?"

"5:15," she answered, mystified.

"Good. And is Maverick in your class?"

"Yeah."

"And he probably goes to dinner after that, doesn't he?"

"I guess so."

Drake nodded and told the group, "I'll complete the necessary prep work. After class you guys meet me on this level across from the stairwell. We'll carry out our scheme while everyone's eating."

"You aren't going to tell us what we're actually doing?" demanded Flynn.

"We're doing your bucket idea." Flynn made shooing motions with his hands. "Now everyone get going. Can't you see Alexa wants some alone time?"

xxxxx

While the rest of the Accepted headed to the cafeteria, Alexa, Flynn and Kitz took the stairs up to their living quarters. Alexa was feeling nervous by unwilling to turn tail and leave her friends to pull the prank by themselves.

"Hey Kitz, where are you going? Drake wants us to wait here."

"I'll be back in a minute," he replied, walking down the hall my himself. "I need to get something from my room."

They were still waiting for Kitz to return when Drake arrived.

"Nice bucket," said Flynn. The container in Drake's hands was nothing more than a plastic laundry detergent bottle with the top portion cut off. "So, are we dumping bleach on him?"

"Don't be an idiot," chided Drake. "I just needed something to hold our little 'gift' and there weren't many options."

"What exactly is in there?" asked Alexa, taking a little step forward to try and peer inside. It looked dark and lumpy, and a foul odor was wafting from Drake's vicinity.

"Potatoes," stated Kitz, who returned at that precise moment.

"How do you know that?" wondered Flynn, but then angrily rounded on Drake.  
Hey, you told him! What happened to it being a secret?"

The Doyen rolled his eyes. "Of course I told him. I needed him to make something for me. And mind your rank."

Flynn called him a royal something under his breath as Drake handed the makeshift bucket to Alexa, so he could in turn receive a small contraption from Kitz. Alexa peered inside the container, wrinkling her nose as the smell hit her. It certainly was potatoes—potato peels, in fact. They were slimy and turning green, and a large portion of it was being held together by what looked like congealed macaroni and cheese.

"Did you get this out of the garbage?"

"Well, I didn't get it from underneath Director Gradern's office desk," replied Drake, who rolled his eyes. "Now pay attention." He held up Kitz' invention, which looked like a metal hook on a rope with a round heavy object dangling from the other end. "This magnet goes on the door near the handle. The string goes straight up where it's connected to the wall above the door. You have the tape, right Bee?"

Kitz confirmed with a nod and dug out a tan adhesive roll from his pocket. "I couldn't find anything more heavy duty, sir. But I did the calculations and with a few layers this tape should be strong enough to withstand the resistance."

"Well done. And then the rope goes around the fire alarm above the door. The bucket rests on the ledge, the handle looped over the fire alarm too. The hook is attached to the far rim of the bucket. So when the door is opened, the rope gets pulled and tips the bucket. Then you have a head dripping with rotten vegetables." He rubbed his palms together. "Now let's get to it."

"So how do we get in?" asked Alexa. Their prank would be useless if they couldn't get in to set it up.

"I can do it," replied Flynn. With a shrug of embarrassment he explained, "It's the same way as how we got into your room."

"Oh." She had wondered how Stark and his friends managed to break in last year; the door had been locked when she arrived and there was no sign of forced entry. And even though her treasured book had been damaged, Alexa wasn't going to make a scene now by bringing up what had happened. She had forgiven Flynn for his membership in Stark's gang and wasn't going to hold that incident against him.

Both she and Kitz watched as the other two boys went up to Stark's door. Flynn took out his ID card and inserted it into the metal groove where the door vanished into the wall above it. Drake meanwhile was pressing his hands against the door with a significant amount of pressure.

"Find it yet?" asked Drake.

"I'm working on it."

"What are they doing?" Alexa whispered to Kitz. She had been expecting them to pick the lock or something.

"All the doors in the academy can be electronically unlocked from the main control room, even those that use keys and under normal circumstances are physically pulled open," stated Kitz, who had no doubt read a manual or blueprints of the academy for fun. "It's a fire precaution, so people can be evacuated quickly. It also works in reverse, so all the doors can be shut in case there are intruders. Apparently the system can be manually overridden, which is what Flynn is trying to attempt."

Twenty seconds later there was a loud click from somewhere in the door's metal frame and Flynn retracted the card from the crevice. Drake pushed the door open with difficulty, pushing a limb in the way of the door so it wouldn't shut by mistake like it was obviously trying to do.

"Okay. Woods, it's your job to make sure this doesn't close on us," he ordered.

Being the strongest of the group, Flynn accepted without complaint. He squeezed himself into the doorway and pushed against the door that was straining to close. Alexa and Kitz followed Drake into the room, passing under Flynn's arms like he was a bridge.

"Okay, so we need to hook the bucket over the fire alarm and balance it on the ledge of the doorway," Drake explained to Alexa. The volume of his voice had decreased now that they were in action, but his tone was humming with excitement. "You want to do it?"

She shook her head. "Me? But I'm too short."

"Then grab that chair. And don't sound so scared." The Doyen gave her a little wink. "Live a little, have fun. You can't waste your life away like a couch potato."

"Oh Shiva, no puns," commented Flynn, sounding a little taxed from keeping the door in place.

Drake held up a slimy potato peel in response. "I think, therefore I yam." Seeing Alexa still was unsure, he added, "Hey Bee, why don't you go keep watch. Give a sign if you hear someone coming."

"Of course, Mr. Flare," answered Kitz, who ducked under Flynn on his way out. "Though a potato would make a better lookout. They keep their eyes peeled."

"Hmm, so the nerd has a sense of humor," mused Drake with a chuckle. Hearing Flynn's aggravated groan he said, "What's the matter? Think this plan is half-baked? It was your idea in the first place."

Alexa grinned at Flynn's expression. "Your brain is mashed," she told Drake.

Drake laughed as she went over to borrow the desk chair. The jokes did help steady her nerves, but she couldn't help cringing at any little noise. A creak from the floor above or the sound of the air conditioner kicking in was an instructor bearing down on them to her ears. Surely someone was going to notice.

The older boy directed Alexa step by step as they constructed the trap. An extra piece of rope served as a handle for the makeshift bucket, and then the hook was pushed through the rim ninety degrees from the handle. Carefully they balanced it on the two-inch space atop the door. Once the rope was attached in the other appropriate places, Drake announced they were done.

"Okay, now slip through the door. Carefully, carefully."

The students eased themselves out of the room without tripping the trap. Flynn was the last one out, easing the door close behind him.

"Mission complete," Drake said with a mischievous wink for Alexa. "Tell me how it goes."

"Wait, you're not sticking around?"

He shook his head, his blond curls flailing emphatically. "No way. A Doyen hanging out on the Accepted dorm level? It's too suspicious."

"Are you sure it's going to work?" commented Flynn doubtfully as he starred at the door. "It would be lame if it doesn't, not to mention a waste of time." For emphasis he stretched his arm, rubbing his sore bicep.

"You want to test it?" Drake countered with a raised eyebrow.

The tall Accepted just grunted.

"Okay, there's still time before anyone's expected back. Head to dinner if you want. Just don't get caught hanging around here with your noses pressed on Maverick's door." The boy turned and waved behind him as he left. "Later."

"So, who's up for dinner?" asked Flynn when they were alone. "I am, as long as it isn't potatoes."

"Shouldn't we stay here? Otherwise we'll miss Stark coming back," said Kitz.

"True. The prank isn't worthwhile if we aren't here for it." Flynn began walking back to his own room. "But like Flare said, we shouldn't be out here watching and eating popcorn either."

xxxxx

Half an hour later Alexa was in the bathroom when she heard some boys coming down the hall. It was immediately obvious who it was.

"I received a letter today from my father," said a haughty voice. "He's obtained permission for me to leave Shinra Academy for the weekend to preview the latest construction stage of the casino. They've finally came up with a name, did you hear? The Gold Saucer." There was a pause for the obligatory laughs of his comrades. "Not a very majestic name, in my opinion. It's a shame Father is only financially backing this operation; if he was the owner, I'm sure he would have named the place properly. This Dio fellow will turn the casino into an amusement park for commoners, mark my words."

Stark's voice faded as he and his friend's walked around the corner. Alexa held her breath. They weren't heading to Stark's room now, were they? Suddenly she was in a panic. Maybe this prank wasn't a good idea after all. Of course Alexa and Flynn were going to get blamed. Who else had a motive and would be stupid enough to pull something like that? The potatoes were a dead giveaway too. With that in mind, she snuck out of the restroom and crept quickly to the stairs.

For the next few minutes she didn't have a clue where of her destination other than "away from Stark's gang." It seemed cowardly to leave after she had been waiting for Stark in the first place, to hear him trip their trap. But at the moment he arrived she didn't want anything to do with it. Alexa eventually found herself on the main floor, wandering past dark empty classrooms. Perhaps she should go to the cafeteria, where she could blend in with the crowd and try to look innocent. But that would probably be one of the first locations Stark would search, and he would no doubt demand a confession. And Alexa didn't think she could pull off a convincing lie.

Two men were strolling down the hallway, so she mechanically moved over to the side to let them pass. Her brain was still in survival-plan mode so she didn't notice the identity of one of the men straight away. It was the black multi-layered traveling cloak that caught her eye.

She hadn't seen Dr. Valentine since she was little, but he was almost exactly as she remembered. But would the paleontologist recognize her? _Probably not,_ Alexa decided and quickly averted her eyes from the approaching men.

But the second later she heard herself being addressed. "Why, Miss Spero! How wonderful it is to run into you."

Alexa looked back and with a startled but pleased smile replied, "Hello, Dr. Valentine."

The man stopped in front of her and shook her hand. His gloves were worn and flecked with dirt, as if he had just come from a dig. "Please call me Grimoire. I can't allow the daughter of an old friend to call me anything else." He turned to his companion and said, "Darwin, please go on ahead. I'll join you shortly."

The other man, a science instructor judging by his Shinra-issued white lab coat, nodded quickly and continued on his way, muttering something about staying on schedule. Dr. Valentine gave her a smile. His dark eyes, so much like his son's, reflected the warmth of his expression.

"Theodore told me that you were sent to the academy. When I was invited as a guest speaker I promised him that I would check up on you," he said. "How's school going? Keeping out of trouble?"

"Classes are hard, but I like them," Alexa answered, avoiding the second inquiry. She couldn't help but cast a quick glance upwards at the ceiling, wondering if Stark had stopped yelling yet. Were half-decomposed vegetables and cheese considered a biological health hazard?

Fortunately the paleontologist didn't seem to notice her behavior. "I must admit, I'm surprised not to find you in the science department. Theodore tells me you're quite the scholar."

She blushed. "I don't know about that. I just like reading."

"All that matters is following the path you set yourself on and not giving up despite the struggles. I wish you luck." Dr. Valentine took out a golden pocket watch and checked the time. "Well, I best be off. My colleagues are no doubt in a tizzy due to my absence. Take care, Alexa."

"Thanks Dr. Valentine, you too," called Alexa. She watched the man stride quickly down the hall before going on her own way.

Had her father not told Dr. Valentine the reason she was at the academy? Surely he had; they were old friends, after all. Then wouldn't he have known that she did not have the luxury to decide whether the science or military path was right for her? She sighed. _I didn't set myself on this path, but I'll keep going until my legs give out._

A group of Doyens were exiting the cafeteria, and she looked through the open doors but didn't find either Drake or Vincent. The older students headed for the stairwell, pushing each other and fooling around. On a whim Alexa decided to follow them. Up and up they went. Alexa held her breath as she passed the Accepted floor, but she couldn't hear anything over the noise of the group ahead of her. She continued up until the boys exited onto the Doyen hall level.

One of the boys held the door open for her. "Is this your stop?" he asked. He eyed her up and down, but if he thought she was too young to be here he didn't say anything.

"Thanks," Alexa replied quickly, and walked through the door. This time she went in the opposite direction of the group.

She had never been on this floor before. It looked the same as the Accepted living quarters, except as she walked around she noticed the floor tiles in the different wings were not the same color. Vincent had mentioned that the Doyens were segregated by specialty. Too bad she didn't have a clue as to what specialties the different colors represented.

"Hey you!"

Alexa froze as she felt a hard grip on her shoulder. She turned around and found herself facing a tough-looking Doyen boy.

"Are you lost, small fry?" asked the stranger.

"No," she replied defensively, slightly irritated at being called small fry. She was sixteen for Shiva's sake. But on second thought, it looked rather peculiar that she was wandering around up here for no reason. "Actually, yes I am… I'm looking for my friend Drake."

He gave her a smile, softening a bit. "Drake Flare? Well, you're going in the opposite direction. Let me take you to his room."

"Thanks," she replied with a sigh of relief.

The boy raised his hand. "No problem. And the name's Clair Tailwind."

Alexa did a double-take. "You're a girl?" she asked before she could sensor herself. "Oh, I'm sorry!"

Clair laughed at her mortified expression. "Yea, I get that a lot. Whatever, I'm comfortable with who I am. I'm one of the best pilots in my year, you know."

Alexa smiled weakly. "I'm Alexa Spero."

The other girl nodded. "Nice to meet you."

Introductions made, they made their way down the hall. All the while Alexa kept sneaking glances at her guide, who chatted in a bright energetic manner. At first Clair did seem like a boy, with her short brown hair and the way she dressed and carried herself. But she had a delicate jaw line and long eyelashes, and beneath her baggy shirt was a subtle hint of breasts.

"So this is the SOLDIER area," Clair explained as they entered the red-tiled wing. This section of the level was louder, and the doors to many of the rooms were open and students could be seen hanging out and laughing.

At last they stopped at a closed door with the name Flare written on the plaque. Clair knocked loudly but there was no sound coming from inside. She tried the door handle, but it was locked.

"Don't worry," she said to Alexa's disappointment. "Drake is rarely in his own room. He'll be around here somewhere; he tends to bum off of his hallmates. Let's have a look."

Clair boldly went to each of the open rooms to enquire on Drake's whereabouts, but none of the SOLDIER Doyens knew. "Check Turk territory," one of them offered. "And then come back, Clair. We're starting a game of poker."

"Aren't you tired of losing gil to me?" she responded with a grin. "Fair enough. I'll be back in a bit."

_She's pretty popular,_ noted Alexa as they continued on and the tiles changed to blue. Clair wasn't even in the SOLDIER program, yet the guys knew and respected her. She had thought all the girls at the academy weren't well liked. What had Clair done to win their respect?

They came to a door marked Valentine and Alexa perked out of her pensive mood. The older girl knocked once before opening the door. Vincent was sitting at his desk, a book propped opened in his lap as he typed on a computer. He looked over, not seeming surprised at the disturbance.

"Hiya Valentine," called Clair with a wink and a wave of her callused tan hand. "This girl's looking for Drake. Do you know where he is?"

"He's working Mr. Fair, making up for the time he slept through his SOLDIER seminar," replied Vincent. He then turned his attention to Alexa and said, "If you need to talk to him, you're welcome to wait here until he gets back."

"I'll see you around then, Spero."

Alexa nodded gratefully and the female Doyen took her leave. "Thanks for your help."

"Any time."

Vincent indicated at the spare wooden chair in the corner and returned his attention to his work. Alexa sat down and proceeded to scan her surroundings, her curiosity berating her for the fact that she had never visited before.

The boy's room was the same dimensions as her own, but the furnishings were much newer and of higher quality. The gold trophy from last year's shooting tournament stood on the shelf, propping up a line of textbooks. A second trophy would no doubt be up there by the end of the year, so he'd have a set to use as bookends. Everything was neat and tidy except for the bed, which stood out blatantly against the orderly arrangement. The striped sheets were twisted and dangling off the mattress with the comforter wrinkled and pulled up seemingly as an afterthought.

"What brings you up here? Drake didn't manage to coerce you into pulling a joke on that Stark, did he?" asked Vincent. Alexa suppressed a grimace and he gave a knowing smile. "He's tried to rope me into his schemes numerous times over the years. Actually, a wayward prank involving peanut butter and a pair of rock snakes was the reason we first met. Thankfully I had class today, or Drake would have tried to get me involved."

_I wish I had the same excuse,_ Alexa thought to herself. Maybe then she wouldn't be in hiding.

"What are you working on?" she eventually asked, inquisitive as to what kind of work she would find herself doing in two years time. From the looks of things the Doyen was knee deep in a rather long writing assignment.

"An essay on multifaceted interrogation strategies," replied Vincent.

"Sounds hard."

"It's an interesting topic, but boring to write about."

"Do you normally have a lot of work?"

He shrugged, slipping a pen in the book and closing it before turning to face her. "Yes, but you get used to it. There's a lot to learn, but it helps to have this knowledge when you're out in the real world. Though that doesn't mean you won't die. You just have a better chance not getting yourself killed when you can avoid it."

"And Drake has just as much classwork too?" wondered Alexa.

"He does, but he blows off a lot of the written work. Hence why he's trying to salvage his grade right now."

"What are grades for anyway?" She had never had the guts to ask, for fear of looking like an idiot. But she knew Vincent enough to know he wouldn't make fun of her.

"Not that much, really. It mostly corresponds to where you're located after the academy; those with the highest marks get into better squadrons, hours on duty, housing. Things of that sort."

"Oh." She breathed a sigh of relief, glad that all her hard work would pay off in the long run. As long as she graduated, anyway.

Silence fell after that, only the soft noise of page turning and fingers thrumming on the keyboard sounding in the room as Vincent returned to his essay. Alexa wished she had brought her bag with her. At least then she could read or pretend to do work.

"I ran into your dad," she finally decided to admit. After seeing how Vincent had reacted on the rooftop two days ago -withdrawing more than usual and refusing to speak of Dr. Valentine even when Kitz had asked questions about his line of work- she thought it best to leave the subject of his visit alone. But if would feel wrong to hide the fact she had a pleasant conversation with him in the hall, especially to his own son.

The boy's fingers barely hesitated before continuing to type at an even faster pace. "Oh," he responded disinterestedly, suddenly putting an exerted effort into his writing.

"Yeah, we met in the hall. So… have you seen him yet?"

"No."

Alexa frowned and asked, "Are you going to his lecture then?"

Vincent turned in his chair to lock gazes with her, the expression in his black eyes serious. "No, I'm not. I fully intend to stay as far as possible from the main floor and the lecture hall until he leaves."

She was completely baffled. "You don't want to see your own father? But, you mustn't have seen him since you came to the academy." Her throat tightened at the thought. She hadn't seen her own father in one and a half years now. To think it would be twice as long before she'd be able to again. Most of the students here don't get to see their families the entire time they're enrolled at Shinra Academy. Why was Vincent wasting this rare opportunity?

"Not everyone has as good a relationship with their parents as you do, Alexa." The Turk Doyen dropped his gaze and sighed, his face softening a bit. "Do you remember telling me last year how you're here because of your father?" He gave a small mirthless laugh. "Well, I'm here because of my father too.

"Father and I… don't exactly see eye to eye. He paid to reserve my spot at Shinra Academy when it was still being built, seven years before I was even the right age to attend. My whole life I was prepared to follow in my father's footsteps, to become a great researcher like him." He snorted derisively and slammed his textbook shut, dropping it unceremoniously onto his desk. "Of course I wanted no part in it. Why would I want to walk a path I was forced on to? I hated everything my father stood for."

Alexa listened in shock. She would have never expected such an outburst from Vincent, whom she had grown to know as calm and in control. Maybe she didn't know him as well as she thought. "But your dad seems like such a nice man."

He made a disgusted sound. "My father lives and breathes for his work. That's his passion. He cares more about crumbling artifacts he digs out of the dirt than for his family." He turned to stare out the window, his long bangs shielding his eyes, though his frown was still visible. "Luckily only my name had been registered when I was young and not the program I would be attending. When the time came to enter the academy, I was able to fill out my paperwork for the military program. My father didn't know what I was doing at the time, and I let him live with his assumptions until it was too late."

She had no idea what do say. Instead of taking an academic research path, Vincent signed up for the most dangerous, dirty job Shinra offered because he didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps. Weakly, she asked, "What did your father do when he found out?"

"By then there was nothing he could do. I was at the end of my second year and had already been accepted into the Turks' training program."

"When was the last time you spoke with your father?" she asked quietly.

"A few months before I left home. He was in the middle of an important excavation and didn't have time to take me to the academy himself. But it's not like I saw much of him when I was younger either."

Suddenly the door burst open and slammed against the wall, scaring Alexa half to death. "Never fear, I have arrived," said Drake with his usual lopsided grin. He saw Alexa and his smile widened. "Hey. Clair mentioned you were here."

He leaped onto the bed and sprawled out, making himself at home. _So that's why Vincent doesn't bother to make his bed, _she noted.

"When are you going to grow up?" Vincent asked him tersely. With a sigh he picked up his textbook and opened it again. "In a few months we'll be out in the real world, remember?"

"Somebody's in a mood," Drake responded, rolling his eyes. "That's why the prank was a necessity. We need to live and have fun before it's too late. Once you get a job, it's like the death of all enjoyment." He adjusted himself so he wasn't lying atop a knot of sheets and added, "We're leaving for our final mission next week, after all, so we need to squeeze in as much fun as possible."

"It's that soon?" Alexa's heart dropped a little at the news. Sure she knew the two boys would have their month-long Doyen mission, but she didn't think the time would come this quickly.

"Yep. Say goodbye to real beds and hot showers." Drake propped his head up and gave her a grin. "So Alex, how'd Mr. Maverick enjoy his surprise?"

* * *

**So, what do you think Drake was planning with peanut butter and snakes…?**

**Just to note, I mentioned earlier in the story that Vincent doesn't have red eyes, so Grimoire also does not. It's my personal preference; I like imagining the color change was a byproduct of Hojo's experiments (the same way I'm upset at Advent Children/DoC for making Vinnie have a gauntlet and not a mechanical arm, since I was under the impression that it was when I first played the original game.) Oh well, I'm sure you wonderful readers don't mind :)**

**Also, I know this chapter was pretty long (I had a lot to pack in.) Would you rather have long chapters like this, or should I keep them shorter?**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey look, another update! Surprised? I am.

* * *

**

Alexa had been bracing herself for punishment, but as the week drew to a close she came to realize it wasn't going to happen. Nobody seemed to know about the potato peel prank she and her friends had tried to pull on Stark. Perhaps the trap didn't work? Even if it hadn't, she was certain Stark would have reported it. The silence was almost as bad as getting caught red-handed. Almost.

"It's not like I can ask Rhodes or Jakob about it," said Flynn with a nod to Stark's cronies. "'So, has Stark had to wash mold out of his hair lately?' It would be a dead giveaway."

"I did hear somebody yell," reported Kitz again. "I can't be certain it was Stark though."

"There wasn't any commotion at all. I could have sworn Stark would kick up a huge fuss."

The trio was sitting in their Situational Studies class, waiting for the lecture to begin. Like Alexa had overheard from the horse's mouth, Stark was absent because he was taking a short time off to visit the Golden Saucer. It had been a focal part of the gossip that day, since it was unheard of for a student to be allowed to leave without being on an academy-sanctioned mission. They all wondered just how much money had been transferred for that privilege.

"Maybe he's waiting to rat on us until he comes back," said Alexa.

"Maybe," Flynn agreed, but he didn't seem very sure.

Just then their instructor and class advisor Mr. Tucker walked in the room. "Okay class, settle down," he said, setting his briefcase on the desk and opening it. "We've got a lot to cover today."

Situational Studies was one of her favorite courses besides her marksmanship specialty class. It was here that they learned the proper way to handle all types of situations with varying critical levels. Alexa was great at this sort of logical problem solving, in a low-stress classroom setting at least. She hoped to keep a level head if she was ever in one of these circumstances, but it wasn't like she wanted to be caught in a sinking ship or surrounded by carnivorous fiends. The only bad part was that the class was taught by Mr. Tucker, whom she had plenty of interaction with last year to know was one of the biggest womanizers on the staff.

"As you are all probably aware, the reconstruction of the southern part of the building is nearly complete, so this will be the last time for schedule changes. We will resume our biweekly meetings next week," stated Tucker to a scattering of groans and pained faces.

"Hey, don't complain to me. You should be complaining to these two, who happened to be in the library at the right time to destroy the robot before it could do more damage." His eyes travelled to Flynn an Alexa and he smiled like a shark. "Should I start an inquiry about what you two were doing in the library in the first place?" he teased and even gave Flynn a roguish wink.

"We were finishing the homework you assigned us," tersely replied Flynn, who looked far from amused at being targeted.

"Fine, fine," said Tucker, sounding like he didn't believe the excuse. "Back to the matter at hand. I will now be passing your hostage assignments back. Remember that all grades are final, so there's no use arguing about them."

"He knows Kitz was with us, right?" Flynn furiously whispered to Alexa. "That bastard." He opened his mouth to say more, but stopped himself and settled back into his chair. Apparently he didn't want to be seen having a private conversation with Alexa, trying not to confirm Tucker's romantic speculation.

It just so happened that Kitz was passed back their group's paper, but as usual he only stared at it without giving an indication as to how they did. Flynn grabbed it and cursed under his breath.

"How the heck did we get a 'C'? I lost my eyebrows for that grade!"

Mr. Tucker just happened to be passing and commented, "I certainly commend you for stopping that rogue robot Mr. Woods, but you get a C for writing the assignment from the wrong perspective. Even though your work was detailed and well-written, that is the highest grade I can offer you."

Alexa's dumbstruck expression matched those on her friends. Their instructor wasn't pulling a joke on them, was he? That bright red C on the paper spoke otherwise.

"Alright, now we'll be taking notes on bombing raids," announced Mr. Tucker when he was done handing out the graded papers.

"Are we the one's doing the bombing?" muttered Flynn under his breath. He rested his chin on a propped arm and prepared to doze for the duration of the lecture.

Alexa found it similarly difficult to remain engaged while her mind was spinning. All that time and effort for a sub-par result? They hadn't gotten much work done in the library the day the robot attacked, but luckily the assignment had been postponed because of it. In the days that followed the trio had spent hours in the computer lab scrounging for information in an attempt to make up for the limited resources. Kitz had been especially adamant that they recheck their facts and produce a detailed set of footnotes and bibliography. They easily put in more time that any other group. It just wasn't fair.

"The first type we will be examining is air raids. There is a standard set of instructions to follow when the alarm has been sounded. Your first duty will be to remain calm, and then depending on your particular station you will be required…"

xxxxx

At the end of the hour the bell sounded, bringing the class to an end.

"Next time we'll be starting our fiend eradication section," called the instructor over the noise of rustling paper and chairs scraping the floor. "As you will learn, despite common belief not all fiends can be disposed of with a blast from a fire materia."

"Come on," said Flynn, picking up his bag. "Let's have a word with Tucker."

"But he said our grades are final, Mr. Woods," replied Kitz, who rarely looked jittery but now seemed to be. Apparently the low grade had rubbed on his tolerance level.

"Kitz, you don't have to call him that," said Alexa with a look at Flynn, who was trying to appear innocent but failing. "You don't need to call Drake 'Mr.' either. He's just joking."

The boy didn't seem to comprehend, so Alexa left it alone as they followed Flynn to the instructor's desk.

"What can I do you for?" asked Mr. Tucker, looking up from his computer as the trio reached his desk.

"It's about the assignment…"

"Hold it right there," said the instructor, raising his hand to forestall Flynn's explanation. "I'm sorry, but I have to maintain my policy."

"But sir," Alexa tried, but she was also cut off.

"As I stated before, Missey, your group did not stick to the parameters of the assignment, specifically regarding the point of view taken."

"You mean, we should have been thinking like the captors and not the hostages?"

"Of course not," Tucker replied. "What put that idea into your little head?"

Alexa clamped her tongue between her teeth to prevent herself from asking why he assumed it was _her_ idea. She would hate to find out what sort of discipline Tucker awarded for detention.

"The fact is your group was the only one in the entire class that failed to do the assignment from the captor's view. If there were others that made the same error I could be more lenient, but…" He raised his shoulders and gave a fake sympathetic smile. "Sorry kids. You'll just have to try harder next time."

Defeated, the three Accepted left the classroom. Flynn clenched his hands into fists, seeming very aggravated. "That guy! I'm going to…"

"You're not going to do anything," stated Kitz matter-of-factly. "It is after much observation that I have concluded you tend to not follow through with your threats. Humans don't tend to deviate from their normal course of action. You talk a big game, but never to a person's face. And unless our instructor decides to join us for swordsmanship class, you won't lay a finger on him."

"Oh yeah?" replied Flynn, who cuffed him on the head. Kitz let out a loud "ouch" and raised his textbook as a shield to ward off another attack.

Alexa was about to jump between them to prevent more roughhousing, but Flynn appeared to be done. He even looked a bit happier now. She looked cautiously over to the shorter Accepted, but he appeared generally unruffled. _He must have a thick head_.

"So anyone hungry for dinner?" she ventured, knowing her remark would be met with approval.

"Yeah, let's go before the pizza is gone," said Flynn, who led the way to the cafeteria.

To Alexa's surprise when they arrived at the cafeteria they found both Drake and Vincent waiting for them at their usual table. Normally the two only ate lunch with the Accepted, choosing to each with their classmates during the other meal periods.

"You're not eating with your other friends?" asked Alexa, taking the empty seat next to Drake.

Vincent, who was across from her, said, "They aren't the ones we won't be seeing for a few weeks."

"Yeah, we'll be completely sick of those guys by the end of the month anyway," confirmed Drake, sticking his tongue out in disgust. "Fiery Ifrit, can you imagine all of us SOLDIER Doyens cooped up with each other for a month? And then adding swords to the mix? We won't need some high-risk mission; it'd be hard enough to get out of that mess alive."

Vincent chuckled. "I don't envy you in that regard. Though it's not like the Turk Doyens don't have itchy trigger fingers."

"You being one of them?" Drake asked jokingly.

"I haven't shot you yet."

Drake just laughed loudly.

The two Doyens seemed casual enough throughout dinner, but neither ate their usual proportions. _They must be nervous_, mused Alexa. Of course all the exam missions were important, but this final one carried an even heavier weight. If they didn't pass, they wouldn't graduate. Plus there were no second chances. Alexa was getting a sympathy stomachache just thinking about it. She looked over at Flynn, who on the other hand seemed to be having no problems in the hunger department. Seriously, how did he manage to stay so skinny?

"What are the odds that Maverick's coming back tonight?" wondered Drake aloud. "I'd hate to miss something exciting."

Flynn gave him a look. "You actually want us to get in trouble?"

"No, but if something does happen I'd want to be here to see it."

"Like Stark pulling an even bigger prank on us?" said Alexa. She had come to believe that Stark's lack of action was simply because he wasn't going to report them. He was going to get even with them on his own terms. '_Everything's fair game at the academy, as long as you don't get caught…'_

Drake seemed put off by the idea. "Maybe I miscalculated. I could have sworn he'd be a tattle-tale. And there was no evidence to suggest you were the ones who did it, so he couldn't frame you. You would get away clean."

"You mean 'we', not 'you'," corrected Alexa.

"It doesn't matter if he includes himself or not. Flare won't get in trouble because Stark doesn't even know him," said Flynn.

Suddenly Drake slammed his palms against the table, making the glasses and silverware rattle. "That's it! You two are in charge of protecting Alexa from Maverick," he ordered to Kitz and Flynn.

"Huh?"

"Did you finally go insane?"

Drake looked at them both, looking uncharacteristically solemn. "I'm not going to be around, so it's up to you to make sure that kid doesn't pull any crap."

"Is he okay?" Kitz asked Alexa, a puzzled frown on his face. He adjusted his glasses and squinted at the Doyen, as if he was unsure about what he was witnessing.

"He thinks he's so clever. I bet he'd pull a reciprocated prank maneuver and attempt the same exact thing we did to him," continued Drake, oblivious in his calculations. "And he already knows how to get into people's rooms. So you two are in charge of guarding her room. And when I get back," he finished, placing a hand on top of Alexa's curly brown hair, "there better not be a single piece of potato on her head, you got me?"

"Yes, he's gone insane," Alexa responded to Flynn's earlier observation.

Suddenly Drake blinked and looked around, as if he finally realized what he was doing. Then he noticed where his hand was resting. He looked at Alexa, then his hand, and back at her. Detracting the offensive appendage out of her hair, Drake cleared throat, stood with his half-empty tray and said, "Well, I'm off. Got to finish preparing to leave tomorrow."

Without a further farewell he left the table. Alexa gawked after him, wondering what on the planet just happened.

"Just ignore him," Vincent told her, giving a skeptical glance at the departing boy's back, as if his friend had caught some contagious disease.

Why?" Alexa had to ask.

"He likes you."

Flynn burst out laughing as Alexa blushed. "But why Alexa? No offense," Flynn said, throwing up his hands. "You're not my type." Alexa didn't know what was on her face at that moment, but it compelled him to add, "I guess I prefer girls who can't beat me up."

"Ha ha," retorted Alexa. She doubted there would ever be a day that she could beat Flynn up.

As if reading her mind, Vincent commented, "Who knows what may come after a few years of Turk training."

"I guess." It was hard to imagine herself as a lethal fighter as the Turks were credited to be, but after the results so far in just a year and a half of training she supposed that could very well be the results. And she was bound to improve in the following years too. But she pushed that notion aside, instead deciding to focus on what just happened.

She looked over at Vincent, who was watching her carefully. "Drake actually likes me?" she asked.

"It seems that way. You were the main reason why he decided to come eat lunch with us." The boy shrugged. "But he does have a record of flirting with every girl in the academy. Don't take it too seriously."

"Okay," replied Alexa, though she couldn't help but gaze over to the cafeteria doors where Drake had just exited.

xxxxx

_An hour before curfew,_ thought Alexa that night, checking the digital clock beneath the Shinra logo mounted in the predominant place in the entrance hall. _I have time to squeeze in some practice._

The written workload combined with the more strenuous drills in her classes had made it much harder for her to find time to head to the basement shooting gallery this year. It was an odd hour for the gallery, so at least there wouldn't be a crowd. Maybe Vincent would even be there.

She sighed, once again reminded of the fact that the Doyens left for their final mission tomorrow. With the upperclassmen leaving the gallery would be a lot emptier in the next month, but she'd be more willing wait in line than not see Vincent for such a long period of time. Heck, she was even going to miss Drake _and_ his stupid pranks. Well… maybe it was a good thing she wouldn't be seeing Drake for a while; after the spectacle at dinner she had no idea what to say to him.

Instead of taking the stairs as she was accustomed, Alexa decided to take the elevator to save time. Students were discouraged from taking it, mainly because it was more exercise climbing the stairwell. But at this time of day it would be acceptable.

She was in the elevator, staring at the gleaming metal doors while thinking about the departing Doyens, when the elevator halted the floor above her stop.

And who else entered but Stark Maverick.

When the boy saw her his eyes narrowed. "Why hello there, _Alex._"

The doors closed before Alexa had a chance to escape. The elevator began its descent once more and all the while Stark stood right in front of her, watching her with a smug grin on his face.

_Oh Shiva..._ Alexa gulped, fear freezing her blood. He _knew_.

An eternity later the world came to a stop with a ping and the doors opened. It took every ounce of strength to move her feet, which seemed rooted in place.

But right as she took her first step, Stark struck. His pinned her to the wall, one hand clutching her throat. Alexa struggled, trying to tear him off, but she was no match for his strength. She gave one or two attempts at kneeing him in a certain weak point, but he blocked them with his free hand. Throughout her efforts Stark maintained an evil predatory gleam in his eyes.

At the point when Alexa knew she was about to be beaten within an inch of her life, Stark bent down, lowering his head until they were less than an inch apart.

"Thank you for the generous gift," he breathed into her ear. "And of course I will repay you for it. Not now, maybe not even in the near future." The grip on Alexa's throat tightened infinitesimally, making her eyes water. "But one day you'll regret ever making a fool of me."

He released her and she let in an uncontrolled gasp, barely preventing herself from falling to the floor. She stumbled to the console, frantically rammed the 'door open' button, and raced out of the elevator and down the hallway as fast as her wobbly legs would carry her. If she could, Alexa would have sprouted wings and flown to another continent just to get away from Stark.

* * *

**Author's Note: If you don't learn anything else from this story, remember that taking the elevator is **_**never**_** a good thing.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Just to point out, I changed the rating to "T" after the last update because there will be some violence and a bit of gore off and on in the subsequent chapters. Not too much, but I felt like warning you.**

**Vincent: Would you please stop alluding to my future?**

**Me: Sorry Vince, that's how I roll. You don't see Alex complaining, do you?**

**Vincent: …**

**Drake: Ooh! Can you do foreshadowing things to me?**

**Me: Maybe later, if you're well behaved.**

**Drake: Heck yeah!

* * *

**

_Alexa was pacing back and forth across the roof of the main academy building, a tight bundle of nerves. She had given up sitting quietly shortly after she arrived._

"_Chill out," said Flynn, who was watching her from his position against the half wall that bordered the area. He seemed to be having regrets coming to The Spot with her._

_Next to him Kitz was reading a book on aerodynamics. He turned the page and commented, "It's not good for your health if you stress like that."_

_She wasn't worried about her own health. The Doyens were scheduled to return today. It had been over three weeks since she'd laid eyes on Drake and Vincent, and the secrecy of the mission made it impossible to get in contact with either of them. There wasn't a guarantee that any of the groups would arrive on this particular day, but she didn't want to miss them if they did._

Please let them be alright.

_The deep red sun was sinking below the mountains. Her friends looked ready to give up and she was about to reluctantly agree when she spotted a short line of vehicles driving up the dirt road to the academy. _

"_Look!" she shouted excitedly. Both her friends stood up to watch the vehicles enter the compound and park._

"_I wonder which group it is," Kitz mused. None of the vehicles carried any indication of whom they were transporting or from where they had come. _

_Students began unloading from the trucks, but they were all wearing standard Shinra uniforms that Doyens usually wore. Alexa impatiently scanned the crowd, trying to locate a familiar face. _

_That was when the first coffin was unloaded._

_The three Accepted stiffened at the sight, and to Alexa it felt like the temperature had dropped twenty degrees. Last year seven students died on the final year mission—a higher than average number but not unheard of. It was unreasonable to think no one would die this year._

"_Who was it this time?" Flynn muttered. The look in his green eyes was haunting._

_The next thing Alexa knew she was standing beside the coffin, staring down at its cold unadorned wood. Then before her frightened eyes the coffin lid began to open on its own accord, creaking open slowly but purposefully. She didn't want to look, but she felt magnetically drawn to it. Inside lay Vincent, whose pale face was blank and peaceful. He could have been sleeping, were it not for the dark stain that had dyed his shirt a morbid crimson._

"_I'm sorry your friends didn't make it," an unfamiliar Doyen said. He put his hand on her shoulder, but she did not feel consoled by its presence. This could not be happening.__  
_

"_Friends?" repeated Alexa in a daze. She would have been swaying if the hand wasn't keeping her in place. She forced herself to look away from the coffin, feeling ill. _

"_Yes. Unfortunately we couldn't recover his whole body," replied a second Doyen, who held a small box in his arms. Alexa watched, unable to tear her eyes away as the boy slowly opened the container to reveal what lay inside._

_A single bloody hand._

_Alexa screamed and fell backwards, landing heavily on the gravel. She watched in horror as the nameless Doyen shifted into Stark, who gazed down at her with a haughty glare and cackled evilly._

"AAAAHHHHHHGGH!"

Alexa's eyelids flew open as she bolted upright, another scream poised on her lips. She clutched at her chest, where underneath her sticky hot shirt her heart was racing. She waited a moment for her heart rate to return to normal before crawling out of bed and flicking the lights on. "Just a nightmare," she consoled herself, looking at her reflection in the tiny square mirror. It wasn't a pretty sight. She sighed, rubbed her eyes and then attempted to drag a comb through her hair, the back of which was tangled and drenched with sweat.

That had been one of the worst dreams she'd had in a long time. It was way too real for her taste. "The Doyens only left yesterday," she said to the weary girl in the mirror. "Nothing could have happened to them yet. They can take care of themselves, so stop worrying." Yet her words didn't do much good.

If she was already having nightmares, this was looking to be a _long_ month.

xxxxx

It had taken Alexa a long time to fall back asleep, mainly because she was scared of returning to where she left off. She was groggy and not in the best of modes that morning, so when Flynn asked "What's up with you?" she just shrugged it off. He would have laughed if she shared, and Kitz would have been true to her dream rendition and tell her not to stress, since it wasn't real.

It would have been nice to have an easy day of classes after last night's nightmare, but at Shinra Academy that was impossible. By the third and last class of the day she was worn out and ready for a nap. So Alexa wasn't very happy when she heard Mr. Hemp's announcement before the start of short-range weaponry class.

"Remember, today's lesson will be shortened since we'll be having our field assignment this afternoon," the instructor told his students. "We will break early, eat dinner and then reconvene outside at the designated area."

Alexa looked around at her classmates. No one else seemed surprised. With her horrific dream occupying her mind, she had forgotten. And it wasn't simply a trip outside to try out an obstacle course. They were actually going to… She shook her head_. Don't worry about it until it happens. _She hadn't been looking forward to this day since she was told last week, and her mood was making it even worse._  
_

The class performed their customary baton drills to warm up. But instead of having a lesson they proceeded to one on one matches. Mr. Hemp selected the opponents at random and Alexa found herself facing Flynn. For some reason he seemed much bigger now that they were about to fight, and he was nearly a foot taller than her already. Her friend gave her a nod, but his facial expression was all business.

"On my mark," called Hemp. "Ready… Go!"

Alexa guarded immediately, which was fortunate since Flynn's rod was already sailing towards her head. She knew she was no match for him in strength, but she had learned other methods. She was small and quick, and that could be used to her advantage.

She deflected the attack instead of trying to withstand it, and then spun around Flynn, letting his momentum carry him past her. Her rod jabbed at his side, but he maneuvered so it was only a glancing hit. They exchanged a few blows, twisting and dodging around each other. Both were trying to find a decent opening to end the fight. It was either disarm or make your opponent admit defeat, and neither wanted to do the latter.

Flynn lunged forward and Alexa seized the opportunity to surprise him by doing the same. Flynn's eyed widened in shock as he saw Alexa speeding directly at him and sidestepped, but as he did so his boots landed on a chunk of dirt, throwing him off-balance. He wobbled and Alexa, who had been prepared to strike, swung the rod as hard as she could manage. Flynn's mishap was so sudden she hadn't been able to adjust, so instead of aiming for his shoulder the metal connected directly on his right elbow.

Flynn let out a yell of pain and the rod dropped out of his hand. He immediately went to pick it up with his other hand, but Alexa had already kicked it out of reach. The two stood there, Alexa pointing her weapon at Flynn while Flynn rubbed his elbow, trying to shake off the painful tingling feeling that spread down his arm.

"Match over," stated Hemp. He didn't look very amused at the sloppy conclusion. "Next are Wraid and Jakob. Take your positions."

Flynn walked away without looking at her and picked up his baton. Alexa returned to where Kitz was waiting, disappointed when Flynn didn't join them. _Is he angry with me? _she wondered. She looked over to where Flynn was now standing on the other side of the ring, looking grim and still rubbing his elbow. Hopefully she hadn't hurt him too badly.

"Good one, Alex," said a classmate nearby, a big kid with a bright red mullet.

"Yeah, it's about time someone whooped Woods," said another. "That was pretty humiliating."

"Uh, thanks," she replied, half shocked and half pleased. Flynn was one of the best fighters in their grade, with swords at least. But even out of his element not many wanted to challenge him. And there Alexa was, the victor of their duel. She wasn't the one who messed up this time.

"Ha, that was just a fluke. Don't get big-headed because of one small victory, Spero," taunted Stark, who strode casually by. It seemed he had walked around half the ring just to tell her that.

Alexa sighed and the thrill she had been feeling popped like a bubble. Leave it to Stark to put everything in perspective.

"Not bad, but I still see room for improvement," said Mr. Hemp once everyone had their chance. "You're free to leave now. We will be meeting in forty minutes at the garage, so don't be late. And I recommend you don't take a shower in that time. You'll be dirtier than this when we get back."

The class returned their weapons and proceeded back into the building. Kitz met up with her immediately, pulling a book out of his bag and browsing while they walked, but she had to do some searching to find Flynn. Not that it was hard to find the tallest boy in the crowd. He was already halfway to the doors and not bothering to slow his pace.

"Hey Flynn!" she called, navigating around the few stragglers in the class to catch up with her friend. Then she noticed his hunched shoulders and how his head was lowered. He was taking the loss pretty hard.

Alexa was directly behind him now and more hesitant about approaching. Was he going to be annoyed with her? She hadn't exactly won the match fairly, and she had learned the first day coming to the academy how much boys hated to have their pride bruised. "Hey Flynn…" He stopped. "I'm really sorry."

"It's not your fault." He turned to face her and shrugged with one shoulder, trying to seem like he wasn't bothered. "Besides, I could care less about rods. It's not like after this year we'll have to touch them ever again. This entire class is a waste of time."

"So, we're still friends?" she asked hopefully.

He gave her a tiny smile. "Yeah. Who else would I hang out with?"

Even with the offhanded tone, Alexa understood Flynn enough to get it. She smiled. "Thanks."

"I think Alexa deserves the win," offered Kitz, oblivious to Flynn's mood. "Luck does play a factor in battle, and you weren't paying much attention to the terrain."

The other boy took the book out of the Kitz's hands and calmly whacked him upside the head.

xxxxx

It was off for a quick dinner and then to the garage, where half their class had already gathered. It wasn't often they went outside of the compound, and Alexa could count the number of times she had driven out in an armored truck on one hand. Their instructors had explained that they would be traveling beyond the Wyld Mountains into the grasslands.

"Perhaps we'll get to see the Chocobo Farm," mentioned Kitz as they joined their fellow Accepted. "They breed the best riding and racing chocobos on the planet." For once the boy seemed truly excited with his normally passive, internally-distracted features bright with anticipation.

"We're not going to sightsee," Flynn told him, rolling his eyes.

"But maybe we'll see some wild chocobos," Alexa added. She didn't want to spoil his hopes. Heck, she had never seen a real chocobo either.

"Alright you lot, split up into three groups and board the trucks," called Mr. Tucker. Their advisor would be accompanying Mr. Hemp to help supervise the class on their trip. "We'll brief you on the specifics once we get there."

The trio headed toward the nearest personnel transportation vehicle. The huge chained wheels held the body of the truck so high off the ground even Flynn needed to use the ramp to get in. They squeezed onto one of the two high-backed padded benches that were bolted into either side of the interior. There were no seatbelts; leather handles hung from the ceiling, but Alexa didn't think that grabbing one of them would do much good.

The window into the cabin revealed their driver, a built tattooed man who went by Birt. To most of the students' relief he turned out to be much kinder than his looks. "First timers to the weeds?" he called back once they were on the road. He peered through the rearview mirror at the mixture of nervous and pseudo-confident expressions and chuckled. "Not to worry, mandragoras are a buncha pushovers. Give 'em a few good whacks and they'll be deader than a pile of onions."

Alexa didn't want to think about it, but the time was drawing closer. If there was a way out of what they were about to do, she would have taken it. Fighting fiends wasn't going to be fun... especially the killing part.

The world slowly became greener as the trucks traveled down the mountain range. By the time the land leveled off there was hardly any evidence of the rocky barren mountains besides the jagged peaks far on the horizon behind them. When the students piled out of the trucks an hour and a half later, they stretched their legs in an expansive green field that stretched as far as the eye could see.

"Gather round," shouted Hemp, motioning for everyone to join him. "Now then, a few words before we begin. Mandragoras are peaceful critters, but once you attack they will be after you in a swarm. You'll find them in small clusters, so work in groups. I better not find one of you attempting to take out a cluster on your own," he warned with a scowl as he scanned the crowd. "They are very resistant to magic, but a few physical attacks should take care of them. Each of you must bring me six fiends by the end of the hour. Now grab a weapon and head out."

"Sir," called a boy from the back, "How are we supposed to find them out here?" Alexa thought he had a point. There was no sign of anything in the grass… but on the other hand, what could be creeping under the cover of the tall swaying blades?

The instructors both seemed amused. "Oh don't worry, you'll find them," said Mr. Tucker.

Alexa returned to the vehicles with her friends, where a built-in rack on the outside held a collection of rods. Since it was their first time fighting fiends they didn't get to use deadlier weapons, and Accepted didn't have clearance to use materia. Alexa wasn't sure she would want to use a handgun anyway. These weren't targets. And even though mandragoras were monsters, they were still living creatures. She didn't want to take lives.

At their instructors' signals they began to spread out, wandering off into the grasslands. Alexa eyes scanned the ground as her imagination showed vicious monsters lurking nearby, waiting for the chance to pounce. _Stop it! Mandragoras don't attack unless provoked, _she told herself_. _But what if there was more than mandragoras out there?

"Where they heck are they?" Flynn muttered, kicking up dirt with his boot. "Isn't there supposed to be an entire colony here?"

"Maybe they've run away," offered Alexa. They couldn't fight what wasn't there.

"I wonder how we're supposed to find them. Mr. Hemp wasn't exactly explicit with his instructions," said Kitz.

Five minutes of uneventful searching ended quite abruptly when Flynn jumped out of the air with a startled curse. And suddenly the grass all around them was buzzing.

"I just stepped on something!" Flynn shouted. "Ouch!" He leaped backwards as the grass around him became alive, long blades lashing about as if in a gale. The boy swung his metal rod towards the ground and something small rocketed through the air in a dizzying summersault of leaves and tiny legs.

Alexa decided to take action, since it seemed Flynn was going to be overrun by the little fiends. Mandragoras, she quickly discovered, looked like a cross between an vegetable and a spider. And since she hated insects—especially ones that were trying to bite and crawl all over her—she had no qualms hitting them with the blunt end of her baton.

The fiends were fast and could dart any which way on their spindly legs. Alexa was used to moving targets in the shooting gallery, but those traveled in smooth sweeps and could be tracked easily enough. There was no telling what these mandragoras were going to do until they had already done it.

One fiend darted out right in front of her, but she only managed to hit the spiky grassy portion. A few leaves atop the creature's head were now bent, but it didn't seem to hinder it at all. It just made it a lot angrier. It came at her as she saw a row of sharp little teeth bulging out of its tiny mouth. She swatted it out of the air, and again when it scurried back to attack her.

The three Accepted worked in a frenzy, swinging their weapons and calling out to each other when someone was going to be attacked from behind. Alexa had pounded one into the ground, but she didn't have time to reflect on what she did before another mandragora was on her. At last all of the fiends had been defeated and the grass was silent once more.

"Shiva!" cursed Flynn, looking down at all the tears in his pants from sharp mandragora teeth. The boy looked ready to take a breather, but with a glance at the ground he decided to remain standing.

There were a few fiends lying in the dirt, but now that they weren't moving they looked more like onions than mutant spiders._ So that's what Birt was getting at_, thought Alexa. The trio could have been gardening for what the result looked like.

"No wonder it was difficult finding them. Mandragoras have excellent camouflage in this grassland," pbserved Kitz. "It's a good thing you stepped on one Flynn, or else we might not have found them." Flynn gave him a dirty look.

"Did we get enough?" asked Alexa. It felt like they had just faced a whole army of those creepy things. But when they collected all of the fiends, there were only a total of eight.

"We need ten more," stated Kitz.

"Aw man. Are you sure we found them all?" asked Flynn. "I could have sworn there were more. Did someone get the one I whacked all the way over there?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh." All three Accepted looked at one another, silently commiserating the fact that they hadn't met their quota. Shouts and metallic clangs sounded across the area as their classmates struggled with own mandragoras.

"Hmm?" Flynn bent down and picked something up. He held it palm up to the others; it looked like an elongated acorn. "That's weird. It fell out of a mandragora."

Kitz lowered his head to scrutinize the object in Flynn's hand. "That looks like a lasan nut," he said. "Chocobos are quite fond of them."

"How do you know that?"

"I read about it."

Alexa just shook her head. By now she shouldn't be surprised by Kitz's random store of knowledge. And maybe that nut would come in handy. With all the "onions"—she decided to call them that instead of dead fiends—they were collecting, it would be nice to catch a chocobo to cart them all back to the trucks. She spun three-sixty degrees around, but unfortunately no large yellow birds were in sight.

"Well, let's get more and be done with it," said Flynn, hoisting up his share of the mandragoras. "Only it's someone else's turn to find them."

* * *

**Author's Note: No mandragoras were harmed during the making of this chapter. Well, actually…**


	17. Chapter 16

**Alexa: Will we ever get to ride chocobos?**

**Kitz: *puppy dog eyes***

**Me: Who do you think I am, the ruler of the universe?**

**Flynn: For this story, pretty much.**

**Me: …Okay, I'll see what I can do.**

**

* * *

**

"_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess _

_We seek it thus, and take to the sky _

_Ripples form on the water's surface_

_The wandering soul knows no rest_

_My friend, do you fly away now?_

_To a world that abhors you and I? _

_All that awaits you is a somber morrow _

_No matter where the winds may blow"_

This was Alexa's fifth time reading _Loveless_ and it kept getting better every time she picked it up. Theodore Spero was a genius for not only translating the text from a dead language, but doing so this poetically. The story itself was enthralling, but she knew the fact her father had given it to her made it harder to put down. So she had taken it with her when the trio went up to The Spot.

Kitz was sitting next to her drawing complex mechanical sketches on a pad of paper, a reference book lying open on the ground in front of him. He kept taking off his glasses and cleaning away the stray eraser flecks. The boy was somewhat of a perfectionist, so there was a lot of erasing going on.

Flynn thought his friends were crazy to actually _do_ _things_ on their day off. He preferred spending his time more "wisely," which was why he was now lying on his back with his eyes closed atop the roof's half wall. Alexa didn't see how snoozing all day could be satisfying, but Flynn seemed to enjoy it.

It was weird without Drake and Vincent, especially during lunch or on the roof where their presence was missed the most. After that odd farewell in the cafeteria—he hadn't said more than a hasty "Good bye" when the Doyens left the next day—Alexa wasn't sure what to think about Drake. Her feelings about him were rather confused, so she decided to let them be for now. But Vincent was another story. He had been the first person to try to get to know her, who hadn't just written her off because she was a girl, who had saved her from Stark's bullies. He had been her first friend.

"What do you think tomorrow's mission is going to be?" asked Kitz, interrupting Alexa's thoughts.

"Another obstacle course?" Alexa guessed. Both exams last year had been; the first a team-based trek on the mountain, while the second had been a solo sprinting race through a series of walls, ropes, tunnels and various traps around the perimeter of the academy. Both had been a challenge, but she had preferred the first—it had been timed, but at least they had a chance to stop and deliberate about their actions. The solo race was too much rushing. She was pretty good under pressure, but that didn't mean she liked it.

"Quit worrying. It's not like we can prepare for it or anything," muttered Flynn, who sounded half asleep and bored with the discussion. He had an arm draped over his eyes to block out the sun and was still sprawled out on his back as if he didn't have a care in the world. But his mouth was tilted in a frown, so Alexa knew he was just as worried about the first Accepted exam as they were.

"Mr. Tucker said weapons were used during this mission, which is a first for us," continued Kitz. "We get a rod and a pistol."

Flynn cursed unintelligibly, whether from the lack of swords, Kitz's continuation on the topic, or both.

"I hope we'll just be fighting robots," Alexa said.

"Hmph." Flynn uncovered his eyes and peered over the wall's edge to give her a look. "I'd rather fight fiends. At least fiends make mistakes, or you can scare them off. Robots are a whole other story."

_But to they bleed?_ Alexa wanted to counter. _Do robots cry out while they die?_ She shuddered. The mandragoras hadn't been that bad, but they had been out fiend hunting twice after that. Killing living things. She wasn't sure she could ever get used to that.

_But you have to_, said another voice in her head. _You don't have the luxury to decide otherwise. Not if you want to be a Turk_.

A Turk. A life of action and adventure, something out of a storybook. She hadn't given much thought to the darker side of that life. They were specialists, she had thought. Not common soldiers trained to kill on the battleground, not mindless killers. She had thought being a Turk meant a better life than a soldier. But here at Shinra Academy she was beginning to learn otherwise. The word "better" was very subjective.

_Maybe it would be better just to give up_.

"You okay?"

She looked up to see Flynn staring at her uncertainly. A smile was forced on her face as she pushed away the gloom. "Yeah, I'm fine."

_And no, I can't give up. My father is counting on me._ Maybe it would be as bad as she thought. Maybe.

xxxxx

"Ugh. I shouldn't have eaten all those hotdogs," grumbled Flynn with a hand on his stomach.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have," agreed Alexa. Flynn had been attacking his food with even more of vigor than normal, which was both impressive and nauseating. She had felt too sick with anxiety to eat more than a few bites. It seemed that Flynn had been battling his nerves by doing the exact opposite—forcing down everything on his plate as fast as he could. From the looks of things he was regretting that decision.

"Let see, Room 142 should be down this way," said Kitz, pointing down the hall.

The Accepted were all meeting in one of the few large lecture halls normally occupied by the science department. This particular room was selected, they had been told, due to its large capacity and close proximity to the garage. All hundred-odd students would be placed into teams there before the exam took place. And they hadn't been explicitly briefed on the fact, but the mention of the garage led the students to believe they would be traveling to another location to take the exam.

The three made their way to the designated room, which was near end of the corridor with the door propped open. Alexa could hear Mr. Tucker before they even entered.

"Now everyone grab a seat," their advisor instructed. "We will begin the team designation process in a moment. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves until then."

The room buzzed with an undertone of nervous excitement. Alexa followed her friends up a few rows and into an empty seat. Dr. Phen was sitting at the desk in the front. It seemed he would be the exam's proctor as usual. She didn't know much about the man, but appreciated his calm poise much more than the frantic, energized air coming from Mr. Tucker. She could use some tranquility right about now. Or at least her stomach did.

Five minutes later all of their peers were in the room. Mr. Tucker closed the door and signaled Dr. Phen to begin.

"Welcome to Mission One of the Shinra Academy Year Two Examination," he said to the crowded room. "As you are probably aware, this first exam you will be placed in teams. The rest of the exam, however, will be circumstances entirely unfamiliar to you up to this point."

"No duh," Flynn muttered under his breath, propping his chin up with his arm. "Just get on with it."

"The mission will not take place within or even nearby the Academy." This statement received a much more enthusiastic response from the Accepted. So they _were_ travelling. "You will each receive a standard set of equipment. As for the mission itself… you will be briefed en route."

"Why do they have to be that way?" Alexa heard a boy behind her exclaim in disgust.

"Wretched Shinra administrators, tryin' to mess with us," someone nearby added. No doubt the Accepted were meant to be kept in the dark to keep them on their toes… and driven insane by the stress of the unknown task set before them.

"Now," called Dr. Phen, having to raise his voice to be heard above the low whispers, "when I call your name, you and your teammates will head out to the vehicles. Here is the roster for team one."

Seven names were read and the students left through the doors that automatically opened and closed afterwards in a hiss. Mr. Tucker also went out with the first group and didn't return.

More names were read in five minute intervals. Flynn's name was called as the first member of Team Four. Alexa held her breath, waiting for her name as Dr. Phen read the list. She didn't hear it.

The proctor proceeded to the next team and Alexa turned disappointedly to Flynn. "I guess we're on different teams this time." They had been on the same team for both of their mission exams last year; she had naively assumed that Flynn would be with her this time too.

"We're both going to pass," Flynn tried to assure her. It was a shame his expression lacked conviction as he got up and proceeded out the door with his teammates.

The number of students left in the room dwindled, and neither Alexa or Kitz's names were called. Stark's name was called as the second to last team, and it was a huge relief for Alexa and Kitz that their names didn't follow. Both of them had to be on Team Thirteen by default.

There were only seven students remaining, but for protocol's sake Dr. Phen read aloud all their names. "Team Thirteen will consist of: Kitz Bee, Rhodes Cassidy, Jakob Fletcher, Lial Ironston, Rodney Lark, Emiel Lester, and Alexa Spero. You may now exit."

Alexa and Kitz shared a look of commiseration and then walked down the aisle and out into the hallway. Mr. Tucker was waiting for them. "Okay, you're the last of them. There's been a bit of a back-up, so you'll have to wait in here."

They were directed into a vacant office near the double doors that led outside. Tucker told them all to behave and then left.

Emiel greeted Alexa with a big slap on the back that had her knees buckling. "Just like old times, huh Spero?"

"Yeah," replied Alexa with a smile. She hardly talked to Emiel, but ever since the first Fodder exam the large boy was friendly enough with her.

Nearby, Rodney Lark, Alexa's partner in swordsmanship class, was engaging Lial in an animated conversation. Alexa didn't know Lial very well except that he was also trying to get into the Turk program. He won third place for Fodder in last year's shooting tournament, so he was a pretty good shot.

That left her other two teammates, the ones Alexa knew would probably make this mission even more difficult: Jakob and Rhodes. Both were members of Stark's gang. Jakob had become the second-in-command after Flynn left, and he was a tough, cruel boy who loved to hurt people. Rhodes was easily the biggest kid in Alexa's year and official muscle of Stark's gang. He was not very bright, but his strength more than made up for it. Flynn had once likened them to a goblin and an ogre, and Alexa had to admit that was a pretty good interpretation. The two boys stood apart from the others, glaring spitefully.

"I suppose this will be an interesting mission, as always," said Rodney, coming up to Alexa. He noticed the two gang members watching and waved good-naturedly at them. Jakob looked offended. "I wonder what good old Shinra has planned for us this time."

"Team Thirteen," mused Lial. He gave a weak chuckle. "I hope no one here is superstitious." Alexa stared at Lial until the reason behind his comment clicked. She remembered that on the mainland thirteen was an unlucky number. She found it odd that a number could be bad luck in itself. Yet inhabitants of Mideel had their own illogical superstitions, so she couldn't judge.

Jakob sneered. "I would be more worried about having a girl on the team than a stupid number."

"What does that mean?"

"Girls screw everything up. It's a disgrace that Shinra let them in, and now we have to put up with her during the exam. She's a liability! I'm not failing because of her." The boy threw a fierce glare her way and then spit on the ground.

"There's no reason for that," interrupted Rodney. "We're a team, so we need to be united. I have no doubt Alex will pull her weight. Just worry about yourself."

"Is that a threat?" growled Jakob. He advanced a step, a challenge glinting in his eyes.

"No, it's not. But I would be careful about picking fights with your own teammates. You may not last very long during the mission," Rodney said lightly. He lifted a hand to rest on his left hip, and it was easy to imagine a sword hanging there. Words or no, the threat was clear. Rodney would gentlemanly and courteously have your butt handed to you with a blade.

"Enough boys," called Tucker, who appeared through the door in time to see Jakob grab the front of Rodney's shirt. "There's no need to fight amongst yourselves." He laughed as if it was a private joke.

Jakob reluctantly let go and stepped away from Rodney, muttering darkly as he returned to Rhodes' side. The latter cracked his knuckles, but even he wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight with an instructor present.

Mr. Tucker glanced around to make sure order had been restored before continuing. "Team Thirteen, your transport is now ready. Head out to the garage."

Alexa was first to the door, but before she could open it an arm reached past her shoulder to press the button on the console. The door hissed open. "After you, miss," said the instructor with a disgustingly sweet smile.

Her skin was crawling, though she tried not to let it show as she swerved around him and into the hallway. _What a creep._

In the garage one of the Shinra armored trucks was waiting with the engine running. But unlike the academy-employed drivers she was used to, a man in a Shinra military uniform stood by the open back door. Alexa could tell nothing of the man's rank or division, except that he wasn't in SOLDIER and certainly not a Turk.

"Inside," ordered the Shinra trooper over the hum of the engine.

Alexa looked around, but Mr. Tucker appeared to have vanished. She had no choice but to follow her teammates aboard. On each seat sat elongated helmets with goggles attached to them and a backpack presumably filled with supplies.

"Check these out," said Lial, turning a helmet around in his hands.

"Are we supposed to wear these?" asked Emiel doubtfully. They had worn limited armor in class before, but never helmets of this size.

"You will wear this helmet at all times during the examination,"

"Oh," said Emiel with a grimace and began adjusting the straps to fit his head.

Alexa quickly pulled her curly hair back with a ponytail and then put on the helmet. The goggles were fixed in one place as well as screened with black-out visors, making it impossible to see through. Alexa went to push the visor up but a strong hand grabbed her wrist.

"All visors must be down during the commute," she heard the soldier inform. "No one is allowed to see where we are going."

In the back of her mind she heard Flynn say _"Even the driver?"_ and smiled to herself. What was she going to do without his dry humor? This was sure to be a long, tense mission.

The Shinra soldier made sure everyone was situated—and their visors were down—before ordering the vehicle to move. Alexa listened to the tires go from the concrete floor of the garage to the gravel of the front yard and finally to the dirt road outside the compound. She took in a long slow breath, willing her heart to remain calm.

_Here we go._

xxxxx_  
_

For the Accepted the journey lasted forever, and was made even more monotonous by the visors which didn't even give them the luxury of spending time watching the scenery roll by. They had taken the south path from the academy, but after many twists and turns on the winding mountain roads Alexa had no idea which direction they were headed.

Two hours later—or was it three?—the truck came to a halt. As the engine died Alexa jerked out of the lethargic, near-sleep state she had fallen into. Someone in the car woke up halfway through a snore, letting out an "Ah!" of surprise. A few people laughed, but it wasn't very animated. They all wanted out of the truck _now_.

"Everyone, disembark," said the nameless soldier, startling Alexa with the voice's proximity. "And do not remove your visors!"

There was a lot of bumbling about as everyone tried to get out of the vehicle blind. Needless to say there was plenty of foot stomping and collisions. At one point someone rammed bodily into Alexa's backside. It had only been Rodney, though he apologized profusely for the unintentional bump.

"It was just an accident," replied Alexa, who felt her cheeks going red. Luckily with the visors no one could see it.

"Can we take these stupid things off now?" asked Jakob in annoyance once everyone was outside.

"Only when I tell you to. We haven't reached our destination yet." There was a chorus of groans to which the soldier responded with a curt, "Quiet!" Everyone went silent immediately.

It turned out that they needed to ride in a different vehicle for the remainder of the journey, since "the trucks won't be able to make it through the pass." Or at least that's what their guide told them.

The different vehicle came in the form of a smallish off-road cart that was open on the sides except for a few metal bars that held up the roof. The seven students squeezed themselves and their backpacks into the tiny backseat area. Kitz even had to sit of the floor, for lack of room.

"Anyone claustrophobic?" Emiel asked in a weak attempt at a joke. He didn't get any response.

The ride was much smoother than the truck ride through the mountains. It was also blessedly shorter, though everyone was extremely antsy by the time the cart stopped.

"We have reached our destination. You may now remove the visor. The _visor _only."

"Thank Ifrit," breathed Lial.

Alexa flipped the visor up, having to squint after viewing nothing but pitch black for hours. The goggles gave a greenish tint to everything, especially people and the interior of the vehicle. The world outside was dark, but she could see a thick mass of tall trees. _How can it be nighttime already? _They must have been travelling a lot longer than she thought.

"Okay, now everyone out."

"Seriously?" asked Jakob incredulously.

"I am very serious," replied the solider. He and the driver watched without expression as Alexa and the others piled out of the cart. The ground was covered in moss and ferns. They must have travelled a long distance to arrive in a jungle; there wasn't anything like this near the arid Wyld Mountains.

Once the last student got out, the soldier began closing the door.

"Hold on!" shouted Emiel, grabbing the handle to stop the door's progression. "You haven't told us what the heck we're doing out here!"

The man cracked his first smile, and it wasn't a pleasant one. "Survive," he stated. "There is only one rule you must abide at all costs: do not remove your helmet. Doing so will earn you an immediate disqualification and you will be expelled from Shinra Academy. If you attempt to remove another's helmet, _both_ of you will receive the same consequence. Do I make myself understood?"

"Why can't we remove our helmets?" asked Kitz. He actually sounded curious instead of alarmed.

The Shinra trooper looked hard at the boy for a moment before responding. "Do you see those trees? Well, they excrete a poison from their leaves that causes irreversible blindness. The poison dries into a finite powder that mixes in the air. Sure, it's okay to breathe it," he added, and everyone let out the lungful of air they had been holding, "but if one speck touches your eyeball you'll be as blind as a battery cap. You're no use to Shinra blind."

"But what are we supposed to accomplish?" insistently asked Emiel, who still refused to release the door's handle. The soldier had to wrest the door away.

"If you get through the night you can worry about what to do next." Laughing, he slammed the door in Emiel's face. The small off-road vehicle sped away into the gloom, leaving the dumbfounded Accepted in the wilderness.

Rodney was the first to recover. "So gang, shall we get going? We should find a decent place to set camp."

"Who elected you leader, hotshot?" countered Jakob. Rhodes loomed behind him with crossed arms, backing up his friend with his huge silent presence.

"I was merely pointing out a logical action to take," replied Rodney. Alexa had to give him credit for not losing his cool yet.

"Why doesn't Rodney be the leader?" asked Kitz, who as usual was oblivious to the tense mood.

Swimming in dangerous waters, Alexa decided to back her friend up before anyone else could jump at him. "I agree. We need to be organized, and it would be easier if one person made the decisions."

"I'm not following _him_," said Jakob the same time Emiel said, "Let's vote on it." The two glared at each other.

"Well, first let's see who wants a leader," Rodney said, taking charge before the discussion came to blows. "All in favor?"

Alexa raised her hand and saw that Lial, Kitz and Emiel did the same. Rodney's hand went up in the air as well, leaving Stark's cronies as the only ones against the idea.

"Majority rules," said Emiel, who looked rather smug. "Now we got to vote for a leader."

This task wasn't as easy. Emiel, Lial and Rodney all voted for themselves. Alexa backed Rodney, since he would likely be the only one not to abuse the power. Jakob wanted to be the leader and got Rhodes' vote after giving him a punch in the arm. Kitz was the tie breaker. After standing quietly in deep consideration he chose Rodney, making him the winner.

"That isn't the majority! You can't be leader," argued Jakob.

"Ah, shut up," retorted Emiel. He wasn't happy losing, but it was a small victory that Jakob didn't win either.

"Let's find a decent place to camp. We'll need all the rest we can get," stated Rodney. It was to his great relief that everyone agreed on that, at least.

They travelled for a few minutes looking for what Rodney termed "a defensible location," but there weren't many choices in the dense jungle. The goggles had night-vision capabilities, which was lucky as they would have had a tricky time navigating over the mess of roots and vegetation. Even so, everyone nearly tripped quite a few times. The students eyed the trees suspiciously as they passed. Vines dangled from branches, reaching down to snag on clothing and backpacks. Alexa found herself trying not to breathe too deeply despite the assurance that the poisonous pollen was okay to breathe.

Everyone was on edge until Rodney declared that they would stop here for the night. It was a small ring lacking trees, not large enough to be called a clearing, where everyone could sit with a relative amount of free space.

"I want two people on watch at all times," Rodney told the group. "We'll take turns."

"What happened to getting all the rest we can?" asked Lial. He was backed up by murmurs and nods from the others.

Their leader pointed a finger into the darkness beyond the trees. "We don't know what's out there. There's bound to be more in this forest than mushrooms and rocks."

As if to accentuate that fact something howled far in the distance, the mournful sound echoing through the night air. And then a twig cracked loudly behind them.

Alexa gasped and Lial let out a squeak. Emiel whipped around, fists in the air to fight the incoming monster… but it only turned out to be Rhodes.

The large boy held a broken branch in his massive hands. "Heh."

"Trying to give everyone a freaking heart attack? What's wrong with you?" Emiel demanded, but he seemed more relieved than anything.

Jakob laughed nastily. "What's with the fists, huh? Going to beat up the spooky monster?"

"Quit it," ordered Rodney. The boy gave him a lewd gesture.

"But you weren't the one to make that howl," said Alexa. Her mouth felt dry. "Something is out there."

"And we have no weapons," Kitz pointed out helpfully.

There were a few curses. Some of the students rummaged through their backpacks as if hoping a dagger or pistol would appear next to their water canisters. "Did they forget to equip us or something?"

"That's a big problem."

"What are we going to do?"

"I have this," said Lial, flipping open a small pocket knife.

A high-pitched chattering noise pierced the night as something large flew above them, but the treetops were too dense to make out the sky.

Emiel snorted. "Good luck with that."

"Enough, guys. We can worry about it in the morning. From what the soldier said, I think something is going to happen tomorrow," said Rodney.

"I hope it's a good thing," Alexa said to herself.

Rodney elected himself and Jakob to take the first watch. The rest of them spread their sleeping bags on the mossy ground to try to get some sleep. Kitz's watch said it was a bit after two in the morning. There wasn't that much time left, but the Accepted knew they were bound for a long night.

Many mysterious noises berated them, from growls to screeches to creaks to teeth-chattering cries, though there was not a single sight of the creatures that made them. Alexa huddled under her blanket and tried to block out the sounds while her heart pounded. Something was bound to show up and eat them.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when suddenly Rodney. At first she thought they were being attacked and jumped to her feet, but realized the commotion was Jakob had fallen asleep on his watch.

"What good are you on guard duty when the only thing you're watching is the back of your eyelids?" demanded Rodney.

"I've been awake too long. Get someone else to stare at nothing for a while," replied Jakob with an exaggerated yawn.

"Fine. Get going," replied Rodney tersely as the other boy stalked off to where his equipment lay. Only then did he notice Alexa standing there.

"Did I wake you up? Sorry about that."

She shook her head. "I never was asleep, actually." She tiptoed around the bodies of her teammates, the rest of whom had somehow found sleep... on the hard ground in the middle of a hostile jungle, not to mention with those uncomfortable helmets. How did they manage that?

"I'll take the next watch, if you want."

Rodney looked as if he might decline, but then shrugged. "Be my guest." He sat down on an exposed tree root, starting to reach up to rub his eyes under his goggles but at the last moment deciding against it.

Alexa joined him on the root. "You should sleep too," she said to him. Rodney looked pretty awful. Belatedly she realized she must have that same wide-eyed fatigued look.

"Nah, I don't want to wake one of the others up. It's not worth the grief." He suppressed a grimace, followed closely by a yawn. "I can hold out a while yet."

The two sat there in silence, listening to the occasional noises of the forest.

Alexa finally realized something that had been bothering her. The woods didn't smell right. There was a smell to the air, sure, but it didn't smell anything like greenery. 'Fresh' was the only term she could put to it. Even the dirt didn't have the right aroma, though it certainly felt like dirt beneath her fingers.

"What is this place?" she wondered fearfully.

"It's nothing like any forest I've ever seen," replied Rodney, scanning the darkness. "But I don't think we're in any trouble… Not tonight, anyway." He chuckled tiredly. "Shinra."

She knew exactly what he meant.

* * *

**A/N: Camping time, Shinra style! Sorry for the long time between updates. Hopefully this chapter made up for it. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Drake: So since the author takes so long to update, I've decided to entertain you guys with a story. Who wants to hear about the time I saved the academy from aliens?**

**Vincent: …You threw a broom at the janitor.**

**Drake: That guy is totally an alien. He has antennae coming out of his ears!**

**Vincent: No, it's just hair.**

**Drake: That's what you think. Because there was this one time—**

**Me: Hey guys, what's going on?**

**Drake: Woah, why are you here? We weren't expecting you for like another month and a half.**

**Me: I have the new chapter done, so I'm posting it.**

**Drake: Don't you have anything better to do?**

**Me: Aren't you two supposed to be in your doyen exams?**

**Vincent: Touché.

* * *

**

The commotion around the camp was what woke Alexa up. She was extremely groggy. She had stayed up an hour longer with Rodney, and after nothing happened in that time they decided to forgo the watch and get some rest. But now it sounded like most of the team was up and chattering like something big had happened.

"Shut up, guys. It isn't even morning yet," grumbled Emiel, pulling his blanket over his head.

"Actually, its 6:32 AM," Kitz replied.

"It doesn't matter what time it is! We got bigger things to worry about!" said Lial, sounding way more frantic than Kitz. "Look!"

On the edge of the camp site there was a large metal crate, nestled between two trees as if the trees had grown around it. Yet that couldn't have been the case, since the metal gleamed and had not a single speck of rust.

"Was that always there?" questioned Alexa.

"I don't think so," replied Rodney warily. "It just appeared."

"Maybe if someone was on guard they would have seen it," commented Jakob with a dirty look at Rodney. Rhodes grumbled in agreement.

Their leader looked a bit abashed. He cleared his throat and said, "We might as well open it. But be careful, in case it's a trap."

The seven students huddled around the mysterious box, none of them quite brave or foolish enough to touch it first. Lial got a stick and tapped a few times on the lid.

"It seems like a regular box."

"Well, open it."

"No, you open it!"

"I'm not opening it. You open it!"

"Fine, I'll do it," said Alexa when it was obvious no one else was going to take action. If someone had arrived at the campsite while they were all sleeping, they wouldn't have just left a box if they meant harm—they would have just killed or captured them all. _This'll show Jakob I'm not worthless_, she mentally added. _Wow… Am I actually risking my life to show up that jerk?_ Her hand rested on the cool metal surface. There was no going back now.

She released the locking mechanism with a click and then heaved the lid open. She flinched and craned her head away as she did so, but nothing popped out and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Nice," commented Emiel. "Let's see what we got."

Danger forgotten, the rest of the team gathered around eagerly to peer inside.

"Weapons! Awesome!" exclaimed Lial.

Indeed, inside the metal crate were nestled seven steel batons, seven small caliber handguns and boxes of extra ammunition.

"Well, that's convenient."

"Convenient my butt," retorted Jakob. "Someone obviously snuck into our camp last night! Snuck. Into. Our. Camp. Does no one else care about this?"

"Maybe it _was_ there the whole time and we didn't see it in the dark," said Emiel.

"You idiot, it's been this dark the whole time."

"This entire place smells fishy," mused Rodney. "That's just an expression," he clarified when Kitz started sniffing the air.

"Maybe we should get out of here," Alexa proposed. She wasn't too thrilled with the idea of trekking through unfamiliar woods, but their camp was revealed to be none too safe either. At least the scary animal noises had quieted down.

"It should be getting light out soon," said Rodney with a nod. "There's no reason for us to stay here, so we might as well go once the sun rises."

"Shouldn't it be getting brighter now, though?" asked Lial, who was squinting up at the trees. "The leaves are thick and everything, but it's still pitch black."

"Don't exaggerate, fool," replied Emiel, but he too seemed a bit unsettled with the relative darkness.

"Do you think we're in a different time zone than the academy?"

"We could be." Kitz got his watch out. It now read 7:07. "The time doesn't automatically adjust itself if this device crosses time zones. There's no way to tell if it's correct or not."

"Then we'll just wait and see if it gets lighter."

"You mean _when_ it gets lighter," Rodney corrected. "It has to get lighter some time."

But they waited for nearly an hour and still there was no sign of sunrise. By then everyone was worried. They couldn't have travelled past _two_ time zones. They would have to be near Junon for that, and that town was a full day's drive away from Shinra Academy.

"You were saying, Lark?" Jakob condescendingly asked Rodney.

"Stuff it," he replied, but he looked too concerned to be annoyed.

"This has to be Shinra's doing," muttered Emiel.

"What, you think Shinra blocked the sun or something?"

"Maybe there's a solar eclipse," offered Lial.

"Or maybe a huge meteor crashed into the planet, throwing a huge cloud of dust into the atmosphere and _that's_ what's hiding the light." Everyone looked at Kitz like he was crazy, even Alexa.

"A meteor hitting the planet? Dude, you read too much."

"Meteor or not, there's nothing we can to about it," Rodney told the group, trying to sound logical and in charge. "I say we just continue with the mission."

"Heck, we don't even know what this mission is! What do you propose we do?" shouted Jakob.

"Well… I guess we search the jungle for clues."

"Clues?"

"Anything suspicious. Something that could give us an idea about why we're here."

"Shhh! Do you guys hear that?" Everyone paused mid-argument to listen for what Lial had heard.

"I don't hear nothing," stated Emiel, but then his brow furrowed. "Wait a minute… that sounds like…"

"A helicopter!"

All eyes turned upwards, searching for the source of the thrumming whirls that were coming nearer. The vegetation didn't allow for even a spot of light to be seen, but the helicopter had to be directly above them.

"What's it want?" Alexa shouted, but the noise was too loud for anyone to hear. The helicopter's propellers should have been buffeting the trees with wind for how close it sounded, but everything remained still in the dark canopy above.

Then quite suddenly something dropped from the branches, hitting Rhodes in the shoulder before coming to a thudding crash on the ground.

"Meteor!" Everyone quickly jumped away, all expect Rhodes.

"Ouch!" rumbled the huge boy, rubbing his left shoulder and staring at the offending object. Then quite deliberately he picked it up in his massive hand and raised it above his head.

"Wait, stop!" shouted Rodney. He grabbed onto the boy's arm to prevent him from throwing it into the woody depths of the jungle.

"Oh look, the helicopter's leaving," commented Kitz. His eyes trailed through the trees as if he could watch the machine's departure. "It must have just come to give that thing to us."

"But what is it?"

After they had coaxed Rhodes into not punting it, the team gathered around to stare at the strange object. It was a thick metal cylinder with one pointed end that gave it the look of a missile. There was a seam running down its length as if it could be opened. The Shinra logo had been painted on one side, which was a small comfort.

"There must be something inside. Hey Alex, open it," Emiel said, giving her a solid poke with a finger.

"I think it's someone else's turn," she answered. This container looked too much like an explosive for comfort. Let someone else risk their life.

"Yo, Bee, you do it."

Kitz nodded agreeably and bent down, studying the metal object. After a moment he ran a finger along the thin groove.

"While we're young," commented Jakob, rolling his eyes.

Kitz eventually got the hatch open with a sharp click, and it revealed a piece of paper nestled inside. He unrolled it carefully and gave it to Rodney, who held it up so everyone could read.

ATTENTION SHINRA STUDENTS: YOUR MISSION IS TO FIND THE LOCATION OF THE FLAG MARKED WITH THE SHINRA LOGO THAT HAS BEEN HIDDEN SOMEWHERE WITHIN THIS JUNGLE. ONLY ONCE THE FLAG LOCATION HAS BEEN DETERMINED WILL THE MISSION BE COMPLETE.

"We're supposed to find a flag," repeated Emiel incredulously. "A _flag_. Are they serious?"

"There's something on the back, look!" said Lial, pointing to the paper.

Rodney flipped it over, revealing a single line of text.

WARNING: HOSTILE BANDITS IN WOODS. BE PREPARED.

Jakob cursed. "What is this crap? They ditched us in a forest filled with bandits?"

"I don't know about you guys," said Lial, "but I think I'll be taking my gun now."

There was a flurry of movement as everyone else rushed to arm themselves. Alexa strapped the baton to her left hip like a sword, and after hesitating a moment placed the handgun in the holster on her leg. They weren't in immediate danger so there was no need to hold it in her hand, but it seemed most of the boys in the camp disagreed. In fact, there were a too many trigger-happy fingers in the camp at the moment for her taste.

_Someone's going to end up shooting themselves if they aren't careful_. That would be a good way to start the day. She sighed. What had they gotten themselves into?

Meanwhile the others had gotten into a debate on how to proceed.

"I think we should send scouts out first."

"We shouldn't split up. That's dangerous."

"So is sitting here with our mouths open. I say we just start walking."

"What if we run into bandits?" asked Lial.

"We fight, obviously," said Jakob.

"I have to agree," said Rodney. "We aren't doing anything worthwhile here. Let's get moving. We'll be as quiet as possible, so hopefully we can go unnoticed."

"Plus, these goggles are good at detecting living things. Human outlines should show up pretty easily, even from far away. We should know if someone's out there," said Kitz. He was right; though the scenery was dark, each student shone in a greenish tint that made it possible to see them clearly.

"Everyone stay close together. We'll take it slow and steady," their leader told them.

"And quietly."

Alexa and the others were as silent as possible as they packed up their belongings. Sleeping bags were wrapped up and then strung atop backpacks. At Rodney's insistence they wiped away their footprints to hide the fact they had been there, though there was nothing they could do about the metal crate except hide it with some fern branches. Once the camp was settled they picked a direction at random and started moving.

xxxxx

Hours went by and nothing changed, not even the scenery. They walked until noon, when they stopped to rest and have lunch. It was still as dark as night, but by now no one commented on it. It could be the apocalypse for all they knew, but they had nothing to go on but a piece of paper telling them to find a flag in an unfamiliar jungle without any map. Surely if the world was over Shinra wouldn't make them continue their exam, right?

"How do we know Shinra's even watching us?" Lial wondered, chewing on a piece of dried meat.

"That helicopter found us pretty easily," Alexa pointed out. She for one had no trouble believing that even in this wild jungle Shinra had spying equipment everywhere.

"This had better be one monstrous flag. How else are we gonna find it in this?" said Emiel, swatting at a low hanging vine.

"Someone should climb up a tree and take a look around. Maybe up there we can see—" Suddenly there was a thunderous bang and bark exploded off a nearby tree trunk.

Cursing and yelling, the students dropped their food and scrambled for cover. Alexa found herself hiding behind a tree with Kitz, who looked as terrified as she felt.

"It's the bandits!" shouted Rodney as more bullets penetrated the area. There was movement fifty feet away, flashes of metal and clothing amongst the leaves, but it was hard to tell exactly what the enemy looked like. From their greenish outlines they all were pretty big, and determinedly shooting at them.

"Return fire!"

Alexa grabbed the gun out of her leg holster and peered carefully around the tree. Her teammates had already begun retaliating. It sounded like the forest was one big eruption. Leaves fell from trees as they were shot off, swirling through the air like snowflakes and giving the scene a surreal feel. She raised the barrel, training on a patch of grey clothing partially hidden in foliage. Her heart was racing, but her hand was steady. She willed herself to be calm.

_Come on,_ she urged herself. _Just do it. You have to._ But her stubborn finger never pulled the trigger.

Movement on her right caught her eye and she turned to discover someone was sneaking around the side to ambush them.

"Look out!" she shouted.

Both her team and the ambusher were startled, but the enemy recovered first. He began firing too. Now they were being attacked from two sides, and it was becoming extremely hard to remain under cover. On the other side the enemy began advancing.

"Run for it!" shouted Rodney. He took off into the woods and the others followed, bullets pelleting the shrubbery around them. They ran and ran, tripping through the undergrowth at a breakneck pace, but nobody wanted to slow down. They ran until they were out of breath and cramps in their sides. There was no sound of pursuit.

"Holy… Ifrit!" Lial gasped between breaths. "That was… intense!"

"No kidding," replied Rodney, who was bent over, hands on knees. "Luckily that one guy was a bad shot. Do we have everybody?"

"Yeah," Emiel answered. But from the way he looked at Jakob and Rhodes, he might not have been too upset if they lost someone.

"On the up side, I found out our batons are the electric kind. I tasered myself back there," said Lial. He rubbed his thigh gingerly and winced.

"Did you see that one guy fall over? The one I shot." commented Jakob. For once he left off the sneer and contempt in his voice. "He just landed on the ground and got sucked in."

"Sucked in? What do you mean?"

"He returned to the planet?" Alexa had been told that was what happened to people when they die, though she had never seen it happen before.

"I meant exactly what it sounded like. He was lying there and then the next second he wasn't. The ground freaking swallowed him." Now Jakob sounded much more like himself.

Kitz was busy trying to readjust his glasses underneath the large goggles. When he sorted it all out, he offered, "I've read that people evaporate when they die."

"I don't care what you've read, nerd. I know what I saw."

"Well, since none of us have seen someone die before now, we can't back up what really takes place. I guess we just have to wait until it happens again."

It was Rodney who voiced what Alexa was thinking. "What is the next death is one of us?" The mood of the group turned very grim. No one spoke for a long time after that.

xxxxx

It was getting late. A whole day had past and they were no closer to finding the flag, their only ticket out of this jungle. They made camp, this time in a thick cluster of trees that hid its occupants from most vantage points. Two people were to stand guard at all times, and this time no one complained. After a solemn dinner of dried food Kitz and Emiel climbed into trees at opposite ends to take the first round of watch duty.

"Wish they'd given us more ammo," Emiel muttered as he heaved himself up. "Batons are gonna be worthless against guns." He snorted. "Even if they are electro-mag."

Alexa settled herself in her sleeping bag, knowing she was too exhausted to be bothered by how lumpy the ground was. Had Jakob really killed someone? It would be something the boy could exaggerate or lie about, but their bullets were real enough. He very well could have.

_It could have been one of us_, she thought with a shiver. They were very lucky to have come out in one piece. But there was the chance they could get attacked again. Now that those bandits knew they were here, that chance was a near certainty. Would another member of the team become a murderer before the end of the mission?

Or worse, were any of them going to die?

* * *

**A/N: The Meteor reference was lame, forgive me. And why do I sometimes get the feeling that Kitz has ESP?**


	19. Chapter 18

**Me: Hey Dr. Valentine. What are you doing?**

**Grimoire: For months now I've been trying to unearth the plot of this story, and I'm afraid I'm having a tough time of it.**

**Me: Well, you can put those shovels and picks away. Besides the subtle hints and foreshadowing, there's no main plot right now. We're just following the life of Alex Spero.**

**Grimoire: My do I feel foolish. Perhaps I need to invite my old friend Theodore to dig through this story in my stead. Archeological literary analyzation, as it were.**

**Me: Wow, that's a lot of big words.**

**Grimoire: So you're saying that Miss Spero is rather important, perhaps even for the fate of the world, if she is worth learning about.**

**Me: Hey, don't try to make me give spoilers. You'll have to find out like everyone else.

* * *

**

"Watch it!" shouted Jakob as a twig fell on top of his helmet. Rodney, who was in the tree above, ignored him.

It was the morning of Day Three of the mission. The team was waiting for Kitz and Lial to come back from scouting. The two were the smallest out of the boys and therefore least likely to be seen if they happened to cross paths with any bandits.

_I wonder if they'll find anything_, mused Alexa. There had to be a method for finding this flag besides wandering aimlessly. It was too difficult to travel in this thick jungle where every log and rock looked the same. It felt like they were traveling in circles. Hopefully Kitz and Lial would be able to get a feel for which direction they should try next.

After a few minutes Rodney jumped back down to the ground. "It's no use. You can't get more than a few meters up any of these trees before it gets too hard to climb." He grinned wryly and put a hand on the tree's trunk. "No good footholds."

Alexa sighed. "So much for that idea." They had been hoping to get an aerial look of the jungle, but that was proving to be an impossible task.

"So much for any of your ideas," Jakob retorted with a glare at Rodney. "Sending scouts. Running away during a fight." He made a disgusted sound. "Forget being cautious. Let's go out there and show these guys who's boss!"

"That sounds like a good way to die. Good luck finding others to agree with you," responded Rodney evenly.

"Rhodes agrees with me," stated Jakob, giving his friend a jab in the ribs with his elbow. "Right?"

The large boy nodded automatically.

Emiel jumped up angrily from the tree stump where he was sitting and stomped over to Rhodes. Emiel was a large boy, but even he couldn't match Rhodes' bulk. Undeterred, he snapped, "I've had it with you. You too stupid to form your own opinion? How about taking that blank look off your face, meathead."

Rhodes face shaped into an angry snarl as he curled his fingers into a fist and punched him so hard Emiel staggered back a step. Enraged, the black boy retaliated with a jab of his own, but Rhodes blocked him and swiped at his head.

"Knock it off!" yelled Rodney. But his words fell on deaf ears as the boys began to wrestle like two behemoths, grabbing each other and trying to wrench each other's arms out of their sockets. Both together were making enough racket to call every monster within a mile radius down on them.

Jakob was the only one that seemed entertained. He whooped and called, "That's it Rhodes, tear his head off!" But his grin faded when his friend grabbed hold of Emiel's helmet.

Emiel let go of Rhodes' neck with a curse and grabbed his helmet, using his elbows to defend himself against Rhodes' attempts to take it off. Rodney jumped in to try to pull them apart and surprisingly so did Jakob.

"Knock it off!"

"You guys will get expelled!"

Before Alexa knew what she was doing she had wedged herself into the mass. She jumped on Rhodes' arm, getting half raised off the ground as the larger boy moved. It was one large knot of bodies as a berserk Rhodes strained to yank off Emiel's helmet while the others grappled to prevent him. Jakob, Rodney and Alexa tried to pull the pair apart, while Jakob was also taking the opportunity to punch Rodney in the confusion. Together they made it impossible for the huge boy to make any leeway, but Rhodes wasn't backing down either.

"Stop him!" shouted Alexa as she watched, horrified, as Rhodes managed to unbuckle Emiel's helmet. The straps flailed wildly in the air, hitting the boy in the face as Emiel pressed the helmet down atop his head like his life depended on it.

Help came not a moment too soon in the form of the two scouts.

"Guys! Guys! We—" Lial cut off in a gasp as he laid eyes on the chaos. "Have you all gone insane? Stop it!" Lial quickly joined the fray, though his presence was more of a hindrance than help. Alexa thought she was going to get squashed to death if this didn't end soon.

Just then Emiel let out a yell as his knees buckled. A second later Jakob fell to the ground and Rhodes staggered backwards clutching his side. The knot of students broke apart, sweating and huffing with exertion. Kitz was left standing there with a rod dangling in his hand.

"Dude, you freaking electrocuted me!" complained Emiel loudly. His helmet was still unbuckled, which was unsettling, but he seemed too preoccupied with his right shoulder to notice.

"Listen!" shouted Lial excitedly. "That's not important right now!"

"Heck yes it is! My arm's gone all tingly and—"

"Shut up and listen! Kitz and I found the bandits' camp!"

"We did," agreed Kitz. "And I'm not sure they're bandits after all. They had Shinra weapons and armor, and there were cargo boxes with the Shinra logo on them."

"We're fighting Shinra troops," Lial clarified unnecessarily.

The news was quite alarming. Even Jakob, who had snuck up behind Kitz and was about to throttle him for the electro-mag hit, stopped and stared in amazement.

"Are you sure they're the same guys?" asked Rodney. His brow furrowed in puzzlement as he contemplated this unsettling discovery.

"Who else?" replied Lial. He sounded convinced by what he had seen.

"Maybe Shinra sent in men to get rid of the bandits. I mean, they can't expect us to do it," Alexa reasoned.

"They could still be bandits. Maybe they just stole that stuff."

"Besides, they shot at us yesterday! Shinra troops wouldn't do that… would they?" Emiel didn't look happy with the thought.

"Did they see you?" Rodney asked the scouts. Both boys shook their heads.

"We didn't get very close; just enough to see their gear," reported Kitz. "Their camp is about half a mile west of here."

Emiel grunted and spoke in an uneasy voice, "That's a little too close for comfort."

"You look like the bushes are going to jump out and eat you," laughed Jakob nastily. Blood trickled from a fresh cut on his cheek, but he neither noticed nor cared. "Shinra troops or bandits, worry about them if they find us." He stood up and hoisted his backpack. "It is alright with you, oh gracious leader, if we get our butts moving? _Today_ would be good."

"Let's move out. We'll head east," Rodney ordered the group. He clenched his teeth and preoccupied himself with the tear in his shirt to prevent himself from snapping back at Jakob. One team fight during the mission was plenty, and they had wasted enough time already.

Alexa noted that Rhodes walked with a limp as they made their way through the dense jungle. Emiel was also worse for wear, carrying his backpack over only one shoulder. He occasionally reached up to massage his arm, wincing as he did so. With multiple teammates nursing injuries they were at a serious disadvantage. At the rate they were going, how long would it take them to find the flag?

xxxxx

"Hey, check it out," called Lial twenty minutes later, pointing off in the distance to their left.

Past the trees there was an opening, like the gaping mouth of a huge monster. Stalactites clung to the outer rim like sharp fangs waiting to clamp down and crush whoever was stupid enough to trespass.

After the monotony of the endless jungle, it was hard to believe they had come across something different. "A cave? That's interesting," remarked Kitz. "There isn't much of an elevation change around here, so it must travel underground."

"We should check it out."

"It looks pretty dark in there," mumbled Alexa.

Jakob rolled his eyes. "It's dark out _here_, in case you forgot about the never-ending night we've experience for the past _three days_."

Lial was already itching towards the cave opening. "I say we go in. It's the first change to this forest we've come across. I bet the flag's in there."

"And it'll get us away from those bandits," added Rodney. "Well, all in favor?" Everyone nodded and Rodney took that as a sign to lead the group into the unknown cave. Well, almost everyone nodded.

"Oh Shiva," said Alexa in a quiet whimper as she watched her teammates enter.

Kitz hesitated near the opening before coming back with a concerned look. "Are you okay, Alex?" he asked.

"Um…" She hesitated about telling him. It would ruin the independent, brave appearance she'd been trying to maintain. Yet her stomach was twisting itself into knots at the thought of entering that cave.

"Hey, get your butts in here or we're leaving you!" called Emiel from the mouth of the cave. He didn't wait for a reply before vanishing from sight.

"Come on, we don't want to get separated," said Kitz. Alexa had no choice but to follow her friend inside.

It was so dark it was impossible to see the tunnel's walls, yet she could feel the rock closing in around them. Each step brought her closer to a breakdown. She tried to take deep even breaths and follow the green outlines of her teammates as they snaked down into the earth.

Memories that were best forgotten came flooding back to her, as real and vivid as if she were experiencing them a second time. When she was little, Alexa and two of her friends from town had decided to investigate the Nićest Caverns one summer afternoon. They never found the ghost they were searching for, but they did cause a cave-in. It had taken hours for someone to come searching for them, and then it took the entire town all night to dig them out. The three children were exhausted, hungry and chilled to the bone by the time they were rescued. Alexa had been afraid out of her wits, huddled in the dark and unable to do anything but wait, wondering if the ghost was going to come and eat them after all.

She tried to block out the memories, but they kept filtering through, compounding on the sensory information her brain was taking in. That oppressive feeling from hundreds of tons of rock over your head, surrounding you and dampening all sound. Total darkness the light of day never touched, so pitch black it made your eyes hurt. Stale, thick air mixed with mold and dust. Nothing could live down here.

"Oh Shiva," she whimpered again. Forget the bandits and hostile woods; claustrophobia was going to be her downfall.

"So why do you always say 'Shiva'?" Kitz asked from behind Alexa. His voice made her jump.

"What's wrong with that? Flynn does too," she snapped defensively, her frayed nerves making her words sound harsher than she meant. Everyone swore by the planet's guardian spirits. It wasn't a crime.

If Kitz was offended, he didn't sound it. "I was just curious. Shiva is commonly referenced by inhabitants of the northern continent. Don't people from Mideel swear to Typhon, the wind spirit? That's what I've read at least."

The inquiry caught her totally off-guard. "Well… yeah, I guess most people use Typhon… I just grew up saying 'Shiva.' My father did," answered Alexa slowly. It never really occurred to her, but she guessed it really was a strange phenomenon. After all, Mideel was about the farthest place away from the northern continent. Had her father traveled there? Theodore never mentioned anything of the sort to her. She assumed he had always lived on the island of Mideel.

"There's nothing wrong with Shiva. I'm just interested in researching cultural differences," said Kitz in his version of a pacifying tone. He still sounded flat as usual.

Rodney turned and made a shushing noise with a finger to his lips. "We may not be the only ones in here," he whispered.

Both remained silent after that. The confusion about her father troubled Alexa enough for her to forget her claustrophobia for the moment. Not paying much attention to her surroundings, she was surprised when in front of her Rhodes came to a halt.

"What's going on?" she called up as loudly as she dared to the front of the group. It was hard to see around Rhodes in this enclosed space, but she realized that everyone had stopped. It looked like the tunnel opened up to a larger space and... She squinted. Was there light up ahead?

"Holy Ifrit! The flag!"

Sure enough, in the middle of the large high-vaulted space was a mound of rock two stories high, and centered at the summit was a red Shinra flag on a wooden pole. A bright stream of light illuminated the flag from a spotlight driven into the ceiling.

Lial whistled. "There's no way to miss that."

"Yeah, we've finished the mission!"

"That flag's as good as ours. Let's go!"

Rodney gestured emphatically for everyone to settle down. "Wait! We need to see if there are bandits or anyone else around before we jump in," he explained to the group. "We need to take each step carefully."

Jakob snorted and pushed him roughly aside. "Look, there's no one else out there. Let's just go grab that stupid flag so we can get out of here."

Rodney tried to seize hold of Jakob's shirt, but the other boy maneuvered away. Speaking a curse under his breath, Rodney and the others watched as Jakob slipped across the cavern using the boulders as cover. In a span of a few seconds he was already to the large stone outcropping.

"Wow, he's gonna make it," marveled Emiel. "What are we waiting for? Let's go."

A noise caught Alexa's attention. It sounded like it was coming from the passageway behind them. It was the sound of footsteps hitting the hard-packed ground. The next second Kitz had also turned to stare back where they had come from.

"There's someone coming!" Alexa declared in alarm.

A look of panic crossed everyone's face. "Now I'm definitely going!" Lial ran into the cavern without waiting for another opinion. The rest of the group followed close on his heels.

The space was large, but there was no way to hide the whole group in the cavern. Not together, anyway. They raced to the opposite side and dove for cover behind the scattered boulders. Rhodes grabbed Jakob and hustled him behind the flag's rock mountain, not letting go even when Jakob cursed and struggled to be released.

"Let me go! The flag's right there!"

"Shut up!" hissed Emiel. "Someone's coming!"

A few tense moments later the unknown group entered the cavern. With the aid of the spotlight it was easy to see who they were.

"Other Shinra students!" said Alexa in a hushed tone. A wave of relief washed over her. She was sure the bandits had followed them.

"So we weren't the only team in this jungle. I guess we should have figured that one," whispered Kitz.

"Who's there!" yelled a boy across the cavern, making a few of them wince. "Show yourself!"

"Tell them who we are. They might think we're bad guys," Emiel whispered to Rodney with a head jerk in their direction.

Rodney took out his baton and raised it in the air above his hiding place, enough to be seen. "Don't shoot!" he called, waving the baton in the air like a flag of truce. "We're from the academy!"

Alexa heard a gasp, a few terse whispers and movement from the other side of the cavern. Rodney's declaration must have taken them by surprise. _They_ _must know about the bandits too_, she realized. If the two teams joined forces, the enemy wouldn't stand a chance.

"Show yourself!" the boy ordered once more.

Rodney complied, standing up with his arms over his head. Alexa and the others began to rise to, but stopped short at the sound of pistols being cocked. She peered around her shelter in disbelief. All guns on the other side of the cavern were trained on Rodney.

"That flag is ours," shouted a second boy. "Stand aside or be killed."

* * *

**A/N: Tomorrow marks the one year anniversary of this story. It's taken me longer to update than I would like, but I'm proud of what I've accomplished so far. Here's hoping the tale will keep getting better and you great readers will stay interested :) **

**I haven't mentioned this in a while, but thank you so much to everyone who's commented, faved this story, or put it on your alerts. I truly appreciate it. Cheers for a 1000 hits!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Alexa: Not only am I in a cave, but I have to fight other students? *isn't very happy with the author at the moment***

**Kitz: It's like **_**The Lord of the Flies**_** over here.**

**Flynn: Hey… you aren't replacing me with Rodney, are you? Cause I haven't been in this story since chapter sixteen, and I was only in half of that one.**

**Me: No I'm not, I promise. You're in this chapter, see?**

**Flynn: *scowls at the author* Then can I be badass for once? You owe me.**

**Me: Okay, go for it. And sorry about that, Alex. On the bright side, there's only one chapter left of Year Two after this!**

**Alexa: If we survive that long.**

**Me: Also, a caution for the audience: things get a bit gruesome here. Ye be warned. **

**Kitz: **_**Lord of the Flies**_**…

* * *

**

Time seemed to stand still, the very cave holding its stale breath. Alexa stared in shock across the cavern. This had to be a joke.

"There were never any bandits, or Shinra troops," spoke Lial with wide, comprehending eyes. "They were other groups of students!"

"Woah, take it easy. We don't want to fight," said Rodney, slowly raising his arms up in a placating gesture.

"We don't have to fight," agreed a boy on the other team who had spoken first. "Just put all your weapons on the ground and stand back."

"That's not exactly fair. We were here first," tried Rodney, but faltered when the boy's barrel leveled with his head. Alexa was amazed Rodney still had the courage to stand there.

"This isn't supposed to be fair." The boy spit the final word out with a grimace. "We were attacked once by another group trying the 'team up, work together' routine. It won't work again, so don't waste the effort."

"Why don't we both grab the flag at the same time? We'll both complete the mission."

"Why should we trust you?"

As they were talking, Jakob climbed up the steep rock toward the flag. Alexa didn't realize this until Rhodes made a pile of stones shift in his effort to drag his friend back down, but luckily the other team was too intent on Rodney to notice. Team Thirteen watched not daring to breathe as Jakob reached the top, his fingers inches from the prize.

There was a loud gunshot that startled everyone in the cavern. Rodney threw himself behind Alexa's rock, but he hadn't been the intended target. Jakob was. The boy didn't make a noise as he toppled bodily down the rocks and disappeared in a hole that was suddenly there, waiting for him. Just as sudden as the hole appeared, it was gone.

Alexa stared in horror at the seemingly innocent space at the base of the rocks. It had been the truth all along, what Jakob had said earlier of the bandit he shot—the ground had literally swallowed him.

"Nice shot," said a boy on the other team, giving the shooter a comradely slap on the back as if he had hit a difficult target during class.

"No one makes a move, unless you want to meet the same end," said the shooter, casually resting the gun at his collarbone in a cocky pose. Alexa recognized that pompous voice immediately.

"That's Stark," whispered Alexa in shock. "Stark _shot_ Jakob!" He had deliberately killed his own friend for the sake of a passing grade. She looked at Rhodes, who was staring at Stark with a look of confusion and disbelief.

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Rodney angrily. "We can't fight each other!"

"What can we do?" Alexa gazed at the boy, hoping their leader had a brilliant idea to get them out of here in one piece.

Something crossed Rodney's face –an idea perhaps?- and he seemed to be steeling himself for something. Alexa and a few others gasped as the boy pulled out his baton and stood back up.

"Listen, everyone. We can both get the flag and finish the mission. There's no need for us to fight. So let's—"

A shot rang out and Rodney made a quick slicing move with his baton as the bullet that would have nailed him in the sternum hit the ground, chipping off tiny pieces of rock. He had actually knocked the bullet out of the air! But Alexa's amazement turned to horror as Stark let loose two more volleys, both of which Rodney couldn't deflect. Rodney let out a scream of agony and stumbled backwards, clutching his side. He tripped over the uneven ground and fell hard on his back, blood already soaking through his shirt.

This initiated a shooting spree on both sides. Alexa shot blindly around her rock before pulling back, telling herself to conserve the bullets as she had been taught. Her eyes were pulled towards the spot where Rodney had fallen… but there was no sign of him except a small stain of red on the ground.

_No! Rodney!_ Overwhelmed by the boy's disappearance Alexa turned her head this way and that, searching desperately for him, unable to face the facts that he was gone for good.

A bullet whizzed past her head so close she could feel the wind it created. _You're a goner if you don't pay attention_, she reprimanded herself. With difficulty she pulled the reins of her turbulent thoughts and turned back to the situation at hand, struggling to attain a calm mindset to assess the fight.

At first the students shot behind the cover of the various boulders, nooks and crannies the cave offered, but desperation led them out in the open. Screams and war cries bounded off the ceiling as students were caught from behind, or picked off while moving to a new position. It was a good thing most of the students weren't very accurate with their shots, as most bullets aimed at them went wide. Team Thirteen tried to stick together, but after a while they were forced to spread out as the enemy advanced.

No one else tried to attain the flag. The mound had virtually no cover, and without both hands free to scramble up the steep slope there was no way to get to the top. And if someone did manage to scale the rock they would be a sitting duck, even if they did grab the flag. So the flag and its promise of victory were ignored as the Shinra Academy students fought for their very lives.

Alexa watched Lial out of the corner of her eye as he slipped unnoticed around the perimeter of the cavern, trying to ambush the other team in the same manner that their team was almost ambushed in the jungle. He was small enough to hide completely behind boulders or in the shadows the spotlight failed to touch. Even so, how much closer could he get before someone saw him?

_He's crazy!_ she thought as Lial progressed closer. He was too far away for any of the team to provide backup should something bad happen.

Another scream pierced the air to signify someone else had been hit, but she couldn't tell whether it was one of her teammates' voices. Rhodes she spotted huddled behind the flag's rock mound, and Emiel was hunkered behind the boulder to her left, using up all his ammunition on the rocks across the way. But she couldn't find Kitz anywhere. How many of their opponents were left standing? How long could this madness continue?

As if to spite Alexa's thoughts a third team burst through the second passage leading into the cavern. Their arrival caught everyone off guard. Lial, who was a few meters from the opening, rooted to the spot in surprise. Seeing the chaos and getting immediately fired upon the latest group had no choice but to retaliate.

_Flynn!_ Alexa's heart pounded faster at the sight of her friend. He raced towards the enemy and took two of them out with a series of swipes from his baton. But the large mound in the center of the cavern soon blocked him from view.

It was obvious that ammunition was running out in all the teams as more students threw their pistols away and took out their electro mag rods instead. The grunts and battle shouts of the close combat was worse than gunshots; and the deaths were more gruesome. One after one a boy would fall and be sucked into the greedily earth.

Stark had engaged Flynn. Both boys were circling one another with hatred written on their faces.

"Well, look who's here. I'm surprised you've managed to stay alive this long, with that dismal shot of yours," Stark taunted loudly, seeming to be unconcerned by the violence around him.

"I'd be more worried about my baton than my shooting skills if I were you," countered Flynn.

Alexa was mesmerized as the two clashed. A few others nearby stopped fighting as well to watch as the two boy's batons met in a burst of electricity. It was obvious both had turned their weapon's power up to max the way their shafts vibrated with energy. Stark got in a lucky strike, taking advantage of the uneven ground and pushing Flynn backwards into a waist-high rock. Flynn yelled as the rod hit him squarely in the thigh. The electo mag's power was enough to burn his clothing.

"Just think, you'll be able to see your dead brother soon," Stark spoke with a haughty sneer. "Did you ever stop sniveling about him? It was pathetic."

Flynn went ballistic. Forgetting the pain in his thigh he launched himself at Stark, roaring at the top of his lungs. Stark was completely caught off guard as the two grappled with weapons and fists, soon moving out of Alexa's sight.

Without Stark and Flynn's personal battle to watch, the fighting quickly resumed. Alexa was able to dodge around most attacks using the rocks as obstacles between her and her pursuers. She wasn't stupid enough to go one-on-one with these boys with a baton, not when an error could mean her life. But she wasn't ready to shoot anyone just yet either.

Alexa ran into Emiel, and then Kitz appeared a moment later. Relieved that these two were alive at least, Alexa and the others backed up slowly, watching each other's backs as they fought. _No one's going to back down_, she realized grimly. _I'm going to have to start shooting at some point_, a_nd probably sooner than later._

Somehow Alexa found herself backed into a natural wedge-like depression in the cave wall, which enclosed them on three sides with a boulder partially covering the opening. It was a good place to defend—or a good place to die. Either way, the three of them were trapped there.

Emiel cursed loudly and popped the empty magazine out of his gun. "I'm out of ammo!"

Alexa threw her pack to Emiel, resolving to make the rest of her bullets count. She aimed resignedly for the hands and kneecaps of the enemy, resolving to incapacitate but not kill. She took a deep breath and pulled the trigger.

The Team Thirteen trio made a good job of defending their spot with minimal injuries. Once she even managed to shoot a gun right out of a boy's hand. The disarmed boy had lunged for the weapon but was shot down by someone else before he could reach it.

As the battle progressed, more and more students reverted to using batons until Alexa was one of the few who still had ammunition left. Only half the boys were left alive. The battle became too gruesome to watch and the remaining boys seemed incensed by bloodlust and survival instinct as they beat their so-called friends and fellow students into the ground.

Emiel and Alexa took turns peering around the boulder while Kitz moved to the back of the hollow and was busy fooling around with something in his pack.

"What the heck are you doing, fool!" Emiel yelled to Kitz, quickly looking over his shoulder before firing into the maze of rocks. A moment later a hollow click signaled his ammo had run out once more. He gave up and turned in frustration and impatience to look at Kitz.

"I'm trying to figure out how this Comm Device works," returned Kitz, turning to show the object he had taken out. He sounded rushed and out of breath, but his hands were steady as he turned the knobs of what looked to be an old-fashioned, short-wave radio.

"Where did you get that?" Emiel yelled over the din.

"It was in the metal crate we found."

A bullet ricocheted off the rock above their heads and the three ducked lower to the floor.

"Try signaling for help!" Alexa urged Kitz. There was no need to yell at him for not trying sooner, though she really wanted to.

"That's what I'm trying to do. But it's just static." The boy pressed his ear to the speaker, his brow furrowed in concentration. Alexa didn't know how he could hear anything when it was so loud, but he continued to fiddle with the radio. "There's this strange noise coming through. It sounds like a computer."

Alexa leaned forward to help Kitz, but at the same time Emiel let out an ear-splitting yell. Damn! They hadn't been keeping watch!

Both students whipped around to see Emiel laying unconscious on the ground and a vaguely-familiar boy squatting on top of the boulder with a baton in his hand, the shaft of which buzzed with an electric current. And Alexa was still in striking distance.

The assailant raised his weapon to swing, but was met with the barrel of Alexa's gun to the forehead. But right as she was about to pull the trigger, a metal rod came out of nowhere and whacked the side of his head. With a sickening crack the boy toppled sideways, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. The cavern wall seemed to flicker as the body was ingested by the fiendish rock.

The next second the space atop the rock was occupied by a wild-eyed Flynn. "Truce! Let me in!"

Alexa's survival instinct made her hesitate before she lowered her gun and gave the boy a nod. Flynn seemed relieved as he jumped into the space and turned his back on them to survey the rest of the area.

"Glad to have you with us, Mr. Woods," said Kitz, sounding much more like his old self.

"I'm just glad you two didn't shoot me," responded Flynn grimly. "Shiva, this is _nuts_."

Alexa agreed with him wholeheartedly as she knelt down to check up on Emiel. The boy had blood running down the side of his face and out his ear, but he was still breathing. That was a hopeful sign.

"Emiel… Emiel!" Alexa shook the boy's shoulder insistently, pleading with all her might for the boy to wake up. At last his eyes fluttered open and he groaned. Faintly.

It took an effort before the boy could focus on Alexa's face. The two locked gazes for a long moment before Emiel's eyelids began to droop. It looked like he was struggling to say something, but he wasn't able to before his head fell back to the ground.

"No, Emiel! Please, wait!"

The ground began to sink like quicksand around the large boy's body. Alexa gripped Emiel's clothes tightly, refusing to lose another friend. But the boy's weight was too much for her to overcome and all too quickly he was below the surface. Alexa thought she felt a waft of air as the ground closed, sealing Emiel from sight.

_No…_

Enraged tears stinging her eyes, she grabbed her pistol and fired angrily, aiming for anyone in range. Flynn had somehow attained a second baton and was using both simultaneously to hold back assailants. He was doing a good job defending the spot by himself until a boy headed towards them with a gun. Flynn, who had been relying on the belief that most boys had tossed their guns by now, was standing in the opening of the hollow and was busy dueling another boy, oblivious to the danger.

Just as the boy with the gun came found an unobstructed view and was about to fire, Alexa acted. He crumpled where he stood, the gun wheeling out of sight behind a rock. She had recognized him; he had sat behind her in Situational Studies class and had a great sense of humor. Disgusted with herself, she knelt down to check her remaining ammo. Only four shots left.

Suddenly the cavern exploded with renewed shouts and Flynn cursed, vaulting over the boulder and back into the safety of their hideout. A new group had arrived. The extra seven boys added a new ferocity and fanatic energy to the cavern. It was so loud Alexa ears ached.

"I got somebody!" called Kitz, waving the radio triumphantly. A second later, pieces of metal flew everywhere as the radio exploded in his hand from a fateful stray bullet.

"Watch out!" Flynn yelled as he jumped up with a baton in each hand to engage an adversary, and then stood mortified as that boy was shot in the back by his own teammate.

Time seemed to stretch, seconds becoming longer. Another group found its way into the cavern, allowing the fight to drag on endlessly. Kitz had dived his remaining ammo between him and Alexa, allowing Flynn to handle the short-ranged attacks with his batons. Three more students had found their hideout. They came with pistols and rods gleaming in the the single beam of light. Alexa raised her gun, her finger steady on the trigger, waiting for the opportune moment.

And then with a bang and a crackle of thunder, the world went black.

xxxxx (pause a moment before continuing)

"Doctor, we have… resuming consciousness."

"Good. Get… and more Restore materia for..."

"The boy in bed number… nauseous again…"

"…this time of year. It's always the same after the Accepted examination."

The voices faded in and out as Alexa struggled to reboot her mind from its numb stupor. She became aware of someone leaning over her and a feeling of tingling coolness spread over her. She opened her eyes in time to see a nurse leave with a green materia in her hand. Shaking her head Alexa groggily pushed herself up, realizing she was lying in a white bed in what appeared to be an infirmary.

_How the heck…?_ Looking around at surroundings that felt more a dream than reality, she discovered Flynn in the bed next to her. He was wearing a scowl as he stared at the opposing whitewashed wall as if it had done him some personal wrong, but turned when he noticed her.

"Welcome back to civilization," he told her in an ironic tone.

"How did we get here?" she asked, dumbfounded. The last thing she remembered was being about to die in that cavern, those horrible screams echoing in her ears. The thought sent chills down her spine and she shivered.

"I'm sure it was easy enough. All they had to do was take us up one story."

"Take us up… _what?_"

Flynn waved a hand, a finger on which was splinted, and indicated vaguely around the room. "This place is a Shinra facility south of the academy. There's a hospital and supply warehouse for soldiers, but mostly they work on simulation technology." He gave her a look, seeing she wasn't comprehending his words. "The jungle, the cave, the entire mission was fake. We were in a simulation room the entire time."

"Is that… is that Emiel?" Alexa gasped, looking past Flynn to the next cot over. She thought he had died, that everyone had died.

"The nurses say it'll take longer for the others to snap out of it if they had, you know, 'died'. He'll be fine."

For the next quarter of an hour Flynn explained to Alexa all he had heard, directly or indirectly, from the doctors. He had been one of the first ones to wake up, which the doctors had made sure to take note of, so he had time to ask questions. The exaggeration about the goggles had been to make sure none of the students would take them off and realize they were in an empty room—they were never in danger of losing their sight. The same went for the long laborious drive; the examiners wanted them to believe they had been taken far away from the academy to a real jungle. The bullets had been fake as well, merely plastic capsules filled with red paint. And once a student had been "killed" they were eliminated from the room using trap doors that opened underneath them, making it seem like they were being sucked into the earth. Everyone with rod injuries were being properly treated, so everyone was going to make a full recovery.

"So all the teams were in there? How'd we not constantly run into each other?" asked Alexa, who was struggling to accept the torrent of information that was proving the last four days of her life a lie. Everything was falling into place, from the seemingly repetitive layout of the forest, to the odd industrial smells of the plants, to the scary noises but no sight or sign of actual monsters that made them.

"The room was pretty big, but we weren't really walking around in it. The floor would move and keep us pretty much in the same place. And there were barriers that blocked the sounds from the other groups, so we didn't see or hear them until the examiners wanted us to."

It was extremely aggravating to learn that all their scouting and searching through the forest was less than productive. Had the examiners who ran the simulator used a mission agenda, detailing which group met which group and where each headed, or had they simply toyed with them the entire time, trying to build up their frustration and anger to deliver an extreme finale? Was it compassion that let the Accepted find the flag in three days instead of ten? Or were the examiners just getting bored?

"But what about the trees and the rocks in the cave? They were solid, not holographics or whatever."

"Well, most of it was holographic. But they could bring physical objects into the room up through the floor that we could touch or climb, so we wouldn't get suspicious. That's why we all had trouble getting too far off the ground; they made sure we couldn't reach the ceiling. But a lot of it was just our brains telling us what we wanted to believe." Flynn sounded disgusted with both himself and the Shinra examiners.

Alexa felt like groaning. "So that's why it was dark all the time, and why we couldn't see the sky."

Flynn nodded. "Apparently they haven't perfected the programming yet. They use the Accepted every year as guinea pigs."

They sat in silence for a while, watching the nurses go past with medical charts and carts filled with folders or medical equipment. "So what about the exam? We're still getting graded, right?" She hoped all this drama hadn't been for nothing.

"Someone mentioned conferences when we got back to the academy. I'm not sure what that's about."

_Just something else to worry about_, thought Alexa. She settled back into her pillow, her body aching with exhaustion that wasn't entirely physical. _Well, at least I'm not dead_.

_What if it _had_ been real?_ another part of her mind wondered. She would have actually killed people. She couldn't believe she had the guts to pull the trigger that many times.

"Hey, relax," called Flynn, who was following his own advice as he stretched the full length of his cot and threaded his fingers behind his head. "We're not allowed to leave until everyone's recovered from side effects of the simulator, and half haven't even woken up yet. And I wouldn't want to be on the road with a headache like I've seen a few guys have. It'll be another day before we head back, so enjoy the downtime."

"What did you do to your finger?" asked Alexa after a bit.

Flynn grinned as he held the bandaged digit up to the light. "I punched Stark after I hit him with the baton. My fist didn't connect right."

"Did you keep your thumb down?" asked Alexa with a smile as she remembered the lesson Vincent had given her a year ago.

"Yeah, but that wasn't the problem. Punching him in the helmet was."

Alexa laughed and Flynn joined her, and their exhaustion and relief at being alive fuelled their laughter until they couldn't breathe.

"Keep it down," moaned Lial from the bed on Alexa's other side. "I'm trying to sleep."

* * *

**A/N: You guys are lucky I didn't end in a cliffhanger, haha.**

**So… tada! Hopefully that all makes sense. (I think I've explained everything, but please tell me if I haven't) And I hope I added enough clues to make you suspicious of the "jungle." Oh, Shinra you sneaky villains. Don't worry, I couldn't have all the students die on us… not yet anyway. (foreshadowing? Mwahaha.)**

**On a less horrifying note, what are your thoughts on the random intro's at the top? It's just some fun banter between myself and the characters before it turns all serious business. Should I continue to write them?**

…**and at one point in my draft I had written "decapitate but not kill" instead of "incapacitate but not kill." I have no idea how you accomplish the first one (maybe Hojo could enlighten me. I'll have to ask him when he arrives later on). A lesson in proper vocabulary, my friends ;)**


	21. Chapter 20

**Alex: Are Vincent and Drake really leaving?**

**Me: Don't worry, you'll see them again.**

**Flynn: Wait, you mean Drake actually **_**graduated**_**?**

**Drake: Hey, watch yourself! I'm in SOLDIER now, punk.**

**Flynn: Yeah, good luck in Midgar. Try not to fall off the plate, okay?**

**Drake: Why you-! *tackles Flynn***

**Vincent: Can I graduate now? I need a break from this absurdity. **

**(Me: Lots of small sections in this chapter, and a few perspective switches. Sorry about that. I bolded the section markers to help distinguish between the perspective changes.)

* * *

**

While the Shinra Academy's Accepted students recuperated in Shinra Outpost 23, Dr. Phen and his committee of placement officers were busy and compiling reports on each individual. Audio and video files captured from the simulation room over a period of seventy-eight hours had been transferred for review. These reports were assessed and reassessed and then given to Director Gradern for authorization. By the time the Accepted returned to Shinra Academy their future had been decided.

As laborious as it was, Director Gradern enjoyed the recruitment process. There was nothing like weeding out those who should continue on to the Initiate level, and then picking the best of the crop to enter into the Turk or SOLDIER programs, the gems of Shinra Academy. His Chief of the Recruitment and Placement Department, Dr. Phen, did most of the legwork in determining if an Accepted passed based on the results of the examinations and classes, but Gradern insisted on personal conferences as the deciding factor. He prided himself on being able to stare into a youngster's eyes and knowing whether he had the qualities to make the big time.

He settled into the high-backed leather chair, which was the only luxury he afforded himself, and rested his wrists on the edge of the desk. His intense gaze swept across the orderly, sparse office, his chamber of power from where he ruled his realm. President Shinra may be the one to whom he deferred, but the academy was ultimately _his_ to control.

There was a sharp knock on the door and Dr. Phen entered, nodding his head respectfully to the director before stating, "Everything is prepared, sir. Shall we get underway?"

"Very well. Let's start off with the SOLDIER candidates."

The man nodded once more and left without another word, as quickly as he entered. Efficiency was a quality Gradern highly approved of, which was why he had given Dr. Phen the prestigious position.

The director allowed himself a tiny smile in the few moments he was alone. It was time to make and break dreams, and he would savor every minute of it. But his grin was effectively hidden behind a set mask of discipline and iron will as the members of the SOLDIER placement board entered the room: Pier and Goshawk, instructors Dr. Phen had selected as this year's examination board officers, and Fair, the head of SOLDIER recruitment, in addition to Phen himself.

"Take a seat, gentlemen," said Gradern, waiting as the men took their respected places. A lone chair remained facing all the others. In the next minute a terrified student would be sitting there. Gradern did not allow his face to show the eagerness he was feeling. In a curt tone he ordered for the first candidate to be shown in.

**xxxxx**

Alexa had only been up to the administration level once before when Mr. Tucker had caught her and the others fighting her first year. She had been scared to death of being expelled, but at least she hadn't made that long trip to the director's office alone. _But there's still the chance of getting kicked out,_ thought Alexa, smiling humorlessly at the irony.

Accepted had been called one by one to the director's office starting immediately after their return to the Academy. Flynn had been one of the first to leave for his post-exam conference and she hadn't seen him since. After taking some "data samples" Kitz had arrived at the conclusion that they were being called down by program, and when a few students returned it was obvious these conferences were serious business. A handful of students already had their dreams crushed of ever joining SOLDIER or one of the other specialist divisions, and were now drafted into the Shinra infantry, which was where most students end up.

_But this is only the first exam_, thought Alexa miserably. _We still have half the year left. Why are they making decisions this soon? _She knew of two students who had been kicked out of the academy all together.

No one had known when their turn would come, so all the Accepted waited anxiously for the summons well into the night, none daring to sleep no matter how exhausted they were. Three o'clock in the morning saw Alexa travelling through the darkened vacant halls up to the top floor for her conference. Her footsteps sounded too loud to her ears. She didn't know whether her twitchiness was from nerves or sleep deprivation.

Mr. Phen was waiting in front of Director Gradern's office when she arrived, holding his ever-present clipboard across his chest. She told him her name and the man took the pen out of his pocket to check her off his list.

"Right on time. Please enter," said Mr. Phen, and he pushed open the double-wide doors, indicating for Alexa to go in before him.

The director wore the same stern expression as he did on the day Alexa, Vincent and Stark had been called in for punishment. She hoped that wasn't a sign of things to come. Mr. Pier the Current Events instructor acted as if they'd never met, though Mr. Goshawk treated her with a friendly wink behind his thick glasses. The sight of her sharpshooting instructor bolstered her courage. If he was at ease then she wasn't in that desperate a position.

"Miss Alexa Spero," intoned the voice of the final man who was to be her judge: Mr. Banford. "Take a seat."

Even Vincent didn't have much to say about the head of Turk recruitment. Alexa had only seen him a few times before—during the shooting tournaments and once in the elevator. The silver-haired ex-Turk was as much a mystery as he looked. He held himself with the same disciplined confidence as the director, yet while the director's presence was bold and imposing, Mr. Banford was easily overlooked. She guessed being unobvious in a crowd was a good trait for a Turk to possess.

"We would like you to give a summary of the mission. Explain, in as much detail as you can, your experiences and involvement with your team," prompted Dr. Phen once he had settled into his chair.

Alexa had figured they would ask something like that, so she began her rehearsed story of all that had happened since they were dropped off in the simulated jungle. She had debated whether to mention Emiel and Rhodes' fight, but decided to add it in since she figured they must have recorded it on video anyway. The cave scene was the trickiest to retell, since everything had happened so quickly. All her memories were jumbled and chaotic, so she couldn't be sure if she was placing events in the correct order.

Once she was done, Dr. Phen took a moment to read the piece of paper in his hand that was most likely the report on her. _I wonder what it says about me?_ Alexa wondered. She was really taken aback when Dr. Phen's next statement was "Tell us why you hesitated before entering the cave. You were the only one in your group to do so." Mr. Pier leaned forward in his chair and Mr. Banford's eyebrows drew closer together as all the men's gazes pierced her.

Should she lie? She was never a convincing liar. "I'm afraid of caves, sir."

"Oh? Why is that?"

It was extremely uncomfortable revealing her phobia, and she made a face as she as she briefly outlined the happenstance that had traumatized her as a child.

"I see." It was impossible to tell what the men thought of that. "Very well. Now, I would like you to account for which classes you have taken that helped you most during the exam."

It went like that for a good half an hour. Alexa did most of the talking and the men listened attentively but never giving her feedback. Only once did the director speak, and it was to ask her why she felt worthy enough to join the Turks.

"I don't know if I am worthy," replied Alexa before she could help it. _Just great_, she admonished herself, wincing internally. _You're such an idiot!_ Hoping to recover from the slip-up, she quickly added, "But I have to. I have to join the Turks. And that's all that matters." What would happen to her father if she didn't? _And I might have just blown my chance._

The room was quiet for a moment after that, allowing Alexa to stew in dread and anxiety. The director cast a sidelong look at Banford, silently communicating something to him.

Mr. Banford took a moment to straighten his tie and the cuffs of his suit and then cleared his throat. When Alexa felt ready to crack under the pressure the man stated, "You've done well thus far, Miss Spero. Keep up the good work and by the end of the year you could be initiated into the Turk program."

Alexa felt so relieved all she could do was stand there with her mouth gaping open. After a moment she managed a "Thank you, sir."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Don't thank me just yet. You better not disappoint me."

"N-no, sir!" answered Alexa. She'd make it into the Turks, but not for Mr. Banford's sake. There was a promise she needed to keep.

Director Gradern nodded, stroking his goatee with his thumb and pointer finger. "Very well. You're dismissed."

Alexa turned on wobbly knees, hardly believing her luck. She made a hasty retreat out the door, wanting to leave room as fast as possible. She would have skipped out had she more energy. _But can I sleep after that? _she wondered as she made her way back to her room and then laughed, at the point of hysteria. Heck yes she could.

**xxxxx**

The room remained silent until the girl had shut the door and was a good deal down the hall.

"Do you really think she's Turk material?" asked Dr. Phen doubtfully. "I still hold to my earlier argument—she's naïve and holds too many morals for that profession. No offense," he added quickly with a look at Banford.

"Miss Spero has talent and a decent mind. The records have enough evidence of that," Mr. Banford replied. Then slowly and precisely he turned up the right sleeve of his jacket, revealing a column of straight white scars down his forearm. Lowering his voice, he stared at the marks and said, "When I was a rookie, I gave myself these. Punishment to remember each and every person I killed. I stopped at seventeen, when I found that I no longer cared."

Chuckling darkly, he rolled the sleeve back down. His grin not meeting his cold grey eyes, he spoke, "Morality is a simple thing to break, Doctor, if one knows how. Time, trauma, misfortune; you just need to find a person's weak spot."

Director Gradern did not smile, but he was amused just the same. He could only imagine what the old Turk had in mind, but it was sure to be a high form of entertainment.

Oh, how much he enjoyed recruitment.

**xxxxx**

It felt odd returning to the structured, uneventful class schedule, but it was extremely welcome at the same time. The first few days were especially tense as boys viewed one another as enemies and would-be assassins, but that too faded and soon all was back to normal. All except for Stark and Flynn, who were even colder towards each other than before.

"He's just annoyed that I killed him," Flynn replied nonchalantly one day after swordsmanship class.

"You didn't actually kill him," clarified Kitz.

"Don't ruin it for him," whispered Alexa, noticing Flynn glaring at the other boy.

"I beat him in a fight fair and square. He's just being a sore loser. And I'd kill him for real if I got another chance," added Flynn stubbornly. His glare should have been able to shoot lasers as he watched Stark turn the corner.

Alexa and Kitz let that comment slide. That was his pride and anger talking; surely Flynn was just as secretly relieved that he hadn't killed anyone as Alexa was… right? Anyway, their feud wasn't worth any blood being spilled. Alexa didn't like Stark either, but she'd never wish him dead.

And it turned out Stark had gotten the same message from Mr. Banford during his conference. No one had been automatically enrolled in any specialty program, though many students carried the pressure of being closely watched by the recruiters for the remainder of the year, including Flynn. Only ten candidates out of all the Accepted seemed likely for a spot in the Turk program, and Alexa was thrilled to be included in that number. Stark's continued candidacy only slightly dampened her mood.

xxxxx

A surprise came to her by the end of the first week back to the academy, one that ultimately had and would continue to help shape her destiny.

She had returned to her room after dinner to discover a package resting on her desk. A strong sense of déjà vu stole over her as she walked over and picked it up. It was a lot smaller than the package last year had been—certainly too small to be a book. But the writing on the front was so achingly familiar she felt tears in the corner of her eyes. Wondering what on earth her father had sent her this time, she began to unwrap the tiny square box.

There was no note in this package, much to Alexa's disappointment. In fact, she thought the box was empty until she noticed a tiny key taped to the lid. It was small and metal and unadorned, and she had no idea what it was for.

She searched through the wrappings twice more, but she found no message to reveal the reason for the package. "Why did you send this to me, Dad?" whispered Alexa as she stared down at the key in her palm. He wouldn't have sent it to her if it didn't have a purpose, but why hadn't he given her a note? It was very unlike him.

_Maybe it's too much of a secret to put in writing_, thought Alexa, but she was doubtful. That sounded too much like a plot in a fiction novel, and her father didn't have anything to hide.

It had to be important, whatever it was, and she resolved to keep it with her at all times. She fished a thin cord of leather out of her desk drawer and looped it through the key. Slipping it over her head, she tucked the makeshift necklace under her shirt. Hopefully her father would send her a letter soon. Until then she would guard this odd gift with her life.

xxxxx

A couple weeks later the Doyens returned to the academy. She wasn't up on the roof like in her dream, but in the library catching up on her Situational Studies work when she heard the news that the Turk forth years had just gotten back. Both relieved and excited she abandoned her books and she, Kitz and Flynn went up to find Vincent.

He was in his room relaxing when they all but barged in. Vincent looked haggard, but with a small weary smile he let them stay for a bit. He wasn't allowed to give them any details on his mission, only that no one died. But with the completion of the mission Vincent was officially graduating as a Turk.

They in turn entertained him with stories of the goings-on in the academy during the last month, as well as their recent exam.

"The simulation was very convincing," explained Kitz. "I would have liked to gone back in and experienced it with the knowledge of its virtual nature." Flynn scoffed at that; he was still taking the exam as an injury to his pride.

"And they made us sign contracts not to tell any of the younger students," said Alexa. "I guess you had to too, or else you would have told us."

Vincent nodded. "The Accepted mission is one of Shinra Academy's best kept secrets. Besides, it would spoil the fun if you knew it was all fake."

"Fun… Right," said Flynn, rolling his eyes.

"What I hated was coming out of that room," said Alexa. "Everyone got so sick." She had been a milder case, but even so she suffered from headaches and nausea as her body recovered from being in the simulated reality. Some kids, especially those who had gotten "shot", had flu-like symptoms that left them bedridden for days.

"Yeah, you guys looked terrible," remarked Flynn, who had amazingly been unfazed. He had spent his days in the infirmary bored as the students around him sat bundled in blankets or throwing up their guts.

"Stop gloating."

Two days later the SOLDIER group returned, exciting another reunion. Drake had also passed his exam and would be in the SOLDIER program stationed in Midgar. It was such a relief to have both of them back, and the five students celebrated with a picnic in Drake's room. Alexa had no idea how Drake managed to sneak all that food out of the cafeteria and up seven stories, but she decided not to question it.

"Dude, why did you get tuna sandwiches?" As Flynn said this, the bread of Alexa's sandwich fell limp and spilled bits of wet tuna onto her plate.

"I had to grab whatever was in sight. You're lucky you got food at all," countered Drake, taking a big bite out of his own soggy roll and exaggerated his chewing.

"Pass the napkins, Mr. Flare," requested Kitz, who had somehow gotten tuna juice over the lens of his glasses.

The picnic was a great success. Drake had a melodramatic speech on how he had so many more pranks to pull, and Vincent jokingly suggested that he should write out his ideas and hide it in the library for another generation of troublemakers to find. There was much laughing and teasing to spare, and Alexa wanted to internalize every moment of it.

Before the Doyens had returned she had taken the time to figure out her deal with Drake. They got along well and he made her laugh, not to mention he was cute. But Drake was still Drake and she didn't want to change the way she acted towards him. Drake also seemed eager for things to go back to normal. But every so often Alexa caught him looking at her, as if to figure out what she really thought of him.

"Well, if you all snub my sandwiches..." Drake reached under his bed and pulled out a towering pile of double-chocolate cake slices. "Let's go straight to desert!"

xxxxx

The year gradually drew to a close. It was only a few days to the Accepted's final exam but none of them were worrying just yet. Stress was just a part of their life and they had learned to take it with the good and the bad at Shinra Academy.

Unfortunately in with the bad was the fact that Drake and Vincent were graduating, and they would soon be leaving for good. Vincent and Drake were busy making arrangements for their move to Midgar, where the main headquarters of the Shinra Company was located. In fact, that last week it was nearly impossible for them to find free time to hang out with their Accepted friends. Luckily they managed to all get together one last time at The Spot.

Drake had "borrowed" a ball from the recreational gym and had coaxed Vincent, Alexa and Flynn into tossing it around the rooftop. Kitz excused himself from playing, saying he preferred to sit on the sidelines and watch. The other two boys had been hesitant to play such a childish game, but soon after they got started Alexa noted just how seriously competitive they had gotten. It didn't take long for their friendly game of toss to turn into a fast paced keep-away match.

Flynn was using every inch of height to his advantage, so Drake quickly teamed up with him. Vincent and Alexa teamed up the second after, not wanting to let the other two have the advantage.

"Ha, it's Turks versus SOLDIER. Who's going to win?"

"Don't get your hopes up," laughed Alexa. She admitted to being just as competitive as the rest of them.

"Oh, yeah? _Come up here_ and say that, Alex!" said Drake, miming looking down at her.

"Ouch. Short joke," said Flynn with a wince, and then he and Drake high-fived.

"They won't be so happy when we beat them," Vincent said confidently to Alexa. The other two booed. Vincent raised his hand for the ball. "Okay, we get first possession. Let's go."

Kitz kept a fair record of the score as the others played. One point for a regular toss, two points for a bounce on the ground, three points for multiple bounces or a bounce off the wall, and five points if you threw the ball through someone's legs. Drake and Flynn easily had the most number of passes to each other, but it was Vincent and Alexa who earned the highest score.

"Redo! You guys must have cheated," argued Drake, who seemed in utter disbelief that he lost.

"Right, and SOLDIERs are always so honorable," countered Vincent with a wry grin. He tossed his long bangs out of his face and went to sit next to Alexa against the wall. "Good one, partner."

"Thanks, Vince. You too." _'Vince'?_ She mentally asked herself. She'd never called him that before, though Drake did. But the boy didn't seem to care about the nickname, so she shrugged it off. Until Drake brought the issue up.

"Vince, Alex…" Drake repeated aloud, crestfallen. "Why don't I have a nickname?"

"How can you possibly shorten your name, Drake?" said Vincent in mock-exasperation. "It's a single syllable already."

"How about 'Dr.' or D-man'? Oh, I know: 'The Drakester'!"

"How about 'Massive Idiot'," offered Flynn with a snicker.

"Want you own nickname Woods? How's 'Lynn'." He punched Drake in the arm and they laughed. Those two hardly got along during the year, though being partners during the game today had somehow got them on friendly terms. Alexa wondered if they should have played this game sooner.

"Well, Alex got a boy's name, so why not vice versa?" asked Drake.

"It's a girl's name too," Alexa defended herself. "And I like it." Those words surprised her; she thought she just tolerated "Alex" but after a whole year of being called that it was beginning to grow on her. Maybe she had changed more than she realized. Her hand strayed to the tiny key around her neck, but she lowered it before anyone noticed.

The sun was now setting, painting the sky shades of pink and purple as the mountains were slowly eaten by shadow. After being in the jungle, even though it turned out to be fake, Alexa realized just how much she missed trees and the color green. It would have been nice to enjoy nature instead of fighting for her life.

"When you leave, can you make sure to enjoy the outdoors?" Alexa asked Vincent.

"I'll take a nap under the first tree I see," promised Vincent with a grin. He had learned through stories of Alexa's childhood as well as a few visits just how green the island of Mideel is and how much that landscape meant to her. She was trapped for two more years on this arid mountain, and Vincent was much more likely to find anything remotely resembling a forest in the near future.

"Good luck finding trees in Midgar," Drake commented. The only tall things there are skyscrapers."

"But Turks aren't always stationed in Midgar. They get sent all over the world," said Kitz.

"Sounds exciting," Flynn said wistfully. "I've never been in a big city like that." He had grown up in a small village on the snowy northern continent, which was a far cry from the sprawling metropolis of Midgar.

"You'll be there soon enough," responded Drake, which surprised nearly everyone with the sincere, non-joking way he said it. "Just stay out of trouble."

Flynn didn't know what to make of Drake's sudden leap of maturity, so he retorted, "That'll be easier with you gone."

"What's it feel like to be going out into the real world?" mused Alexa.

"Or at least leaving this place," Flynn added. He seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Alexa as he admitted, "I can't wait to never see these rocks again."

"It's an odd feeling," responded Vincent slowly. "But we're ready for it, I think. At least we know from our classes what to expect." He frowned at that thought, which made Alexa wonder what her final two years at the academy would bring.

_It can't get worse than in the simulation room… could it_? But the more she thought about it, the less she agreed with her previous thought. And that was a frightening prospect.

"I'm going to miss this," said Vincent. That surprised her, since she didn't think he'd ever say something like that.

"Yeah," agreed Drake. "So much for being a kid. It's all responsibility from here out."

"I'm sure you'll find ways to entertain yourself," stated Kitz. "It's been a pleasure knowing you, Mr. Flare."

Drake patted the younger boy on the shoulder. "You too, Mr. Bee. Try to find a sense of humor the next time we meet."

* * *

**I was watching **_**Advent Children**_** while writing most of this xD You can thank that movie (as well as the three-day weekend) for the motivation to get this chapter done :) **

**Happy end of Year Two! You can look forward to the beginning of Year Three within a month. And yes, Drake and Vincent will both make a return later on.  
**

**The theme for the next year: betrayal. **


	22. Academy Year Three, Chapter 21

**Author's Note: I got to admit, I was amazed by how many people read this during the past update. So I decided to get my act together (and stop playing KH: Birth By Sleep) and post the next chapter two weeks early xD **

**Flynn: So, what's going to happen this year?**

**Me: New classes? Stargazing? A camping trip?**

**Flynn: No explosions?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Flynn: Lame.**

**Kitz: She's lying.**

**Alex: Really? How can you tell?**

**Kitz: Could we really go a full year without something exploding?**

**Flynn: Good point.

* * *

**

**Location: Shinra Military and Special Ops Academy**

** Wyld Mountain Range, 17 km southeast of Kalm**

**17 years old, Level: Initiate, Recruit **

It was an odd notion, but after two years Alexa actually wanted to be here. Or, to be more precise, _Alex_ wanted to be here. She was a long shot from the young, miserable girl who first stood at the imposing doors of Shinra Academy. Now she was mature and far more confident in herself and her abilities. It was getting easier for her to open her mouth and defend herself, which meant she wasn't looked down upon anymore or dismissed because she was a girl. Of course Stark still hated her, and she was always reminded of his promise of "making her pay" every time they locked gazes. But for the most part even Stark didn't bother her. It was a shame they were in every class together, though.

Alex, Stark and five others had been accepted into the Turk program at the end of last year. This made them Recruits, which was a subclass of Initiates. All programs had their own subclass: for SOLDIER Initiates were called Retainers, regular soldiers were called Infantrymen, and the other programs –such as pilots, technicians or computer analysts- were grouped into Service Specialists.

It was such a relief to be initiated into the Turk program, though there was no guarantee she'd stay there. The group would be reassessed at the end of the year, and a few times the year after. It was highly unlikely they will all become Turks. Like SOLDIER, they only accepted the best of the best to join their ranks.

As a Recruit, Alex needed to meet with Mr. Banford every three weeks to go over her progress. If she wasn't able to pass an exam or failed to meet certain requirements by the year's end, she would be bumped down to the Infantry program with so many others. She had already gone to the Turk recruitment officer multiple times, but the trek to his office still made her nervous. She doubted she would become comfortable with these meetings before she graduated.

Banford's office was much smaller than Director Gradern's, though just as sparse. The only thing that adorned the white, windowless walls was a large banner with the Shinra Logo embroidered in shades of red behind his uncluttered desk.

"Come in," called the ex-Turk through the closed door as she was about to knock. He must have spy equipment, though Alex had never found a trace of them.

She opened the door and went to sit in the spare chair across from Mr. Banford. Strangely the more she spent time with him the more intimidated she was of him. Banford was inhuman. He threw you off with sentiments and encouraging words, but his tone was not genuine and his smile never reached his eyes. She had yet to see him show any real emotion, even impatience. At a glance his appearance didn't look menacing, but his reputation marked him as a dangerous man.

"Good morning, sir," said Alex, though a meeting this early wasn't really starting her day on the right foot. The cafeteria hadn't even been opened yet when she passed by.

"I see you're progressing well in Advanced Marksmanship, as expected," stated Mr. Banford by way of greeting. He scanned the paper in front of him, occasionally asking questions of her. How did she feel she was progressing in Tactics class? Was her first Materia course a positive experience? Had she chosen her topic for her paper in the Turk Seminar? That last class—taught by none other than Mr. Banford—was by far the hardest she had ever faced thus far. It was a combination of lecture and practical mini-missions which pushed her to the best of her abilities. Vincent had told her last year that the Turk Seminar for Doyens was even harder.

The meeting was just like the others. Banford approved of all she had done so far, but told her to keep working. So far he wasn't positive she had what it takes. "If you're hoping to get into the Turks, you'd better impress me by the end of the year," Banford told her during their first meeting. Half of the year was already spent, and she gave it her all each and every day. What more she could possibly do to convince him?

"Your progress is impressive," Banford said as their meeting came to an end.

"But it's not good enough," Alex finished wearily.

The corner of Banford's mouth tilted up in a smile, but it was impossible to tell if he was actually amused. "Correct. The Turks don't accept just anyone into their ranks. You need to prove yourself."

None too happy, she nodded and got up.

"Good morning, Miss Spero."

xxxxx

"He was making fun of me, I'm sure of it," muttered Alex as she and her friends left the cafeteria after dinner that same day.

"Advisors are supposed to be tough; it's motivation so we challenge ourselves," said Flynn as he took a bite out of the slice of pizza he had walked out with.

"I never heard you complain about Mr. Fair," Kitz commented pointedly. "He's the nicest instructor in school."

"You're in SOLDIER, no problem," added Alex with a tinge of jealousy. It was the truth; Flynn was easily the best in their year with the sword, and it was obvious the SOLDIER recruitment officer was taking a special interest in him. Flynn's older brother had joined SOLDIER years ago, and that family tie was an added bonus.

Flynn shrugged. "Whatever. I still think you have as much a chance of joining the Turks as anyone else."

_That makes the odds pretty slim_, she replied internally. There was no need to say that aloud. All three of them knew it, and Flynn was just trying to make her feel better.

"I think I'll head to the library," said Kitz. The boy practically lived there now that he had twenty-four hour access to the place. Kitz's high marks had earned him a spot among the Special Services group. He was admitted in the elite Intelligence division to be trained as a Cryptanalyst, or a code breaker, for the Shinra Company. He was certainly intelligent enough to do so and seemed to prefer this intense study to weaponry. And as an added bonus he got his own computer.

"Okay. Try not to stay up all night," replied Alex. He had done that accidentally a few times this year.

Kitz and the other two separated at the end of the hall. "I hope the exercise goes well tonight," Kitz said, and he shifted the two large texts he was carrying to one arm so he could wave goodbye.

"Tonight should be interesting," Flynn commented with an excited grin as he and Alex took the right path and Kitz took the left.

Alex's Advanced Marksmanship class would be teaming up with Flynn's Stealth class after nightfall for a graded competition. The Stealth students would have to navigate an obstacle course in the dark while the Marksmanship students tried to pick them off with sniper rifles. They wouldn't use real bullets of course, but capsules filled with paint.

"Do I feel bad for you," admitted Alex. "All I'm going to do is stand on the roof and shoot a gun. You'll be running back and forth across the compound trying not to get dyed neon yellow." Those paint capsules hit hard enough to leave bruises, which wasn't fun.

"At least I'll be warm. It's pretty cold up on the roof with the wind."

"Good point." She made a mental note to bring her scarf. Winter was approaching far too quickly for her tastes; there was even frost covering her window that morning.

They arrived at the Initiate housing level and parted ways. As with the Doyens, the rooms on their floor were separated by program. Flynn and Kitz lived on opposite sides of the building as her now. But the worse part in this arrangement was that Stark's room sat right next to hers. Mostly the boy made a point of ignoring her, of which she was glad. She had nearly convinced herself that Stark's threat of revenge was just talk, that he had just been trying to scare her last year. If Stark had planned anything dastardly, he would have done it by now.

She slipped inside her room and turned on the lights. After a short debate on whether to start a class assignment or read for pleasure, she chose the latter and grabbed a faded book off the shelf. It was a collection of mainland legends that Kitz had uncovered in some abandoned corner of the library. There were a few stories she knew, like the moogle who rode a shooting star and granted wishes to children, or the white chocobo rider, or the mysterious vanishing island inhabited by goblins, but there were many more that were unfamiliar to her. She opened to the section she left off and spent the remaining time before class learning of the emerald monster that lurked in the ocean and sank unwary ships with violent tsunamis.

xxxxx

The world outside her window was darkening as Alex dressed in warm clothing and then left for her class. She ran into a few of her classmates as she walked down the hall and took the stairwell up the familiar path to the roof.

Advanced Marksmanship was taught by Mr. Goshawk, the same instructor who ran the basic marksmanship course for Accepted. It was her favorite class; she was great at it, and she was very fond of Goshawk despite what others had to say about "deceitful Wutains." This was a two-year class that Initiates and Doyens took together. The Initiates benefitted from observing the higher skill level of the older students, while the older students had the benefit of two year's worth of instruction.

Like Flynn predicted, the breeze up on the roof had a bite to it. Alex zipped her jacket up to her neck and stuffed her hands into the pockets to conserve heat as she stepped onto the terrace. Most of the students had already gathered and a few were helping the instructor set up.

"Hey, Alex!"

She turned to see a tall girl beckoning to her from the crowd. Her name was Nela Faustus. She reminded Alex of Clair, the pilot who graduated last year and had once helped her look for Drake. Where Clair was dark and boyish, Nela was fair and prim, with long blond hair always braided down her back and who never seemed to get dirty no matter how hard she worked. But both girls were outgoing and self-assured, the way Alex strove to be. It was great meeting another girl at the academy, especially since Nela was a Turk Doyen.

"It's chilly, huh?" chatted Nela, rubbing her hands for warmth.

"You have no right to complain; you're wearing gloves," said one of Nela's friends whose name slipped Alex's mind. He wasn't even wearing a jacket and looked to be regretting it.

"Well _I_ wasn't the one who scoffed at the suggestion to dress in warm clothes," Nela replied pointedly. "What was your comment? 'A little wind never hurt anyone'?" The two other boys in the huddle chuckled. But Alex noted they weren't particularly protected against the cold either.

"Boys think if they have enough willpower they can withstand anything," she told Alex, rolling her eyes dramatically. "Remember Fodder year when you were dared to stand in the snow barefoot, Cern? You got frostbite and nearly lost half your toes."

"Okay, not one of my brightest moments," admitted the boy to Alex's left. "But I _didn't_ lose my toes. In fact, I came away with forty gil."

Alex laughed, shaking her head in amazement. That sounded like something Drake would do, or maybe even Flynn if his pride was at stake.

"Gather around," called Mr. Goshawk in his wispy, accented voice. "I will be dimming the lights for this exercise, so come close so we can see each other. And this way we can share body heat and keep our teeth from chattering."

The class pressed inward, making a semicircle around the instructor. The lights were dimmed using a remote control, and Alex listened to Goshawk as her eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"Now as you know we are partnering up this evening with Initiate Stealth class. Mr. Guzman and I have developed an interesting challenge, one the Doyens should remember well." There was a murmuring from the students who were in last year's class as knowing grins were shared between them. Despite the cold Alex found herself looking forward to this.

They would be carrying out the competition in rounds. Four "snipers" would be positioned on the roof, each using a different color paintball magazine for their rifles. Then the Stealth class, dressed head to toe in black, would go once through the obstacle course that had been erected below, while the snipers tried to hit as many of them as they could. Then the hits would be tallied and the Stealth students would change jumpsuits for the next group of snipers. The Marksmanship students needed hits for a good grade, but the Stealth students needed to _not_ get hit for their grade.

Goshawk selected four Doyens to step up to the waiting rifles for the first round. "Now, when the signal is given you will have five seconds before the students begin moving through the course," he told them. You have an unlimited supply of ammo, but as I have taught you shooting wildly is not an efficient way to proceed. Remember you are not up against the three classmates with whom you are shooting, but on a class-wide average. Do your best."

The rest of the class spread out to peer over the wall, staying clear of the four snipers. They waited impatiently to begin, conversing in hushed, excited tones as the remnants of the sunset had vanished from the sky. At last from the ground there were bright flashes of light in quick succession, signaling that their Stealth challengers were ready.

"That was the first signal. On your mark, you four. The next signal will begin the round."

Thirty seconds later Mr. Guzman flashed the light three times. Alexa watched intently. From her angle near the end she couldn't see the students entering the obstacle course, but the snipers quickly began shooting. The obstacle course itself was a long wooden construct, mostly covered by walls and fencing. She assumed there were open places to aim for, but without the use of a scope it was impossible to tell in the dark. Her eyes caught flashes of movement in the shadows as the students flew through the obstacle course. Soon the first round was over and the students relinquished their weapons for the next group.

"Man, what a rush. It's always harder than you think," said the boy Cern, who had been a part of the first group. He flexed his fingers to get blood flowing as he walked over to wear Alex and Nela were standing.

"Maybe you're just over thinking it."

"Are you accusing him of actually _thinking_?"

The competition got boring after the first few rounds, since it was impossible for the spectators to really see what was going on and the wait between rounds was tedious. The wind was beginning to seep the heat of even the well-dressed students. Alex waited with decreasing interest as the Doyens stepped up to shoot. Finally it was the Initiates' chance.

When it was her turn, Alex stepped up to the rifle and loaded it with a magazine of bright green paintballs. Adrenaline began to flow through her system as she squatted into a comfortable position and adjusted her weapon. The night-vision scope made it much easier to see down into the yard; it also made it easier to see just how complicated an obstacle course she would be shooting into. There were many twists and tunnels, making it hard to find any good holes to aim for. Many spots glistened with a ring of paint. No doubt the Stealth students were learning to avoid those places by now, so she had to pick somewhere else.

She decided to aim for a gap near the start of the course and then shift to high wall near the end as the stream of students progressed down the course. She practiced moving from one location to the next, so she wouldn't accidentally go past her second mark and waste time finding it.

Goshawk took note of this round's shooters and the color they were using, and then the Stealth instructor flashed his lantern, signaling the next round was about to begin. Alexa counted the seconds under her breath, her finger ready on the trigger.

_Two... one… now!_ A dark figure darted past the opening, but paused before crossing the spot Alexa was monitoring. Alexa mistimed it and her shot missed. Her next two were direct hits, and the forth had skimmed figure's thigh enough to leave a mark. After a couple more shots the line was dwindling so she decided to switch to the second target location. The hole was right at knee level, which made for difficult hits since legs moved much more quickly than the torso. Luckily most in the group didn't realize they could be seen at that spot, so she got a handful of them anyway.

Once the stragglers in the pack finished she popped out the half-filled magazine and stood up to allow the next student have the rifle. She shivered down her full length, though she had completely ignored the temperature when she was shooting. Now that she wasn't concentrating on her task the wind seemed extra malicious.

"How'd you do?" asked Nela when she arrived back to her earlier spot on the wall.

"Not bad. That was fun," replied Alex with a grin. A year hadn't changed her feelings for killing people, but this was different. She hadn't injured anyone; in the dark it hardly felt like she was even firing at real people. _I wonder if I hit Flynn_. It was too bad there would be no way to tell. It would be fun to tease him about that.

"It was more fun last year. Last year we weren't freezing our butts off."

"Mine's already fallen off. I'll miss it a lot."

"You're an idiot."

The remaining Initiates took their turns, urged on by their antsy, frozen classmates. The Stealth students seemed to be taking longer to complete the obstacle course as fatigue took its toll. The waiting between rounds was nearly unbearable. But at last the final group was done.

Goshawk turned the lights back on and the rooftop was bathed in harsh, artificial light. The instructor bade everyone good night and a job well done. "I'll have the results by the next time we meet," he called as everyone rushed indoors, ready to be out of the cold night.

Alex called goodbye to Nela and the other Doyens as she travelled a level lower to where the Initiates lived. She still couldn't feel her toes as she reached her door. Debating whether to take a warm shower or just crawl in bed, she wasn't prepared for the hard thud to the back of her head. She let out a shout of pain as her hand flew to where she was hit. Her hair was coated in something sticky and wet. Spinning around, she came face to face with Stark.

"What's your problem?" angrily demanded Alex. She lowered her hand and saw it was covered in red paint. Stark had thrown a paintball at her.

"You're my problem." Stark's angry blue eyes pierced her like daggers.

Before either could do anything more, a few of their classmates arrived. Not wanting to cause a scene and get in trouble, the two just glared at each other as the other Initiates walked by and into their respective rooms, giving them little more than a glance.

"Tattle and I'll make sure you regret it," threatened Stark. With a sniff he turned and entered his room.

Alex stood seething in the hallway, half conscious of the paint dripping to the floor. The color made the splotches a grisly sight.

_Why can't he just let it rest?_ Honestly, she was sick of this stupid rivalry. But she hated Stark a tad too much to face him and ask to forget the past and start fresh. He would never accept the offer anyway, and it's not like she'd _ever_ want to be his friend.

With a sigh she went inside her room and grabbed a towel to clean the floor. After a good scrub the gray tiles seemed a shade redder than normal, but she figured no one would notice. The paint in her hair was already starting to dry, so she needed go rinse it out quickly before it became one giant crusty mess.

_So, how are we going to get back at Maverick?_ Alex could image Drake saying.

_I'm not going to do anything,_ she told him. _I won't sink to that level again_. It would never end that way. Eventually karma would strike back and Stark would get what he deserved. And if not… She sighed. That's the way life was.

* * *

**Author's Note: New year = new requests for reviews :) I appreciate any/all feedback (a big thanks to Darial Kuznetsova and ZakuReno who entertain me with their chapterly commentary). Thanks for reading everyone!**


	23. Chapter 22

**Stark: Alright boys. Rhodes, hold her still. Jakob, perform a search.**

**Me: Hey! What do you think you're doing? Let me go, now!**

**Jakob: What's this?**

**Me: It's my Nintendo DS. Give it back!**

**Jakob: Let's see… Final Fantasy IV? What is this junk?**

**Stark: And now it's mine.**

**Me: What? You can't—**

**Stark: Relax. Once you've completed the next chapter, you're free to go.**

**Me: And my DS?**

**Jakob: We're not making promises.**

* * *

Twice a week Alex and the rest of the Initiates had a class on materia. It was a special class to her since it was the only one she had with Flynn and Kitz together this year. The boys, however, just wanted to blow things up with magic.

So far nearly all of the lessons had been hands-off learning. They covered how materia was refined from natural mako springs, how there are different types, each with a different function, and how to use materia in a variety of combinations. Anyone could use a materia, but the higher level a materia was made it harder to control the results. Needless to say it took practice to master Mastered materia. The Initiates only handled materia three times before, and they were only allowed to use beginning or "one star" materia, since their instructor professed that "a Mastered materia in a student's hands would blow up the academy."

Today was the first time they were allowed to use Magic materia.

"Finally, something good!" said Flynn with an eager grin as they waited anxiously in the gym to begin the lesson.

"I liked using the Enemy Skill materia," argued Alex. During the last class they got to select a materia from a large crate. Each yellow orb housed a single ability copied from a fiend, though it was impossible to tell what that ability was beforehand. Then they got to duel with each other using their selected materia. The spells hadn't been very powerful, but using materia made for a whole new battling experience. It was no wonder materia were so sought after.

Dr. Spinel arrived precisely on time. The younger man was shorter than most of his students, but he could be picked out of a crowd easily enough by his shock of spiky red hair. He was also one of the most popular instructors in the academy, for his cool attitude as well as the materia classes he taught. Of course he wouldn't hesitate to discipline someone for playing around with materia. Dr. Spinel often mentioned the large scar on his back, which he got from a materia mishap in his youth. After his first tirade, when a boy decided to play a prank on his friend and was immediately sent to Dr. Gradern, no one dared going against Dr. Spinel's "no materia horseplay" rule.

"Alright guys, circle up," called Dr. Spinel, and the Initiates eagerly obeyed. "I'm going to give a quick lesson before we begin, so grab a spot on the floor and get comfortable."

Alex sat down between Flynn and Kitz in front of their instructor. Tucked under Dr. Spinel's arm was a square box with a hatched lid. It held materia, Alex had no doubt. Everyone eyed the box as Spinel put it down by his feet and opened it, turning it so they could all see what lay inside. Sure enough, four green orbs nestled in their individual velvet compartments.

"These, as you can see by their color, are Magic materia. Does anyone know what they are?" asked Spinel.

"Ice and Fire?" Someone guessed.

"Both are correct. Two more. Anyone?"

"Lightning?" offered Alex.

Dr. Spinel nodded. "You bet. One more."

After a few more guesses, someone answered correctly with Time.

"Good. Now, can you tell which one is which?"

"You can't tell when they're inert, or if you are just looking," stated Kitz. "You'll have to touch them to sense their type. But with Mastered Magic materia, they'll glow a specific color when you activate them."

"Well done, Mr. Bee. Someone's been doing side research." He chuckled. "And that is precisely so." He reached down and took the one on the far right. As soon as he made contact, the materia's core burst into a fiery red. "As you can see, now the materia's nature is easy to discern."

"Sir," called a boy from the back. "Can you show us what a Mastered materia can do?"

Alex expected Dr. Spinel to say no, but instead he nodded with a boyish grin. "I had planned on it. Consider this a reward for good behavior."

Of course, Dr. Spinel was very careful about the safety protocol. He used the control panel near the door to lower the blast wall, a huge window built out of explosion-proof glass that split the gym down the middle. The class gathered at the wall, all their eyes on their instructor as he entered the other side through a small door.

"I'll only be demonstrating the Fire and Ice materia," Dr. Spinel shouted through the thick pane of glass. "The Lightning materia would cause a blackout, while I'm not accepting volunteers for a Time materia spell."

"That's a shame. I wanted to see the effects of Haste on a person," Kitz commented.

Flynn rolled his eyes. "Come on, we get to see a Mastered Fire. What's cooler than that?"

"Shhh!" hissed a nearby classmate. The whole gym fell silent as Spinel raised the Materia in his hand.

"Fire!" he commanded a loud, strong voice. A ball of pure light burst out of the Materia and shot to the ceiling, where it exploded in a huge plume of flames. The explosion was so intense few students backed up in alarm, but the wall held. Cinders and waves of heat buffeted Spinel's clothes as the fire raged a few seconds more before extinguishing in a puff of dark smoke.

"And that's why the ceiling is made with titanium bars," wryly commented Flynn, who looked thoroughly impressed. "I have to get one of those!"

"Graduate into SOLDIER and I bet you could," replied Alex. She had to smile at the determined look on her friend's face.

The Ice materia demonstration was no less dramatic. When the spell made contact with the wall, a huge icicle formed. Its main body hung nearly to the ground, like a the fang of a monster, while many more branches jutted out of its sides and ended with sharp glistening points. The whole thing was so heavy that it broke off and shattered on the floor, sending deadly chunks of ice everywhere. Luckily Dr. Spinel had sensed the danger and run for the safety of the wall, otherwise he would have been seriously injured.

"Now you see materia aren't something to be used lightly," Dr. Spinel told the class with a significant look at the pile of ice. "I will be raising the walls to give you more space during the next exercise, but don't go anywhere near the ice pile, as tempting as it is. I don't want to see anyone within ten feet of it."

The class murmured its consent, some boys disappointedly, as he returned to the control panel. Dr. Spinel raised the blast walls and then clicked a second button before rejoining the group. A series of floor tiles opened up around the gym, and from each a tall stone urn on a metal box rose out of the floor and settled with a mechanical clunk.

"Today you'll be splitting into groups of three and testing out one-star Ice materia. You'll be aiming for these statues. After a few attacks, turn on the generator below the statue to thaw it out. Each group gets their own station," called Spinel as the class began dashing for the nearest free stone urn.

Flynn ran ahead to secure a spot and was reaching his arm into the urn when Kitz and Alex got there. "Got it!" said Flynn, as he pulled out a green materia. The orb's green surface glowed slightly in his grip, but unlike the Mastered one its core remained dark. It was rather disappointing.

He stared intently at the materia for a moment, getting acquainted with the feel of its magic. "Huh… It feels cold."

"Literally?"

He nodded and then took a deep breath, his eager grin back in place. "Okay, let's see what this thing can do."

Kitz and Alex backed away as Flynn pointed at the statue and yelled "Ice!"

The initial spark that flew out of the materia was the same as Dr. Spinel's, but the results were of a much lesser caliber. The statue was encased in ice, but no branches jutted out to make spikes on the smooth wet shell.

"That was…"

"Kind of lame," finished Alex. She knew the materia was one-star ranked, but she had been expecting something better than that. Maybe Dr. Spinel shouldn't have gotten their hopes up with that demonstration.

Flynn looked aggravated, but he tried not to let it show. "Maybe if I give it more 'umph.' Ice!" He tried it a few more times, all with similar results. The statue was now coated in three inches worth of ice.

"So much for brain power," Alex whispered to Kitz with a giggle. Flynn's "umph" idea had no effect.

"What's that?" called Flynn.

"Alex's turn," Kitz replied evenly. He went to start their heat source as Flynn turned and reluctantly handed over the materia.

The orb in her hands was slightly cool, and it glinted as she held it to the light. They would be tested on their ability to know the identity of materia, and she needed to become acquainted with the Ice materia's unique feel. And now that she was holding it she could see what Flynn had meant. The materia was definitely colder than room temperature, but the chill she could also feel in her mind as she closed her eyes and concentrated. It wouldn't be hard picking out an Ice materia if they all felt like this.

"The statue thawed, Alex," Kitz said after a few minutes.

She turned to look at the statue, preparing herself to cast the magic. An exasperated Dr. Spinel was at the group next to her, where someone had gotten their tongue stuck to their iced statue. Closer to her, Kitz and Flynn were watching attentively, waiting for her to make her move. She first blocked out the noise in the room and then all the sights, just like when she was preparing to fire a handgun. She concentrated on the pulsating mako energy inside the materia and then pointed at the statue in front of her.

"Ice!"

She felt the whoosh of energy leave the materia and watched as it smacked against the stone and quickly encase the statue in a spider web of frost. The buildup of ice was just as much as Flynn had done on his first try.

"Nice,' called Kitz, and Flynn echoed him approvingly.

She fired a few more Ice spells before her concentration could waver. The energy left the materia in a slight downward curve, so she tested different angles and arm lengths to find the best position. After a few minutes the statue was well coated, so she lowered the materia and went to turn on the generator beneath the statue.

"Ha, you liked it!" Flynn looked smug.

"I never said I wouldn't," argued Alex.

"But you'd admit it was better than those Command materia."

"…Yes." It was true; Ice had definitely trumped the Enemy Skill materia they had used last week.

While they waited for the ice to melt the three chatted animatedly about using Magic materia in a fight and which types they would chose.

"I'm telling you," Flynn said, punching his right fist in the open palm of his left hand to emphasis, "put a Mastered Fire materia on a sword and nobody could touch you."

"I'm not so sure about that. What if I shoot at you with a Comet materia?"

"Like they'd give you a Comet materia," he joked, pushing her lightly on the shoulder.

"I bet SOLDIERs get Turk castoffs," retorted Alex with a grin. "I'll laugh at your Fire materia as I'm picking up my Comet."

"And don't forget using support materia. If you link between two materia, there's some pretty powerful combinations," added Kitz.

"Nah, I'm sticking with my Mastered Fire. Who cares if you have combos if you get charred to a crisp first? Nice and simple."

The trio's urn melted at Kitz began practicing. He didn't seem as enthusiastic now that he was the one casting the spells, though he was doing just as well as his friends.

"Do you think we'll get to try materia on weapons?" Alex asked after a while.

"I heard only Turk and SOLDIER Doyens get to," replied Flynn. Another perk for getting into those tough placements. "Tough luck, Kitz."

"I don't mind," replied Kitz, who paused to wipe the condensation off his glasses. The gym was starting to build up a humid layer in the air from all the generators melting ice. It was starting to get rather hot too. "I'm more of a spectator, anyway."

There was just enough time for Flynn and Alex to have one more quick turn before the end of class. The Ice spells were getting weaker as the materia was drained, so it wasn't as fun. Dr. Spinel lowered the urns back into the sub-floor compartments but kept the hole open to drain the water. The floor was nearly flooded from all the ice.

"Well done today," Spinel told the class. "We'll be doing a materia sensory lab next time, so you can get the feel of more types of Magic materia. And don't get your hopes up; you won't be casting any magic," he added after a few boys cheered. "Your first exam will be at the end of the month, so take the lab seriously. Line up and you're free to go."

Each group had to exit together and drop off their Ice materia under Dr. Spinel's careful watch. Most of the boys rolled their eyes at this, but Alex was glad of this measure—none of her classmates would be tempted to steal a materia. Dr. Spinel was right; they would blow up the school, on purpose or accident.

Once they were in the hallway, Alex turned to her friends and said, "There's a meteor shower tonight. Do you guys want to see it?"

"Sorry, but I have my Computer Coding class until pretty late tonight," replied Kitz. "And there's a few manuscripts I need to read."

"Isn't that with Pier?" Apparently their former Current Events instructor was a genius when it came to programming. Even so, his no-nonsense, condescending attitude was something Alex was relieved not to encounter on a daily basis.

Flynn made a noise of disgust. "That's guys a psycho. You know, the other day I saw him staring at a wall in the basement, talking to himself. He got all paranoid when he saw me."

"Crazy or not, Mr. Pier is a great teacher. I've learned a lot in his class," responded Kitz. The boy sure had a high tolerance for the abnormal. "Mr. Pier actually turned down a job computing job at the main headquarters in Midgar; he said he'd rather teach."

Flynn still didn't look impressed. "He has a bad way with kids for a guy who wants to teach."

"Well, how about you Flynn? Do you want to see the meteor shower?" she asked, turning towards her other friend with a hopeful expression.

"So we'd have to go outside, right?"

"Well, yeah. You won't be able to see well enough through a window."

"Out there in the freezing cold… when I could be sleeping in my warm bed…" He saw Alex's face fall and sighed. "What time does it start?"

"…Two in the morning."

"Yeah, no thanks."

Now it was her turn to sigh. Asking had been worth a shot, though she knew the chances of robbing Flynn of sleep was slim to none. It was a shame that Kitz had so much work this year. He would have gone to watch the stars with her.

So Alexa arrived on the roof alone that night, dressed in as many layers as she could and carrying a blanket bundled in her arms. Initiates had more privileges than Fodder or Accepted, one of them being a later curfew. Since it was a Friday night, she could technically stay out as long as she wished, as long as she was within Shinra Academy borders. Hopefully she could withstand the chill to get in at decent amount of stargazing.

She walked across to The Spot and arranged her blanket against the frozen cement; sadly it would only be delaying the inevitable as the cold slowly seeped through the layers of fabric to numb her skin. Alex settled against the wall and looked up at the inky sky. She was in luck; there were only a few wispy clouds marring her view, and the new moon allowed the stars to shine brightly without competition.

_I wonderhow Drake and Vincent are doing,_ thought Alex. Could they see the stars in Midgar?

It was pointless to imagine life in Midgar but she did so anyway, trying to envision what a city with skyscrapers and thousands upon thousands of people looked like. She learned in class how Midgar was made up of Sectors, and how half of the city was actually built under huge plates that the rest of the city was in turn built on. The people under the plates certainly couldn't see the sky, tonight or ever. It made her sad to think of a world without plants, greenery or even the great expanse of the universe up above to engage and amaze the viewer. But she would be living there in less than two years, if all went according to plan.

What would happen if she didn't get into Turks? This was the main worry that troubled her constantly, always in the back of her mind. Sometimes it kept her up at night. Would she be an Infantryman in the army? She really didn't want that. But could she go back to her father?

_Going back would mean that I failed. I wouldn't be keeping my promise._ She placed a hand delicately on her chest, where underneath her clothes rested the small worn key her father had given her.

At last meteors began to flash through the sky. It started with one or two with a long interval in between, but pretty soon they were blazing across the sky in a never-ending stream. Right as they disappeared, a glimmer of green twinkled for just an instant. Her father had once explained there was something called the Lifestream that flowed through and around the planet like a river of energy. Most people didn't believe it, but the Ancients certainly did. Maybe the meteors were disintegrating in that Lifestream…

Alexa woke from a doze, unknowing how long she had been out. Her backside was completely numb, as were her hands. The meteor shower was done and nothing moved except an occasional glimmer from a far-off star. She stumbled to her feet, swaying a bit as she rolled up her blanket.

_Maybe Flynn was right_, she thought, stifling a yawn. Her body ached from sitting on the hard concrete and she shivered uncontrollably. _But I'm not about to admit it._

* * *

**Holy Chocobo tail feathers, you guys! There **_**is**_** actually a Shinra military academy in FFVII canon! Wow, I feel so unoriginal… Anyway, I was doing research for the Midgar/Turk sections of Outcast and I stumbled upon this in the Wikipedia section for the **_**Before Crisis**_** game: "Gun (Female): Her father was a teacher at the Shinra military academy, where she attended. She graduated with outstanding performances, and her forte is marksmanship." Huh. And apparently this nameless gun-wielding Turk is also Elena's older sister. **

**Anyway, check out that article if you want to learn more about the Final Fantasy VII world (especially the workings of the Shinra Co.) and what happened before Crisis Core and such. It may prove to be good pre-reading for the future plot ;D**


	24. Chapter 23

**Drake: "Happy Halloween everyone! To celebrate, we're going to have a special holiday edition of **_**Outcast**_**!"**

**Me: "I'm not writing a Halloween chapter, Drake."**

**Drake: "What? That's so lame. Why not?"**

**Me: "I'm trying to stay as canon and realistic to the Final Fantasy VII world as possible. I don't think you guys would know what Halloween even was."**

**Vincent: "You know by talking to us you are repeatedly breaking the fourth wall."**

**Me: …**

**Vincent: "I'm just letting you know. For attempting to give this story a sense of realism, you're doing a bad job."**

**Drake: "…And when you write the Halloween episode, you can make Vince a vampire!"**

**

* * *

**

"Aa-choo!"

"Gaia bless you," said Kitz the twelfth time in an hour.

Flynn snickered. "Don't give me that look. It serves you right for falling asleep on the roof."

Alex knew it was entirely her fault for catching a cold the night of the meteor shower. Her throat ached and her nose ran constantly, making classes unbearable. She'd love to be in bed right now, but Kitz had pleaded her and Flynn to the library for some last minute preparations for the Initiates' camping trip.

"I wish they hadn't told us where we were going," said Flynn. "It's like the element of surprise doesn't matter because the trip will be hard enough on its own."

"That's why we're looking up information," said Alex, who was peering at a map of the continent. They were headed to the marshlands near the Mythril Mines, south of the academy and southwest of the planes where they had fought mandragora. Locals called the area Zolom Swamp. Kitz had already searched the database and found that a zolom was a huge, aggressive species of water snake. The trio was appalled but not very surprised that Shinra Academy was making them camp there.

"If they're expecting us to fight a zolom, I quit."

"No you won't," Kitz pointedly stated to Flynn. "Besides, that isn't part of the exercise. We're supposed to travel through the swamp, destroy some Shinra robots and make it to the other side." As he spoke he drew an imaginary line across the map with a finger.

"At least we get to use materia." They had been promised that consolation; one materia for each group member. They would also have weapons, but no slots to connect their materia, which was a disappointment.

There wasn't much more they could do, besides check the weather forecast and go to bed for a good night's sleep. They eventually put the books and map away and Kitz turned off the computer. Together they left the library and headed upstairs.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," Alex called as she and her friends separated on the Initiates level.

_I'm glad we got placed on the same team_, she thought as she rounded the corner and arrived at her room. This camping trip was the first in a series of small missions that would make up their Initiate-level examinations. The first one would be taken with the entire grade, but the other three were program-based. She had been ecstatic to hear Kitz and Flynn's names called alongside her own, but the students were placed in teams of four, and their final member had completely extinguished her excitement: Stark.

_I hope we don't find a zolom, because I don't think Stark or Flynn could resist pushing each other in_. Or Stark pushing her in. She shivered, and then let out a huge sneeze.

Going inside her room, she made sure her backpack had extra tissues in the pocket, as well as a change of clothes, her thermos, extra socks and a few other miscellaneous items. Her boots had been waterproofed for the upcoming trip, and she placed them beside her backpack. When she was sure she had everything she could possibly need, she got changed and crawled into bed. It was always hard falling asleep before a mission, even one as benign-sounding as a "camping trip."

_Let's hope we don't end up attacking each other like last year._

xxxxx

She got up before dawn the next morning and quickly got dressed in the cold. All around the floor she could hear rustling as her fellow Initiates got ready. Alex was about to head out when her _Loveless_ book caught her eye. Sadly, she reached under her clothes and revealed the key on its leather string. It was too precious to take with her. She never took it off, even to bathe, but she would never forgive herself if she lost it in the marshlands.

Silently offering a plea of forgiveness, she untied the necklace and stowed it carefully in the back of her closet. _Loveless_ found its way inside a moment later. After making sure her treasures couldn't be discovered, she closed her closet, picked up her backpack and left.

The cafeteria wasn't even open at this hour, but their advisor had made sure coffee and bagels were available in the foyer where they were gathering. Half of the Initiates were here already, all of them silent, bleary-eyed and wishing they could be back in bed. Some on them were snoozing on benches or propped against the wall. Alex grabbed a poppy seed bagel from the table and went to sit against an empty space on the wall.

Kitz appeared a few minutes later with a cup of coffee in hand and gave Alex an uncharacteristically bright smile before sitting down to her left. "Good morning!"

"Uh… yeah, good morning." Perplexed, she gave her friend a look over. He was unreasonably awake for this early in the morning. "How many cups of coffee have you had, Kitz?"

The boy looked down at the cup with a frown, as if unsure how it got there. "None. I don't drink coffee. This is just to keep my hands warm."

"Then how are you so awake right now?"

"Well, I went to bed, slept approximately six hours and then woke up. You're supposed to be awake after you wake up, or else you aren't really awake," Kitz told her.

She stared at his serious expression before replying, "I can't argue with that logic." It was too early for this.

Flynn had arrived with coffee and two bagels, one of which he was carrying in his mouth and somehow managing to chew at the same time. The boy had a skill for eating food.

"Morning," Alex said to him. He mumbled incoherently and sat down, leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, holding his food in his lap. The bagel in his mouth was slowly disappearing as his jaw worked to compensate for the lack of hand support.

Mr. Tucker called for everyone's attention and then began taking attendance. When he was sure everyone was present, he announced that the trucks were ready and waiting outside.

"Now remember everyone," he said as the students began gathering their things and heading out. "Your goal is simple. Each team needs to cross the swamp to find the campsite. All your tents and food supplies will be waiting there, so make sure to cross before dark. In addition, you will be required to destroy five Shinra HovScoutI33 Robots that are wandering around the area. Weapons are optional, but you must use materia during at least one battle."

"That's supposed to be simple?" Alex whispered to Flynn. He just shook his head and grunted.

Outside were cabinets full of swords, batons, pistols and ammunition. They were armed with a stern warning to not kill themselves or their classmates—they would be expelled and sent to jail should that happen. Alex wondered how in the world they could expel a dead person, but decided not to ask. A line of Shinra-standard trucks sat in front of the main building and Alex's and another team were directed to the third one. The eight students piled in and the door was slammed shut.

"Dang, its cold," muttered Flynn, the first words he had spoken all morning. Indeed it was cold outside; Alex could see everyone's breath as they breathed and murmured to one another. The sun would be up soon, but it would take a while to warm up.

The caravan of trucks travelled south through the Wyld mountain range at a speed Alex found too fast for the narrow, winding dirt roads. But all the drivers were experienced with the terrain and the vehicles, so the trip passed without incident. Just as the sun rose above the horizon they veered down to the eastern slope of the mountain and reached the grasslands. The Initiates in Alex's truck all pressed against the windows searching for signs of mandragoras, but the plain was deceptively empty. Kitz had his eyes on the horizon, looking for something larger and more feathered than mandrakes.

They travelled parallel with the mountain for a few miles before the trucks began to separate from one another. The world was becoming increasingly lusher as green grass, small trees and shallow pools of water dotted the landscape. It was gorgeous to Alex's eyes, which had been starving for color in the bleak mountains.

The driver slowed down when the terrain turned soft and muddy, and he swerved to avoid all the ponds in their way. A few more miles of driving and swamp began to overtake the marshlands. Here the water was brackish and dirty, and the trees had a rather stunted, sickly appearance. The truck stopped when it was impossible to drive any further.

"Here's ya stop. Everyone out."

"Uggh!" groaned a boy from the other team as he stepped out and sank four inches into the mud. With a squelch he pulled his boot free and lunged over to firmer ground.

Alex hopped out, avoiding the patch of mud, and looked around. The swamp was pretty in its own way –strange and mysterious and wild— but she figured after spending a night or two she'd be ready to say good riddance. It was a good thing it was autumn; they would be eaten alive by misquotes here in the summer.

"Before ya'll go wanderin' off, I got a package fer ya," called the driver. He held out two small sacks, one for each team.

Alex took the sack and opened the drawstring pouch. Inside was a rolled up map and a purple materia. "Check it out," she exclaimed to her group.

"Purple? That means it's an Independent materia," said Kitz. They had never seen one in person, though their materia instructor Dr. Spinel had talked briefly about them.

"But we were each supposed to receive a materia. Where are the rest of them?" Stark demanded.

"Don't look at me. I was just told ta give those bags to ya." With a loud sniff, the driver hefted up his trousers and trudged back to the truck.

"Unhelpful dolt. I'll see him fired," angrily ed Stark as the driver backed the truck up, turned around and was soon lost to sight amongst the sawgrass and cypress trees.

Flynn cursed as he unraveled the map. "The driver didn't say where the heck he dropped us off."

"Quit sniveling, Woods. It can't be that hard."

"Oh, yeah? Then you tell us where we are." Flynn shoved the map roughly at Stark. The boy's confident smirk vanished as he looked at the map.

"What were you saying?"

"Shut up."

_This isn't starting out very well_, thought Alex. Those two were already in a fighting mood. She turned her head around to look around Stark's shoulder at the map. The drawing wasn't hard to read and there were a few key locations marked, but its simplicity was its downfall. There was no indication as to where the large patches of water were, just the outline of the swamp itself.

"Now what?"

"We walk until we find one of these landmarks, or the end of the swamp," replied Flynn.

"Why don't we just head north? That's where we're supposed to end up," said Alex. The other group had already left in that direction.

Flynn shook his head and pointed at a section on the map. The words "M. Font" were written under a black dot.

"M. Font… Mako font?" guessed Alex.

He nodded. "That must be where we can get materia."

Stark was far from impressed. "So you want us to wander blindly around the swamp until we run into it? What a waste of time."

"Part of our assignment is to each use materia. We need to get some."

In the end Stark was outvoted three to one, so the group headed eastward in search of the spring where they would hopefully find materia. It was slow going. Patches of seemingly sturdy ground would sink like quicksand if you weren't careful, or would crumble into the water if you stepped too close to the edge. There was certainly a lot of water. Stagnant brown liquid covered the majority of the swamp, giving off a foul, decaying smell. Her teammates, especially Stark, complained of the stench, and Alex was glad for her stuffed nose.

"What do you think this materia does?" wondered Alex, who was in charge of holding the purple materia. She had tried to sense what it was but got nothing, so she kept it in her left pocket. Maybe Independent materia worked differently than the other types.

"Maybe it's an Enemy Away materia. We haven't run into any creatures yet," offered Kitz.

"That wouldn't be helpful. We're supposed to be hunting robots, not evading them."

"I bet it's an Underwater materia. Why don't you go test it out," Stark mockingly told her. "Just stick you head in the water and take a big breath." Alex glared at him.

They walked for another fifteen minutes before Flynn stopped them. "Over there, by that log," he whispered. Sure enough, a round floating robot was hovering ahead of them. The four students each took out their weapons.

"Should we ambush it, or just run up?"

"Who cares? Let's just attack."

With sword in hand Flynn rushed up to the robot, but Alex got in the first hit with a quick shot of her pistol. Not wanting to be outdone, Stark nailed the robot twice in a row before Flynn took it down with a powerful vertical slash that cleaved it in two.

"Do you find it odd that Shinra wants us to destroy its property?" Kitz asked as he watched the robot sink into the muck. He hadn't bothered attacking with his rod.

"Please. Shinra's rich; he could care less about a few dozen pieces of scrap metal," responded Stark.

"Good teamwork, anyway," said Alex, though it felt more like a competition than anything else. Stark rolled his eyes and huffed at her.

It turned out the mako font was close by. Soon they ran into a clearing that was empty except for a waist-high crystalline structure that looked half mineral half tree. A fountain of clear liquid bubbled from the top and trickled down the sides of the crystal before pooling in a little basin at the bottom.

"There's a sign." Alex bent down and read a plaque at the foot of the mako font. It had the Shinra logo at the top, and below it were the words "_Reach in and take your power. Fate gifts you only once_."

"That's a bit too poetic for Shinra," commented Flynn. "Whatever. I'll go first."

"Sorry, but _I'm_ going first," replied Stark. He pushed Alex out of his way and reached his arm deep into the top of the font before Flynn could stop him. With a grin at his ex-friend Stark pulled his hand back out clutching a glistening green materia.

"What the heck, Maverick!"

"Tough luck, Woods. And what do you know, it's a Fire materia."

Flynn's hands tightened into fists as he stood facing Stark, shaking with anger. Alex put her hands on his arms, even though she'd never be able to hold him back if Flynn decided to attack. "Come on, it's not worth it," she urged.

"Yeah, do what your girlfriend tells you."

Flynn yanked himself away from Alex and rushed up to Stark. He extended his fists to punch him, but stopped within an inch of his face. He smirked when Stark winced. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you. In case you haven't noticed, we're in the middle of nowhere and none of your goons are here to protect you."

"I'd like to see you try," returned Stark, but he neither sounded nor looked confident now.

The two boys stared hard at one another before Flynn turned and reached into the fountain. He pulled up another Magic materia. Alex expected him to be glad, but instead his face clouded. He quickly pocketed the materia, and stepped back from the spring. "Your turn Alex."

"What did you get?"

He shrugged, not meeting her eyes. "It doesn't matter."

Confused, she stepped up and dipped her hand into the mako font. The water was cold but not uncomfortably so, and the inside of the font was slick and smooth. She had to put half of her arm down before she felt the round surface of a materia. Ensnaring the slippery object in her grip, she hoisted it up to the surface. It was yet another Magic materia, and it was easy to sense what type it was.

"I got a Lightning materia," she told the group. The Initiates had never gotten the chance to practice with one, so she was simultaneously dreading and eager to use it. There was a lot of water around; what it she screwed up and barbequed someone?

Kitz walked up for his turn and calmly fished through the fountain for a materia.

"So what did you get?" Alex asked Flynn again.

Flynn shrugged again and looked furtively at Stark to see if he was listening. "Do you think I can switch it out for another one?"

She shook her head. "The sign said we one get one chance." He didn't look too happy with her answer.

When Kitz pulled out his materia, the others gasped and Alex's curiosity was immediately forgotten.

"You got a Summon?"

"No way!"

Kitz gazed expressionlessly down at the red materia in his hands. Alex wondered what he was thinking. Dr. Spinel had gone over a few of the known Summon materia and told them Shinra Academy even housed a few, but no students were allowed to see or use them.

"Try it out, dude!"

"That's a bad idea," said Alex. Did the academy know there was a Summon materia in the mako font? Surely they wouldn't let a student have one if they did. Summons were dangerous and extremely hard to control.

"I think I'll save it, for when we really need it," said Kitz. He put the red materia in his backpack without another word. The other two boys looked really aggravated.

After consulting the map and finally being able to figure out their location, the group decided to head north. They walked in silence most of the time, though everyone let out a groan when the path they took led to a dead end of water.

"Look," said Flynn, pointing into the distance. "We got ourselves another one."

Alex turned in that direction and saw another one of the robots circling around a nearby cluster of trees.

"Watch and learn!" shouted Stark, who ran around the bend with his Fire materia in hand.

"Hey, come back!"

"If you want it, Woods, why don't you use your materia?" He laughed when Flynn blanched.

This robot didn't stand a chance against magic; it went down after one Fire spell. The robot burst into flames and hit a tree before crashing into the water. It didn't get back out.

"Well that was easy," said Stark with a haughty expression. "Three more left."

Suddenly the purple materia in Alex's pocket began to get warm. With all the excitement about their new materia, she had forgotten about the original. She took it out and saw it was glowing softly.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing. It just activated by itself," she replied in surprise. She could have sworn the materia was a dud or broken, since it hadn't responded to her before now. But apparently Independent materia are what their name implied: independent.

"Chocobo!" yelled Kitz. His eyes were wide and childlike behind his thick glasses.

Alex was about to turn but Flynn hissed "Wait!" in a sharp, quiet voice. Her friend looked much less excited than Kitz. "Turn around _slowly_."

She did and found herself face to face with a huge yellow bird. The chocobo was close enough to reach out and touch, but she didn't dare. The creature had powerful legs with long sharp talons, and a big beak that looked tough enough to drill through rock. Alex had never seen one in real life, let alone this close up. It was terrifying.

The chocobo, however, didn't seem interested in attacking—or interested in Alex for that matter. It made a string of low _wark-ing _sounds and swung its head from side to side, staring at the materia. Intrigued, she raised her hand and the chocobo's eyes followed.

"That must be a Chocobo Lure materia," breathed Kitz, who was nearly bouncing with energy.

"Let's find a gysahl plant. We can get around the swamp a lot faster on a chocobo," said Flynn. "Alex, you keep it occupied while we—"

Suddenly something huge exploded out of the nearby bog. The chocobo fled in terror as the head of a colossal snake reached out its gaping jaws to snatch it. Then Alex let out a scream as the snake turned its head in her direction a few feet away. Flynn grabbed a fistful of her coat and dragged her to the ground just as the creature's fangs snapped through the air. The snake began drawing itself out of the water, foot after foot of monstrous black scales. It reared to strike.

"Fire!"

A huge fireball flew at the snake at hit it squarely in the face. The creature flailed and screeched, trying to shake off the burning embers. Another fireball landed at its neck, and this time the snake turned and fled back into the water.

Alex turned to Stark in amazement. "You just saved us."

"After that thing ate you, he'd come for me next. I was saving myself," retorted Stark. "Don't get any ideas, Spero."

"Well, thank _you_ Flynn," she amended. She wouldn't be standing there had Flynn not acted.

"Sure." He looked a bit uncomfortable and tried to hide it before Stark could make fun of him. Flynn unsheathed his sword and walked a step closer to the edge, peering cautiously into the dark water. "The water must be deeper than we thought," he observed. The surface was calm again, but they now knew what lurked below.

"So much for the chocobo."

"We'll just have to catch another one. There should be a few around here." Alex checked the materia, but it had gone back to its original glowless state.

"We shouldn't stay here. Let's get going," said Flynn, sheathing his sword. "All in favor of staying away from the water?"

* * *

**I promised Kitz I'd let him see some chocobos. You're welcome, buddy!**

**And sorry I post so irregularly. I like keeping you guys on your toes, hehe. (and I also have little spare time, so I write whenever I can.)**


	25. Chapter 24

**Chocobo 1: "Wark."**

**Chocobo 2: "Wark?"**

**Chocobo 1: "Waark warkawarrk."**

**Chocobo 2: "Warrrka!"**

**Chocobo 3: "Kweh!"**

**Chocobo 1 & 2: . . . **

**Chocobo 1: "Get the heck out of here, freak."**

**I was introduced to Final Fantasy through IX, and for a long time was under the impression that all chocobos say "kweh!" Let this be a lesson for the next time you run across a chocobo: they are very offended by that misconception and will kick you. Be careful. **

**Let's hope Alex and the gang know how to handle chocobos.

* * *

**

Their goal now was to find a chocobo. After the near-deadly encounter with the zolom, the four of them had stared to the north, where the land was much scarcer and the water deeper. The team kept their eyes open for the robots they still needed to disarm, but there was no way they would make it to the far end of the swamp, to their goal, on foot. Not with zolom in the water waiting to devour the unsuspecting.

After searching the area they had found a cluster of gysahl greens under the shade of a large poplar. They took a handful and placed them in Flynn's pack, hoping they could win a chocobo's trust with its stomach. Not one of them had ever ridden a chocobo, but hopefully the chocobo wouldn't mind a few feathers being pulled out in exchange for a treat.

The group walked around the swamp hoping to run into a chocobo. They did pass a few other Initiates and exchanged counts of robots killed. No one else seemed to have set their sights on chocobos, or if they did they weren't giving the secret away. Soon after parting with one group Alex's ears caught a faint humming in the air.

"It sounds like another robot."

"Do you see it?"

They searched the surrounding area, but there was no sign of the robot, despite the loud humming that now everyone could detect.

On a hunch, Alex looked up and sure enough there was a robot above her, stuck in the limbs of a tree. It was making the branched shake occasionally as it tried to free itself in little jerking motions. "There it is!"

"How the heck did it get up there?"

"Who cares, we just need to pick it off," replied Stark, who was already preparing to shoot. He fired four times, and afterwards Alex tried, but neither could find the right angle for a critical hit that would destroy it. Flynn attempted to scale the tree but was unsuccessful. The robot was too high up.

"Maybe we should just leave it and find another," offered Alex when all other ideas seemed impossible.

"Why don't you use your Lightning materia," said Kitz.

"…Are you sure?" She didn't like the sound of firing a spell she wasn't familiar with up in the air. It was lightning, after all. What would stop the charge from coming back down and frying them?

"You have to get it close enough that the robot will short-circuit," said Flynn. "That should get the job done."

"Just let one of the big boys do it, if you're nervous," Stark mockingly added.

Alex pushed him out of the way to get into a better position. _Maybe a little shock would be good for Stark's attitude_, she thought to herself as she raised the materia in line with the trapped robot.

Her arm vibrated a little as the bolt of electricity left the orb. It hit the branch above the robot, and then the lightning burst into a wave of energy that struck the robot and made it self-destruct in turn. The group was about to celebrate their success when a dozen or so blue, legless caterpillar creatures a foot long fell out of the trees and atop their heads.

Alex shrieked as she whipped the huge bug out of her hair and then shot a bullet straight through its body, leaving a splattering of guts and goo. Most of the creatures hadn't died from the lightning and were squirming on the ground all around them. Stark stomped on one but the thing arched over and sank its teeth into his shin before falling over dead. He grimaced in disgust at the stain on his boots and resorted to using his pistol for the others. Flynn also was trying his hardest to kill the bugs, though Kitz was simply using his rod to push them to the side of the path where they could climb back up the tree.

"Uggh, that was so gross."

"Nice going with the lightning," said Flynn. Alex smacked his shoulder and he chuckled. "Well, at least you got the robot." He walked a few steps to the bank of the water and picked up a piece of the robot's outer cover, which had fallen out of the tree along with the caterpillars.

"I don't see why we have to destroy these things," said Stark, who was staring angrily at the singed metal. There was a bit of a strain in his voice, and he gave her a challenging glare when Alex looked at him. Did Stark have a fear of bugs, or something?

"Most Shinra-made robots send data wirelessly when they're destroyed. I suppose these are sending video feed of our attacks back to the academy," answered Kitz. Alex had no doubt what he said was true. That meant they really did have to find two more before they could leave the swamp, or else their instructors would know they hadn't completed the mission.

_First things first_, Alexa reminded herself. Finding a chocobo would be a bigger challenge than two robots.

xxxxx

Twenty minutes of walking later Kitz interrupted with an exclamation. "The Chocobo Lure is responding!"

Sure enough, there was a chocobo wandering around to the north. As they watched it stopped to take a drink from the swamp's dark waters. Alex shared a grin with Flynn and Kitz. It seemed luck was on their side this mission.

"Quick, before a zolom eats it!" urgently whispered Flynn.

The chocobo heard their approach and scrambled to face them. It looked ready to sprint away until Kitz held up the materia that pulsated with a cheery purple glow. It froze in place, one leg lifted off the ground, as it stared at the materia. Then it cocked it head, made a little warbling sound and trotted forward.

"Give it a gysahl green, quick," whispered Alex.

Flynn reached carefully into his pack and threw the yellow turnip-like vegetable at the chocobo's feet. The bird quickly snatched it up in its huge beak and swallowed, ruffling its feathers happily. It "warked" again and watched Flynn in hopes of getting more.

"Good chocobo," called Kitz. He reached out a pet the bird's fluffy neck.

Behind her, Stark let out a moan Alex took to be from disgust, but then he collapsed to his knees on the muddy ground.

"Stark…? You okay?" His face had a nasty green tint that hadn't been there a moment ago, and he was grasping his leg with a trembling hand.

"Lay off on the concern. That stupid bug bit me, that's all," returned Stark, but he was in too much pain for his usual disdain to have a decent effect.

"Fine," said Flynn. "If you okay, then get up. We have work to do."

Stark tried to get up, but he swayed and fell backwards, his entire body now trembling. That wasn't good.

Alex fished her only potion flask out of her pack and lowered it to Stark's eyelevel. "Drink this. You look awful."

Stark hesitated before taking the proffered potion. It took him a few tries to unstopper it, but once he did he drank the entire thing in one gulp. Its restorative effects made his coloring better, but he still looked in a lot of pain.

"Maybe we should take a break," said Kitz, though Alex knew he was having the same concerns that were flying through her own head. That caterpillar had been poisonous. The best thing they could do would be abandon the mission and head for camp.

"No," said Stark, who forced himself to get on his feet. "We keep going."

"Stark—"

"Shut it, Spero." Stark gave her such a fierce look that Alex refused to say more.

They continued on their way. Stark's pride made him refused to ride the chocobo, though after a half-mile of walking he looked on the verge of collapse. The chocobo was content to follow Flynn around, staring at his backpack full of gysahl greens. The group knew now that one chocobo couldn't carry them all, and for various reasons—pride, stubbornness, feeling of solidarity—no one was willing to leave half the group behind.

"Everyone, keep a lookout for another chocobo."

But it seemed the only one in the swamp was the one they'd already caught. Another group in the distance spotted them with their large, yellow tag-along, and it was only a matter of time before they realized they too needed to get a chocobo to cross the swamp. And if chocobo were as rare as it seemed, Alex and her teammates may need to defend themselves from robbery in the near future.

Stark began slowing their progress, and all too quickly his legs gave up. As much as he stated he was fine, he wasn't going anywhere.

"Just sit down," Alex told him.

"And shut up," Flynn added, as Alex tried to help Stark to a nearby tree. Stark refused Alex's hand and crawled over to rest against the tree trunk. His face was an unhealthy shade once more, so he drank his own potion while the others huddled to discuss their next move.

"We can't drag him with us. And there's _no way_ I'm carrying him."

"We need to find another chocobo and then head to camp," said Alex.

"But we haven't gotten all our robots left. We'll fail if we don't."

"And we can't lose the one we've caught," added Kitz, looking over at the chocobo. Now that they'd stopped, the bird had decided to take a nap and was now nestled on the ground next to Stark. Stark didn't look too happy about the seating arrangement, but he have much of a choice.

The trio agreed that Flynn and Alex would go in search of another chocobo—"And we'll try to destroy two more robots," Alex added when Flynn opened his mouth—while Kitz remained behind to look after Stark and the chocobo. Wanting to travel light, they left all their gear except for their weapons, the map and the Chocobo Lure materia.

"I wonder whom Kitz will pay more attention to," said Flynn, rolling his eyes, as the two started off.

"I just hope nothing bad happens," replied Alex. Sure it was Stark, but she didn't want anyone to die out here. They still had two potions left. Hopefully Stark could last a few more hours.

It was a race against time. The two kept a steady jog as they maneuvered around marshy ground, hidden pools and tree roots. Alex's cold was making it hard to breath properly, and she was no match against Flynn's long stride on a normal day.

They found another robot quickly… or, rather, it found them. Flynn and Alex were minding their own business when the robot dive-bombed them from a tree, scaring them both into action. Flynn was quick to slice it open as it came back for a second swoop.

"Shiva, what's its problem?" Flynn asked, kicking the robot's remains into the water.

"Maybe it was angry we didn't see it."

"Ha ha," laughed Flynn humorlessly. Both were more careful to watch the skies after that.

xxxxx

Half an hour into the hunt ended with an abrupt surprise. They rounded a bend of a thicket of gnarled trees and nearly ran over a sleeping chocobo. The bird awoke with a warking shriek and tried to throttle the two with its powerful legs, and it would have to had Alex not been holding the Chocobo Lure materia. As soon as it caught sight of its light, the chocobo's eyes got sleepy and it huddled closely against Alex like she was its mother.

"Well, hop on."

She gave Flynn a look. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Look, we don't have any gysahl greens, so the only way we can be sure it won't run off is if you ride it," he explained. Then he grinned. "And it seems to like you."

So Flynn gave her a boost and Alex found herself on top of a swaying tower of feathers. It was way too high off the ground for her, and she couldn't find a good sitting position—too far forward and she kept hitting its wings, but too far back and she had nothing to grab on to.

_Who came up with the bright idea to ride these things?_ wondered Alex as the held on to the chocobo's neck for dear life.

Flynn couldn't help but grin at her terrorized expression. "It looks fun up there."

"Then why don't you get up here and do it," she muttered.

Flynn took possession of the Chocobo Lure materia and used it to lead the chocobo back to where the rest of their team waited. It was slow going; the chocobo had long strides, but Flynn wouldn't be able to keep up if it started running. Alex called to Flynn to see if he wanted to ride too, but he said this way they could control exactly where the chocobo went, which was a good point. She wondered how they were going to "drive" the chocobos once they wanted to head to camp.

From her vantage point, Alex spotted a robot a few minutes later. "Flynn, over there!" she said, pointing to the left. The robot hadn't detected them yet, which she was grateful for after the surprise attack by the last one.

"You stay here," replied Flynn as he unsheathed his sword and kept through the swamp. He ducked around trees when the robot's sensor pivoted in his direction, and then jumped across three feet of water to assault his target.

The chocobo trembled as it heard the metallic strikes of Flynn's sword, and Alex petted its neck hoping it wouldn't decide to run away with her on its back. With the final robot accounted for, the two hurried down the trail.

When they arrived back to the place they'd left their teammates, it wasn't a pretty sight. They had heard the commotion before they caught sight of it. Stark was out cold on the ground and a robot was attacking Kitz, who was both defending himself and trying to prevent a crazed chocobo from running away. The boy had lost his glasses and was blindly swinging his rod while holding on to the chocobo's neck for dear life.

Alex quickly shot the robot out of the air, not thinking that the gun would scare the chocobos, which it died. Her chocobo jumped off the ground at the loud bang and she had to drop her gun to wrap her arms around the chocobo.

"Easy, girl! It's okay!" she called as the bird tried a few times to throw her off. Each time her stomach lurched, but she managed to hang on.

Meanwhile, Flynn had rushed to the other chocobo and had latched on to one of its legs. The bird was shaking and half-trampling him before Kitz could grab a gysahl green and wave it in front of its face. The chocobo relaxed immediately, its beady eyes fixated on the food. Alex's chocobo surged forward as well, wanting the gysahl for itself.

"I… hate… chocobos," Flynn moaned as he picked his battered body off the ground.

"Don't say that. He didn't mean it," he added to the chocobos, scratching the nearest's neck as it warbled and warked happily.

Alex thought they had the situation handled until she remembered Stark. With a gasp, she slid awkwardly off the chocobo's back and ran around its body to Stark. He was still sprawled unconscious. His complexion was horrible and his breathing shallow and irregular. She checked his pulse; it was very weak.

"Not, good. Not good." Why hadn't the instructors given them any antidotes? Surely they would have known if there were poisonous fiends in the area. Now all their potions were used up and there was no way to call for help.

"Can we get him on a chocobo?" Kitz asked quietly, hesitantly. He sounded like Stark had already died.

"How will we keep him on?" The chocobo lurched so much Alex had a hard enough time staying upright. This was looking really bad.

"Fine." Exhaling loudly, Flynn marched over to Stark and knelt down, his hand rummaging around in his pocket. Alex's eyes went wide when he pulled out his materia.

"What are you…?"

Flynn didn't look at her as he rolled up Stark's pant leg to expose the angry, infected bite mark. Then he cleared his throat and pronounced, "Poisona." A shimmering fog floated out of the materia and draped itself over the wound, and then sunk slowly into Stark's skin. The redness and swelling disappeared before their eyes.

Alex looked at Flynn in astonishment. It took her a moment to find her voice, and when she did her words came out enraged. "You mean you had a Heal materia this entire time? What's wrong with you?"

He stood up and turned away from her, but she rose and tugged him back around to face her.

"Why didn't you use it earlier?"

"It's Stark."

"He could have died!"

"Like I would care!"

The two stared angrily at each other before Flynn stalked away. He picked up his backpack and went to preoccupy the chocobos with Kitz, leaving a smoldering Alex to watch over Stark.


	26. Chapter 25

**Hello my fabulous readers! This is normally the time when I let the characters have a quick chat, but no one wants to due to a) being angry with me b) being angry with each other, or c) being too preoccupied by the cuddly chocobos (Vincent and Drake send their regards, but Shinra is keeping them too busy to come and say hi). So instead, I just want to thank you all so much for your comments and interest in _Outcast_. I really appreciate it.**

**Now, let's get this disastrous mission over!**

* * *

The Heal materia had done the trick and Stark soon came to. The poison had sapped most of his strength and it showed; he was pale and exhausted, and strands of hair had dislodged from the usual immaculate arrangement and were sticking up or falling into his face. As soon as he woke up, Stark tried to put himself back together and he bullied Alex away with "Go give compassion to someone who wants it."

His attitude really annoyed the rest of the group. _He should be more thankful_, thought Alex, frowning at the boy. _What an ingrate_. _He nearly died!_ The worst part was that Stark didn't spare a thought for Flynn, who had saved his life—grudgingly, in truth, but he did save him.

"Did you get the final robots?" were the first words Stark spoke to them.

"Five plus and extra; the one that attacked while you lost conscious," answered Kitz. It was hard to tell whether he was just stating the facts or trying to dig it in. Probably the former.

"Then there's no reason to stay in this reeking hellhole. Let's get out of here. We're burning daylight." Already the sun had fallen halfway to the horizon, and no one wanted to prolong their stay into the night.

With two chocobos they were now ready to cross the more dangerous northern area of the swamp. Kitz, who had been sitting on the back of a resting chocobo, made a clucking sound with his tongue and tapped his boots against the bird's side. The chocobo rose obediently and Kitz looked mildly surprised that it had worked.

"How did you know to do that?" Alex had to ask. But she was more impressed that the chocobo knew what the signal meant.

"These are wild chocobos in the sense that they aren't owned, but people catch them to ride all the time. They're let go when the people are done with them." Kitz patted the chocobo fondly and the bird warked happily. "They've gotten used to being ridden."

Without a word Flynn climbed onto the chocobo behind Kitz. He would kill Stark with his bare hands if he was forced to ride with him, and he wasn't too fond of Alex at the moment either. Alex couldn't help but feel betrayed.

With one chocobo left Stark and Alex grimaced at each other before Stark said, "Fine, but I'm in front." So, Alex ended up hoisting herself onto the chocobo's back behind him.

"We have to take that path and keep to the right fork," Flynn stated as he consulted the map. He made it sound like he was speaking to Kitz but opting to do so loudly. "After that, just keep a straight path and we should reach the end of the swamp."

Kitz then lightly kicked his chocobo into motion and Stark copied him. The chocobo lurched forward and Alex was forced to hold on to Stark's jacket so she wouldn't fall off. The movement of the chocobo's walk was very lumbering, and it pitched the riders side-to-side like sailors on a boat at sea. They travelled to the point where it branched and took the northern path. After that, they coaxed the chocobos into a run.

The sudden speed terrified Alex, but after getting over the initial shock she soon started to enjoy it. Once the chocobo started running the ride was very smooth. As long as they kept in a straight line Stark and Kitz gave the chocobo free rein to hop from one land mass to the next. The birds were excellent at finding solid ground with feet that barely seemed to touch down as they sped across the large patches of water with ease. It was almost like they were flying. Alex was having such a great time she nearly forgot whom she was riding with, until Stark called over his shoulder, "Watch the grip, Spero."

In less than ten minutes the end of the swamp was in sight. There the land turned into grassy hills before climbing into the mountains that housed the Mythril Mines. In the distance slightly set back from the water was the campsite; it was a collection of plastic supply crates and two tents surrounding a large ring of stones for a fire. A Shinra flag fluttered in the breeze on a tall pole.

Alex breathed a sigh of relief at the sight. They were in the homestretch, and there was nothing in the way of them finishing their mission. At least, there wasn't until she saw bubbles gurgling on the water's surface ahead. Alex tensed with dread, causing Stark to protest when her nails dug into his side.

"What the heck are you—?"

"WATCH OUT!"

Her warning came too late. As soon as she screamed a huge serpentine head burst out of the water. Both chocobo skidded wildly, shrieking in terror. The zolom lurched towards Kitz and Flynn's chocobo, which somehow dodged at the last second by jumping on the monster's nose like a springboard and leaping away. It snapped at the bird as it half-flew, half-fell through the air, but when its prey got out of range it quickly targeted the second chocobo.

Stark rammed his boots into the chocobo's side to get it moving, and the terrified chocobo sped for the banks at the swamp's edge. The zolom rose full out of the water, towering three stories above them with gleaming, slitted blood-red eyes, before diving at them with japing jaws. Stark and Alex both screamed as they leaned sideways away from the monster, and their chocobo sidestepped just as the zolom struck. The zolom narrowly missed the chocobo as it crashed into the ground and half-knocked the chocobo over. The bird remained upright a moment longer before losing its balance and somersaulting through the air. Both students were expelled off its back and landed in a disoriented sprawl in the shallow water near the shore.

"Get up! Hurry!" yelled Flynn somewhere nearby.

Spitting out a mouthful of swamp water, Alex struggled to her feet, feeling her boots sink into the sludgy mud. She turned to see the zolom shaking its head as it slid off the path and back into the water. Her hopes of it retreating were quickly dashed when it caught sight of them again. Its long forked tongue flicked between its fangs as it started swimming nearer.

"Run!"

Stark was already sprinting though the foot of water towards the shore and Alex was on his heels. She could hear the zolom gaining on them, but didn't dare look back. Flynn and Kitz were on the shore with weapons in hand. Both chocobos were gone. Alex grabbed her pistol and as soon as she was on dry land she spun and fired. Nothing happened.

"Ifrit!" cursed Stark. His gun was clogged with dirty water and silt from their impromptu bath too. There went fighting from long range, unless…

Wait. Something wasn't right. The zolom had lowered itself into the shallow water, though a large portion of its bulk remained above the surface. It huddled there shaking. Alex had been digging through her bag for the Lightning materia, but she stopped, transfixed. What was it doing? Her teammates were likewise confused. The moment they all understood it was preparing an attack, the zolom opened its mouth and let out a horrible screech.

The four Initiates dove as a bright beam of red light blasted through the air. It hit the slope of the hill behind them and rose into a burning cyclone of energy that left a barren crater in its wake.

"Holy Gaia…"

"Let's get out of here!"

The four scrambled up and started in the direction of the camp as fast as they could. Hearing the commotion, students from the campsite were now coming their way, though they froze when they saw the huge snake on their tail. Many of them—they were either brave or stupid or both—still ran forward, raising swords and materia and shouting battle cries. The zolom wasn't deterred in the least; to him, it just meant a bigger dinner.

A few students started shooting, trying to lure the monster to shore so the short-range fighters could get a piece of it. Both Alex and Flynn shouted for them to stop and get out of there, but no one got the hint until it fired another Beta attack. The students scattered. One boy had to toss his backpack away when it combusted from the near proximity of the raging energy cyclone. This attack should have called for an immediate retreat, but to the Shinra Academy students this meant war.

Fire and Blizzard and Lightning spells flew at the zolom. The air crackled with magic. Someone used Poison, and the group let out a cheer as the monster shrieked its fury. Alex joined her materia with the others, and the students began organizing waves of magic attacks for greater effectiveness., It was hard to judge where the next Beta would hit, and a few had gotten burned. Luckily there were two boys with Cure materia. It was going well until the zolom slithered up to shore. With the added risks of getting eaten, many of the students had to back up as it continued to advance. Now on land, the true length of the creature was astounding. Was there any way to stop this creature?

"Use the Summon!" Flynn shouted to Kitz as he dodged the beam of energy that came out of the zolom's jaws. He tried to use his sword to deflect the beam back at the zolom, but it melted straight through the blade and set a bush aflame in a fiery whirlwind.

Kitz fished the materia out of his pocket and looked at Flynn. "Now?"

"YES, NOW!"

Kitz closed his eyes, unconscious of the chaos whirling about him as students dove to and fro trying to attack the monster and not get hit by its attacks. Alex and Flynn stood in front of him, but there would be nothing they could do to protect him should the zolom attack. The boy was so still it looked like he wasn't doing anything, before the materia suddenly shone like a radiant star in his hand. The shrieking whistling sound of a raging gale or a thousand tea kettles pierced the air. The ground started rumbling, enough to send the water into a choppy dance. The initiates looked around in alarm and even the zolom paused in its thrashing to raise its head towards the nearby hill. As they watched something huge breached the summit at an alarming speed. It careened down the hill, coming straight towards the group like a great yellow comet. It was… It was… a chocobo?

Just as the thought registered, Alex had to dive out of the way for fear of being run over. As the shape whisked by she though she saw the blur of a smaller pinkish creature riding on its back before the giant chocobo charged at the zolom. It exploded on impact.

The roar of the explosion was deafening. Alex clasped her hands over her ears as a huge wave of water raised high into the air. The wave swept her and all the other students off their feet and carried them for yards backwards. The zolom itself had been blasted back into the water by the Summon. There it sank, charred and broken, to the bottom of the swamp.

Alex lay sputtering and soaked to the skin on the grass. All around her boys were cheering and laughing hysterically, and she couldn't help but laugh herself. They had taken down a huge monster and everyone was still alive.

"Nice Summon!"

"That was awesome, dude!"

She looked over and spotted Kitz in the center of a cluster of wet but hyped-up boys, and he was being commended and slapped on the back. Kitz wasn't used to attention and it was obvious on his unsure face. Alex grinned and was about to go join him when she noticed Flynn. He was separated from the big group, running his hand along the end of his sword. The Beta attack had melted half the blade and the metal was blunt and twisted. He loosened his grip and let his useless weapon fall to the ground.

Eyes to the ground, he turned his back to the sword and left it there to rust. Alex started to say something as Flynn drew near, but he walked past without looking at her. Her words died in her throat as she watched him climb up the hill to the camp alone.

xxxxx

More groups arrived well into the evening. By then everyone had dried off from the zolom attack and was gathered around the huge bonfire. There were no marshmallows packed in the supplies, but the students satisfied themselves with hotdogs and hot chocolate.

Alex sat next to Kitz, who would get a round of applause each time the zolom story was told to new arrivals. She couldn't tell what he thought of the attention, but he would nod to everyone and take his materia out for anyone who wanted to see. Everyone stared reverently at the Summon materia and the powerful force contained within, but no one wanted to hold or even touch it since it "belonged" to Kitz.

Of course Stark had reunited with his cronies as soon as he could and had boastfully shared his triumph over the first zolom with his Fire materia, which everyone had been impressed about. Alex didn't mind it much when Stark would turn in the middle of talking to look at her across the fire while Jakob, Rhodes and the others laughed. Let him have his laugh. She looked to her left, to the person she was more concerned about. Flynn was munching on his third or fourth hotdog, gazing moodily at the flickering flames. Kitz noticed and gave a small shrug; _let him be_, the gesture communicated.

When they fire died everyone went to bed. There were no tents to sleep in, just a stack of bundled-up sleeping bags. Most of the students went to find a place farther up the hill, but Kitz said that castanets were known to wander out of the Mythril Mines and into the foothills. After hearing about the large fanged crabs, Alex refused to join their classmates upslope. So they unrolled their sleeping bags near the remains of the campfire. She thought it was a little too close to the water for comfort, but her friend responded that while castanets were nocturnal zolom were not—at least he thought so. Great.

xxxxx

She was woken up by the sound of fighting. It was hours before dawn and the moon shone brightly overhead, bright enough to illuminate the outline of a group of boys. She was scared that fiends had come out of the mines after all, but that wasn't the case. Two boys were fighting each other and four more were watching. It wasn't hard to tell who it was.

Alex nudged Kitz and whispered "Wake up" as she quickly unzipped her sleeping bag, shivering as the chill night air stole all the warmth she'd been storing. She jammed her feet into her boots and rushed over.

Flynn was wrestling with Rhodes while Stark and his other friends watched. Flynn nearly had Rhodes in a headlock, but he muscled his way out and punched Flynn in the jaw. Flynn staggered, but he was pushed forward by the boys who shouted threats and insults at him. Everyone was too busy jeering to notice Alex until she marched up and slapped Stark hard enough to snap his head back. Then she kneed him in the groin. The fight stopped as Stark crumpled to the ground, groaning in pain. Flynn turned back to stare at Alex incredulously.

"You ungrateful sleezeball," Alex shouted down at Stark. "Why can't you just leave him alone!"

"Watch your mouth, bitch," growled Jakob. Advancing towards Alex, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Magic materia that crackled with energy. Alex gulped; she hadn't brought her materia, and from the look on Flynn's face neither had he. Meanwhile another boy was helping Stark up. An angry red handprint radiated on his face. His murderous expression made Alex realize what a bad idea that had been. Shoulder-to-shoulder with his cronies and outnumbering them three to one, Stark had the upper hand here.

"Big bad _Alex_ thinks she can play with the boys," he spoke menacingly. "I bet you're proud of yourself. I'm going to teach you a lesson for that. You'll be begging for forgiveness." Rhodes crackled his knuckles menacingly. Alex took a step backwards and into Flynn as the others slowly began closing in.

_Now what?_ This wasn't what Alex had in mind, but then again she had no plan when she rushed over. A thorough beating looked inevitable. She raised her fists, refusing to go down without a fight. Jakob snickered.

"Do what you want with him, but hold Alex down," Stark ordered. His hand lingered above the tender red splotch on his face. "I'd like to repay the favor, _with interest_."

"Isn't it early to be up?" came Kitz' calm voice. He was standing beyond the ring of boys, and when Rhodes moved sideways Alex could see he was holding the Summon materia in his hand. The materia was smoldering dimly, and its presence made all the boys uneasy.

"Hey! What's going on?"

More students had come to see what the commotion was about. Alex only then recognized just how close they were to the camp; Stark's gang should have dragged Flynn farther away from where everyone was sleeping if they wanted their actions to remain a secret.

"You guys better not be fighting," challenged one boy. "The instructors said if there was any trouble we'd all be punished."

"We're not taking the heat for you idiots," added another.

"Yeah, break it up."

There were enough boys awake now to give the gang trouble should they attempt to fight. Trying to retain a semblance of dignity, Stark motioned for his friends to leave. Alex lowered her fists, breathing a sigh of relief. It seemed the fight was over until Stark passed Flynn. He paused a moment to say something to him. Alex didn't hear what he said, but suddenly Flynn flung himself at Stark. He was stopped by two boys from the crowd. He struggled aggressively against them as Stark laughed and turned away.

"Take it easy, dude."

Flynn yanked himself out of their grip and stared at the retreating Stark, breathing heavily. His eyes burned with rage. His hair, Alex realized, was wet and matted down, as was most of his jacket.

"Flynn—"

"I don't want to talk about it, okay," Flynn interrupted her. "Forget about it." Saddened by the look on her friend's face, Alex simply nodded.

Now that the fight had been ended, everyone was eager to return to their sleeping bags and warm up. The group dispersed and Flynn walked back up the hill with the others as Kitz and Alex returned to their own spot.

Alex was readjusting her sleeping bag in hopes of finding a nonexistent soft spot on the cold ground when she spotted Flynn coming back down the hill carrying his backpack and sleeping bag. She and Kitz were silent until Flynn stopped a few paces away.

"Um, Hey."

Kitz nodded at him. "Good morning." It was probably some ungodly hour of the morning, technically.

They looked at each other as the awkward tension filled the space between them. Alex desperately wanted to say something, but she was stubbornly waiting for Flynn to speak first. At last Flynn asked, "So… Can I join you?"

Secretly relieved, Alex smiled slightly and patted the ground next to her. She was hoping for some type of apology or acknowledgement of his behavior, but that could wait for daylight. Then they would talk.

Flynn dropped his belongings and began spreading his sleeping bag out. The top fabric of the bag was damp and had a foul odor, and Alex wondered if Stark's gang had dumped swamp water all over Flynn to wake him up. The remaining sympathy she had built up for Stark vanished.

Wet and energized from fighting, it took a while for Flynn to get sleepy. He wasn't the only one. Even dry, the freezing air was enough to keep Alex up with shivers wracking her body. Kitz made neither sound nor movement, but Alex knew he was up as well. After an hour or so, with the moon falling from view as the world crept close to daybreak, they eventually fell asleep.

xxxxx

The Initiates got a day off when they returned to Shinra Academy. For Alex, it was an opportunity to enjoy the vacant shooting gallery while most students were in classes. So after sleeping in to recover from the horrible night's sleep in the swamp, she had a quick breakfast and headed down to the basement levels.

The annual shooting tournament was the next weekend. With Vincent graduated, she had a chance at winning this year. Her main competition would be the twins Bruce and Bori. They were Doyens, one in SOLDIER and the other a Turk, and both were strong, athletic and had great marksmanship skills. She would only have to fight one should she make it to the final round, but either would be a challenge.

She finished her extra-long session feeling good and decided to head up for an early lunch. Kitz was no doubt buried in the library, and to her disappointment Flynn had been avoiding her ever since they got back, so she was eating solo today.

She was worried about Flynn. What should she do get him to talk with her? Alex refused to let their friendship be ruined over a stupid argument, one about Stark no less. She was debating whether to go to his room when she turned the corner and came across Mr. Pier. The man was loitering in the hallway where most instructors had their offices, lost in thought. She stopped in her tracks when she realized he was staring critically at one particular office. The plaque near the door said "Goshawk". The image reminded her of what Flynn said a few weeks ago: _"the other day I saw him staring at a wall in the basement, talking to himself. He got all paranoid when he saw me."_

"Hello, Mr. Pier."

The man started violently at her voice and narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Alex. "Spero, right?" She nodded and he jerked his thumb to the closed office door. "You're one of his students, aren't you?"

Taken aback, Alex stuttered, "W-well, yes."

The man sniffed loudly. "I'd be careful if I were you."

"Why's that, sir?" Mr. Goshawk was a kind, soft-spoken man whom Alex greatly admired. Sure he was a little off his rocker and couldn't see his hands in front of his face, but that just gave him a more interesting personality.

"It's hard to trust anyone in this world," said Pier. "Especially a Wutain."

Alex had no idea how to respond, so she just nodded until Mr. Pier walked past. Had he been spying on Goshawk? That meant the old Wutain had something to hide. _No_, thought Alex, shaking her head in denial. It couldn't be true. But a seed of doubt had been sown. Mr. Goshawk's friendly, gentile personality would be the perfect cover for something more sinister. She'd have to watch for any clues during her next lesson. After giving the office door a quick, uneasy look she headed down the hallway.

* * *

**I should have made a poll to see what everyone thought Kitz' summon would turn out to be. Was anyone expecting Choco-Mog? Oh well, we can play the "Guess the Summon" game some other time.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Nope, I haven't died yet. Please forgive me for not updating in months, but my class schedule is a lot more writing intensive than last semester, which is making it ridiculous to find spare time to write for pleasure. I'm still very dedicated to continuing this story, so bear with me. This chapter is a teaser for what will take place during the last chapters of Alex's Initiate year. Get ready!  
**

**Also~ I realize that there are a BUNCH of original characters, most of which pop in and out when I need them. Has anyone gone insane trying to remember who is who (especially after the long delays between updates)? Sometimes even I get confused, lol. So, I've made a list on my profile page for the characters that appear in multiple chapters, along with a short sentence or two about why you should give a crap about them. If an unfamiliar name shows up during your reading, you can just head to my profile and refresh your memory. Don't worry, there's only a few more major players that will join us, plus many more canon characters will show up as **_**Outcast**_** progresses.**

**Please tell me if it helps!

* * *

**

The tension between Flynn and Alex persisted for the next three days. Alex had ended up visiting Flynn the day of her encounter with Mr. Pier, but Flynn had refused to feel guilty about waiting until the last moment to save Stark. It didn't seem possible, but he and Stark had reached an even deeper level of animosity towards one other. Flynn seemed hurt when she didn't understand. He accused Alex of siding with Stark, which made her angry. She had called him an idiot and left after that, and neither had spoken of the incident since. Actually, there hadn't been much of anything in the way of conversation; during class Flynn would still team with her and Kitz, but they spoke only when necessary.

After another long and socially aggravating weekday, Alex was in her room reading when she heard a commotion. She figured it was just a late class or the Fodder returning from their latest mission. She wasn't even worried when she heard the first gunshots; they were common sounds around here. But the huge explosion certainly got her attention.

Throwing her textbook to the ground, she hopped off her chair and ran to the window to see smoke billowing from the main gates. Or what was left of the main gates. The left entrance tower was gone and a big section of the iron bars were bent and twisted. Billowing black plumes rose in a thick column into the twilight, giving cover to the hooded, dark-clothed soldiers who were scaling the gate. Despite the wave of Shinra guards that rushed to meet them, they were still gaining ground. Alex watched as the first infiltrator dropped into the compound and sprang forward to attack a guard with two forearm-long kunai.

It took a moment for the reality of the situation to truly sink in. Shinra Academy was under attack.

Heart pounding furiously, Alex tried to assure herself that Shinra would have everything under control. Whatever these hooded people were attempting, it would take more than the dozen out there to do any serious damage. She was safe here. But as she watched one of the Shinra guards fell to the ground. More intruders jumped down from the gate and passed his writhing body to engage the other guards. It was developing into a full-scale battle now.

Suddenly a shrill siren began to wail, loud enough to awaken anyone in the building. The voice of Director Gradern came over the intercom. "Students and faculty," spoke the director in an assertive voice over the siren. "The academy is under siege. All personnel immediately report to the nearest Safe Room."

A Safety and Preparation Room was located on the western end of each floor. Outfitted with weapons, food supplies and other survival tools, these rooms' walls and doors were heavily enforced with steel to be safe zones in case of an emergency. The students would be able to defend themselves there while the Shinra guards took care of the intruders. Hopefully.

As the alarm system blared throughout the building Alex hustled to the floor's Safe Room, where a crowd of students mostly made up of Initiates had already formed. Inside the room were three instructors: Mr. Mallahoy, Mr. Hemp and Mr. Fair. The first two were ushering students into the room and shouted for order. Alex allowed herself to be jammed in with the others as more students arrived. The room was buzzing with nervous energy. She turned this way and that hoping to find Kitz or Flynn, but with her height disadvantage it was impossible.

"Get in, all of you, and shut yer holes. Look sharp, we don't have all day," bellowed Mr. Mallahoy in a fashion reminiscent of Alex's sword lessons during her first year.

The students obeyed only the first order as they filled spaces at and around the metal tables. Everyone was talking at once, swapping rumors of what they believed was happening and recapping snatches of the battle viewed from their windows. Others were demanding the facts from the instructors themselves, which under normal circumstances would not have been tolerated. For now their insolence was disregarded, though Alex detected a frown hidden under Mr. Hemp's thick beard as he held up his hand for silence.

"Everyone listen closely. A group of hostiles have breached the academy's walls. As of yet, their motive is unknown. Headquarters has been contacted and the Academy Guard Unit has engaged this group and will deal with them."

"You mean we don't get to fight?" asked a boy.

"No. You will remain here until the situation is neutralized." An unequal mix of groans and sighs of relief followed his answer. Alex thought the majority of her classmates crazy for wanting to get involved, but then again this was why they were being trained. The Doyens especially would be dealing with this sort of thing in the near future, so why not let them fight and put their skills to the test?

"Sir!" shouted another. "Do you know who's attacking us?"

Mr. Mallahoy exchanged a grimace with his colleagues. It was Mr. Hemp who stated, "They are believed to be a rebel group from Wutai."

The volume in the room increased to a roar at the pronouncement. Most were cursing the Wutains, who had always been the Shinra Company's greatest opponents. The island country lived in deliberate isolation from the rest of the world and therefore most viewed Wutain people or items with uneasiness. But it wasn't until Wutai openly clashed with Shinra over Mako technology that in the eastern lands anything Wutain had become taboo, a target for distrust and open hatred.

Then someone voiced the question that was burning in Alex's mind. "Why are they attacking?"

"Why?" repeated Mr. Hemp incredulously. "Those barbarians don't need a reason! Wutai has been resisting progress for years. They scoff at our innovations that have brought modern conveniences and prosperity to hundreds of thousands of people." He snorted and finished by saying, "If their thick skulls can't process that, then a barrel of a gun is the only other thing we can offer."

"Thick skulls or not, it is worrisome that they managed to cross half the continent undetected," mused Mr. Fair with a frown.

"Those wretches were probably heading for Midgar and got lost."

"Felix, you know better than to underestimate your opponent," spoke the head of SOLDIER recruitment. Hemp just harrumphed in response.

Just then another siren pierced the air. This one was different than the first; deep and elongated, like a foghorn. Alex had never heard this one.

"And _you_ know better than to jinx an operation," angrily retorted Mallahoy over the booming alarm. "Blast it, the enemy's in the building!"

_In the building?_ This couldn't be happening. Why would Wutai attack the academy? It was a school, for Shiva's sake, not like a warehouse or weapons manufacturing plant. But then she realized the academy _was_ manufacturing weapons: soldiers. And the Wutains were here to destroy them before they finished training and could be sent into battle. Alex went cold. Them. The students.

Mr. Fair unclipped the PHS from his belt to answer an incoming call. All the students began murmuring to one another. Were some of them also beginning to realize what was happening here and the immediate danger they were in? Mallahoy shouted twice more for silence. Alex couldn't take her eyes off Mr. Fair. His expression was growing increasingly graver as he listened.

"Understood," he spoke into the mobile phone before flipping it shut.

"Intelligence has discovered more of the enemy in the surrounding mountains. A second group was attempting to sneak in around the rear of the compound. Without backup troops it seems we may be overrun."

"Then let us fight!" Alex heard Jakob shout from the back of the room. More students echoed his words, all of them clamoring to go teach those "dirty Wutains" that they had picked the wrong school to terrorize.

Before any of the three instructors could respond there was a high pitched whistling sound and everyone was jarred by a tremendous, roaring explosion coming from somewhere uncomfortably close by, accompanied by a flash of blinding light that lit all the windows, whose glass rattled in their metal frames. Alex fell into her neighbors, who were also trying to balance on their unsteady feet as the floor vibrated, as if alive.

"I'd know that sound anywhere. That's a TW4 rocket launcher!" Mr. Hemp's eyes flickered with anger as another explosion shook the building and everyone bumped into each other. Alex tended to forget he taught advanced ballistics as well as baton instruction, so she assumed he knew what he was talking about.

"Damn! How did those savages get a hold of Shinra technology?"

"They must have connections on the inside," grimly replied Fair. The weight of his proclamation chilled Alex to the bone. Mr. Pier was right. Mr. Goshawk was helping the enemy. Could things get any worse?

Now that the situation had escalated—and it seemed likely they would have to defend themselves—the instructors directed them to the emergency weapon lockers on the far side of the room. Like the spare fire extinguishers mounted to the wall at the end of each wing of the building, there were yellow and black stripped boxes filled with guns and swords. Mr. Mallahoy punched a code into the digital padlock and the door unlocked with a heavy clunk.

"No pushing! And I will personally wallop anyone who takes the safety off their guns while in this room."

The instructors tried to keep the process organized, but soon all the weapons were given out, down to the last knife. The weapon locker was big enough to outfit so large a crowd, so inevitably a third of the students didn't get one. Including Alex.

From the sounds reverberating through the building was getting deeper into the academy that Alex could have thought possible. The enemy could be coming up the stairs for them at this point. The rocket explosions had ceased, but thick smoke was obscuring the windows.

Many of the students began to panic, and Alex found herself being swept away in the tight crowd moving towards the door. Before the instructors could get the door locked, two dozen boys, Alex among them, had already escaped. They rushed towards the stair well; some went down to defend their school against the invaders, bellowing at the top of their lungs, while others went up to find a weapon locker on another level to arm themselves properly. There was no way she was going anywhere near the fighting without a weapon, and she didn't enjoy the idea of going back to hide defenseless in the Safe Room. Alex joined her classmates going up before skidding to a halt on the first landing, ignoring the curses of those whose path she was impeding.

_The basement_, thought Alex. Instead of racing with the others for weapons that may not be there, she decided to head to the shooting gallery where there were many pistols and a large supply of ammunition. They weren't very high caliber, but it was better than nothing.

Turning on heel, she broke from the group and took the stairs down, jumping at each particularly loud explosion and demanding her feet move faster. At every level she held her breath, praying that the enemy hadn't entered this part of the building yet. But after a trip wrought with anxiety and nearly tripping down the flight of stairs in haste, she made it to the appropriate sublevel.

Not slowing her frantic pace, she nearly ran into Mr. Pier, who oddly enough was a mere twenty feet from the spot they had last met, rapping his knuckles against the wall. The man jumped as if spooked and raised the long barrel of his gun at her. His face was set in a snarl and for a second she thought he was going to shoot. Then around the corner came two more students, and at their arrival Pier seemed to return to his senses. He lowered his weapon.

"What are you kids doing down here?" he demanded.

"The Wutains have nearly taken the entrance hall," responded one boy whose name Alex remembered to be Chrissen. The other turned out to be Lial, who had also accepted into the Turk program.

"We're going to get weapons," finished Lial, looking over at Alex. "That's why you're down here too, right?"

"Well, get your weapons and then find cover," ordered Mr. Pier. He turned back to the wall with a frustrated, almost frantic scowl. "I came down here to capture Goshawk, but I was too late."

Alex's mouth dropped open at the confirmation of her fears, and she wasn't the only one who was shocked. "You mean, Mr. Goshawk has something to do with this?" asked Lial. Like Alex and many other students, he liked the old, wacky marksmanship teacher.

"He's a traitor," the instructor disclosed in a growl. "I've been on his trail for weeks now, having believed something like this would happen. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough to uncover his devilish plans, and now he's escaped." He motioned with the barrel of his gun. "Get going. We all have jobs to do."

Without another word she took off down the hall with Lial and Chrissen. Both boys were breathing hard, sweat glinting off their faces. She wondered where they had come from to know that the enemy was winning the battle in the entrance hall.

After two more turns and intersections they arrived at the shooting gallery. Lial went to the key pad and put in the code to open the door. For a moment nothing happened, and the three waited with baited breath praying the building lockdown hadn't barred the room from them. But then the key pad beeped and the door slid open.

"Let's see, let's see," muttered Lial. He ducked under the half-lowered grate into the storage room and lifted open the second that protected the shelves of handguns.

"What do we got, Li?" called Chrissen, who was digging through a pile of worn out holsters. "Damn, why aren't there any cartridge belts?"

The boy answered, "There's a couple of revolvers, but I don't think there's any pre-filled magazines for them. The rest are the basic low-caliber pistols. Wait, here we go."

"Nice." The handguns Lial returned with were the semi-automatics that only Doyens had the authority to check out, but none of them felt inclined to follow the rules just then. She had drooled watching Vincent take out bullseye after bullseye with the compact, light-weight model that could be reloaded much faster than the gun she normally used. Now Lial handed one to her and the feeling of power in her hands was scary and exhilarating.

"I'm more of a swordsman, but beggars can't be choosers," said Chrissen, inspecting his weapon. He raised the gun to eyelevel and stared into the empty space where the magazine would fit. "How many rounds does this take?"

"Eighteen," said Alex absentmindedly, still preoccupied with the grace of the gun's metallic lines.

Lial nodded in conformation and with a "One sec," he ducked back under the grate to raid the ammunition. He came back with an armful of magazines. He put them in a pile of the floor.

"I think I know where the extra cartridge belts are kept," said Alex. There was a bench on the other side of the gallery that people dumped coats or backpacks on. Not many students knew that it was made from a trunk and doubled as a storage space for unused equipment. Vincent had showed it to her during one of their early-morning training sessions together.

Luck was on her side. Throwing off the bench cushion, she opened the trunk and found half a dozen belts. The leather old and weathered but the clips on the sides still looked like they could hold a few standard-sized magazines. She returned to the boys with her findings, who nodded in approval. They put on the holsters and belts, fastening the latter with the spare magazines. The weight of the attire was considerable, but not enough to be too much a burden.

They were armed now, but no one moved. What were they going to do next? They looked at each other in silence, until Lial said, "Well, now what?"

"I guess we go and fight. Our side needs all the help they can get, until the reinforcements arrive."

"So Shinra is sending reinforcements," commented Alex.

Lial nodded. "We heard Guzman talking over the PHS. SOLDIER, from what it sounded like. Maybe even some Turks. We just need to hold them off until they get there."

"How long will that take?"

"I don't know… It's at least an hour to Midgar. Maybe two…"

The Initiates stared at one another a moment longer. Alex didn't know who started moving first, but in the next moment all three were headed to the door at a brisk walk. Chrissen stopped at the door and gazed out through the clear bulletproof glass into the hallway. It looked empty, but who knew if the enemy wasn't right around the corner? They could just wait in the shooting gallery, jam the door and wait out of sight until the fight was over. It would be all too easy. But instead they opened the door and took the first hesitant step out into the unknown, hazardous world beyond.

Alex could barely breathe as they treaded, as silently as possible, down the hallway. It was taking forever to reach the corner and to her imagination the floor seemed to be extending itself the more they walked, at is to make their journey longer and even more psychologically straining. At last they made it, and she felt like collapsing. The gallery was miles behind them—for all practicality, anyway, because if the enemy found them now they wouldn't make it back to the room. Chrissen dropped to his knees and ever so slowly poked his head around the wall, clutching his gun tightly to his chest.

"Coast is clear," he whispered. Alex and Lial breathed heavily in relief, and Alex forced her fingers to loosen their grip on the gun. _Relax_, she told herself.

But that was only the first of the many corners and intersections on the way to the stairwell, which would lead them into even more potentially dangerous territory. Only the vaguest, distant rumble indicated there was a battle raging overhead. Tension was increasing every step they took, especially when they returned to the place where Mr. Pier had been to find it empty. There was a large crack in the wall, as if Pier had taken his anger out on it with the butt of his rifle.

"I can't believe this," spoke Lial in a low voice as to not carry down the hall. His expression was one of hurt and bitterness, which was exactly how Alex felt. "Mr. Goshawk…"

"Well, he's Wutain. What can you expect?" replied his friend with a small shrug. He obviously never had a class with the instructor. That man had them all going with his benevolent, harmless manner.

"I… I thought he was different."

"Me too," said Alex in a soft voice.

They lingered for just a moment longer before continuing onward.

* * *

**A special mention for KHandFF7fanforever, who gave me the push to finish this chapter :) Thanks for the motivation, and thanks to everyone for reading!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Me: Hello everyone and welcome back! Now, let's see… where were we?**

**Alex: "We" were huddled in the basement for a month scared out of our minds that Wutains are going to kill us.**

**Lial: Yeah, can we please get this story rolling? I'm going to have a heart attack if we don't hurry up. **

**Flynn: At least you know what's happening to you. Where the heck am I?**

**Kitz: I wonder what's happening to me during the assault as well. It should be very interesting to find out. **

**Flynn: You don't sound very nervous.**

**Kitz: Should I be?**

**Flynn: Well **_**duh**_**, dude. This is a huge attack! People are going to die! And I don't trust this author not to kill off her main characters. **

**Alex: She wouldn't do that… would she?**

**Flynn: She's already killed off my brother for the sake of character development.**

**Me: *whistles***

* * *

"Can you hear anything?" Lial whispered to Chrissen.

The other boy was kneeling with his ear to the closed door. After a moment he shook his head and pushed himself to his feet. "It's dead quiet out there," he pronounced. "Maybe the fight's over."

"Don't say 'dead'."

He grinned. "Good point."

The three Initiates were in the stairwell, after having successfully traversed the length of the silent and empty basement. They had stopped at the door to the first floor, but something heavy was blocking it on the other side. They had put all their weight behind it, but when the door refused to budge they had no choice but to continue upwards to the second floor. The alarm had shut off five minutes ago and both floors were quiet. But were they truly in the clear? Alex swore she periodically heard gunshots, and there were crashes coming from the floors above that made them all glance at the ceiling with apprehension.

"It sounds like fighting moved to the administrative levels, or the roof."

"Maybe they're here to kill the director," said Lial.

"Maybe he's already dead, and that's why there's no more alarm. They've taken over the school," theorized Chrissen. "Now they're going around and killing anyone that's left."

"Don't say that!" Alex anxiously responded.

"Seriously, dude. Stop being so pessimistic."

"I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being realistic. Either way, I'm not going down without a fight." In a show of bravado he grabbed his gun out of its holster and cocked it. Chrissen looked them both in the eye. "So, who's with me?"

Lial nodded. "It's better than waiting here for someone to find us."

"Let's go then," said Alex, wishing her voice hadn't trembled. He was right though. No matter what the circumstance, she wasn't about to sit down and wait to die.

Unknowing of the probability of surviving the day, the three readied themselves and then slowly pushed the door to the second level open. All was quiet. Chrissen took the lead into the hallway, followed closely by Lial. Alex hadn't taken a single step forward before the doorframe exploded with a chilly blast of air.

"Shit!"

"Watch out!"

Pointed chunks of ice rained down on the three as they scrambled for cover back in the stairwell. She dove sideways as Lial half ran and half skid past her, kicking a cascade of ice down the stairs. Chrissen fired two shots before the door swung shut. The three huddled away from the door panting heavily, their boots crunching on the melting ice.

"They have materia!" exclaimed Alex. She hadn't even considered the possibility of being attacked by magic.

"Why aren't they attacking?" asked Lial. Besides the initial Ice spell there had been no reception of bullets to their appearance, even after Chrissen shot at them.

"Maybe I hit them."

"Maybe. We should—"

'Hello? Are you guys still there?" came a muffled shout from the other side of the door. Alex and the others stiffened and raised their weapons before she recognized the voice.

"Nela? Is that you?"

"Alex?"

"Who's that?" asked Lial suspiciously.

"She's a Turk Doyen. Don't worry, its safe." Alex took a step closer to the door and raised her voice so the people on the other side of the door could hear. She knocked three times and called, "We're coming out. Don't shoot."

"Maybe that's not…" started Lial as Alex pushed the door fully open. They were met in the other side of the doorway by a pair of large Doyens armed with rifles, but luckily they weren't aiming at them. It was obvious they weren't Wutains in disguise. "…a good idea," he finished lamely.

"Quick, get inside," said one of the students as he ushered them in and then stuck his gun out into the stairwell. He peered up and down before swiftly shutting the door. To his companion he said, "Let's barricade the door."

The two Doyens set to work as Alex, Chrissen and Lial walked partially down the hall to the academy library. Near the library doors a makeshift barrier made of tables, chairs and a standing steel cabinet had been erected, waist high and entirely blocking off the hallway. Watching them approach was half a dozen students, who were standing together in the middle of the haphazard pile of furniture. It reminded Alex of playing fort as a child, only she had neither been holding weapons nor looked as tense and grim as they appeared now.

"You're way to trusting. That could have been a trap," Chrissen whispered to Alex before they stopped outside of the barrier. Alex didn't have a chance to respond before they were greeted by Nela.

"Sorry for attacking you," she said, flipping her bangs out of her eyes. Her face was smudged with gunpowder and strands of hair were coming out of her braid. There were specks of blood on her shirt, but it didn't seem like it was her own. With a grim expression she added, "We've had it a bit rough."

That was an understatement. There were bullet holes dotting the walls, and a few windowpanes had been shattered and the glass sprayed across the tiled floor. They were led inside the fort, where more evidence of the shootout was found. A boy was sitting against the wall, looking pale as he pressed a bloodied cloth into his upper arm. The other side of the fort had taken considerable damage, and some bullets had even penetrated the wood and metal. There was a large red streak down the hallway that led into the library's other set of doors, as well as bloody footprints were someone had stepped in it.

"Is everyone okay?" asked Alex in alarm as she took in the destruction.

"A handful of Wutains found us ten minutes ago. Luckily we weren't taken by surprise. We managed to get two of them and the other two ran away. Cern was shot in the arm, but everyone else is okay."

"Did I hit anyone?" questioned Chrissen. Alex didn't know what answer he wanted to hear.

"No. Good thing you're aim is so bad," said a boy smugly. He hoisted a large gun to his shoulder, casually showing off the materia stuck in the notch at the barrel's base. So he had been the one who had used magic of them, thought Alex. But how did he have materia? Had they broken into the materia storage vault?

"I could say the same to you. How could miss all three of us with that Ice spell?" retorted Chrissen in a defensive tone.

"Holy Ifrit, stop fighting," ordered another boy. "This is no time to be distracted, or make noise." He gave a meaningful glance at the ceiling when he said this.

"Where did you get the materia? A weapon locker?" asked Chrissen in a deliberately more casual tone. He had been eying the Ice materia ever since its wielder first spoke.

Another Doyen, who was also the only one with a large two-handed sword, answered him. "We were in class when the attack started. There was a lot of confusion, and people started running out of the gym. Dr. Spinel wasn't able to stop everyone from leaving or confiscate the materia we were practicing with, so we kept them. And a good thing too." The Initiates followed the direction of his gaze as it shifted to the library door.

"You mean you put them…?" spoke Lial in astonishment, his eyes widening as if he could see through the walls into the room beyond. Suddenly the bloody trail made more sense.

"Well, we didn't want to keep them out in the hallway."

Alex shivered. There was no way she was placing a toe into the library if there were two dead bodies in there. But she figured she should just be relieved that none of her friends or fellow students was counted among the dead. At least for now.

"Do you have any updates on the battle?" someone asked, looking at Lial for an answer.

He shook his head. "It was clear down in the basement where we came from. The door to the atrium on the main floor was blocked, but it sounded like the enemy moved upstairs."

There was a series of cursing at the statement. "That's what we were afraid of when the alarm system shut off. If they're after Director Gradern, then we're in big trouble. Hopefully someone managed to contact Shinra headquarters before that happened. Without help we won't last for long."

"There's more," spoke Alex. She hesitated before saying, "The Wutains got in because they had inside help. It was Goshawk. He betrayed Shinra and let them in."

Nela and the other Doyens, especially those in the Turk program, looked stricken by the news, but she nodded sadly. "That's what we've been theorizing. There's no one else in this building with connections to Wutai. He must have become an instructor here just for this attack. It was a plant. I just can't believe the Shinra executives fell for it." She made a frustrated sound and added, "We're so stupid!"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Goshawk passed us when we were at the weapon locker, when the attack first started," explained a boy. "He was telling everyone to be calm, that it would be alright as long as we stuck together. We even shared our supplies with him." From the floor the injured boy called Goshawk something very offensive, and he nodded in agreement before continuing, "Then when the breach alarm sounded he took off down the hallway, just like that. We had no idea where he was going. If only we knew then, we could have stopped him."

The boy with the sword was staring through a broken window at the compound below. There was a perfect view of the mangled front gates, which were still smoking. But there was no sign of any Shinra backup coming up the mountain road. He would occasionally look high to his left and shake his head. "The fire is getting worse. It's going to take the whole school if no one takes care of it."

"There's a fire?"

"From the missiles. Two floors on the western wing are already heavily damaged. Hopefully everyone got out of there okay."

Alex and the others crowded the window and craned their heads to view the smoke and flames that were licking the side of the building. The building was mostly steel, but there was enough wood and other flammable material to feed the fire's hunger and allow it to grow out of control, which it was doing. Alex's heart hit the bottom of her stomach and she anxiously counted the rows of windows from the ground up, then once more. The Initiate's rooms were on the level that was now one big barbeque. One of those flaming windows was probably hers.

Her leg muscles tensed in preparation to move, and she took a few jerking steps before forcing herself to a halt. An overpowering sense of despair gripped her. It would be suicide to go up there now. It was probably too late anyway; all of her possessions were already destroyed. Her throat tightened and tears blurred her vision. She was wearing the key her father had given her, but her father's manuscript of _Loveless_ was still in her room, stashed carefully in its hiding place where she thought it would be safe.

_Just please let Kitz and Flynn be okay_, she prayed, clutching her shirt and the key underneath it. Her eyes trailed back to the library door. _Please let them be okay_. _Shiva, I don't what I'd do if they are…_

"We're almost out of ammunition," said Nela to the group at large. "And we need to get Cern some help before he loses any more blood."

"We can't leave while there are still Wutains running around. I say we stay here where we can hold a defensive position."

"And if they come back, we can loot their supplies," said a second Doyen.

"But when we run out of ammo we'll be sitting ducks," argued another. "We can't 'hold our position' with no weapons."

Pretty soon everyone was arguing about whether or not they should go get supplies. It would be wise to stay as a group, but their future looked bleak if they stayed in their fort, which wouldn't hold up to enemy fire for long. But the wounded Cern didn't look able to move from the spot, and he certainly wouldn't be able to defend himself if they ran into Wutains.

"Fine. I'll go and try to find help," said the sword carrying Doyen. "If I run into any instructors, I'll tell them where you are and that we need a heal materia."

"And what if everyone else is dead?"

"Then I'll come back anyway, hopefully with some ammo. We can worry about escaping then, if it comes to that."

"But you can't go by yourself," argued Nela. "I'm coming with you."

He shook his head. "You and Rex are the only ones with materia. You'll need them when you're out of bullets. One won't be enough to defend this place."

"Then I'll go," offered Alex. Her gun's magazine was full, and she wasn't about to give up her weapon like a coward for someone else to use.

"Me too," said Lial a second later.

"Well, I'll stay here then. Someone with ammunition should stay behind," said Chrissen. Despite his tough attitude earlier, he didn't seem too disappointed at being left behind. Or maybe the crack on his aim had wounded his pride.

Everyone agreed on the plan, and Lial and Alex shared their extra ammunition amongst the Doyens staying behind before the three volunteers exited the fort and took off down the hall. "Watch your backs!" called Nela as they disappeared from sight.

xxxxx

Their journey didn't lead them into the crosshairs of blood-thirsty Wutains. Four flights up, however, they ran into a group of wounded students and instructors. They were nearly attacked until Lial waved his weapon around the corner like a white flag and called their submission. After their identities were assessed, they were allowed to enter the area at gunpoint by the jittery students set on guard.

The group assembled in the hallway perpetuated an atmosphere even more suffocating than on the second floor. Fear seemed tangible, as if it was a layer in the air heavier than humidity. Some students were groaning in pain, and Alex tried to avoid seeing the severity of their wounds. Nevertheless, images were burned into her retinas: boys bleeding against the walls, deep cuts and bullet wounds. One boy had even lost a hand, and a friend was squirting water into his face to keep him from slipping into unconsciousness. Alex scanned the faces but did not find Kitz or Flynn. Rhodes was there, however, and she forgot how much she despised Stark's gang buddy as she watched an instructor wrap a bandage around and around his head, obscuring most of his face. Every new layer was quickly becoming soaked by blood.

"This is horrible," whispered Alex, feeling faint. She was no way near prepared for anything like this.

Suddenly Mr. Tucker appeared in front of Alex and Lial. He was using a rifle like a crutch, and his knee was wrapped in strips cut from his jacket. "Where have you two come from?" he asked, his voice strained as he fought through the pain.

Alex and Lial looked over at the Doyen they had arrived with. He was talking with another instructor, waving his arms as he explained his and his classmates' story. "We were near the library, sir. There's a group there that—"

"Never mind," Tucker interrupted her. "You are both in the Turk program, right? Specializing in marksmanship?"

"Well, yeah. But there are Doyens—"

The man grabbed hold of Alex's shirt and pulled her closer. "Listen to me, there's no time to lose. Shinra is sending reinforcements, and they'll be here soon. But there are way more of the enemy outside than we thought. The Wutains have snipers around the academy, and they will massacre anyone who enters the compound. You two need to get on the roof and take out the snipers."

"Why us?" questioned Lial with wide eyes. Alex was so thunderstruck she couldn't even speak.

"The Wutains have taken the top level, and many administrators are dead, including the director. Since then, the Wutains haven't moved. It's almost like they're waiting for something." Tucker shook his head grimly, and then adjusted his arm to sit better on his rifle. "We're rallying to try to retake the administrative levels, and we'll need as many able-bodied people as possible. At the moment, you two are our best bets in securing the outside zone. We don't have time to find anyone else."

Lial gave Alex an incomprehensible look—a whirlwind of emotions—before turning back to the instructor. "We don't have a choice, do we."

"What about him?" said Alex, nodding toward their Doyen companion. She didn't want to abandon their first mission just to leave on another, even more dangerous mission.

"He won't be much help with his sword. He'll be better off helping with the fight inside."

Alex took a deep breath to settle herself, though it didn't work. "Fine, let's go then."

"Go quickly; the reinforcements will be here any moment. Take the Fodder level hallway and go up the stairwell on the other side of the building. That will take you away from the main fight. Hopefully you can sneak up undetected. Hurry!" called Tucker as Alex and Lial rushed down the hall, leaving relative safety once more and plummeting into the unknown, where they could be a mere heartbeat away from being killed.

_I can't believe this is happening_, thought Alex as they made their way up the stairs as fast as they could. Director Gradern was dead. The Academy was literally falling apart around them. They paused momentarily at each level, hoping Tucker had been right about the enemy staying put in the administration level. She wondered if Lial found it ironic that they were responsible to make sure the Shinra troops entered the compound safely. It was like being backup_ for_ the backup.

Two levels higher the sound of gunshots could be heard above them. Had another Shinra group decide to retaliate, or was it Tucker's group? Here they ended their climb, running through the doors and onto the Fodder living quarters. The place was a mess. Doors were left ajar and all manner of items littered the floor in the students' haste to leave. It seemed like they initially wanted to save their possessions but swiftly discarded them to lighten their loads. The breeze from open windows let in the acrid smell of the smoke, an unfriendly reminder that the threat of the fire was still very much real.

"It's getting kinda hot up here," commented Lial as they jogged down the hall, trying not to twist their ankles on the debris.

"Yeah… That's not a good thing." She glanced at the ceiling more often than the floor, watching out in case the floors above collapsed. No matter how strong the foundations of the building were claimed to be, she wondered how long they could withstand the fire that was raging two floors above them.

"Shh! Listen!" said Alex, throwing an arm in front of Lial. The two came to an abrupt stop, and she backpedalled to look down the hall they just passed.

"That way just leads to a dead end. The stairwell we want is this way," said Lial, pointing ahead of them.

"There's a fight going on down there. Can't you hear it?"

Lial reluctantly moved to where Alex was standing. "No I don't hear… wait." He tilted his head and slowly nodded. "Yeah, I hear swords, or some kind of metal. But shouldn't we keep going? We need to take out those snipers. Mr. Tucker told us to hurry."

Alex knew Lial was right, but she had the strangest feeling like whoever was fighting down that hallway needed help. "You can go on," said Alex before heading down the hall. Lial sighed and raced to follow her.

More empty rooms and clutters of abandoned paraphernalia flew by before Alex and Lial turned the corner to find two solitary warriors locked in a fierce duel. One was an unusually-tall mustached Wutain, wielding two large circular weapons with jagged blades extending from their centers. From their appearance Alex knew they were shuriken, though no one at the academy used that particular weapon. His opponent was Flynn, who looked tired but amazingly holding his own with an old sword in his white-knuckled grip. The metal clashes rang through the hallway as they lunged and parried, each searching for an opening to finish the battle. Flynn appeared to be doing more defending than attacking, and each of his opponent's strikes came close to hitting him.

"We have to help him!" she exclaimed.

"How? If we shoot, we might hit the wrong person!"

As they stood there in a panic trying to figure out what they could possibly do, Flynn spotted them. His eyes widened in surprise. That momentary distraction was enough for the Wutain to dart in and slice Flynn across the shoulder. Flynn yelled in pain and staggered backwards, trying to distance himself from his opponent. The Wutain raised a shuriken, ready to deal the finishing blow.

"No!" shouted Alex. Her pistol seemed to magically appear in her hand as she pulled the trigger. The Wutain hollered in pain as her shot hit him in the hand, and his shuriken spun to the floor. A split second later the man himself fell, dead before he hit the floor with a bullet in his brain.

Knees shaking, Alex lowered her arms and stared at Lial. Both the boy's eyes and gun were still trained on the Wutain, and it he stood there frozen. "Nice shot," she told him weakly.

"Y-yeah…"

Alex made her way over to Flynn, who was catching his breath against the wall.

"You came just in the nick of time," he said between large shaking breaths.

"How bad are you hurt?" she asked worriedly. There was an awful lot of blood on this shirt. It looked to similar to all those boys who in that panic-inducing, makeshift infirmary a few stories down.

"He just grazed me. It's not deep." Flynn stared long and hard at the Wutain before wiping the back of his hand across his sweaty brow. "We ran into a group of Wutains heading upstairs. We heard them coming, actually, so we ambushed them. Killed one before the others got their act together. It was stupid to attack… we thought we could handle them, but they were too strong…"

Flynn swiped his arm over his face again, but this time it was to wipe away tears. His lanky frame shook. He looked completely drained. Alex made a gesture for him to stop, for his sake, but he sniffed and continued with a hoarse voice. "By the end most of them were killed. It was only when the fight ended that I realized I was the only one still on my feet. The others… they were all in SOLDIER, but now they're… they're… One Wutain ran away, and I chased him. I wanted him to suffer for what he did. I followed him up here, but when we reached the dead end he attacked me."

"It's okay, Flynn. It'll be okay," whispered Alex, though her words felt empty, meaningless. Everything felt so meaningless. Why was this happening?

Alex held out a hand and after a moment Flynn took it, allowing Alex to pull him off the wall. They walked back to Lial, who still hadn't moved. "Thanks, dude. I owe you one," Flynn told him seriously. Alex put a hand on Lial's shoulder and the boy gave a start, as if waking up from a bad dream.

"Oh. L-let's get out of here," he said, clearing his throat. It seemed an impossible task to tear his eyes away from the dead man, the man he killed, but he did it. The three headed back to the intersection and took up their original route.

"I'm sorry," said Flynn, looking sideways at Alex. "About the last few days. You know… being an immature, stubborn jerk."

Alex made a fist and punched him lightly on the shoulder, then apologized when he cringed. She wished they had thought to bring medical supplies. There had just been no time. She hated not being able to think things through, logically and rationally determining the best course of action. It was too risky not to. Flynn had suffered through the consequences of impulse decisions firsthand.

"That can wait until this is over. Let's get out of here alive before we worry about our fight," she told him.

A faint grin appeared on Flynn's face. "Right."

They kept a slower but steady pace, all of them straining to hear the warning sounds of nearby enemies. Once they made it to the other side of the building, they were even more careful ascending the final floors to the roof. Alex had never been so happy to see the roof top access door, and she walked eagerly towards it. They were so close!

Flynn, however, stopped at the top of the stairs. To Alex's inquiry, he stated, "You two go on. I'll stay here and make sure no one else come up."

"That's suicide!" she exclaimed.

"Alex is right. You won't be able to stop them with a sword, not if they have guns," said Lial. He took a step toward Flynn and gave him a solemn nod. "I'll stay with you, then."

"What?"

"Alex, you're the best shooter in our grade. If you can't do it, then no one can."

"But, I'm not…"

"He's right," added Flynn. "Go get 'em. Make sure they learn they can't do this to Shinra and get away with it."

Both boys watched her steadily, and Alex suddenly realized that she wasn't some weak girl to them. She was an equal, a fellow academy student trained in the art of war. But it seemed they were far more confident in Alex's abilities than she was. Reluctantly, she turned and placed a hand on the door latch. This was it. Whatever happened now, there would be no do-overs. This wasn't an exam, one with the worst scenario being a failing grade. If she screwed up, it would be all over.

Bracing herself for whatever lay beyond, Alex opened the door and stepped onto the roof.

* * *

**A/N: ****I hope this chapter makes up for the wait.** Sorry for the cliff-hanger, but it was getting a bit too long. Don't worry, another action-packed update will be coming your way soon. Please R&R!


	29. Chapter 28

**Me: Hey everyone! Surprise! Here's a looong update for you! And guess who shows up in this chapter?**

**Kitz: My chocobo friends from the swamp?**

**Flynn: The Cliffhanger Police?**

**Alex: My father?**

**Kitz: **_**My**_** father?**

**Flynn: You have a father?**

**Kitz: Don't I...?**

**Flynn: Since when? Hey… do **_**I**_** have a father? **

**Me: Biologically, yes, everyone has a father.**

**Alex: Is it Drake and Vincent?**

**Lial: Firefighters?**

**Stark: My lawyer to get me the heck out of this story?**

**Kitz: Why don't I get a family? Or a lawyer?**

**Alex: Why would you need a lawyer?**

**Kitz: I don't really know. I suppose it would be a good thing to have for unexpected situations. Can I have a chocobo? Or at least a book on the flight mechanics of chocobos?**

**Me: Umm, yeah… One of those answers is right xD**

* * *

The sun was setting in a blood red sky over Shinra Academy, the perfect backdrop for such a frightful occurrence. Shadows encroached on the compound as the light decreased, obscuring the macabre sight below. Bodies of friend and foe alike lay where they fell in grotesque arrangements.

"Wow…" breathed Alex, staring down at the destruction left in the wake of the earlier battle. Her mind couldn't register the horror she was witnessing, and she reeled backwards until the wall cut off the sight. The eastern mountains were veiled by hot smoke that billowed from the dorm levels, and when the wind blew the roof was completely obscured. At least the director's office was on the opposite side of the building, and there was only a single door from the inside to the roof, which was the one she came from. She would be fine from close-range attacks, so long as Flynn and Lial held their ground at the entrance.

Movement at the far end of the compound caught her eye, and she peered down into the darkening yard to see there was a line of people sneaking in the shadows, their back pressed closed to the walls. They were heading towards the garage. This was serious. If they managed to get in, they could destroy the Academy occupants' only means of escape. Worse yet, many of the vehicles were armed with enough firepower that could decimate the building in minutes.

"I have to stop them," Alex said aloud. Her eyes flicked towards the nearest concrete tower, the ones Vincent had once told her were hidden gun turrets. Elevation, protection from return fire, a perfect viewpoint—they were the perfect place for snipers. In a split second she made her decision. She sprinted towards the tower, coughing when the dense, burning smoke blew in her direction. Eyes stinging and throat and lungs aching from the smoke, she pulled desperately on the latch to the door. It moved an inch before being restrained by a heavy iron lock that hung there.

"Damn it!" cursed Alex, jiggling the lock furiously, but it refused to budge. Anger and fear and adrenaline raced through her veins. Her school, her friends, everyone's lives were in danger. She wasn't going to give up because of a stupid lock. Yanking her handgun out of its holster, she shot the lock point blank. It burst into pieces, scattering across the cement. Alex tossed away the remaining bit of metal chain and yanked the door open.

Inside the tower was cramped and hot and filled with stale dusty air, hardly better to breathe than the smoke-filled night outside. Nevertheless, Alex closed the door and locked it for reassurance. Most of the space was filled by a swiveling, mounted machine gun. Its long barrel could be extended out the long low opening around the wall and turned roughly two hundred and fifty degrees to target anything in the compound and surrounding mountainside. Alex was seriously tempted to take a seat at the machine gun and start raining bullets down on the enemy. But she had been trained not to shoot wildly in hopes that one bullet will hit your target. Precision and aim are much better tools.

_How ironic_, she thought, _that Mr. Goshawk would be helping me now._

So she ignored the hefty machine gun and instead chose a rifle from the row on the wall. Attaching a scope and grabbing a box of ammunition, she moved over to the window and raised the shields. The wind blew smoke into the tower, and she held her breath until it shifted. Then she carefully stuck her barrel out through the opening and pointed in the direction of the garage.

She was in luck. The Wutains hadn't broken in yet; apparently they were having a hard time overriding the computerized locking mechanism. There were eight men total, and all were armed to the teeth. Through the scope she could see them arguing. One hoisted his long kunai to spear the computer panel on which another was furious pressing buttons, trying his luck to discover the correct code. Alex took a series of long, deep breaths, allowing her mind to fall into a calm and steady state. Twice a stray thought of what she was about to do interrupted her meditation, and she had to rein in her mind and start over.

_Relax_, she told herself_. This is just like practice in the gallery. No big deal._ Trying to focus on the motions without daring to think of their consequences, she trained her weapon until the head of one Wutain was in her crosshairs. Then she pulled the trigger.

Without a moment's pause, she moved to the next man. The crosshairs transitioned smoothly from one target to the next. Again, she fired, and again the man collapsed to the gravel. By now the remaining Wutains were in a panic. Two immediately started running for cover, but before they had made it far she took them out with three bullets between them. Back at the garage, one of the Wutains had shot the computer panel in hopes of short-circuiting the system. The panel exploded, but blessedly the door remained locked.

They had spotted her. A Wutain pointed up to the tower and she cursed, wishing she had thought of attaching a silencer before firing. The enemy began firing up at her, and she ducked as bullets ricocheted off the concrete around her. A few bullets even flew through the window, hitting the machine gun and knocking spare rifles off the wall. Alex bit her lip, counted to three and stood again, locating a target as quick as she could and firing. Then she'd duck back down to avoid more bullets. She wasn't as good with this method of hide-and-seek and rapid aiming, but more bullets hit targets than not.

After another direct hit she dug her hand into the ammunition box to reload. The action seemed to take an ungodly amount of time and her fingers shook as she slammed the ammo into place. Then she was back at the window, peering down into the dark compound. She couldn't find anyone left to shoot.

"Did I get them all?" Peering through her scope, she counted the dark masses on the ground. There were a total of eight. How many had there been initially? She believed eight, but she wasn't confident with her recall.

Now that the immediate threat had been taken care of, Alex decided to check the rest of the perimeter. There was a great chance of Wutains occupying the mountains around the academy, and they would be on high alert if they heard the gunfire. She grabbed a fallen rifle and loaded it. Then she slung it across her back and with original rifle in hand unlocked the door and slipped quietly onto the roof.

Should she go to the other tower, or just use the wall as cover? She deliberated as she crept along to the other side of the building. Nightfall had descended totally, making it impossible to see farther than the outer fortifications. At least the large mako lights hadn't been turned on. They would have blinded her while illuminating her position for anyone to see. Meanwhile the fire had grown. It was now taking up half of the eastern wing, and she could now see its flames as it licking up the sides of the building to the roof. If Mr. Tucker's group hadn't managed to rid the top level of Wutains, the fire certainly would, and soon.

Alex selected a spot as far as possible from the ascending flames and knelt, resting her rifle atop the wall. She switched the scope to night vision and began scanning for signs of the enemy. There were none immediately in sight, so she assumed they must be hiding somewhere behind the wall. And she couldn't assume that there weren't Wutains behind the medical building, the green houses or the garage. She pulled back and sat on her heels, staring into the night sky with a frown. What was she supposed to do now? It would be crazy to go after them all herself, especially when she had no idea where they were.

_Maybe I should go back for help,_ she thought. If the inner compound _was_ free of adversaries, then maybe she could convince the academy members to leave the building and hunt them down beyond the outer walls. While she was scheming, a small light appeared over the mountains. What was it? Confused and more than a bit alarmed she watched it grow brighter as it approached. It was the distinctive thwop-thwoping sound two seconds later that dispelled the mystery. A helicopter! The reinforcements were here!

Relinquishing her rifles, Alex ran to the middle of the roof and waved her hands above her head, trying to signal the helicopter that everything was fine and it could land. The helicopter slowed down, dispersing the smoke in its whirlwind of downdrafts, but it didn't descend. Someone in the cockpit was waving frantically at her, and Alex realized that she was in the way of it landing. Feeling sheepish, she jogged towards the tower to make room, but as soon as her feet started moving the helicopter's gun began to pepper the roof with bullets. Screaming in alarm, Alex hit the deck and rolled to the side as bullets streaked by her. What the hell were they doing? Did they think she was the enemy?

The attack stopped, but she remained still against the concrete with her hands over her head as the helicopter came for a landing. They were nuts for even attempting to land on a burning building, but miraculously the roof held. People started jumping out of helicopter, even when it was still a foot off the roof, and all of them were wearing navy blue suits.

Turks! Somehow, she thought she'd feel more relieved at seeing them. Feeling a mixture of thankfulness and fury, she jumped to her feet and backed up, protecting her eyes from the blowing smoke. As she did this, her right foot stepped down on something bulky and squishy.

She turned and then inhaled sharply and quickly jumped backwards. She had stepped on the arm of a man, or the bloody, mangled remains of a man. His body was riddled with bullets. The knife still clenched in his hands detailed all too clearly what nearly had happened to her.

_He must have climbed up the face of the building, _she thought. She felt so incredibly stupid for not paying attention. _Getting killed would have served me right_. It would have served her right, but she was still immensely happy she wasn't the one bleeding out on the roof. Shiva, it was a miracle that helicopter arrived when it did.

"That was a close call," said a man, walking over as the helicopter finished unloading its passengers and took to the sky. He had a short mane of blond dreadlocks and a large barbell sticking through the middle of his ear. His other ear was missing a huge chunk from the top, as if it has been sliced off. Whoever this guy was, he didn't look like one to be trifled with. The Turk spared the tiniest glance at the prone bloody figure on the ground before dismissing it. "What are you doing out here?" he demanded of her.

"I was sniping enemy soldiers who were coming into the compound," she replied, a tad indignant at his accusatory tone.

"Is that so?"

She raised her rifle and used it to point in the direction of the eight dead Wutains. "Yes. You can see for yourself."

The man did not glance to where she indicated. Instead, he chose to inspect her face. He had the same penetrating, no-nonsense expression that was always on Mr. Banford's face. The resemblance was uncanny, not to mention very disconcerting. Alex lowered her eyes and silently wondered if all senior Turk's learned that look.

After a moment the man spoke, "What's the status of the academy? We lost contact with Gradern over an hour ago."

"Director Gradern is dead. The Wutains took over the administration level, on the top floor," Alex told him. "There's a group trying to take it back."

"How many of the enemy is there?"

"I'm not sure," responded Alex. The Turk raised his eyebrow and gave her that look again, and she felt her knees go weak. "There were roughly a dozen from the initial attack, and I just killed eight more. Mr. Tucker, an instructor here, said that there were a lot more still around the area. That's all I know, sir."

The senior Turk—he _had_ to be the highest ranked, judging from his mannerisms—turned to regard the other four Turks, who had silently gathered around her. All wore matching expensive suits and emotionless expressions. It made for quite an intimidating image. At the sight of one of them, Alex's heart performed a strange leap. It was Vincent!

"Verdot, contact the general and tell him to send half his SOLDIERs to scout the area. We will stick to the plan, as instructed," said the man. A youngish Turk pulled out a PHS and began relaying the order.

Across the rooftop, the door opened and Lial poked his head out. His eyes widened at what he found and he called behind him for Flynn, who appeared a second later. The Turks caught sight of the pair and raised their weapons.

"Wait! They're students!" shouted Alex, jumping in their line of fire. That was one of a series of increasingly stupid moves that night, an indication that her exhaustion was definitely beginning to cloud her judgment. Luckily the Turks did not attack, and Lial and Flynn hesitantly made their way over.

Lial must have helped Flynn cover his wound. He was now shirtless, his blood-soaked jacket having been discarded and shirt used for bandage that was now wrapped around his torso. Flynn nodded awkwardly to the Turks and looked between them and Alex when he said, "We haven't seen any Wutains, but there's smoke coming up the stairs."

"The SOLDIER squad will be arriving in five minutes," interrupted the Turk with the phone.

Turks and students alike were looking towards the dreadlocked man for instructions on what to do next. This was a relief to Alex, who was tired with making the decisions and having people count on her. Finally she could step aside and let the professionals handle things.

"There's no time to wait. We go now."

"What about the kids?" said another Turk, a shorter man with hands in his pockets and a long slender katana strapped to his back.

"They come with us," his senior replied. He turned towards Alex and her friends and in a voice that bore no room for argument stated, "If we find a group from the academy, you will leave us and join them immediately. If there is a fight, stay out of our way. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Yes, sir."

"Yes, sir." So much for being a hero, or even a help. These men didn't care about what she had accomplished; to them, she and the others needed to be babysat. And these were the people she hoped to join in a year. She felt humiliated.

To his team, the man added, "Our priority is neutralizing the Wutain threat before they get to it. No slip ups. Four, I want you stationed here. Make sure no one else gets the bright idea to climb the building. We _will _succeed, and I'd better be back in Midgar before sunrise."

Wow, this guy was intense. Flynn caught Alex's eye and mouthed "it?" to her. She shook her head, also ignorant of what they were talking about. The Turks obviously knew more about the situation the Initiates, and they didn't feel it was necessary to enlighten them either.

"Let's do this quickly."

One Turk separated himself from the group, casually resting a sniper rifle on his shoulder as he went to patrol the roof. Led by the older man, the other Turks made their way towards the door and the students quickly followed. For Alex, going back inside the hell that had become her school was the last thing she wanted to do. But there was nothing she could do about it, except imagine this whole thing being one long nightmare she'd wake up from soon. If only.

"How're you holding up?" Alex asked Flynn worriedly.

"I've been better," was all he said. Flynn looked terrible. His bandage seemed to be holding up, but his torso and face were smeared with blood. His shoulder must really have been hurting him, since he switched his sword to his non-dominant left hand. His face was pale and he seemed to sway when he walked. A good breeze seemed strong enough to knock him over. Alex had never seen her tall muscular friend so frail, and she prayed fervently that they didn't run into any more enemy soldiers.

Ahead Vincent was propping the door open with his foot. "Just stick with us and you'll be safe," he told them. But his words did not have the reassuring effect that they should have. Alex was jolted by the change in Vincent that suddenly became all too apparent. He had always been a withdrawn person, but what little kindliness had faded from his appearance. Now his face looked hard and emotionless. He did now smile or even seem to recognize his younger friends.

"Well, look who's big and bad now," said Flynn. It came out a tad harsh. Was it Flynn's pain talking, or was he just as surprised as Alex?

Smoke was filtering through the slits of first doors they came to. It was an ominous sign. The Turks passed it without stopping and continued travelling downward. The stairs seemed to be giving Flynn trouble. Alex, who was behind him, heard every grunt and curse he muttered as his movement jarred his shoulder. The grunts of pain he couldn't help, and the cursing was no doubt due to his aggravation for being injured. Always the competitive one, Flynn hated to show weakness, and now he was at a big physical disadvantage.

It was four flights down when Alex grasped that the Turks weren't making their way to the administrative level, where the body of enemy resistance supposedly resided. Or if they were, they were going by an extremely roundabout and time-consuming way. She turned behind her and saw Lial looking confused as well. Behind him, Vincent was bringing up the rear. She tried catching his gaze, but his attention was focused on their surroundings. She didn't want to think he was ignoring her.

As they neared the next level, two things happened at once. The building gave a loud shuddering groan, and a group of Wutains revealed themselves from a bend in the stairwell. They and the Turks attacked simultaneously, and it became a frenzy of gunshots and yells. The senior Turk jumped half the flight of stairs to kick one Wutain in the chest, and the Turk with the katana was right behind him to slice the man's head off. Alex ducked as a throwing star sailed over her head, and then another flew through the railing and hit the step at her feet, cutting through her pants as it rebounded. She raised her gun but couldn't make sense of the madness taking place in the small awkwardly-shaped space to risk shooting.

"Inside!" yelled one of the Turks. Lial pushed her from behind and through the nearby doors. There was no sign of flames in the hallway, but a wall of heat hit Alex immediately. She looked around figure out what floor they were on and saw that there were huge vertical cracks in the wall. The mako lights flickered. Further down a pipe had burst and was spraying water in an arch across the floor, where a huge puddle had already formed. The building groaned again, and the hairs rose on the back of Alex's neck. This wasn't good.

The fight in the stairwell had ended, and all the Turks entered looking neither seriously wounded nor perturbed by the assault. It was easy to see why these men were so legendary. "The stairs are blocked," said the head Turk. "We'll have to go this way."

That was when the building gave the loudest groan of all, and abruptly the ceiling gave out. The group dove for safety as tons upon tons of metal, concrete, and flaming material from the upper floors cascaded down all around them. The remainder of a light fixture hit Alex hard on the thigh and she yelled in pain, but with her quick reflexes she had managed to avoid the majority of the collapse. When the dust cleared, Alex found only Vincent beside her staring at what used to be the hallway.

"Are you okay?" she asked, pushing the broken fixture off herself to stand. She could only imagine the bruise she'd get, but thankfully nothing felt broken.

Vincent was also getting to his feet. He delicately rubbed the back of his head. "Fine. You?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"We can't get through that," Vincent said, gazing at the colossal wall of burning rubble. Already the walls were catching on fire, quickly spreading the destruction, and the pair hurriedly stepped back. Alex's face burned from the intensity of the heat, and she raised a hand to shield herself. Chunks continued to detach from the crumbling ceiling. They needed to get out of there now or risk being buried alive.

They both called to the other side, but there was no reply over the roaring of the fire. They had no idea whether anyone else had survived. "It's no use. We'll have to continue on." Already Vincent had turned from the rubble and the fate of his companions and began walking briskly in the other direction. Praying that Flynn and Lial were alright, she went to follow him.

"Where are we going, exactly?" she asked as she fell tentatively into step besides him. The administrative level was not likely at this point.

"Laboratory X. There's a hidden elevator on Sublevel One."

Alex thought she heard wrong. "Laboratory what?"

Vincent spared a brief glance at her before speaking. "It's supposed to be a top-secret facility used by Shinra to create advanced weaponry. That's partially why the academy was created in the first place; build a school on top of the laboratory, have trained soldiers stationed here alongside scientists, "teaching students" so no one suspects their true motives."

"How can they hide a laboratory like that? Wouldn't students find it?" The concept sounded farfetched, ridiculous even.

Not answering her directly, Vincent instead inquired, "How many sublevels are there in the main building?"

"Two," replied Alex automatically. That was an easy question. The first floor housed staff offices, a small one-person virtual training room for Doyens and the shooting gallery, while the second floor was made up of the student labs and the science library, along with the boiler and maintenance rooms.

"Actually, there are three. There's a separate elevator that leads to the third and lowermost level, way below the school. It's so deep no type of sonar or x-ray radars can locate it."

"And that's where the Laboratory X is?" asked Alex. Her head was swimming. It sounded like some wild conspiracy theory. This couldn't be true, could it? Apparently the Wutains thought so, if they were willing to break into the academy to find it. "What's in there that the Wutains want so badly?"

At first she didn't expect Vincent to know, let alone tell her. "Shinra is keeping a prototype of new technology that will revolutionize warfare. It is kept at the academy because many Shinra scientists don't even know of its existence. The project is highly classified. That's why we know there's a spy, if this information was leaked to the Wutains."

Alex studied Vincent's face, trying to make sense of him. He was set in serious "Turk mode," but if so why would he bother speaking to her now. He certainly hadn't on the roof. Were they still friends or not? That was one puzzle she really wanted to figure out. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Since you're involved in this mess, I think you're entitled to know the details. Besides, you'll be a Turk soon enough."

"You mean, if I survive this."

"You will," he said with accentuated force.

"What makes you think that?"

"You've made it this far. Besides… I'm not going to lose any more friends." There was a deep ache in his expression that showed only for a moment before he stripped it off his face. That sorrow was too fresh, too deep for Alex to pry. And now was not the time. They needed to be focused. But still his words buoyed her faith and she felt much better.

"I'm still here," she said gently. "Come on, let's get going."

They made it to the upper level of the basement and Alex let Vincent take the lead as they sneaked carefully past the silent, untouched offices. How many hours had passed since she had been there with Lial and Chrissen? Her sense of time was completely out of whack, but she assumed less time had passed than she thought.

Halfway down the hall the duo discovered something that stopped them in their tracks. A huge hole had been blown out of the wall, and chunks of cement and drywall littered the floor. It led to a huge tunnel.

"How the heck did this get here?"

"The Wutains must have been digging for weeks, months even." Vincent neared the hole with his gun at the ready and squinted, trying to see down the pitch black tunnel. Past the buildings foundations there was nothing but lining the wall but dirt and rock. The path seemed to stretch on forever.

The sign on the nearest door attracted Alex's eye and the significance of this particular location struck her. They were right outside Mr. Goshawk's office. "Mr. Pier figured out what they were up to! He was tapping on the wall when I came down here!"

"He didn't stand a chance if he was facing the firepower needed to blast this wall apart."

"I don't see any sign of him," said Alex, kicking bits of wall material with her boot. There was no blood, no shells of ammunition to indicate a struggle. Maybe he had run when the Wutains broke in.

"Whatever happened here, it's clear that the Wutains are close by. We'll be in trouble if they managed to break into the laboratory. Stay on guard."

Alex knew they were getting close to their destination when Vincent started slowing down. His footsteps didn't make a sound and she tried her best to emulate him. As quiet as shadows, they approached an office where the door had been left suspiciously ajar. Vincent pressed a finger to his lips and then gestured to the plaque on the door. Inscribed was the name "_Prof. Gast Faremis; Board Sci. Research Dept_."

That was strange. As the sign declared, Professor Gast was the head of Shinra's Scientific Research Department in Midgar. Why would he need an office at the academy? She had never heard of the man coming here.

The "office" turned out to be an empty room. Inside there was a single door, this one with as much defense as a high-security safe. The door was made of stainless steel and didn't have a handle. Adjacent to the door there was a fingerprint reader, a magnetic stripe for an ID card, _and_ a digit pad to type in a code. But they didn't have to worry about those, since whoever came before them had left the door open. Past the door led into a hallway, and a dimly lit one at that.

The good news was they had found the elevator. Unfortunately, they were no longer alone. Two Wutains were standing at the elevator with their backs turned to Alex and Vincent, and they were both mumbling to one another, apparently preoccupied with something on the wall. Without a word, Vincent raised his gun and unloaded metal into their brains.

Alex was shocked at how coolly he had pulled the trigger. "Shouldn't we have captured them for interrogation or something?"

"They would have attacked as soon as we announced our presence. This way was safer," replied Vincent. But there was something in his eyes that made Alex reconsider believing killing hadn't been as easy for Vincent as he made it out to be.

What had so engrossed their enemy turned out to be a scrap piece of paper. It was hand-written note, entirely in Wutain.

"Why would they bother writing a note?" asked Alex, tugging the paper off the wall to study it more closely. The symbols seemed to be a deviation of Cetran, but she couldn't read it. "Whatever this says, they seemed pretty concerned about it."

She handed it to Vincent, who took it with a frown. "A warning, maybe? But from whom, and why?"

"I don't know. What would stop them after they came so close to their goal? It's very weird."

"I bet the note was left by the first group who already entered the laboratory," he theorized. "They probably wanted to make sure some of their men stayed above to make sure they weren't trapped."

"Well, then we just need to stay here. They have no choice but ride the elevator back up."

"If we wait, the enemy could activate the weapon. We can't let that happen."

"Let me guess, the weapon could blow up the academy." She tried not to roll her eyes as Vincent made as face that translated as "pretty much." So much for waiting for backup to arrive.

Vincent stepped over the bodies and pressed the button on the wall. The elevator doors opened immediately and they walked inside. There was only a single button on the inner panel. It flashed a dull red, and Alex had the image of a huge bomb going off should she press it. She looked at Vincent and he nodded.

There was no use in delaying the inevitable. "Down we go," she intoned and pushed the button. The doors closed. She took a deep, steading breath as they began to descend towards Laboratory X.

* * *

**A/N: Anxious yet? The next update will conclude the Wutain academy invasion, and the following chapter (#30) will be the final chapter for Year Three. How will it get wrapped up? You'll have to wait and see ;)**


	30. Chapter 29

**Drake: Hey guys! Miss me? Of course you do. I can't wait to tell you everything that's happened to me since I left the academy! Let's see… Well, when I first got to Midgar—**

**Flynn: Oh shut up, they just want to read the story.**

**Drake: That's "shut up, **_**sir**_**."**

**Flynn: I'm going to punch you.**

* * *

Of all the worst situations for Alex's claustrophobia to kick in, now certainly was up there.

It happened without warning, and so suddenly it completely overwhelmed her. All around her the elevator walls began constricting. She covered her head and shut her eyes, breathing hard and fast as her body began to tremble in fear. Alex never had trouble riding elevators; it was caves that she was scared of. She tried telling that to her brain, but it refused to listen. The walls closed in even tighter, threatening to crush her to death. Her heart raced, and she sunk to the floor in a ball as a wave after wave of panic threatened to consume her.

"Alexa? Alexa, what's wrong?"

Trapped in her distress, she couldn't respond, only shake her head with her eyes squeezed shut. Any second now she was going to be crushed.

"Shhh, calm down. Take deep breaths. You're fine."

Alex forced herself to exhale slowly, concentrating of Vincent's voice instead of her emotions. Gradually the panic began to ease and she stopped shaking.

"That's right. Deep breaths."

Vincent's voice was very close to her ear, and she realized that he had knelt down next to her. A strong hand was rubbing her back. Just Vincent's proximity was instantly soothing. One final exhale, and she could open her eyes. The claustrophobia was gone.

Alex eased herself into a sitting position and Vincent backed away, giving her space. Brushing a stray hair out of her face, she stood and with embarrassment said, "Sorry about that."

"You don't have to apologize. You've been through a lot tonight." He sounded sincere. Maybe he was still her friend after all. But still, there was a hardness in Vincent's eyes that wasn't there back when he was an academy student, less than a year ago.

"You've changed," said Alex softly, looking at the man before her wearing that infamous blue suit. He and his companions all carried themselves with that deadly, confident air that came with the label "Turk." Vincent wore that suit like it was meant for him.

"So have you," he replied. "On the roof you made quite a first impression on Strago."

Strago. Now why did that name sound familiar? When the answer came to her, her mouth dropped open. "Please, don't tell me… he was the director of the Turks?"

The smallest of grins flickered on his face. "The very same."

"Oh Shiva. I couldn't have been ruder if I had spat in his face!" Alex moaned and covered her face with her hands in mortification. Why pick now to be defiant to a superior? Stressed or not, she knew better than to act out like she had. With that stunt, she may as well kiss her career goodbye.

"It's not as bad as you think," said Vincent, who was watching the worry play out on her face. "It may not seem like it, but he was impressed with you. He didn't kill you, so that's a good indication." She didn't know whether to take that as a joke or not, but either way it wasn't comforting.

The elevator stopped, jogging both of them back to the situation at hand. It was foolish worrying about how she had acted when the very near future was wrought with mortal peril. Vincent schooled his features back to professional mode with an ease that amazed Alex. The doors opened and they cautiously gazed around for signs of the enemy. She should have been scared out of her wits. She certainly was scared, but strangely excited at the same time. The combination was making her stomach ache.

"Vince, will you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't die."

He turned and gave her a smile, one that was serious and betrayed a deep raw pain. "I'll try my best, Alexa."

She smiled to herself as Vincent took the lead. No one had called her Alexa in months.

The room they stepped into was a direct contrast to the hallway above. Large monitors covered the walls, though most were on standby. There were more computer stations at the desks in the center of the room. Shelves and filing cabinets stood against any free wall space and were stuffed with binders and data logs. A ceiling high vat sat in one corner, and from the single round window came a greenish glow. The whole place was shiny new and well lit. Laboratory X was not one but a series of testing rooms, judging by the immense, highly secure doors that led off this main room in all directions. Alex looked around for "Danger" or "Warning: Hazardous Material" signs, but they were absent; clearly if anyone had clearance to get down here they were fully aware of the dangers that lay in waiting.

Vincent must have heard something she didn't, since he walked over to one of the doors circling the room and gestured to Alex to follow. The unlock code had been entered, and a green light shone on the control panel. Alex copied Vincent and kept her gun at the ready as he opened the door and stepped through.

The high-vaulted laboratory they entered was split into two sections by a metal blaster wall that ran halfway across the room. The first area contained a long desk with a series of computers. Manuals and blueprints were scattered across the countertop and pinned on the walls. Beyond the blaster wall, Alex could see a large mechanical claw raised ominously on the far side of the lab. There against the wall stood a robot, which towered high enough to reach the ceiling. Alex had never seen such a huge machine. By the looks of its many guns, rockets, spikes and clawed appendages, it was obvious that this machine was not for making peace. At first Alex was so distracted by the robot she did not notice the thin, frail figure standing at its feet. The man, miniscule by comparison, was gazing raptly up at the robot. He did not seem to know they were there.

_This must be what the Wutains want, _she realized._ With these blueprints they could make their own army of robots to fight against Shinra._ She did not want to imagine the destruction this thing could leave in its wake.

"Freeze!" ordered Vincent, pointing his handgun at the figure.

The old man turned slowly, and Alex found herself face to face with Mr. Goshawk, the man responsible for this horrific attack. "I recognize that voice... Vincent Valentine, is it not?" asked Goshawk, squinting behind his thick glasses in an attempt to focus on them. "And who do you have with you..?"

"Alex Spero," she stated, and raised her gun at the man who was responsible for her knowledge of its use. "Come with us quietly and we won't have to kill you."

A sad smile appeared on the old Wutain's face, but before he could answer his head swiveled in the direction of the door. _It's a trick_, thought Alex, but the next moment she heard the sound of multiple boots shuffling across the linoleum tiles and turned to look. A large band of Wutains, roughly a dozen in number, had made their way into the laboratory, and they did not look pleased. Two held small guns of an outdated model, while the others wielded a variety of exotic weaponry like kunai and shuriken and other long sharp objects Alex had no name for.

_Shiva, this is just great_, thought Alex with a grimace. She and Vincent were sandwiched between their enemies with the only exit blocked.

Seeing that their opponents were young and greatly outnumbered, the Wutains wasted no time in attacking. Vincent's Turk suit did give them pause, but pretty soon they were closing in on the two, forcing them to back up against the wall. Both Alex and Vincent let loose a volley of bullets and stopped a number of the enemy in their tracks. Together they took out half the group, but as soon as their used up their ammo the Wutains rushed in to attack.

A stout Wutain came at Alex with his razor sharp shuriken. She fired her last bullet, but the Wutain somehow managed to deflect it with his weapon. Ducking, she managed to avoid the following blow by diving sideways and using a lab stool as cover. Acting on instinct, she dropped her gun and grabbed the stool and used it to jab the man in the chest. Her makeshift melee weapon caught him off-guard and he grunted from the impact. She managed to hit him once more in the gut before he grabbed hold of the stool and yanked it out of her grip. There was nothing else to use in her immediate surroundings, so she lunged for her gun knowing she wouldn't have time reload before that shuriken struck a fatal blow.

Suddenly Alex was sprayed in fleck's of blood and the man fell forward, his hand clutching his bleeding neck. Goshawk stood right behind him, a rifle raised in the air and smoking slightly.

Had Goshawk just saved her?

Alex was unable to catch the man's unfocused gaze. She feared that she had been his true target. Then purposefully, Mr. Goshawk turned his back on her and began aiming at another Wutain.

She grabbed the fallen man's shuriken, determined to throw it at the nearest enemy, when someone cut the power lines. The room plunged into darkness, and there was a few long seconds of loud chaos riddled with gunshots before the low voltage emergency lights flickered on. The dim lighting gave the room an overly eerie glow. She could barely make out the figure of Vincent across the room. He was alone; the fight seemed to be over.

"Did you kill the lights?" Alex called.

"Yes. There's an emergency power off switch over there. I figured that would catch them off guard so we could finish them."

Alex was impressed, though not very surprised that Vincent was able to shoot the remainder of the Wutains in the dark without harming her. His skills had definitely improved since he graduated. "You didn't finish everyone," observed Alex. Mr. Goshawk was the only other person left standing. He was leaning over a man, who was still alive but fading quickly as a bullet wound to the stomach sapped the life from his body.

"Taka Fumeiyo," wheezed the dying man past teeth dyed red with blood. "You traitor. May you never find peace in the Creator's embrace." With his last breath he laughed up at Goshawk until growing still.

What had that been about? Alex and Vincent shared a glance and then looked warily back at Goshawk. He hadn't been trying to kill them; quite the opposite, actually. Something wasn't adding up here. Alex and Vincent met at the center of the room opposite Goshawk. Both gripped their weapons tensely, ready for a trap.

"Relax, my students. I will not hurt you." And to accentuate his claim Goshawk tossed his rifle, which skirted across the floor and underneath a desk.

Alex stared at the old man, her mind reeling. Vincent's eyes were narrowed, but he likewise seemed uncertain. Was this a trick?

"Explain yourself," demanded Vincent, but his tone was not overly malevolent. He seemed hopeful of his old instructor's innocence, or at least he was curious and willing enough to hear the man out.

"When the adversaries entered the building, I knew their ultimate goal would be to infiltrate this laboratory. I came here as fast as I could to prevent them from doing so."

"How did you know they weren't here to kill the director?" Alex enquired.

"Despite what you think, it is against Wutain beliefs to murder without cause. They were not here simply to start a bloodbath. I reasoned that their intentions were either to pilfer or to destroy Shinra's technology and hinder the Shinra Company's plans for world domination. After all, it is not a secret that Wutai is the greatest threat to Shinra."

"Turk intelligence learned that the Wutains had gained classified documents regarding Laboratory X, though this information could not be transmitted on unsecure channels to inform the academy," Vincent reluctantly revealed. "If you knew what the Wutains wanted, why not tell Director Gradern yourself? Besides, your story doesn't explain why these soldiers knew who you were. They called you a traitor. That wouldn't make sense unless you switched sides just now to save yourself."

Goshawk did not look perturbed at Vincent's harsh yet insightful accusations, though a sorrow had settled on his wrinkled face, making him look even ancient and withered. "When the attack began there was no time to spare to travel to the administration level, and with the threat of spies being any one of my colleagues I did not know whom I could trust." He sighed and in an even heavier tone said, "As for these men knowing who I was, I'm sure everyone trained in the art of combat has heard tales of my crimes. To them, I am worse than President Shinra himself. They wouldn't consort with the likes of me, one who is so dishonored."

It was the man's face that softened Alex's heart. He was speaking the truth, she knew it. "So it really wasn't you who helped the Wutains sneak in?"

"Many years ago I committed an act of treachery against the Emperor, and because of this I was stripped of my name and status, then banished from my native land forever. President Shinra offered me a job and a new name: 'Goshawk,' after the sharp-eyed hawk that sails the eastern coasts of this continent. The Shinra Company is the only place in the world where I am somewhat welcome, and the academy has been my home for many years. No," he finished with a shake of his head, "I would not help my former countrymen invade this place."

"Don't listen to him."

Alex jumped at the voice of yet another unexpected arrival. A figure stood beyond the entryway, in the darkness where the emergency lights did not penetrate. "Show yourself," ordered Vincent, pointing his gun at the new arrival.

The man stepped out of the shadows. It was none other than Mr. Pier. His expression was manic, and his eyes gleamed as he took in the bodies and the unarmed Goshawk. "Well done you two. You've done a good job reprehending this criminal."

"Mr. Pier, what are you—?"

"It looks like the game is just about over. The SOLDIER units have arrived, and the Wutain scum have been eliminated. This will all end soon. There's just one more thing to take care of," he said, his gaze settling on Goshawk.

"Mr. Pier, sir, this is a misunderstanding. Mr. Goshawk isn't with the enemy!" said Alex desperately as he stepped closer.

In response, Mr. Pier grinned maliciously, and Alex's heart plummeted into her stomach. "I know," he said. Then before Alex had any idea what was happening, the man pulled out his gun and shot Goshawk.

With a shout she and Vincent raised their weapons, but Mr. Pier was too quick. "Stop!" he commanded, and there was a bang of a gun followed immediately by a bright flash of light. When her vision cleared Alex found that she could not move. Every muscle in her body was locked in place. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that Vincent was likewise frozen.

Meanwhile Pier was cursing vigorously. He had dropped his weapon and was cradling his hand, which was mangled and fountaining blood. "Damn you, Turk!" he roared, tucking his injured hand into his armpit. The man was trembling with rage as he bent down to retrieve his fallen rifle, and as he did so Alex saw a glowing materia dangling from a chain.

_It must be a Time materia_, she thought. She had never seen one used before, so she had no idea how long the Stop spell would last.

"Time is on my side!" he said with a harsh cackle, dangling the materia in front of them. "Don't get your hopes up for rescue. I barricaded the doors, so there is no longer access the basement from the levels above. Besides, I'm sure the fire is keeping everyone occupied. Ha ha ha! I have plenty of time to take what I came for and exit through the tunnel passage. No one will be able to find the tunnel's outlet. It's hidden! I'll be home free before any of these Shinra imbeciles know I'm gone!"

He let loose a wild round of laughter that sent a chill down Alex's spine. His movements were erratically jerky as he strode toward her. She cringed but the magic held her in place as Pier stopped in front of her and wrenched her gun roughly out of her hand and threw it across the floor. Pier didn't bother sidestepping the dead as he walked over a body to reach Vincent. The man became even more enraged by the fierce glare frozen on Vincent's face, and he unconsciously buried his injured hand deeper into his blood-soaked coat. With a growl, Pier raised his rifle and brought it crashing down on Vincent's hand. Vincent's eyes bulged in pain as the weapon flew out of his frozen grip and crashed to the floor, where Pier then kicked it out of reach. Alex tried to shout, but the spell left her mute.

Nothing made sense. Why was Mr. Pier—an esteemed instructor, friend of President Shinra and blatant racist—working with Wutains to destroy the school and steal top-secret research? Had he been setting up Mr. Goshawk to be some sort of scapegoat? The man was clearly insane. Alex regretted not seeing it earlier, in the hallway when she was nearly shot by Pier before Chrissen and Lial's timely arrival. Maybe she would have been able to do something, warn someone about Mr. Pier.

Keeping his mangled hand tucked firmly beneath his arm and his body emitting a charged wild energy, Pier stomped over to where Mr. Goshawk lay. "Filthy scum, the lot of you. The President was a disloyal hypocrite to not kill you when you showed up, let alone offer you refuge. I must admit, though, you Wutains are great decoys. They played their part well, my Wutain mercenaries, distracting everyone while we broke into the laboratory. I suppose I owe them for killing the director—a bonus, I assure you. Oh well. Now that they're all dead I don't even have to pay them. Ha!"

He spat on the ground at Goshawk's feet. "I'm surprised to find you down here old man. Your note on the elevator was rather amusing. You nearly frightened away my pawns with that nonsense: 'Whoever shall descend will be cursed! Pray for a swift death, or a life of pain and misery shall be yours!' So superstitious, you Wutains." In an instant his gloating expression returned to one of irate anger. "Stupid old man! Did you honestly think I went through all this effort for a robot? That piece of junk is a child's play toy compared to _this_."

"What did you want?" asked Alex, who immediately gulped in horror. It caught her totally off-guard that her thoughts had actually formed words. She could move her mouth and eyes now. The spell was fading.

Pier turned sharply, as if he had forgotten the two of them were still there. He raised his shotgun and commanded "Stop!" once more. Just like that, she lost all mobility. Alex wished with all her might she could take back speaking; she just ruined their only chance of escape.

_I'm so sorry Vincent,_ she thought, her eyes blurring with angry tears.

Pier smiled cruelly when he noticed she was crying. "You want to know what I want, girl? I want this." From inside his coat pocket he took out a memory stick the size of his pinkie finger and held it aloft. "While you were fighting the remainder of my men, I was downloading the data logs for biomechanical tissue research. Lucky for me, the download completed just before your friend shut off the power."

_Tissue research?_ wondered Alex. So they hadn't been after the robot?

"Biomechanics," whispered Pier in an amazed tone, "a perfect melding of living tissue and machine. Just think of it! Humans can create synthetic limbs and organs. This knowledge is worth far more than any weapon could ever be. And now that I've erased the hard drive, I have the only set of data files in the world. Both sides of the combat will want this information to mend their wounded soldiers. This will make me rich!" With an excited breathy giggle he tucked the memory stick back in his pocket and reclaimed his weapon. Then as swiftly as it appeared, Pier's merriment was cut short and he appeared gravelly serious. Slowly and ominously he pointed the barrel of his shotgun at Alex, then at Vincent.

"I had originally planned to let you both live, but since you shot my hand I'm no longer in a merciful mood."

_No!_ This couldn't be happening! After all they went through, to come this close…

He took his time readying his weapon, emitting sharp curses every time his injured hand was jostled. "If it's any consolation, this lab is far enough underground that you're bodies may eventually be discovered. I can't say the same for your classmates; the building is destroyed, nothing more than a smolder pile of charcoal. And now, you return to the Lifestream."

This was it. A cold wave washed over Alex, and for the first time she felt truly scared of death. Helplessly frozen, they had no way to prevent Pier as he raised his gun, finger poised at the trigger. Alex didn't even have the luxury of closing her eyes as she stared unblinkingly at the end of the barrel. At least, Alex thought as she prepared to die, she would finally get to meet her mother.

"Ladies first," said the man with a wide smirk. Overcome by madness and savagery, Pier didn't notice the small rustling noise behind him.

Two shots rang out, one following so closely to the first it sounded like its echo. The second bullet ricocheted off the floor near Alex's feet. The first bullet buried itself in the base of Pier's brain stem. The man gave a choked gurgle before he collapsed to the ground, dead within a heartbeat. Immediately the magic ensnaring Alex and Vincent vanished, and Alex stumbled as she regained her balance.

"Mr. Goshawk!"

Unbelievably, the instructor was still alive. Sprawled across the floor, Goshawk had been able to take Vincent's gun that after Pier kicked had come to a halt within his reach. Unable to even lift his head off the floor, the old man somehow found the strength to take the gun and shoot Pier. Alex was stunned immobile as Goshawk's farsighted gaze seemed to connect with her own. His mouth stretched into a warm smile before he closed his eyes. Vincent and Alex rushed to his side, but it was too late. He was gone.

She could only stand there in silence, overwhelmed by the man's undeserved death. How could she have believed Goshawk, whom she always had so much esteem for, was the enemy? It took Alex a moment to realize Vincent was saying something to her. When she looked up at him, however, he quit speaking. "He saved us..." she whispered. Her voice was tight with emotion. "And we almost killed him."

"He was a good man," agreed Vincent softly. Hesitantly, he raised his free hand to Alex's face and gently wiped her cheek. His fingers came away wet. Shiva, she hadn't even realized she was crying. Alex thought it would have brought embarrassment, but Alex only felt comfort from Vincent's gesture.

"For a moment, I thought we were goners."

"Me too." She still could not believe it. But after all that happened here they were, miraculously, alive.

Even now, her heart was hammering in her chest. Her clothes were torn and her body was covered in scratches and bruises; there were also a splattering of blood from multiple people, which she tried not to think about. She was sore and jittery and tired and emotionally drained enough to last a lifetime. Looking up at Vincent, she saw his Turk composure had vanished, and he was nothing more than her dear friend, his appearance equally horrid and his face appearing as worn out as she was. Vincent delicately wiped the tears from her other eye, but then his fingers trailed down her cheek to her chin. They gazed at each other until Alex felt her heart rate pick up even faster.

Surrounded by bloodstained corpses and a hundred meters beneath a crumpling building engulfed in flames, Vincent lowered his head and pressed his lips softly against her own.


	31. Chapter 30

**Here's an extra-long chapter to finish out Alex's inauspicious third year. Brace yourself.**

* * *

Having been battered, blasted and engulfed in a searing fire, the foundations of Shinra Academy at last gave way in a shrieking cascade of metal. Alex and Vincent had safely ridden the elevator back up to the upper basement level and were travelling down the Wutains' secret tunnel when the ground began to shake violently from the building's collapse.

Alex lurched sideways and slammed into the wall of the tunnel. The surface was rough enough for her to grab hold of and catch her balance, where she waited for the tremors to stop as clumps of dirt and rocks rained down on her. She managed to yank her shirt over her mouth to stop from inhaling dirt particles and forced herself to breathe deeply through the fabric as she fought off the panic attack that had been lying in wait ever since they had entered the dark narrow tunnel.

_Deep breaths_, Alex told herself as she clung to the wall for dear life. _The tunnel isn't going to collapse. Shiva, don't even think about that! Just imagine big open spaces. You'll be fine._

The tremors lasted only a few seconds more before the world became still and silent.

"Is it over?" Alex asked in a small whimper.

"I think so," said Vincent's voice from a few feet ahead. "The tunnel seems to have held up. Where are you?"

Wishing for a flashlight for the thousandth time since entering the tunnel, Alex took a few hesitant steps through the darkness and ran into Vincent's outstretched arm. She was still on edge from the tremors and flinched at the unexpected contact, but Vincent took her hand and pulled her forward until they were standing next to one another

"Are you okay?"

She nodded before realizing he wouldn't be able to see her, so she added "I'm alright." Her statement was far from true. She was jittery, dehydrated and sleep deprived, and all the cuts and scrapes she had accumulated had begun to burn. Not to mention there were butterflies that fluttered around in Alex's stomach whenever she thought about Vincent, and they were kicking up at storm now that he was touching her. She had never been kissed before—her father's good-night kisses as a child certainly didn't count. Her cheeks flushed at the recent memory of what had happened in the laboratory, she was suddenly glad for the darkness.

"We should get going. There could be debris along the path. Watch your step," Vincent said, and released her hand.

"If I fall down, I don't think I'd be able to get back up," she muttered under her breath. Vincent heard her and laughed softly in empathy. The truth was if her head wasn't filled with the panicked impulse to flee this damned tunnel, she'd love nothing more than to sit down and rest.

Somehow she mustered the strength to trudge down the pitch black path alongside her friend. Occasionally her toes ran into a few rock piles the tremors had loosened from the ceiling, but nothing indicated the tunnel had taken any serious damage. The musty air was hard to breathe, even after the dust had settled. It was tough going, but Alex forced herself to keep it together, silently repeating over and over that it would all be over soon.

Five more minutes of walking Alex noticed a change in the light.

Was that the end of the tunnel? She squinted into the distance and sure enough she spotted a patch of velvety blue decorated with faint glimmering stars that seemed to hover amidst the darkness. "We made it!"

New energy flowed into their weary bodies at the welcomed sight. Vincent and Alex picked up their pace and were soon stepping into the cool night air. At last they were out! Alex nearly wept with relief. They had come out well beyond the boundaries of the compound, on the far side of the mountain where Alex had never ventured. The tunnel had been made between boulders from an old landslide, which hid the entrance from most angles.

"I wonder how they broke through the rock. It must have taken months," commented Alex. She was feeling at ease and didn't bother lowering her voice now that they had escaped the dangers at the academy. Vincent, however, had not lowered his guard, and he whipped around with gun in hand when a stick snapped a few yards away.

"Drop your weapons! Hands in the air!" yelled a voice.

Alex froze, her fingers inching towards the holster at her hip. Had some of the Wutains made it out and were waiting to ambush anyone who followed them?

After what had happened in the laboratory, this time Vincent refused to part with his weapon. In an equally imposing tone he said, "I'm a member of the Turks. Show yourself, all of you."

There was a pause and then a handful of soldiers appeared from behind the cover of the boulders and a lone fallen tree sprawled nearby. All of them wore the unmistakable SOLDIER uniform and armor, though one was in burgundy while all the others' clothing was a muted blue color.

The burgundy-clad man, the only second class SOLDIER in the group, questioned, "What are you two doing out here?"

"I don't have to answer to you, SOLDIER," returned Vincent. Alex couldn't help raising her eyebrows at him. He had been a Turk for less than a year, but he already outranked a second class SOLDIER?

"We have orders to escort any Shinra personnel to the designated evacuation site," said the man. Even though most of his face was covered by a curved metal helmet, Alex noticed that the SOLDIER was grinding his teeth.

"Fine. Take us there," said Vincent. It sounded more like an order than consent.

The march over the mountain was a silent and strained one. From how Vincent was received by the men, Alex got the impression that Turks and SOLDIERs didn't like each other very much. And why had Vincent suddenly returned to acting cold and tough? Was this how Turks were supposed to act? Alex sighed and jumped over a patch of sticky-claw bramble, though from the sound of it the SOLDIER behind her had walked straight through it and was now covered with sharp thorny burrs. The Second Class silenced his subordinate's yelps and they continued on in silence.

The evacuation site the SOLDIER spoke of was about a half mile away from the academy, along the road that had the flattest slope that could possibly be found on a mountain range. Alex could only stare at the academy compound in disbelief as they crested the top of the mountain. Behind the concrete walls was a hill of molten lava that shone brightly in the night like a miniature sun and radiated heat so intense Alex could feel it from where she stood. Alex glanced over at Vincent, who seemed equally disheartened by the horrible sight, though he hid it before anyone else noticed.

The group had to pass by SOLDIER sentries who were guarding the area before making it to the location where hundreds of students, academy employees and people from various Shinra military divisions wandered around—the latter seemed bored now that the battle was over, but those who had been in the building during the attack still were wide-eyed and agitated. The road was lined with off-road vehicles, trucks and a couple of tanks, and at the far end a white medical tent had been erected. Alex caught sight of the helicopter, so the rest of the Turks had not left yet.

The conversation as they drew closer was neither pleasant nor light-hearted. A few Shinra troopers talked about the mission to round up remaining Wutains in the area; instructors argued about the inevitable inquiry, since there had to be more perpetrators involved for such a large scale operation; students murmured worriedly about their future, if they could speak at all. Goshawks name was on more than a few tongues. It seemed like no one knew what really happened.

Their SOLIDER escort left them and Vincent, carrying memory stick and PHS he took from Mr. Pier's body, went to report back to his boss. While riding the elevator out of Laboratory X, Vincent and Alex had scanned through Pier's PHS. The mobile device had received many unknown calls during the last couple of months, and its voicemail inbox was filled with short cryptic messages in Wutain accents. Alex wanted to go with Vincent, but some instructors immediately ushered her to where the rest of the school lingered in a state of frightened disbelief.

It was odd to see the science and military students together, but nothing was normal about this night. None of the science students looked the least bit injured, and that irrationally ticked off Alex. _Why hadn't any of them fought_? she thought bitterly. Her peers had risked their lives defending the school, while they probably locked themselves in their labs and hid until the fighting had stopped. With difficulty she put her anger aside and sifted through the gathering of students, searching for a familiar face.

She had found the section of the crowd where most of the Initiates mingled and was on her way there when a loud explosion ripped through the air. People screamed and covered their heads, expecting that the Wutains were still on the rampage. In unison everyone in the vicinity swerved to look towards the academy compound.

"Shit! Sounds like the generator blew after all," shouted a nearby science student over the booming rumbles of the explosion.

"I told you it would," said another. "Even a 2100 kW capacity generator can't stand that kind of heat. You owe me fifty gil."

Alex wanted to smack reason into two science students' heads, but she could only gape at the sky, which was lit bright green as the academy's mako power generator unleashed its energy. The blinding light pulsated for a few moments before a huge mass of black fumes drifted upwards, adding to the already stifling quantity of smoke that cloaked the mountain range.

_If the generator had exploded earlier, no one would have survived_. Alex was appalled at the very thought.

"Alex? Alex!" A large hand grabbed her shoulder, stealing her focus away from the destruction of her former school.

Flynn stood in front of her looking like the living dead. His skin was pasty and his eyes had bags under them as if he hadn't slept in a week. Fortunately his wounds had been properly cleaned and bandaged and his left arm was in a sling. At his side was Kitz. The boy was carrying books in his hand—odd for the situation if not for the individual—and his clothes were charred and skin sooty. The overall effect was eerily similar to his appearance after the robot library fiasco last year. His entire upper arm was covered in gauze wrapping from where he must have been burned. One of the lenses in his glasses had cracked, making him squint and blink rapidly.

"Flynn! Kitz! Thank Gaia you guys are alive!" cried Alex. She grabbed Flynn in a hug before he could stop her.

"Yeah, yeah. Watch the arm," muttered Flynn uncomfortably as he looked around to see if anyone was watching.

Alex grinned and released her emotionally apprehensive friend and then turned to embrace Kitz. He was much more compliant, even shifting his books to one arm so he could partially return the hug. But when Kitz began coughing, Alex released him. It was then that she recognized the book on top of the stack Kitz was carrying.

"Is that _Loveless_?" She reached over and carefully picked up her father's work, which she believed had been destroyed. Tears welling in her eyes, she stroked the smoke-blackened cover, briefly tracing the whimsical swirling font, and then delicately opened it. The manuscript was far from perfect condition, she discovered in distress. The back cover had been incinerated, and at least an act's worth of pages had been burned along with it. A few pages crumbled into ash at her touch. It was difficult to take in, but Alex felt immensely grateful that it mostly survived.

Alex closed the book and hugged it close to her chest, wondering how she could ever repay her friend for saving the priceless item. She raised her watery eyes to her friend and was about to express her gratitude, but she stopped. Now that she was really looking at him, Alex realized something was wrong. Kitz was much worse than she had first suspected.

"Kitz, are you okay?"

Kitz made a face and then put a hand to his throat. "Went… find…" Kitz tried speaking, but his throat sounded raw and hoarse. His brief dialogue sent him into a coughing fit that sounded immensely painful.

"Dude, the medic said not to talk," said Flynn. He rolled his eyes to make light of the situation, but his expression betrayed his concern, which wasn't a good sign. To Alex he said, "When the attack started Kitz went to your room to find you. Your section of the dorm was the first to be hit by the missiles, so your room was on fire. When he realized you weren't there, he grabbed that book you're always reading and left."

Alex heart swelled with emotion as the tears she had been desperately trying to hold back trickled down her cheeks. Kitz had risked his life entering her room to make sure she was okay. He even saved her father's manuscript since he knew how much it meant to her. "Kitz… thank you. Thank you so much."

"Y-you're wel—" he began, but his speech quickly erupted into a series of hacking coughs. His frame trembled and he had to place his load on the ground to avoid accidently dropping the books during his coughing fit.

"What's wrong with him?" Alex asked worriedly as she helped Kitz sit down.

"Smoke inhalation. The medics said he damaged his vocal chords pretty bad," Flynn said with a frown. "Their oxygen supplies ran out, so there isn't anything they can do while we're out here."

There wasn't anything they could do, so they just sent him back here. Kitz deserved better than that. Alex wanted to scream in frustration. "How long to do think we'll stay here?"

"I don't know. Nobody's telling us anything."

If Kitz hadn't received adequate medical attention, then they certainly would be others in the same boat. She thought back to all those injured people in the hallway, many of whom had received potentially fatal injuries. How long were they going to be waiting out here? Shouldn't they start moving people off the mountain? Alex didn't know exactly where they could be taken, but anywhere would be better than this forlorn stretch of dirt.

"Kitz was getting really worried about you," said Flynn after a while. Then he sighed and amended, "Okay, I was worried too. You weren't out here with the others, and then the building collapsed…"

"I'm fine. Vincent and I were in a tunnel pretty far away when it collapsed."

"A tunnel? Where did you two go after we got separated?"

"It's kind of a long story." But before Alex could explain further, a bulky Doyen marched up to them and without any ado said, "You're Alexa Spero, right? Some instructors want to talk to you."

"Um, sure."

Wondering who in the world wanted to talk with her, she shared a quick confused look with her friends before turning to follow the older student. The Doyen limped a bit, but he pushed himself to keep a fast pace as they travelled through the crowd of students and then past the queue of injured people sitting around the medical tent. From the looks of things, they were waiting to be loaded onto the nearby trucks. The sight came as a relief; the evacuation was about to begin.

The Doyen escorted to her to where four men stood: Mr. Fair and Mr. Banford, the heads of the SOLDIER and Turk recruitment respectfully, and also a man Alex recognized as one of the science department instructors. The fourth was an officer of the Shinra troops, though he left shortly after.

"Spero, come here," called Banford when he caught sight of her. Alex stepped closer, feeling nervous under the intent gazes of the men.

"You wanted to see me, sir?"

"You were on the roof when the Turks arrived, correct?" Banford questioned, cutting right to the chase.

"Yes. Mr. Tucker told me-"

The ex-Turk held up his hand. "There's no need for justification—Tucker already informed us. Tell us what happened in Laboratory X."

How did they know about that? She supposed that Vincent or one of the other Turks had told them, but it was odd that they didn't explain anything else.

"Goshawk was there?" prompted Mr. Fair.

Alex nodded. "He was waiting in one of the rooms when Vincent and I arrived. Then Mr. Pier and a group of Wutains came. We fought and Goshawk helped us. He wasn't the traitor: Pier was." The men looked grave, but not surprised. It was as if Alex had confirmed their suspicions.

"What did Pier want in the laboratory?" Fair asked.

"Information about some kind of biomechanical research. He downloaded the data onto a memory stick and was going to sell it."

They continued to question Alex until she felt like she was on trial. She was asked how she and Vincent found and got into the lab, what Goshawk and Pier said, how each man died, how they escaped the building and everything in between. Mr. Fair did most of the talking, and occasionally the science instructor would interject with a more technical question Alex struggled to answer. As she talked Mr. Banford watched her, and she suspected he could somehow gauge if a person told the truth or not. Under his scrutiny she made sure not to leave out any details, though she never mentioned the kiss.

Near the end of her recount Strago, the head of the Turks, made his appearance. "We're taking the prisoners back to Midgar," he said without introduction. "Another convoy is en route to help transfer the evacuees. Banford, if I could have a moment…"

The Turk and retired Turk went off speaking in low voices and science instructor turned to Mr. Fair and began engaging him in conversation, ignoring Alex. She began to feel very foolish standing there and after a minute without any direct dismissal she decided to leave. No one stopped her.

She walked slowly back along the road. Sheer willpower kept her upright and her legs moved on their own accord. Snippets of conversation drifted its way into her ears, but she barely comprehended any of it. When she neared the medical tent someone saw her and steered her towards it. There she received a quick check up from an exhausted looking medic. Her more serious scrapes were cleaned until they stung and then covered with bandages. There were no more ice packs for the bruises that were darkening her skin, but she was too weary to care.

All the time she was in the tent a group of instructors compiled a list of the injured, the dead, and the missing. She tried not to listen, but the instructors were too loud. Names familiar and unfamiliar were tossed coolly through the air until she felt sick. Rescuers had been pulled out right before the building collapsed, but at the time there had been no knowing if everyone had been rescued. There were many students labeled "missing."

Once the medic pronounced her in good enough condition, Alex was sent back to wait with the other students. Alex was all too happy to leave that tent and its depressing atmosphere.

By then the evacuation of those in critical condition had already begun. There wasn't enough room on the trucks for everyone, so the students not terribly injured had to stay behind and wait for the next run.

"E.T.A. to the closest medical facility is fifty minutes," said a grim Flynn when she returned. "Double that and that'll be the minimum amount of time it'll take for the trucks to get back. Grab some rock hard ground and get comfortable."

xxxxx

The survivors were evacuated to Outpost 23, the nearest Shinra-owned location to the academy. It turned out to be the facility with the huge virtual reality room where Alex and her peers had their Accepted mission exam. There was a hospital in the outpost, but it was too small to hold everyone from the academy. Instead, the empty VR room was converted into a makeshift hospital/sleeping quarters for the overflow of students. Being an Initiate in the Turk program granted Alex one of the last of the spare beds, so luckily she didn't have to sleep in a sleeping bag. Dawn had broken on the horizon before the weary academy students finally settled down for some well-earned sleep.

While some Shinra troops and a unit of SOLDIER stuck around for protection, the Turks did not even bother stopping at the outpost on their way back to Midgar. Alex never got to say goodbye to Vincent before he left, leaving her disappointed and confused. She would have loved to figure out what that kiss meant; just thinking about it stirred the butterflies in her stomach. But on the other hand, there were many other things to worry about for the time being, and she felt she would see Vincent again soon.

xxxxx

The situation took an even worse turn the following day. The doctor determined that Kitz's vocal chords had been damaged irreparably. Kitz hadn't been able to make a sound since they arrived at the outpost, and unless there was a miracle, he would never be able to talk again. Flynn's condition wasn't good either. He suffered from moderate blood loss, deep tears in his triceps and deltoid muscles and—which surprised him—a cracked rib. Both of her friends were stationed in the hospital, and visits were restricted for lack of space.

Alex wanted to hide under the sheets curled up in a ball in a shell-shocked stupor for at least a week, but her advisor would have none of that. Outpost 23 was not built to sustain that many people for long, so the able-bodied were to leave for Midgar. Mr. Banford volunteered the Turk program for the first caravan to head out. They would be leaving in a few hours.

_Could that have been a dream? It was all so bizarre_… But the repercussions of the Wutain attack were finally dawning on Alex.

She thought about all she had lost now that the academy was gone. No more school-wide shooting tournament, or quiet morning practices in the gallery. No more hanging out at The Spot after a long day of classes, snacking on cookies they stole from the cafeteria and watching the clouds float by. No more having fun in the relative safety of the academy. Her time there had been taken from her, and now Alex and her friends were thrust into real world way before their time. What would happen now? The future looked dreary in her sight. Come what may, she could no longer be a kid—not after the things she had seen and done in the past twenty-four hours. It wasn't fair, but she knew now that life wasn't fair. Just look at what happened to poor Kitz…

Alex shifted onto her back, her eyes turned up at the ceiling. Phantom Wutains swam in the air above her. She rammed her pillow over her face, hoping to break up the images. The pillow trapped smell of smoke in her nostrils; it clung to her hair and skin despite the hot shower she had taken. Even worse was that she kept reliving the sensation of that laboratory floor, of slipping and sliding as she and Vincent walked through all that blood pooling from the dead Wutains. A shudder swept through her as she remembered how squishy her boots were and fought off the urge to vomit; she hadn't won the majority of those fights since coming here. The last time it happened she heaved up half a meal while she was sitting in the cafeteria. The room had been pretty full, but no one laughed at her. Most understood and sympathized.

_I just want to go home,_ thought Alex miserably. To see her father and her home for the first time in three years would be the most welcome cure for her troubled, exhausted mind. Certainly her small hometown of Nićest would be able to erase all the horrible things she has seen. Theodore Spero was probably out of his mind with worry for his only daughter.

xxxxx

Three hours later, Alex exited the building into a lovely cloudless afternoon. She stared at the sunshine in disbelief. After all that's happened, the sky should have been veiled in dark dreary rainclouds. The chattering birds seemed like an affront to the victims of the attack.

She blended into the group of Turk students, all of whom were quiet as they waited to leave. Alex recognized one of the Doyens who had made the makeshift fort near the library. There was a brace on his wrist and a large shiner circled his left eye, which was swollen shut. He nodded to her in acknowledgement. "Well, you're alive."

"You too. How's your wrist?"

"Just sprained it," he replied with a frown. "It's my eye that's the problem. The doctor said I… may have done some permanent damage." An uncomfortable silence followed his words: one of the final qualifications you need to pass to become a Turk was a vision exam.

"How is Cern?" asked Alex, thinking about the poor boy in the makeshift fort who had been shot. "Wait… where's Nela?" Nela was a Turk Doyen, so she should have been here. Had she somehow gotten hurt and wasn't up to travelling yet?

"The doctors expect Cern to recover, but his arm isn't looking too good. He lost so much blood, a lot of the tissue was damaged. They may have to amputate it." There was a pause and the Doyen moved his lips a few times but words failed him. He tied to speak one more time before shaking his head and looking away, and suddenly Alex understood. Nela was dead.

In a raspier voice he eventually said, "She saw a first year pinned under debris and went to help him, but the ceiling caved in when she was digging him out. I couldn't… I mean… We were too late to do anything…"

Alex felt numb. Nela, the beautiful courageous Doyen who was destined to make an ace Turk, was gone. How was that even possible? She had so much potential, so much drive and natural talent. Alex looked around the group once more, hoping against hope to find Nela's face, and discovered that someone else was missing. There was no sight of Stark.

At that moment Banford arrived and the group stirred into readiness. Banford looked around without a word and Alex realized he was taking attendance. The results did not please him—a lot of his charges were not present due to injury… or death. There were only eight students there, which was less than half of the original number.

"We leave in ten minutes. Let's get moving."

"How're we getting there, sir?" asked a Turk Doyen. There were no trucks in sight.

"A small airship is stationed behind the building. No more questions."

The group of followed their advisor around the building. The landscape was much greener than at the academy, though Alex hardly noticed the tall pine trees surrounding the outpost. She focused just enough not to run into the boy in front of her as her mind reeled with the loss of a friend whom she admired.

"An airship huh? Never been on one of those."

Alex looked to her left and saw Lial standing next to her. He hadn't been in the group earlier; he must have arrived after Banford, just in the nick of time to catch the ride to Midgar. She perked up at Lial's arrival, but then she noticed that half of his face was bandaged up and her relief turned to alarm.

"From the ceiling cave in," he explained when he saw her expression. "Don't worry, it looks worse than it is. My eye is fine. I just got sliced across my cheek."

"Are you sure you're up to going with us?"

"Sure. If I stay cooped up here I'd go insane."

"If you say so," Alex replied. She kind of understood what he meant. Maybe it was better leaving, so she could be distracted from the morbid thoughts and visions that replayed in her mind.

Around the building an airship appeared, lights on and ready for takeoff. It was a decent sized ship, one of the older models the Shinra Company procured for its emerging fleet. To Alex, who had never seen an airship before, the craft was immense. Lial nudged her with an elbow and grinned. The engine rumbled to life and the massive propellers whipped through the air with tremendous power. The wind stirred Alex's curls as she neared the airship. What would it be like to fly? It was something she had always wanted to do, ever since she was a kid. Her father had once promised to take her on an airship ride, years ago.

But at the sight of Banford standing by the ramp watching his students board, Alex thought of something else. She stepped out of line to allow the others to pass by and stood in front of Banford. "Sir? May I ask you something?"

The old Turk glanced at his wristwatch and raised an eyebrow at her. "Spit it out then, Spero."

Looking into his steel grey eyes, she knew the man's mood wasn't going to improve beyond this, so she may as well go for it. What would be the harm in asking?

"I was wondering if I could visit my father. Students in the SOLDIER program are having some time off before they resume training, and I thought maybe I could take just a few days off too."

"Request denied," said Mr. Banford, his gaze meeting her own without blinking. "That's not possible. Your father died two months ago."

* * *

**Will update asap! Next Chapter~ "Welcome to Midgar: But what's the point?"**


	32. Rookie Turk, Chapter 31 Part 1

"**Spero" means "I hope" in Latin. Alex Spero has been living off hope these past few years. Her desire to become a Turk is fuelled by the need to secure medical aid for her father—which was the agreement that sent her to Shinra Academy in the first place. Now, Alex is about to graduate, but all her struggles have been in vain thanks to the untimely news of Theodore's death. **

**What's the value of hope now?**

* * *

**Location: Shinra Power Company Headquarters**

**Midgar, Upper Plate, Sector 0**

**17 years old; Rookie Turk **

Even if she hadn't been flying in an airship, she still would have felt as if the ground had been swiped from underneath her feet. Alex gazed through the round window indifferent to the wisps of clouds streaming by and the golden plains far, far below. When they first boarded Lial had wanted to sit next to her, unknowing of what Banford had just revealed to her. But when he caught sight of Alex's face, he realized she wanted to be alone. He even kept the other curious students at bay to give her privacy.

A flood of emotions churned inside her as she sat curled up and shivering in the last row of the passenger cabin. Initially she had felt pure disbelief. Then grief hit her like a hammer as Banford's words struck home, and the heartache that followed threatened to tear her soul apart. Her father was gone. She hated Banford for keeping her father's death from her, then dropping the news so casually. Even his condolences had been brief and artificial.

And then there was the fear she felt, the sense of hopelessness that was beginning to gnaw its way through her chest. What was she doing on this airship? What was the point of going to Midgar and finishing her training? She wanted to fly away from everything, to go back home and never think the name "Shinra" ever again. Her heart refused to believe that her father was dead. It was overwhelming to think she had spent the last months in ignorance—just like what happened to Flynn, who had gotten belated news of his brother's death during their first year. Now she knew exactly how he felt.

She was so internally preoccupied that she was not aware they were nearing their destination until the ship began descending. It was then that Alex got her first glimpse of Shinra Headquarters. The scope of the facility was staggering. Her impression of the main building was of an imposing mass of glass and metal, of cylinders and conduits piled in the center of Midgar which towered over the surrounding buildings. From the colossal main building there were pipes that ran to three towers that ventilated hazy green smoke. Those had to be the mako reactors Alex had learned about in class. It was odd seeing them in real life.

The airship was already too low to see Midgar's unique layout. It was made of two levels: an airy upper city built upon large metal plates and supported by huge beams, which lofted it above the lower subterranean city. Each level had eight sectors, split like slices of a pie. Only half of the upper city had been built; the empty sectors were nothing but gaping holes, like a giant had eaten those pie wedges. The plans were already underway to add to the number of Midgar's reactors, one for each sector, though the plates had to be installed first before construction could begin.

The airship touched down on a landing strip behind the building. The other students stood near the door, chatting as they eagerly waited to disembark. Alex stirred and forced herself to stand, though she couldn't make herself join the others.

Once they were all off the airship, Banford led the way across the blacktop, past a couple of helicopters and an even bigger airship being worked on by a team of engineers, and unlocked a door that led inside Shinra Headquarters. They travelled in an elevator up to the 57th floor. Some students were nervous, but most were nearly bouncing with excitement. It was wild to think that they had made it to this point.

"In here," said Banford, pulling open a door. It was an empty waiting room with couches, coffee tables and a large fake plant in the corner. He made sure everyone was inside before saying, "No one will leave this room." Then he left, shutting the door behind him.

Not knowing how long they would have to wait, everyone spread out around the room and got comfortable. The students were content to leave Alex alone as they speculated about what would happen to them.

"Obviously we'll have to finish our training. Academy or no academy, we still have half a year to complete before graduation," said one boy.

"I doubt it dude," replied another. "Shinra doesn't have the resources to spare. Even if there are spare textbooks and space to use for classes, lot of our instructors were injured or killed."

"True. The company is going to be more worried about counterattacking the Wutains than teaching us."

"They won't just let us join the Turks now. What about all the special-situational studies we haven't gone through?" said someone else. "We just started learning about marine/wetland reconnaissance."

"That strategy stuff is all a waste of time. When will you need to learn how to navigate through a swamp? In case we get turned into frogs?"

"And that's why you won't last a month as a Turk, you trigger-happy moron."

"You son of a—!"

Banford arrived just in time to prevent a brawl. At the sight of their advisor all the boys quieted down and tried not to look guilty under the eye of the stern ex-Turk.

"I hope I haven't interrupted anything," said Banford with a steely gaze. "Now, when I call your name you will come with me for your final appraisal. There you will be informed if you have graduated. Creed, you're first."

One of the boys who had been arguing got to his feet, his face suddenly pale. The room was deadly quiet as Creed left with Banford. The door slammed shut behind them.

"Appraisal. That doesn't sound good."

"Does that mean not all of us are graduating? That's not fair! Why the hell did they bring us here then?" demanded a boy angrily, slamming his first against his armrest.

Alex was thinking the same thing. What would happen to those who didn't pass? She was getting extremely nervous as she looked at the worried faces around the room. Besides Lial, everyone else here was a Doyen; they were at a serious disadvantage. There was no way an Initiate could compare to a Doyen, who had a whole year more of experience.

Waiting in that room where the air was thick with tension and the sound of nervous finger drumming, Alex was reminded of sitting outside Director Gradern's office with Stark and Vincent. It was easy to remember how scared she felt, wondering if she was going to be expelled. Even on that occasion she hadn't felt this nervous.

Fate did not make her wait long. The next time Banford entered the room he called, "Spero, you're up." Alex looked up in a stupor until she felt a tiny push on her shoulder.

"Go, Alex," whispered Lial.

She stood up, well aware of everyone's eyes on her. Her legs felt wooden as she wobbled across the room to Banford. He held open the door for her and pointed down the hall, and Alex had no choice but to keep moving ahead. They walked side by side down the empty hallway until Banford said to stop. The door they had arrived at had Strago's name engraved on the plaque. Alex hadn't realized they were on the Turk floor of the building.

The Head Turk looked up from his desk when they entered. He steepled his fingers as he considered Alex, taking notice of her puffy eyes and red face, but he did not comment.

_Banford must have told him_, she thought miserably. Did he think badly of her for showing grief? Would that be the final straw that would prevent Alex from graduating, or was she already a goner?

Banford sat in the chair next to Strago's desk, upon which sat a laptop computer and a cluster of files. One file that Alex suspected was hers was open in front of Strago, revealing a series of papers. Leave it to Banford to have rescued his students' academic records.

"Alexa Spero," stated Strago once Banford had gotten comfortable. "Upon review of your records, as well as taking into account your actions during the recent battle, I have given my consent to induct you into the Turks."

That was not what Alex had been expecting at all.

"But sir… I'm not a Doyen," said Alex. Surely they knew she was over a year away from graduation. She looked at Banford, wondering if there was some kind of mistake, but he did not contradict the Head Turk. He sat there examining his fingernails and Alex felt another sweep of hatred for the man.

"That is unimportant," replied Strago grimly. "Due to these unconventional circumstances, we have to be more lenient. You will be allowed to graduate without having to complete your remaining Initiate and Doyen missions, nor will you be required to pass the final written examination."

_But I'm not ready!_ Alex wanted to shout. _I haven't taken any of the advanced courses. How can you expect me to be a Turk?_

"However, we cannot ignore that your training is lacking."

At last Banford spoke. "We have decided to pair each new recruit with a senior member. For the time being you will learn on the job. Be warned; even though you are a year younger, you will not receive any accommodations. If you don't keep up with your peers, you will be let go."

After Banford's thinly-veiled threat, the two men dismissed her without any other information or the chance to ask questions—though she was in such shock that she wouldn't have been able to speak. She was directed out the door and to the elevators, which she had to ride to the 14th floor. There she wandered down the hall to the first opened door, where a perky lady waited next to a wheeled clothing rack filled with navy jackets and pants. She thought she had the wrong room, but she was immediately waved in.

"Ooh a girl! Goody!" the lady said when she saw Alex. "I love a change of pace, and female suits are just so classy. Don't look so alarmed, honey! Just step right up here and I'll get you all straighten out."

Before Alex knew it she was standing on a short square platform holding her arms out to the sides while the woman took Alex's measurements with expert hands. For the first time in years Alex was in the presence of an adult woman, but the experience was not very welcome. Alex was utterly miserable; the woman's cheery nature was even worse to endure than the unsympathetic attitude of the two Turks. The lady chatted animatedly and with a wide grin, as if she were trying to cheer Alex up. It wasn't working.

"It's been a while since I've gotten to make female suits. Let's see… Goodness me, it's been nearly two years! Not since the last women left. Now what was her name… Mary? Mara?"

"What happened to her?" questioned Alex. Four girls had graduated from the academy into the Turk program before her. She hadn't known none of them were left.

For the first time the tailor's smile slipped. "Well, there's only been a handful of women before you, honey. I'm afraid all of them have died. Now the last one, she was maimed in the field and had to retire. Received decent compensation, but the rest of that poor dear's life won't be easy, I expect."

"Oh," said Alex. She wished she hadn't asked.

The woman did not realized that she had troubled Alex, but thankfully the subject was dropped. "Hmm, oh dear… I'm afraid I don't have anything your size on hand. These will have to do until I can get a set made for you," said the woman as she handed Alex a hanger that held a navy suit. Alex took the hanger cautiously, as if she were afraid it would explode. In Alex's free arm the tailor placed a neatly folded white undershirt, black socks and a pair of shiny black shoes.

"The dressing room is over there. Give me a holler if you need any help."

Alex stepped into the small cubicle and tugged the curtain closed. There she shed her worn academy uniform and donned the new high quality suit. The pants were a little baggy and the jacket did not quite cut her right at the chest, but the woman had a good eye, since the clothes worked well overall. Alex couldn't help but admire the shoes; for how dressy they appeared, they were comfortable and had thick cushioned soles.

The lady was waiting for her when she came out. "Well, look at you! Aren't you adorable! Now for the finishing touch~" She threw a tie over Alex's neck and knotted it with expert ease. Then she adjusted the jacket, straightened the tie and announced Alex ready to go.

"Head out and take a left. Your next stop is the first room on your right. You can't miss it. Take care now, honey."

Alex stepped out into the bright hallway that was so reminiscent of the academy she felt as if she had been transported back in time. If only she was still wearing her old clothes, which would have made her feel more at ease. She walked down the hall, her new shoes not making a sound on the tiled floor, until she came to a room with a sign hanging from the ceiling that designated it as the Shinra Employee Identification Card Office. Inside a technician monitored a bulky camera that was connected to a large computer.

"Name?" the man asked from his station at the machine's control panel.

"Alexa Spero."

He looked up for a moment through small rectangular glasses. "You keeping it?"

"Keeping what?" she asked in confusion.

"That name."

Alex felt insulted. "Of course I am."

The man shrugged as he returned to the computer and typed in Alex's name. "You know, you're the first chick Turk we've gotten in two years."

"So I've heard."

The man caught her tone and decided to not go any farther. Once he made certain Alex was in Shinra's database, the technician said, "Step up to the wall. Back straight, chin up, arms at your side."

Alex did as she was told. The man counted down from three and then took her picture. It took only a few minutes for the technician to program all the correct Turk security-level clearance codes, and it wasn't long until Alex was handed her new ID card.

"This for identification purposes, obviously, but it also serves as a keycard. Wear it at all times while in the building. The first one is free, but will have to pay for a replacement card if you lose it." He gave her a look. "Most Turks end up ruining theirs. No doubt I'll see you soon."

Alex clipped her new card to her chest and left. She had no idea where to go now, so she headed back up to the 57th floor. She really didn't want to return to the waiting room, but there was no other choice. Luckily, the only person in the room was Creed, the boy who went before her. He too was wearing new clothes and staring at his ID card like he couldn't believe his eyes.

He ignored her as she sat down in the seat she had previously vacated. The clock on the wall told her it had been over an hour since she went with Banford. There wasn't anything to do now but wait, and now she couldn't stop her mind from wandering to depressing thoughts that soon had tears streaming down her face.

_What a pathetic sight_, thought Alex, flinching as another boy entered wearing his navy suit and gave her a look. She turned her back on the others, hating her weakness. But that only made the tears fall faster. _I'm going to make the worst Turk ever_.

xxxxx

An hour later the final new recruit reentered the room, and Alex was pleasantly shocked to see it was Lial, who seemed desperately trying not to grin. Banford followed closely behind him with his ever-present scowl.

"Congratulation on your acceptance into the Turks," he told them. "You will now be shown to your new living quarters. You have the rest of the afternoon to do as you please, but you will be required to arrive back at headquarters at seven tonight. At that time you will be officially conducted into the Turk department. Do not be late."

Back in the main lobby, Banford handed them over to another man and said good-bye. Alex never thought she be so happy to see him leave—hopefully after tonight, she'd never have to set eyes on him again. The unfamiliar Shinra employee showed them to a large brick apartment building across the street from the main Shinra building and near the entrance to Sector 8.

When the group entered the building and queued up to receive their housing assignments from a tired security guard at the front desk, Alex realized that not all the students that arrived on the airship were there now. It must have been awful for those boys who believed they were on their way to become a Turk only to be rejected at the door. Again, she wondered why she had graduated.

Once Alex was given the key to Apartment 205, she walked up the creaking stairs to see where she was going to live. Her quarters were more expansive than her single room at Shinra Academy, but not by much. The door opened into a tiny kitchen with a microwave, hot plate and coffee maker. Attached was an empty nook that would serve as a living room, had there been any furniture. She did have her own bathroom, which was a definite plus. The final two doors she imagined would lead into a bedroom and a closet, but when she opened them, both had beds.

Right at that moment, the door opened and Lial walked in. "Hey there," he said with a hesitant smile. "It looks like we're roommates."

"Roommates?" echoed Alex. Well this was awkward. Most likely the building did not have enough spare rooms for the new arrivals, or else there was no way they would make a co-ed room designation. At least she hoped so.

"So, what bedroom do you want?" asked Lial after a moment of silence. He walking deeper into the apartment and looked around at the sparsely-furnished space.

"I don't care." She really didn't. Nothing was going her way and she was ready to surrender to her misery.

There was a loud knock. Alex made no motion to answer it, so Lial went to open the door. It was one of the Turk Doyens.

"Hey guys. A bunch of us are going to grab a bite to eat before the ceremony. Want to come?"

Lial immediately accepted, but Alex was in no mood to socialize. "I'm not hungry," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Go on."

Lial didn't look willing to argue with her, so he left the other boy. In the tiny living room, the window sill was just wide enough to sit on. Like a ghost she floated over to the window and took a seat. Her eyes stared out the window.

_What are you doing here, Alexa?_ she asked. Her reflection had no answer, nor did the busy industrial city on the other side of the glass. It was a foreign world to her. She had never felt so lost and alone.

xxxxx

When Lial came back, the bandages that were covering his face were gone.

At Alex's questioning glance, he explained, "I went to the hospital. Turks can go there free, and I kind of wanted to get my face healed before tonight." His pointer finger traced the thin scar that ran horizontally across the bridge of his nose and across his right cheek. "The wound was old, so the materia couldn't heal it entirely."

"It looks cool," Alex said. She meant it, but her voice sounded too monotone for Lial to think it was genuine.

He continued fingering it self-consciously as he said, "Well, we should get ready. We're all meeting downstairs in ten minutes.

Having lost everything she owned in the fire, there was not much Alex could do to improve her appearance. She settled for combing her hair with her fingers and washing her face with a cheap bar of soap, and then trudged into the kitchen where Lial was waiting. Together they walked downstairs to meet their peers and then the group crossed the street to the Shinra Headquarters.

The main lobby looked remarkably different from that morning. There was only one receptionist at the counter, and the two security guards stationed near the elevators looked up from their newspapers in boredom as Alex's group entered. Besides the three employees the lobby was empty, and their feet made a racket against the marble floor that echoed and magnified in the lofty space.

"You the new Turk rookies?" asked one of the guards, a huge beefy man with little neck. His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

They all showed their IDs and were eventually allowed to access the elevator. There was a boring wait as the elevator descended, but when the doors opened a surprise was waiting for them: Mr. Banford. A few of the boys were amazed and impressed by the sight of their advisor, but not Alex, who had seen that trick during her Fodder year. They jammed in the tiny cab and Alex maneuvered so she was as far from Banford as possible.

"Daine, swipe your identification card and press the top button," instructed Banford. The boy who was closest to the button panel used the card reader and then pressed the button with the number 70. Alex had a suspicion about where they were going, and dread seeped through her.

When the group poured out of the elevator, however, Alex couldn't help but be impressed by the grand display of power set before her. Rich red carpet, thick columns rimmed in gold foil, floor to ceiling windows that showed a breathtaking panoramic view of Midgar. A huge metal desk took up most of the space. It sat upon a raised platform, so that anyone in the room would have to look up to see the man sitting behind it. His face was young—younger than Alex expected—but his expression was hard, with a ruthless spark in his eyes. Strago, the head of the Turks, stood in front of the desk. His scars and withered face made him appear even older in comparison.

"Mr. President, may I introduce you to your newest Turk candidates," said Banford with a bow to the man at the desk. Banford organized them into a single line facing the desk and then stepped backwards until he was standing out of the way against the wall.

"Welcome," said Strago, stepping forward. "The six of you have proven yourselves to be superior out of all your peers at Shinra Academy. With your exceptional fighting abilities and competence in both mental and physical endeavors, you will make excellent additions to the Department of Administrative Research."

Dimly, Alex remembered how she had laughed when she first heard the official name of the Turk department. It was such an inconspicuous name for a group of spies and assassins. Her laughter seemed like a lifetime ago.

"The Shinra Company does not normally take so many new recruits at one time," continued Strago. "This past year has shown an unusual increase in malevolent activity of our enemies, particularly Wutai based. We have lost a number of our agents, including all but one of our academy graduates from the last two years."

Alex's eyes widened, and she felt the others stir around her at the surprising news. Suddenly Vincent's emotional state the last time they were together made sense: he was the only one from his year still alive. _No wonder he looked so haunted_.

If the Turks' numbers were low, it made sense that they let her graduate in order to fill the ranks. She wondered who in the group got in due to this lucky break. _I bet I did_, she thought. She did not feel very lucky.

Alex zoned out as Strago continued with his speech, but she tuned back in when the head Turk announced they would now be taking a pledge.

"Place your right hand over your heart and repeat after me," instructed Strago. He unfolded a piece of paper and cleared his throat before launching into a list of oaths.

"I pledge myself to the Shinra Company, and to its President."

"I pledge myself to the Shinra Company and to its President," Alex found herself answering alongside her peers.

"I pledge to fulfill any order, in its entirety, to the best of my abilities and without objection."

"I pledge to fulfill any order, in its entirety, to the best of my abilities and without objection."

The vows of loyalty and commitment to the job continued, until Alex found that she was committing her life in service to Shinra "until the contract is terminated." Death was probably the most likely terminator.

After the last oath, Strago finished with "A breach of any of these vows is considered treason and will be dealt with accordingly." Everyone in the group knew to take that warning to heart.

Under the intimidating gaze of President Shinra, the academy students walked up to the president's desk one at a time to sign their employment contracts. Alex thought that "signing in blood" had been rumor spread by Doyens to unnerve underclassmen at Shinra Academy, but she had been wrong. A plaque sat on the president's desk, and in the middle was a single brass thorn. When the first boy went up, it became inescapably clear what they were supposed to do with it.

She couldn't watch her peers, choosing instead to look out the window at the glowing city lights. When it was Alex's turn, she forced herself to look into President Shinra's eyes as she neared the desk. This was the man with whom her father made the deal that sent her to the academy. She wanted to reach over, grab the man's neck and shake him for not taking care of her father like he promised. Shinra held her gaze, aware of her animosity. The tip of his lips curled. He knew who she was.

"Are you going to sign, missy?" he asked quietly.

She bristled at the dare in his voice, and the distain. Did he think she didn't have what it took to become a Turk? Anger sizzled through her body. Shinra forced her to this point, and now he didn't want her here. She never wanted to work for a man like this. Incensed, Alex grabbed the pen and urging her hand not to tremble—and well aware of the irony of her actions—she wrote her name on the contract. She may not want to work for him, but she _definitely_ wasn't going to let him win. Her father's death was not going to be for nothing.

Alex then turned her attention to the part she'd silently been dreading. The brass thorn was now dark and sticky, and she wished they had the decency to wipe it off. Wanting to get the job over with before she could psych herself out, Alex jammed her thumb onto the spike. She gritted her teeth at the sharp throbbing pain and pressed her thumb to the paper, making a messy fingerprint next to her signature. Her finger trickled blood, and she didn't care about the drips falling on the metal desk.

_I hope I stain your carpet_, she thought defiantly as she turned and marched back in line. Suddenly the color of the carpet seemed more practical than opulent.

When it was all over, the president stood and finally addressed the group. "You are now officially employees of Shinra's Department of Administrative Research. I will expect nothing but the best from all of you, starting from this moment. Tomorrow you will meet your mentors and begin your valued service to my company. My congratulations to you all."

xxxxx

After the ceremony, the group returned to their apartments. There was talk of the new rookie Turks going out to celebrate, but all of them knew tomorrow would bring a new set of challenges and so they regretfully decided against barhopping. The others went inside, but Alex decided to stay outside for a while.

"I just want some fresh air. Go on without me," Alex told Lial when he offered to stay with her. She sat against the brick wall, staring up at the dark sky. Despite the late hour the city was very bright, and a noisy discord of vehicles, music and voices could be heard coming from the surrounding sectors. It was impossible to see any stars, and even the moon was hazy and dim.

Finally conceding that she would not see any of the glorious constellations that lit the sky above the Wyld Mountains, she went inside.

Lial was already in bed when Alex returned to their apartment. He had left her the larger of the two rooms, which was very generous. But as she closed her bedroom door, she realized she had nothing to make the room seem less bare, less inhospitable. Could she get used to living here?

She wished she was with Flynn or Kitz, or that she could somehow get a hold of Vincent or Drake. But her friends were either miles and miles away, too far for any sense of comfort, or they were lost in the thousands of people in Midgar, unknowing that she was here and desperate for a friendly face. Rage at the unfairness of it all boiled inside her, mixing with the grief and heartache until she felt sick. They were supposed to have a whole year more together at the academy. Naively, she hoped that she, Flynn and Kitz could have tackled Midgar together. Alex hadn't even gotten to have a proper good-bye…

_That night she dreamt she was back home, standing in the front yard and gazing with joy at the house she had dearly missed for three years. The manor was old yet looked perfect to her eyes, with its expansive flower garden, large oak tree with tire swing, and her bedroom windows on the second floor where her father let her paint the shutters pink._

_She ran down the cobblestone path, but paused abruptly before she got to the porch. Next to the bed of multicolored petunias was a gravestone. The gravestone filled her with terror, but her feet moved forward until she was standing right in front of it. She bent down and raised a trembling hand to wipe the dirt off the name engraved upon the stone._

_Her fingertips barely grazed the surface when suddenly the ground opened up beneath her. She screamed as she fell through empty air and landed in a deep narrow hole. As she searched for a way out, she heard her father calling her name. His voice was frail and tight with distress. She yelled back with all her might and tried to scramble upwards towards her father, but the dirt walls were too high to climb out. She shouted and shouted for her father, but he never heard her as heaps of dirt began falling into the grave._

* * *

**This chapter was extremely long, so I decided to split it into two parts~ Continue on!**


	33. Rookie Turk, Chapter 31 Part 2

**(Chapter 31, Part 2)**

A hesitant series of taps on the door woke Alex. Her eyes popped open as she sat up in alarm and looked around, baffled by the unfamiliar space in which she found herself.

"Alex?" It was Lial. He knocked again, a bit louder this time.

She blinked a few times before finally understanding where she was. "I'm up!" she called and scrambled out of bed to open the door.

Lial was already dressed in his new suit, and in his hands was a long, plastic-sealed bundle of clothing. After a worried glance at her face he quickly turned his eyes away, seeming perturbed with what he found. "Someone dropped off two sets of suits for us." He extended his burden to Alex. "These are yours. The delivery guy said that the rest will come in a few days.

"Anyway, I got bagels and coffee from a shop across the street… There's some for you in the kitchen, if you want," he spoke to the doorknob. "And there's a note for you too, about your mentor assignment."

"Okay, I'll be out soon," said Alex. Her voice sounded so strained that Lial couldn't help but stare. Then he nodded uncomfortably and walked back into his room trying not to appear like he was fleeing.

She closed the door and leaned against it, rubbing the grit out of her eyes with the back of her hand. It was light outside, though the sun was hidden behind the colossal Shinra Building. The cheap alarm clock, the only thing that stood on the empty bedside table, read 7:32 AM. Having tossed and turned most of the night, she had only gotten a two restless hours of sleep.

The weight of reality was crushing her, constricting her lungs and making it hard to breathe. Fighting against her desire to crawl up in a ball on the floor and never get up, she he forced herself to move.

She unwrapped her new suits and began putting one on. The clothes felt silly on her, like she was playing dress up. When she leaned against her desk to put on her socks she brushed up against a book. She turned and found _Loveless_; she forgot she had placed it there last night. It was unbearable to look at, so she turned it over, cover down. But the ruined back cover and last act made her feel worse.

Alex turned her back to her desk and began buttoning her shirt, but out of the corner of her eye she could still see the book's reflection in the full-length mirror. Ignoring it was impossible. She continued to sneak glances at the book until she could not take it any longer. Alex grabbed the book and stored it in the far back of her closet, and then shut the sliding door. That accomplished, she tried pushing her father's manuscript from her mind and finished getting dressed.

It was the tie that proved to be her greatest nemesis. She knew how it was supposed to look, but she had no idea how to get it there. She had none of her usual patience and quickly became frustrated and on the verge of tears. Finally giving up, she opened the bedroom door and called Lial's name. It took three tries before her voice worked properly.

Luckily, he was still in the apartment. "What's up?" he asked hesitantly, coming out of his room.

Alex couldn't help but feel bad for making him uncomfortable when he was being so kind to her. She tried her hardest to act normal when she asked "Do you know… how to do this?" and pointed at the mess she had made of her tie. This time she sounded more like herself.

He smiled wryly and some of the discomfort that had marked his expression faded. "Not really, but I figured it out after some trial and error. Need help?"

"Yeah."

She unknotted the remains of her botched attempt and allowed Lial to take hold of the fabric. Alex watched carefully as he crossed and looped it into a passable knot.

"That's the best as I can do," he said when he was done, stepping back to judge his handiwork with a critical eye. Alex studied the tie carefully, hoping that next time she would be able to figure it out for herself.

"It looks great to me," she responded, turning her collar down and smoothing out the tie like she'd seen her father do many times before. The mental image stung like a knife through the heart.

"Will you be okay?" asked Lial, watching the grief that entered her face.

"I don't know," she said bleakly, turning away from him. There was so much uncertainty and jumbled emotion inside her now she didn't know what to think. Shiva, she didn't _want _to think.

"I don't know what Mr. Banford told you, but you can talk to me, if you need to get something off your chest. I promise I won't tell anyone."

Caught off guard by the boy's offer, Alex replied, "I… I appreciate that Lial. Thank you."

"Well, I'm heading out," he said finally. "Don't forget to read that letter. And drink your coffee before it gets cold."

She furtively wiped the tears from her face and turned as Lial began walking away. She waved goodbye and he grinned, giving her a thumbs up. Maybe she wasn't as friendless here as she thought.

"Thanks again."

Alex waited until the front door shut behind Lial before she walked into the tiny kitchen. There, as promised, sat a cream cheese bagel on a napkin next to a foam cup of coffee. Alex walked over to the cup, overlooking the bagel that her stomach was refusing even to consider, and peered inside. The liquid had cooled enough that it was no longer steaming. It was a shame; maybe having a burnt tongue would have distracted her from her gloomy thoughts. Her thumb was tender but not hurting enough to get the job done.

She slid onto one of the stools at the counter and pulled the cup closer. Alex had always preferred tea over coffee. Her common sense told her to consume something in order to function—she hadn't eaten anything in nearly twenty-four hours, not since a quick breakfast at Shinra Outpost 23. Cautiously she raised it to her lips and took a sip. The aroma would have been nice had she not felt sick to her stomach, but the taste was too bitter. There had to be sugar somewhere in the cabinets, but she didn't feel like searching. Instead she took another sip, and after grudgingly accepting that the taste wasn't going to improve, Alex grabbed the folded white paper with her name written on it.

The message was typed in small print and very short: "_Report to the Main Lobby at 08:00 hours to meet your designated Turk mentor._"

It was the first time in her life that she actually considered disobeying her superiors, and for a brief moment she imagined crawling back in bed and damning the consequences. She hated that despite wanting to wallow in misery, the goody two-shoes part of her refused to let her to do such a thing. There she sat, rooted to the spot in indecision. It was the microwave clock that finally spurred her to action; with the glowing green numbers showing less than five minutes left she grabbed her ID and apartment key and raced out the door.

She made it to the lobby when somewhere a deep bell began tolling the hour. Even though it was early in the morning, the lobby was already filled with people. It was then that Alex encountered a flaw in her plan: her mentor was here, but she had no idea what he looked like.

Luckily, it turned out that he wasn't that hard to find. Out of all the visitors and employees in the busy lobby, there was only a single person dressed in a navy suit. He was sitting across the room in a padded chair hidden behind a newspaper, and there was an unusually wide arc of empty space surrounding him. People eyed him when they passed, but the Turk didn't pay them any mind. Alex stepped through the crowd and into the Turk's personal bubble, stopping right in front of him.

When the Turk gave no sign at her presence, she cleared her throat and said, "Sir?"

The man peered over the top of his paper, and Alex saw dark brown eyes regard her below ragged, haphazardly cut brown hair.

"You're Spero?" he asked skeptically.

"Yes."

He lowered the newspaper to his lap. For as intimidating as Banford and Strago had been, Alex was disappointed and a bit relieved at how underwhelming this man's appearance was; without the navy suit it would have been impossible to tell that this unremarkable man was a Turk. He was average height and build with no tattoos or distinguishable features in sight, though there were bags under his eyes from many sleepless nights. It was hard to tell his age, but Alex bet he wasn't more than ten years her senior.

The man didn't seem very impressed by her either. Eventually he said, "The name's Seb. I guess I'm your new mentor."

"Seb…?" Alex questioned, waiting for his full name.

"That's it. As you'll find out, most Turks don't have lasts names. Hell, it's hard to tell if half these bastards go by their real name."

"Why's that?"

Instead of answering, he folded his newspaper and dropped it on the chair's armrest as he stood. After stretching his neck so that his vertebrae popped, he said, "Let's take a walk."

The crowd parted as Seb led the way to the double glass doors, and Alex followed meekly in his wake. She tried not to notice that she was getting looks too.

They walked down the street until it opened into a large open courtyard. Alex was amazed to discover there were trees here as well as flower beds, which were bare in this late season. A large stone fountain played in the center, and two small children were splashing each other in it. Across the courtyard rose the clock tower she had heard that morning. It was a large airy tower that rose from an equally beautiful church. Neither seemed to match the grey industrial buildings on the other side of the square.

Alex didn't realize she had spoken her observation aloud until Seb responded, "The president commissioned it as a wedding gift for his wife. People around here use it as a landmark. That direction leads into Sector 8."

They were making their way to the church, and Alex tilted her head back to gaze at the very top when they passed it.

_I'll have to show this church to Kitz_, thought Alex, knowing how much he liked interesting structural designs. Her father had also loved architecture. She wished he was there with her. Her throat tightened and her vision blurred. She wished she would stop thinking of her father, just for a few hours.

They walked along for another ten minutes without any clear destination. Seb seemed content with travelling in silence, but Alex finally asked, "Where are we going?"

"I'm showing you around Sector 8. It's the Turks responsibility to patrol this sector. New recruits usually get the chore, so get used to it in your daily routine."

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Alex, feeling a little concerned.

"Relax, kid. It's just a formality. Nothing ever happens in this sector anyway. Sector 7 is shadier by far, though the slums are worse."

"Then wouldn't it be better if the Turks patrolled there?"

Seb laughed like she had made a joke. "Between you and me, the president could care less about the safety of the citizens. This is just a show of strength and power, and if it gives some people peace of mind, then it's an added bonus."

_Peace of mind, huh?_ thought Alex, watching as people hurried back indoors and eyed them nervously as they passed. Her mentor paid them no mind.

They continued their walk passed apartments, fancy restaurants and large entertainment halls. Alex lost track of the number of posters advertising upcoming music and theater performances, and here and there the sound of a piano or a jazz quartet would drift out the doors of cafes. The atmosphere helped lift Alex's spirits. Groups of people walked around happily, though their smiles would fade when they saw the Turks.

Eventually the pair made it to the end of the plate. A chain link fence was the only barrier that prevented civilians from falling hundreds of feet down into the slums of the lower city. Alex wondered why Sector 8 had already been built when Sector 1 was nothing but a ten-thousand-square-yard gap of air. The support columns hadn't even been erected yet to begin work on the plate.

Her Turk mentor was gazing into the distance with a frown. Suddenly he sighed and turned, leaning against the insubstantial fence and appearing unconcerned about plummeting to his death. "Look, if you got something to say, either spit it out or forget about it."

Alex lowered her eyes. "I don't know what you mean."

"Please, kid. You've been on the verge of tears since we left HQ."

Alex was irritated by that accusation; she thought she had been shielding her emotions pretty well. She locked gazes with her mentor, who raised his eyebrows in expectation. There was no way she was going to tell _him_ about her father's death. She balked at speaking those words—if she said it aloud, it would make her loss undeniable, more permanent than carving it into the stone of that church.

"I don't want to be here," she told him instead. It was still the truth.

He crossed his arms. "Well, that makes two of us. But you're here, so deal with it. It's not like either of us have much choice."

Alex's mouth dropped open but she couldn't utter a sound. Seb continued, "Where would you go if you quit, huh? Do you think that you'd last a day out there on the streets? Or down there?" he asked, pointing to the lower slums.

Rage bubbled up from the pit of her stomach, but she knew he was right. She could return to Nićest, but Shinra had probably repossessed her house; there would be no home to return to. Pride would prevent her from pleading for shelter from her old neighbors, even if those family friends would take her in. She had no money, no other relatives, not even an inkling of how she could sustain herself, especially armed with the type of education she had received the past couple of years.

Echoing her thoughts, Seb added, "Besides, you just spent three years training for this moment. A lot of people get turned away from the position you just earned. One of your peers would love to take your place."

Alex thought of the other Turk students who hadn't been at the ceremony. She wished that Nela was with her. And what about Nela's friend, the Doyen who injured his eye? Had his career been ended before it had even begun? She regretted never learning his name. She thought of Stark, her constant rival, who had been killed in the attack. Stark would have pushed her off this plate to take her place.

"So, what'll it be?"

She didn't have much choice. There was nowhere else to go but stay here and be a Turk. "I'm in," she replied, realizing that two words had never carried so much weight. Those two words had sealed her fate.

The Turk nodded. "You're a part of the system now, kid. Being a Turk is the entirety of your life. Forget your past, ditch your name, whatever. Believe me, the less baggage you have, the easier it'll be to do your job."

_He sounds like he's speaking from experience_, thought Alex. For the first time she wondered what his story was and how he became a Turk. But he also sounded very resigned, and irritated. It was obvious that this man really did not want to train her.

"Have you ever been a mentor before?" she couldn't help asking.

"Nope. I just earned my seniority this past year. Strago 'rewarded' me with the job." He didn't seem appreciative. After a moment's thought he added, "Oh, and I hate kids."

"I'm nearly eighteen!" said an indignant Alex.

"Then try not to make me feel like I'm babysitting you."

"I can take care of myself."

He chuckled darkly. "For your sake I hope so. Though I heard you played a big role during the academy attack. Maybe you'll be worth my time after all." The last part he spoke to himself. He took out a cigarette from his pocket, stuck it in his mouth and lit it. The smoke wafted lazily into the sky.

"So where were you that night?" she asked, thinking back to the assortment of Turks that had arrived in the helicopter. Seb definitely hadn't been one of them.

"All Turks that were stationed in Midgar went, as per the president's orders. If I hadn't been on assignment, I'd have been there too."

"What kind of assignment was it?"

He gave her a look Alex couldn't comprehend. "Sorry kid, that's classified." He took a puff of his cigarette and examined Alex through the smoke. "Secrets are a part of our job; you'll have to get used to it. Sometimes we uncover them, sometimes we make sure they remain undisclosed… by any means necessary." He gave her a significant look and she wondered whether that last part had been necessary.

On the way back to headquarters Seb told her more about the Turk department. She learned there were usually fifteen to twenty active Turks at any given time. Seb told her she will probably not meet most of the others, since they're continuously busy and not always stationed in Midgar. What wasn't spoken was that being killed was a constant gamble in their profession, one the Turks were all intimately acquainted with.

"We're an odd bunch, but you'll get used to it. Old Strago likes to say that Turks need attitude—it should be a job requirement. Here's my first bit of advice: you're in the big city now, so get some attitude and Midgar won't chew you up and spit you out."

Alex swayed on her feet, feeling lightheaded. She had never felt so overwhelmed, so underprepared, as she did at that moment. What had she gotten herself into?

Seb took a good look at her and his expression softened. "We're going to get something to eat right now, whether you like it or not. I'm not having you collapse on the first day out."

* * *

**And so we begin the new chapter of Alex's life. My wonderful readers, I can't tell you how many times I've rewritten this chapter x_x I really wanted to do this chapter justice (hence why it's so long.)**

**Thanks for all the comments so far! Please continue to R&R! I really appreciate any feedback. Tell me what you think so far, what you like and what you don't, and also if you have any predictions~**

**Teaser for the next chapter~ adaptation, plus a few meetings with friends. **


	34. Chapter 32

During that first month in Midgar, every rookie Turk experienced flashbacks of the academy attack. It got easier to battle those specters during the light of day, but Alex could not escape them at night. Horrible nightmares invaded her dreams, where she would run through the burning building, desperately trying to find Flynn and Kitz as the walls crumbled around her. Sometimes Vincent was at her side, other times it was Lial, and for a brief moment she would feel invigorated and confident. But her nightmares fought dirty, sending wave upon wave of fiendish-looking Wutains with gleaming blades ready to skewer her and her friends. She would wake in a cold sweat, chest pounding as she peered wildly around her room searching for enemies. She wished there was someone in whom she could confide her fears. Seb was out of the question. Lial had offered, but she probably freaked him out enough on the nights she woke up screaming. He had his own worries; it wouldn't be right to burden him with hers.

Lial and Alex got along fine as roommates, though Alex expected she would never become as close to him as she was with Kitz and Flynn—the long, ever-fluctuating hours on the job and the strenuous nature of their assignments saw to that. Alex barely had time to breathe nowadays. She lived day by day, her mind set on whatever she was doing at the time, and so her first few weeks in Midgar passed in the blink of an eye.

By the end of her first week Alex had fallen into a routine: get up at the crack of dawn and patrol Sector 8 during the morning and then train through the rest of the day, stopping only to eat. Her mentor Seb pushed her relentlessly. He made her spend hours honing her marksmanship skills and repeating virtual training exercises until she finished without a mistake, and he constantly grilled her on job protocol. At night she'd drag her exhausted body into bed, turn on the reading light and study. Her brain was crammed with information: from company rules and regulations, to techniques for stealth assault and neutralization, to the Doyen-level Turk textbooks for the classes she should have taken at the academy. It would be past midnight when Alex slowly drifted asleep with a book still propped open on her lap. After a few hours of rest Alex would rise and do it all over again.

Seb warned her not to stray into other sectors of the city or the slums below. He knew kids from the country got taken advantage of before they became accustomed to their new environment. Plus, he didn't want Alex to shame the Turks by getting mugged by anyone stupid enough to try.

"Stick to Sectors 0 and 8. Never go too deep into Sector 7, especially after nightfall. You'll have enough street smarts to stand on your own two feet soon enough. By then no one will want to mess with you."

"Do you think so?"

He had smirked and dryly replied, "It's a possibility."

However, during the day Alex found that Midgar wasn't very dangerous at all, and she would explore the upper plates during her precious moments of free time, learning the intricacies of the sprawling metropolis. She found an amazing library in Sector 5 during one such venture. The librarian didn't seem to mind a Turk hanging about—though the man's nose was too buried in a book for him to pay much attention to her. As long as she steered clear of Sector 7, Alex didn't feel like she was disobeying her mentor. She could take care of herself, thank you very much.

Sometimes Seb and Alex dueled in the Turks' private gymnasium. Though Alex's primary weapon would continue to be a handgun, Seb insisted that she train additionally with a short-range weapon. Alex chose an electro-mag rod, feeling more confident with the baton-type weapon than a sword or something similar. Even though she wasn't particularly skilled with the rod, her mentor never took it easy on her. She needed to learn quick to avoid getting injured.

Seb himself used two spring-loaded "triple daggers" to fight. Alex had never seen such a weapon before and had great difficulty defending against it. At first appearance the weapon looked nothing more than a regular dagger, but when the wielder pressed a release the two spring-loaded sides came out laterally to form a "V" with the original blade in the center. This was a rather effective weapon for disarming an opponent, particularly if they had a longer weapon like a sword or a baton., With a quick twist of his wrist, Alex's electro-mag rod would be yanked out of her hands and she would be left defenseless. Seb would this technique countless times during their sessions and Alex still couldn't counter it.

"You're not changing your approach," said Seb after he had disarmed her for the seventh time in a half hour. "Widen your base of support, and prepared to guard against me when I come in like _this_. Try again."

During their breaks from training, they would sit and discuss exactly what it meant being a Turk. One of her first lessons was to _always_ do what her superiors asked and _never_ question them. Chain of command was important, and for the Turks it was the cornerstone of their lives. This principle wasn't founded on trust as much as the knowledge that if you were the weakest link, the chain could break and everyone would pay the price. As Seb succinctly put it, "You screw up, everyone dies."

Not everything in those first few weeks centered on job training. Being at the Shinra headquarters granted Alex opportunities to learn the identities of her fellow Turks and even meet a few of them. Well, "meet" was a bit of a stretch, but Seb would point them out whenever their paths crossed. The Turks would nod silently to each other, but that was it.

Alex already knew that most Turks did not share their real names, even with other Turks. Instead, some chose odd pseudo-names or names of their hometowns, but even that could be false information. Most Turks, however, used weapons as names. This had become somewhat of a tradition, which explained why so many Turks specialized in a particular weapon that would shape their identity. The duo who called themselves Katana and Zy were pretty cool, but Tonfa scared the crap out of her with his angry bloodshot eyes. Then there was Four, who talked to himself and didn't seem to notice when Seb nearly clocked him opening the door to the Turk's office.

The Turks were a notoriously mysterious and tight-lipped group, but Alex's mentor still seemed to know a little bit about everyone. For example, from Seb she learned the truth behind Strago's mangled ear. Before he became the leader of the Turks, Strago had fought a legendary Wutain samurai during the skirmish that sparked the rivalry between the Shinra Company and Wutai. Strago had gained the upper hand in their duel when the samurai threw sand into his eyes. While he was momentarily blinded, the Wutain tried to decapitate him. Luckily Strago had sensed to duck and the blow went wide, but the blade still managed to cut off the top of his ear and graze his scalp.

"That's cheating!" said an appalled Alex, but Seb had just laughed.

"In war there's no such thing as cheating. Fair or foul, if there's a way to survive, you take it."

"So that's why Strago has so much hair. He's trying to hide his scar?"

"Could be. Remember, you can learn a lot about a person just by their appearance. All of your senses are important, and you should be constantly aware of them. Instinct is vital for our line of work."

Alex gazed at her mentor's plain, uninteresting appearance and wondered. Seb liked being inconspicuous, but all the other Turks had eccentric hairstyles, tattoos or accessories that matched their personalities and made them easy targets in crowd. For all his stories, Seb never talked about himself and Alex was becoming increasingly interested in what sort of person her mentor really was.

The worst thing about her new life wasn't the rigorous training schedule or living in a noisy congested city. An awareness began to creep into her mind, and once she recognized what it was she couldn't ignore it. The fact was this: no matter what time of day or who she was with, people treated her differently. In the halls of the company building or in the streets, people would stop mid-conversation and stare until she rounded a corner. Many seemed to panic being in the proximity of a navy suit, like rabbits startled by the sight of a fox. One time a mother had hurried her two children into a store because she saw Alex approaching on the same side of the street; Alex could not get that encounter out of her head, and the memory made her feel awful. Other Shinra employees acted similarly around the Turks—actually, their attitudes were even worse.

Turks were outcasts both in the Shinra Company and Midgar. Throughout the rest of the world, like on the island of Mideel she once lived, many tales were told in awed voices of the Turk organization. In Midgar the admirers were few and far between. The majority of Midgar citizens had by now been disillusioned by the reality of what the Turks accomplished, and so they feared, mistrusted and even loathed the navy suits. The infamy was a burden. Everyday Alex heard spiteful words like "callous hell-raisers" or "murdering dogs" muttered wherever she went. Deeply disheartened, Alex asked Seb about it, but his response wasn't comforting.

"Some people flat out hate Shinra; they think our company is getting too powerful," he explained. "Others feel grateful for the services Shinra provides to make their daily lives comfortable, but they don't approve of Shinra's military branch. Still others feel safer with an army to protect their homes, but they criticize the other, more covert-operation groups like us or SOLDIER. Our department tries to keep our activities in the dark, but we can't squash all the rumors. The fact is that a bias exists, one that is not entirely unjustified, and people are going to despise us no matter what we do. Don't expect to make many friends."

"It doesn't seem like Turks are even friendly amongst ourselves," observed Alex gloomily.

Seb shrugged. "It's complicated. We're not ones for affection or sympathy. Hell, besides the president and his family we don't care about other Shinra people unless we're assigned to protect them. Its dog eat dog in this city, in the whole world for that matter. But know this: Turks will always watch each other's backs."

That was an odd combo, and Alex had a hard time working it out. Members of the Turks did not really socialize, but they were loyal to each other all the same. It was human nature to want to belong somewhere, she supposed.

Following that train of thought, Alex asked something that had weighed on her mind for a while. "Do you think what we do is… immoral? Is it wrong being a Turk?"

"I think morality is colored in shades of gray, and the colors don't always match to different eyes. In my experience, there's no such thing as sin or karma or whatever you want to call it. People are simply cowards; they see something is wrong but they won't want to dirty their hands and fix it, so instead they label the action 'immoral.' What we do is not always pretty, but we do whatever needs to be done."

He noticed she wasn't thrilled by his answer, so he sighed and added, "If it still bothers you, think about it this way: what you'll be doing will ultimately serve the greater good. Just do what you're told and try not to think about it."

At the academy they learned that not everything can be solved peacefully; sometimes violence was necessary to make things happen. If she was helping to make the world a better place, then she could make it as a Turk.

_The greater good,_ thought Alex. She couldn't help but wonder for whom exactly 'the greater good' was for.

xxxxx

It was a surprise when she received her first paycheck. Alex never had money of her own—not more than the pocket change she would get to spend at the town bakery. She held the fragile slip of paper in her hands and stared in disbelief at the large sum printed upon it. Because of it, the world seemed to get bigger and more complicated. It was that day she learned her meals at the cafeteria were not on the house but compiled into a meal tab she had to pay off. There was also the cost of their new suits, and then monthly rent for the apartment and its assorted utility bills. Lial and Alex somehow managed to short it all out without getting too confused. Their victory over the challenges of adulthood left them exhilarated.

"What are we going to spend this on?" asked Alex when they agreed a shopping trip was in order to celebrate their first paychecks.

"Beats me. Sector 7 has a lot of nice shops. We could start there." They both looked around the empty colorless apartment and found their source of inspiration. The very next day they went to get new furnishings.

The weekend was spent in furniture stores trying to spend their money wisely and they were rather successful. Their living room now held a sofa and tv, and a snug reading chair by the windows. They also bought more plates, bowls, cups and silverware for the kitchen, and a throw rug for the hallway.

"This place is homier already," said Lial, delightedly circling through the television channels.

"It's a lot better than at the academy," Alex replied. She didn't want to spoil the mood, but she knew this place would never match the home she had shared with her father.

Lial and Alex made a pact that they would save money for food to last until their next paychecks. Alex realized she would need to go to the Midgar Bank soon and apply for an account to keep her income; otherwise, she'd likely spend it all. She was already planning next month's purchases: workout and street clothes so she wouldn't have to wear a suit when she was off work.

"Hey look, the chocobo races are on," called Lial. "Come watch with me, Alex."

"Okay, sure."

"Who are you going to root for? That green one looks awesome."

Alex had learned a lot about chocobos from Kitz and bet on the red chocobo, which was supposedly the fasted breed. They placed a bet on the outcome of the race, and thanks to Kitz, Alex's pick ended up winning and Lial got stuck cleaning the dishes.

xxxxx

Winter in Midgar wasn't as brutal as on the Wyld Mountains to the north, but the breeze still nipped at any exposed flesh and chased everyone indoors after sunset. A layer of frost had greeted Alex the past few mornings when she stepped out onto the cobbled streets. It was a grim reminder that snow was on its way. Alex looked up at the cold gray clouds and shivered.

_Lial is lucky, getting away from the cold weather_, thought Alex enviously. Her roommate left on an assignment with his mentor yesterday. They were with a team of surveyors looking into the construction of a mako reactor near Costa del Sol. The climate the resort town enjoyed would still be nice and warm this time of year.

A warm blast of air from the overheard heater greeted Alex when she entered the Shinra headquarters. Employees hidden behind mufflers and wool hats stepped aside as she passed through the lobby and took the elevator to the 58th floor.

She wondered if Lial was seeing any action—there had to be some probability if Turks had been assigned as bodyguards. Alex wished she and Seb could do something like that. A nice, easy mission. What gave her relief was the fact that she hadn't been assigned to kill anyone yet like she had imagined. She was sensible enough to know it was inevitable, but she wondered if she could when the time came. Alex had come to grips with the fact that she had killed more than a handful of men, but that had all been in self-defense or in the defense of her school. Could she kill in cold blood?

_These training missions are definitely preparing me_, Alex acknowledged as she walked the full length of the hallway, mentally priming herself to enter the Tactical Training Facility. The TTF was a simulation room used exclusively by the Turks. SOLDIER had a larger simulation room of its own, though entry was limited to second class SOLDIERs and above. Alex, who was learning to hate the TTF the more she used it, considered the new SOLDIER recruits lucky.

She swiped her ID and punched in the access code. A screen flashed a warning notification: "_Shinra Electric Power Company Is Not Responsible For Any Injury Or Loss Of Life That May Be Caused By The Simulation Program_." Alex was required to press the "OK" button before continuing.

The equipment locker on the side wall opened and Alex retrieved a regulation SimPistol from a shelf. Then the doors hissed open and Alex walked into the TTF, taking in a deliberate lungful of stale air. The simulation room was nothing but a fifteen foot cube made of metal paneling. Alex began jogging towards a corner, but as always the program initiated before she could see how the floor moved and kept her away from the walls.

"Greetings Alexa Spero," said a computerized female voice. "Now resuming previously saved session." The air shimmered with flickering cubic shapes and rows of glowing computer script, and suddenly Alex was in a dark expansive warehouse. Large metal crates that freight ships carried were haphazardly arranged throughout the space alongside stacks of smaller wooden boxes and canisters of fuel that took up the leftover spaces. The clutter created a formidable maze. The only light came from slits in the few boarded up windows near the ceiling.

"Priming TM-13B. Task: Neutralize all enemy units without detection. Time: Unlimited."

Alex stretched to loosen her muscles and waited until her eyes adjusted to the dark environment. This training mission had been the bane of her existence for the last three days. Seb refused to let her skip it, so she had no choice but to restart from the halfway checkpoint and keep trying until she finished. That was turning out to be easier said than done.

"TM-13B fully synchronized. Begin."

_Well, here we go_.

She ducked around a corner towards a conspicuous black canister she knew hid a silencer for her pistol. Most of the earlier missions had "treasure" boxes of some kind, though Seb warned her not to get used to them since the later missions had more realistic difficulty settings. She fixed the silencer onto her pistol and waited for the first guard to make an appearance.

He came around the corner, walking with a rigid inhuman gait Alex associated with the virtual enemies in the TTF. The guard never turned his head as he passed by her hiding spot, so it was easy for her to shoot him in the back. He dropped with a dull thud and Alex jumped over his legs and continued on her way at a fast pace, eager to complete the mission.

For the next part she had to be quick. Three guards walked clockwise around a square shaped area with a lone freight box at its center. The guards were far enough apart so three corners of the square were always monitored. Even with the silencer it was impossible to take them all out without one noticing her and sounding the alarm. The only way to get past them was by stealth.

The guards followed a set pattern to their movements. The middle and last guard would begin walking to the next corners and five seconds later the first wound move. She watched, synchronizing to the pattern so she could judge the precise time when all three were out of her range of sight. Once she was sure of the pattern she tensed, ready to sprint to the freight box in the middle. There she would drop into a crouch, slink around the edge, wait a few seconds, and then race to the other side. She had gotten past this area before. With luck, she could do it again.

At the precise moment she dove out from cover, her feet flying.

"Intruder! Intruder!"

Alex cursed and looked over her shoulder. She had forgotten about the guard on the balcony to the left. His shouts had roused the other guards and they were quick to surround her, their guns all pointing at her chest. Alex had time to fire a few rounds at the offending guard in exasperation before the world dissolved in grainy specks and the program restarted.

That was incredibly frustrating. How much time had she wasted? She berated herself for her careless mistake and once more took the path that led to the silencer.

This time when she got to the square she dispatched the guard on the balcony first, relieved that the trio of patrolling guards never bothered looking up. Within another minute she made it past them without detection.

Adrenaline pumped through her system. She took out a few more guards along the way and squeezed between two crates when a group of six guards walked by. After they rounded the corner she was off, as silent as a shadow.

Before long she made it to the final challenge—and the reason she still had not passed this mission. The back third of the warehouse was vacant of cargo, and the only obstacles remaining were the four guards stationed near the single door that was her objective. None of them moved but their gazes swerved constantly around the area, actively searching for any hint of a threat.

Alex surveyed the no man's land between herself and the door and recounted all her previous failures. Twice she had attempted to take out the guards from a distance before they could react, but the simulation would restart almost immediately. Next she had tried more stealthy approaches, either sneaking along the shadowy walls of the warehouse or atop the conveyor belt that ran the length of the right wall, but she was always caught. Hijacking the large crane had been a disaster, but not as big as a disaster as the time she had shot the row of fuel barrels nearby the guard post. The resulting explosion had blasted the building apart and made her temporarily blind even after the simulation ended. Had it been real, the blast would have killed her.

"There's obviously a solution. Come on, think!" she told herself.

The obvious problem was the mission constraints: she could not be seen. Four guards were too many to face at once. Maybe there was a way of drawing one or two away from the door and into the maze of cargo, where she could take them out away from the eyes of the other guards. That would make her job easier.

The control station for the conveyor belt caught her eye. She hadn't tried starting the conveyor belt before. Maybe she could get the remaining guards to investigate and leave the door unattended. Quietly she ducked around a corner and slipped through the shadows down the corridor of towering boxes. There was a chest-high crate blocking the control panel, but luckily it turned out to be empty when she tried to push it out of the way. The top of the crate popped off as she was moving it, but Alex managed to grab it before it crashed to the floor and alerted the guards.

All the buttons on the panel were labeled, so she had no trouble finding the switch that started the machine. The belt began moving, carrying its load of boxes in the direction of the startled security guards. One of them waved frantically towards the control station and to Alex's excitement two of the men started briskly walking over. Her idea had worked!

But then she realized she hadn't planned this far. Her enthusiasm turned to panic as she shuffled backwards down the aisle, wondering what she should do now. Both men were coming closer and she had no idea how to take both of them out at once without either seeing her. She decided to wait until they reached the conveyor belt controls and then take them out while they were preoccupied. Alex pivoted to her left and started down the far aisle. There she would have a perfect viewpoint of her adversaries' backs, if only she could get there in time.

Unfortunately, she had forgotten the reason why she shouldn't have gone that way: there was a motion detection camera. Immediately the security system went off, and an alarm light on the wall turned on and began to revolve, bathing her in red light.

"INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"

"End mission!" Alex shouted in frustration over the loud sirens that now echoed throughout the immense warehouse. A glint of green caught her eye before the world blurred and then solidified into the small bare simulation room.

She jammed the SimPistol into her holster with a growl of frustration. At this rate she was never going to beat this stupid level. Now she'd have to listen to Seb lecture again on her shortcomings. Lial had beaten this mission already, but she wasn't about to cheat and ask for advice. There was no choice but to keep trying until she finished or the TTF took pity on her, whichever came first.

_I'm going to beat this damn mission if it's the last thing I do_.

Alex checked her watch and realized it was getting late. The training would have to wait until tomorrow. She punched the Door Open button harder than necessary and walked out of the Tactical Training Facility towards the locker room, all the while mentally going through her session and trying to work out a new strategy for next time. She had to be missing something, it just wasn't obvious what that "something" was.

The women's locker room was much nicer than anything the academy offered. The lights were bright throughout the large room, all the faucets worked for the sinks, and there wasn't a single unsightly crack or stain anywhere. Alex took a quick shower and then blow-dried her hair until it was only slightly damp and pulled her curls into a ponytail.

A muted buzzing noise came from behind her. "Seb's checking up on me," guessed Alex.

Alex turned and quickly dug through her clothing to unearth her beeper, the slim and sleekest model available, courtesy of Shinra. The device was purely for one way communication, and it lit up and vibrated when she received a message from Seb or rarely Strago. There was no reason for her to have a PHS like her mentor, who sometimes had to check-in with headquarters. Rookie Turks were expected to do as they are told and come running whenever their superiors ask; a phone would get in the way of that long standing process.

The message was indeed a reminder from her mentor. Today, Shinra was holding a companywide intelligence briefing and Alex was supposed to attend. She collected her things and then proceeded down to the big conference room on the 50th floor.

Seb was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets when she exited the elevator. "Tell me you've finished 13B by now," he said in way of greeting.

"Nearly."

"Still stuck on the guarded exit door?" He shook his head. "Come on kid, you're being too predictable. You have to think outside of the box for that one."

"And I need a load of luck," grumbled Alex.

"Well, you'll need to get some. Turks should have Hades' own luck if they want to live to grow gray hair."

Turks only ones Alex ever heard mention Hades, and sometimes Odin—if a child back home even whispered those names they would be grounded for a week. Alex thought it too creepy to speak of beings associated with death and misfortune, even if they were myths. Hopefully she would never become cynical enough to name them like her mentor.

"So, what'll be your next approach?"

Seb took poorly to "I don't know," so she frantically searched for an acceptable answer.

"I've tried killing them all, sneaking up to them, and getting the guards to come to me. None of those have worked," she said slowly. "I need to somehow disguise myself and get in close." Had her adversaries not been holographs, Alex could have disguised herself with a uniform of a fallen guard. What other options were there?

The Turk seemed disappointed. "I thought you were supposed to be smart. Keep thinking."

A second elevator opened and a bunch of employees filtered out and down the hallway into the conference room. Wanting to end the conversation, Alex made to follow them, but Seb grabbed her arm.

"You're alone for this one, kid," he told Alex. "Strago just gave me an assignment. I'm heading out in ten minutes."

"Really? Where are you going?"

"West," he said vaguely. "If all goes as planned, I'll be back by the end of the week. Keep up your training schedule—and hell, you better have passed that training mission by then."

"Whatever you say," replied Alex gloomily. "Good luck."

"Keep it for yourself; I work well without it."

_What a hypocrite_. She watched the Turk step into the elevator, feeling jaded about not getting to go. Lial and most of the other rookies had been on real missions. How was she going to get field experience if she was stuck in Midgar?

Alex walked despondently into the conference room. Rows of seats curved around a center stage, much like the lecture halls at the academy. The room was nearly full, so she took an empty seat in the back. A few employees nearby gave her a cautious glance and then shifted so their bodies were angled away from her. Alex tried not to take it personally. Instead, she concerned herself with trying to locate her peers. There were a few clusters of them around the room, but there were no available seats even if they had wanted her to sit with them. Someone in the front row caught her eye, but before she could get a better look the figure was obscured by two rather tall men in the second row.

A man in an expensive business suit and red tie walked onto the stage and stood behind the wooden podium. The room fell silent. The man on stage identified himself as Mr. Ander, the head of the Criminal Investigation Unit. The CIU was a branch of the Public Safety Department, whose main focus was policing the day-to-day activities in Midgar and providing security for Shinra facilities. The Turks normally dealt with international investigations, so Strago had clearly been annoyed when President Shinra deemed this situation required a more large-scale operation.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Shinra Company," the man said into the microphone. "After four weeks of thorough investigation, my team has unearthed a deep plot of sedition, extortion and fraud involving a number of former Shinra employees. This group was headed by Wilham Pier, who was killed during the attack on Shinra Academy."

Alex's mouth went dry. She hadn't known what this meeting was about, but now that she did Alex wanted desperately to sneak out. Why couldn't she be leaving with Seb right now? She'd give a year's salary to be anywhere else but this conference room, listening to a stranger recount what happened that miserable day.

Mr. Ander shuffled though some papers, cleared his throat and began his report. "We have determined that Pier and his associates were in league with Wutai and had been planning this attack for years. Earliest records have traced the plot back to the inaugural year of Shinra Academy, which gives evidence that Pier had most likely been a defector from the onset of his teaching career. A personal agenda against the president has yet to be confirmed."

Through her initial disgust, Alex found herself morbidly interested. She thought back to her Accepted year when she first met Mr. Pier. She hadn't liked him from the start because of his strict and ruthless teaching methods and for the way he seemed perpetually bad-tempered. Supposedly Pier had been a friend of President Shinra, but now that seemed to have been a deception.

"Pier and his associates had made a contract with the Wutain throne," continued Ander. "They promised Wutai top-secret technology stored in the subterranean laboratory underneath Shinra Academy. In return, they were promised a vast sum of money and protection from Shinra. As of now the identities of the other perpetrators will remain undisclosed."

"I heard they rounded up all the academy instructors for interrogation. They're keeping the lot of them under watch," whispered a balding man in front of Alex. "One man fled, but he was caught before he even got five kilometers. Poor bastard is holed up on the 33rd Floor."

The 33rd Floor served as the jail for criminals. Alex knew exactly whom they were talking about. The Turks handled the high profile interrogations and she got to sit in on a few. All of the interrogations had been quick, especially after Seb "persuaded" them a bit. The man in question Alex had seen at the academy but never met. It turned out he was involved in smuggling patrol schedules and jamming radar signals so the Wutains could cross the continent undetected. It still surprised Alex how nonchalantly her mentor had beaten a bound, defenseless man. Alex forced herself to watch the whole interrogation session, trying not to cringe as a convincing voice in her head told her this man was a criminal. Criminals got what they deserved, right? Besides, the Turks were just doing their job.

_That man was partially responsible for all the students who died_, Alex reminded herself. _Let him rot in jail._

"The CIU's search in this incident is still ongoing. President Shinra would like me to remind you that any form of dissent, be it physically or verbally, will be dealt with the utmost severity. If anyone has any information concerning the attack or knows the identities of other people potentially involved in the crime, they are encouraged to step forward. Contact information for my office will be provided at the doors."

There were a lot of shifty eyes and low mutters following Mr. Ander's words. The employees seemed concerned about incriminate themselves should they give information and appear to know about the plot. On the other hand, if they distance themselves too much it would looks like they were hiding something. Suspicions were sure to run high in the following days. People were not going to trust one another, and Alex wondered if that's what Shinra wanted.

"Before I conclude, I will give a brief mention of the monument that will be erected in honor of the lives lost during the Shinra Academy attack. Were it not for the courageous efforts of our military divisions, the death toll would be much higher," said the man with pride in his voice. "A temporary memorial, which includes a list of the names of the dead, will be on display on the tenth floor atrium. Thank you for your attention. Have a good day."

The man stepped away from the podium and the noise level peaked as the audience gathered their things and stood. Alex did not rise. She sat in silence, musing about what she had heard. Nothing was mentioned of Mr. Goshawk. She was surprised that Shinra had not framed him—not many people would doubt the story of an ostracized Wutain who turned out to be a spy. She was even more surprised that they revealed Pier to be the orchestrator of the attack, since he was close to the president. The most concerning fact was that Pier hadn't been alone, and that his co-conspirators may still be at large.

_If it weren't for Goshawk, they would have gotten away with it_, thought Alex. And she couldn't forget that she and Vincent owed their lives to the old man. _He_ should be recognized for his service, not the military who were barely involved in the aftermath. He was a hero and deserved to be remembered. Alex wished she knew more about Goshawk and the life he had led. What had taken him across the world and deposited him at Shinra Academy? She would love to find out.

The room was emptying quickly as people left for an early lunch break. Alex's gaze wandered to the front of the room, and the individual she saw earlier wiped those curious musings from her mind.

So it hadn't been her imagination; it really was him! Alex tried to contain her excitement and she barely prevented herself from jumping up in joy. Instead she waited impatiently, her fingers drumming on her thighs as she watched the line of employees filling out of room. She must have looked manic, but she didn't care. At last the person she was waiting for came up the aisle towards her.

She caught his attention with a wave of her hand, and he nearly dropped the suitcase he was carrying. His eyes were wide behind his thick glasses as his mouthed her name in surprise. Alex's smile was huge as she stood up and rushed to hug Kitz.

* * *

**I'm mean for ending it like this, aren't I?**

**Next chapter~ Alex is reunited with two friends, and there's a plan to break into Shinra's personnel database. And Alex goes on a date? Stay tuned!**


End file.
